O beijo da Serpente
by Annie Black M
Summary: Quando não se tem nada, é quando se tem tudo a perder. Epílogo.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: capítulo corrigido.

* * *

A guerra tinha acabado. 

Voldemort estava morto. Finalmente. Bem, esse não seria um pensamento certo vindo da cabeça de um comensal, seria? Bom, ele não tivera tempo suficiente pra se considerar um. Tinha sido um joguete apenas. Uma arma tão mortal quanto qualquer outra que não fosse de carne e osso.

O fato era que finalmente a guerra tinha terminado.

Voldemort tinha caído de uma vez por todas, enterrado em seus próprios objetivos. Traído por todos com quem contava. Mas não era de se estranhar. A fome de poder contagiava a todos, corrompia a todos. Tinha aprendido desde cedo o quanto o poder era importante. E viciante.

Nos áureos tempos de colégio, divertia-se usando seu nome para impressionar os outros alunos. Divertia-se usando sua autoridade de monitor; ao lado do Lorde das Trevas não teria sido diferente. No começo, as pequenas missões o divertiam. Mas ele não era tão bom quanto o resto deles todos. Mas tinha sido fiel. Mais fiel que seu pai. Bem, pelo menos era isso que Ele havia dito. Deveria ser esse o motivo pelo qual Ele o tinha protegido, quando a derrota mostrou-se inevitável. Mas então, algo saiu diferente do planejado. Ele não queria mais se tornar Voldemort. Ele queria ser apenas Draco.

A simples lembrança de Voldemort lhe causou náuseas.

Sentado sozinho em seu pequeno palacete, lembrou do colégio. Dos amigos. Dos inimigos. Ah, os inimigos. Permanecendo ali, refletiu sobre tudo o que acontecera nestes últimos 7 anos. A formatura, a guerra, as mortes. As tão terríveis mortes causadas por ele. Sua mão estava manchada de sangue, bem como sua alma. Ao fim da guerra, percebeu que nunca fora o menino mal que gostava de transparecer. Mas agora, agora era diferente. Tinha perdido sua alma de vez. Tinha morrido pra sempre.

O retrato de seu pai sobre a lareira o enfurecia. Um pai nunca deveria desejar ao filho um futuro como o qual Lucius desejou a ele. Lucius Malfoy. Odiava seu nome, odiava aquele nome, odiava o pai.

Não podia fechar os olhos, porque ao fazer, ouvia os gritos desesperados das pessoas que matou. E sentia a explosão da varinha ao lançar os feitiços mortais. E depois, não ouvia mais nada. Apenas o som dos corpos caindo sem vida no chão. Quantas pessoas deveria ter matado? Não sabia contar, não se lembrava. Na verdade, mal lembrava como tinha feito. Não era um assassino. Perguntava-se, às vezes, se não teria ficado sob domínio do i _Imperius_. /i Talvez não. A bem da verdade era que não se importava. Nunca se importou. Por isso deve ter sido escolhido.

Bem, isso foi uma ironia, não é?

Enquanto todos falavam de Harry Potter e sua profecia imbecil, Draco estava sendo preparado por Voldemort. Mas ninguém sabia, não é mesmo? Ninguém sabia do destino dele, porque ninguém se importava com isso. Só Ele. E seu pai. E Snape.

A lembrança do antigo professor e aliado o entristeceu. Mas não devido a qualquer sentimento por ele. Apenas pela conclusão de que estava sozinho. E do quanto a palavra sacrifício significava pra ele.

As duas palavras tinham saído da sua boca como que em câmera lenta. _Avada kedavra_ e pronto, o homem alto, corpulento e de cabelos escuros, lisos e sujos caiu morto logo a sua frente. Sem vida. Pra sempre.

Não sabia ao certo o que o levou a matá-lo. Era a escolha que tinham feito por ele. Ele tornou-se um assassino, ele havia sido preparado para ser tão frio quanto possível. Voldemort o tinha preparado para ser tornar Ele mesmo. "Você tem muito mais do Lorde do que você imagina, rapaz". Os olhos de Snape brilhavam enquanto ele dizia isso. Bem, ele não se lembra de terem perguntado pra ele se ele queria se tornar um lorde das trevas. Provavelmente, ele não queria. Mas ele não teve escolha, não é? Num jogo de vida ou morte todos escolhem a vida, não é mesmo? A sua vida. Com ele não era diferente. A não ser o fato de que tinham escolhido por ele.

Olhou mais uma vez pro quadro. A imagem do pai o estava aborrecendo. Sentia-se tão só como nunca e aquela imagem não estava ajudando.

"Grande dia hoje, não?" Riu de si mesmo ao terminar de pronunciar a frase. Sua voz ecoou por toda a grande sala. Parecia tão ridículo assim conversar com o quadro do pai? Provavelmente sim, o que o fez lembrar o quanto detestava passar por ridículo.

"Adeus, pai!" E jogou o quadro na lareira, ouvindo o fogo consumi-lo em minutos.

Caminhou pesadamente até a escada e arrastou-se degraus acima até chegar em seu quarto. O quarto de repente parecia muito grande pra ele. Assim como o resto da casa. Mas não tinha animo e nem vontade de sair de lá.

Jogou-se na cama com muito gosto, sentindo o lençol de seda encostar em seu rosto. Era um bom momento para chorar. Mas ele não sabia o que era isso. Não se lembrava de ter chorado em nenhum momento de sua vida.

Não chorava quando era pequeno, nem mesmo quando, aos dois anos, se machucou seriamente ao colocar a mãozinha num caldeirão fervendo. Tinha doído, mas segurou o choro para não desapontar o pai, que o olhava com severidade. Não era agora, com 24 anos, que iria chorar, não é mesmo?

Mas a sensação o intrigava. Porque se sentia assim? Esse vazio, essa sombra. Não sabia e não se importava. Mas não conseguiu adormecer de imediato.

Sua cabeça fixou no pergaminho. Tinha sumido da casa de Snape. Traidor. Precisava dele, precisava saber o que estava escrito ali. Precisava saber o que acontecia com ele. Algo estava muito errado. E nem mesmo sob a ameaça da morte iminente, o professor lhe tinha entregado. Maldito. Sua morte tinha sido vã, então. Mas ele sabia; apenas, não conseguiu refrear as palavras. Onde quer que estivesse, ele iria encontrar.

Precisava de um plano. Rápido e eficaz.

Seu pensamento foi perturbado por um barulho vindo da porta da entrada da casa. Alguém estava entrando. Ele se escondeu, sumindo atrás das cortinas, tentando observar pela janela. Esperou alguns minutos, ouviu passos, então ela apareceu. Viu sua porta ser aberta com cautela, uma luz suave se apagando na entrada. Então a reconheceu. E em poucos segundos, traçou seu plano.

* * *

"Srta. Weasley?" – um homem corpulento, baixo e de bigodes compridos parou a sua frente. "Mandaram isso para você." – ele estendeu o pedaço de pergaminho enrolado para a mulher ruiva. 

Ela suspirou e olhou para cima, encarando o papel. "Obrigada, Bill. Quem deixou para mim?" – ela perguntou pousando o papel sobre a mesa de sua sala.

"Não sei. Apenas mandaram, sem remetente, nem nada."

"Okay, Bill. Obrigada." – ela sorriu ao homem. Ele não se demorou, deixando a sala tão logo ela começou a desenrolar o pergaminho.

O papel envelhecido estava impregnado com cheiro de coisa velha. Ela olhou de relance. As letras estavam quase apagadas, mas era possível perceber que não se trava de escrita comum. Ela tirou os olhos do papel para encarar o escritório. Era uma sala grande, que ficava no Departamento de Mistérios. Cercada de grandes estantes cheias de livros e armários que continham objetos estranhos, estudados por ela. Era um trabalho divertido para ela. Depois de tantos anos lutando, tinha se cansado da ação. Optou pelo trabalho intelectual. Conseguiu um bom cargo no Ministério. Era uma boa profissional. Altamente treinada. Altamente confiável. Muito competente. Não demorou a crescer lá de quem era.

Ainda que sua vida fosse passar quase o dia todo lá dentro, cercada de coisas para analisar e reportar. Quase todo dia, alguma coisa nova aparecia sobre sua mesa. Alguma coisa na qual ela tinha que trabalhar. Achar feitiços, desvendar mistérios. Ela adorava.

Olhou novamente para o pergaminho. Mais uma vez, reconheceu que a escrita ali não era comum. Não sabia dizer o que era ao certo. Parecia um anagrama, escrito um uma linguagem antiga. Talvez não. Talvez não fosse nada disso. Mas de qualquer forma, ela estava cansada demais para pensar naquilo aquela hora. Começou a enrolar novamente o pergaminho, quando um pequeno borrão prendeu sua atenção. Aproximando a vela do papel, ela estudou o borrão até que um súbito de compreensão passou por sua cabeça. Conhecia aquele endereço. Alguma coisa em sua cabeça trabalhou para ligar o pergaminho ao endereço. Se tiver alguma coisa misteriosa por trás daquele pedaço de papel, ela pensou, está naquele lugar.

Escondeu o papel no fundo de uma gaveta da mesa. Sabia que o pergaminho tinha sido mandado pra ela por algum motivo. Longe dos olhos do Ministério. Precisava apenas saber quem o tinha mandado e por que. Levantou-se rapidamente, guardou a varinha no bolso da capa e aparatou.

O vento gelado bateu em frente com o rosto dela. Ótimo, pensou, brilhante idéia de sair no meio da noite, apenas para morrer congelada

Tinha aparatado em frente da antiga Mansão dos Malfoy.

A casa tinha um aspecto assustador. Escura, sombria e vazia. Realmente não sabia o que esperava encontrar dentro dela. A família tinha sido morta durante a guerra. Lucio tinha fugido de Azkaban com a ajuda de Draco, mas morreu na ultima grande batalha, pelas mãos de algum dos aurores. E Draco, bem, ninguém tinha muita certeza, mas todos pensavam que ele deveria ter morrido durante alguma batalha. Foi realmente uma carnificina. Eram tantas pessoas, lutando por todos os lados. Embora não se lembrava de tê-lo visto. Mas não tinham visto muitas pessoas, que estavam lá e morreram lá. Ela era uma sobrevivente, no fim das contas.

Tentou afastar da lembrança as imagens horrorosas daquilo tudo. Estava acabado. Quer dizer, tinham achado e destruído todas as Horcruxes e Harry tinha matado Voldemort. Estava tudo acabado.

"Alohomora". A porta da entrada abriu-se. "Lumus Máxima". Agora a entrada estava iluminada.

A sala escura brilhou com a varinha de Gina. Ela vasculhou o local; não havia muita coisa. Parecia que a casa havia sido furtada. Observou os sofás rasgados e as cortinas caídas. Acreditou que a casa deveria ter sido muito bonita em algum tempo.

Sentiu um calor vindo da lareira. Chegou perto apenas para constatar que ela tinha sido acessa não fazia muito tempo. No canto, reparou no quadro queimado. Mas não podia dizer quem estava pintado ali. Embora soubesse que não estava mais vivo. Seja quem for que tenha acendido a lareira, não tinha muito respeito pelos mortos.

A casa era realmente grande. Olhou ao redor da sala; não esperava encontrar qualquer coisa ali. Passou para outra sala, e depois outra e depois outra. Iguais. Ricamente mobiliadas e enfeitadas. Mas igualmente sombrias e mortas. Suspirou.

Desanimada, procurou as escadas. Provavelmente acharia alguma coisa em algum dos quartos ou talvez no escritório.

O corredor que levava aos quartos de cima da casa era ainda mais sombrio do que a sala. Diminuiu a luz que vinha da varinha e entrou na primeira porta que encontrou. Era um escritório. Parecia um bom lugar para começar a procurar. Olhou nas gavetas da escrivaninha, em cima da mesa, nos armários, nos livros e nada. "Parece que não tem nada aqui" - falou para ela mesma.

Saiu do escritório e seguiu adiante, parando na frente da porta de um quarto. Olhou tristemente para uma placa pendurada que dizia 'Draco'. Não conseguiu lutar contra a curiosidade de entrar. Estudara na mesma escola que ele por 6 anos. Lutara contra a família dele. No ímpeto, desejava saber quem ele tinha sido. Apagou a luz da varinha.

Gina entrou cuidadosamente no quarto de Draco. A primeira vista, esse era o único cômodo intacto. Não quis acender a luz, não sabia por quê. Deixou apenas a luz vinda das janelas iluminar o ambiente.

Viu de relance algumas fotografias. Draco e alguns amigos da antiga Sonserina. Draco e a mãe. Draco e o pai. Quase uma criança normal pensou ironicamente.

Depois passou os olhos pela estante de livros e o armário. E quase caiu quando seus olhos encontraram os dele.

Piscando uma vez, ela focalizou os olhos cinzentos brilhando com a pouca luz vinda da rua. Sentiu um arrepio cobrir-lhe o corpo todo. Um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios do homem a sua frente.

"O que você está fazendo na minha casa, Weasley?" – a voz dele saiu grave, quase como se estivesse condensada.

"Não pode ser." – ela deixou escapar.

Draco riu. "Você sempre foi burra assim na época da escola? Me admira ter conseguido um emprego no Ministério."

Gina levantou a varinha. Draco estava vivo e estava na sua frente. O Ministro ia ficar muito satisfeito. Ela mirou o rosto do rapaz. O mesmo cabelo loiro, liso, jogado sobre testa, os mesmos olhos cinzas e frios.

Gina permanecia muda, sem tirar os olhos do rapaz que a fitava. Snape havia sido morto ainda naquela noite e de repente, encontrava Malfoy, escondido na casa dos pais. Há quanto tempo estaria ali escondido?

"Achávamos que estava morto, Malfoy."

"Bem" ele disse, olhando para o próprio corpo, "Parece que estavam errados, ahn."

É, ele até que era bem irônico demais para um fantasma. Malfoy levantou da sobreira da janela em que estava sentado e adiantou-se na direção de Gina, que instintivamente, manteve a varinha estendida para ele.

"Corta essa, Weasley. Não pretendo lutar mais essa noite." – e sem que ela pudesse pensar, ele já havia a desarmado.

Mais? A palavra soou na cabeça de Gina.

"Ah, Weasley. Não me olhe com essa cara."

Ela continuou sem responder.

"Mas você não me respondeu, o que esta querendo aqui?" – os olhos acinzentados dele cortaram qualquer tentativa de resposta inventada dela. Ela olhou para os lados, tentando encontrar uma resposta, mas não obteve êxito. Ele a mirou mais uma vez, levantou um pouco a varinha dela e usou uma das grandes habilidades que tinha. Dentro da cabeça dela, ele viu quando ela recebeu um pergaminho, quando ela notou a escrita diferente e quando ela encontrou o endereço. Sorriu em satisfação. O destino até que estava ao seu lado. Então era isso que Snape tinha feito. Mandado o pergaminho pra algum idiota do Ministério. Ótimo.

"Snape está morto, Malfoy. Vim procurar qualquer pista que indicasse o responsável por isso." – ela mentiu, não percebendo que ate então, ele já havia entrado dentro de sua cabeça. Ela nunca tinha aprendido oclumência, de qualquer jeito.

"Ora, ora...mas então existe justiça nesse mundo". A ironia do moço não a convenceu. "E por que você acha q encontraria qualquer coisa aqui, Weasley? Meus pais estão mortos. Não tem nada aqui que possa te interessar." – ele a encarou ainda mais seriamente. – "A não ser que esteja interessada em comprar velhas relíquias de família. Sendo as da minha, deve valer uma nota. Quem sabe você possa vender depois e parar de passar fome".

"Me poupe da sua ironia. Estou aqui por ordens do Ministério. A casa estava vazia e você estava sendo dado como morto, sendo assim, tornou-se território do Ministério. Mas acho que o Ministro vai ficar bem mais satisfeito ao saber que pelo menos você esta vivo. Então aproveite seus últimos momentos de liberdade, em sua doce casa." Virou-se e saiu andando, sem dar tempo para ouvir qualquer resposta.

"Você não vai fazer isso, Weasley."

"Isso o que, Malfoy?"

"Me denunciar."

Ela riu.

"Não vou? E por que não vou denunciar você Malfoy?" – ela perguntou desafiadoramente.

"Porque antes mesmo de você pensar em falar com alguém, eu acabo com a sua vida." – ele disse serio, apontando para a ela a própria varinha. – "Ao invés de me denunciar, você vai me trazer uma coisa. Um pergaminho. Você sabe do que estou falando." Ele caminhou em direção a ela, sabendo que ela lhe lançava um olhar atento.

"Não tenho idéia do que você está falando, Malfoy." – ela disse se esquivando do olhar dele.

Agora o rapaz estava tão próximo dela que ela podia sentir o hálito dele perto do ouvido dela.

"Não acho que você vai pagar pra ver, Weasley. Eu preciso daquele papel. E você vai trazê-lo pra mim amanhã à tarde".

Desde quando seu sobrenome se tornara tão detestável? Só podia sentir a proximidade de Malfoy e o quanto ela tinha se tornado ameaçadora.

"Espero você amanhã. Não se atrase."

"Você ficou maluco? Não vou te trazer nada. Ainda por que não sei do que você esta falando."

"Ah sabe, sabe sim. Aquele pergaminho que você recebeu hoje, misteriosamente. Aquele em que constava o meu endereço. Traga-o para mim."

Ela balançou a cabeça, não acreditando nas palavras dele. Não sabia como ele tinha descoberto, mas o fato era, ele tinha um interesse grande naquilo e ela queria saber porque. E acima de tudo, queria saber o que tinha escrito naquele papel.

"Quando você vier, te devolvo sua varinha." – ele deu as costas pra ela e sumiu na escuridão do corredor da casa.

Ela não pode aparatar. Procurou um pouco de Pó de Flu, embora achasse quase impossível que existisse isso naquela casa. Por sorte, havia algum resto na cozinha, sabe-se lá por que.

Chegou em casa suja de pó, cansada e muito irritada. Depois de tudo o que vinha enfrentando para conseguir colocar em ordem o Ministério, agora tinha que se preocupar com o que fazer com o ultimo assassino maluco do exercito de Voldemort a solta.

Bufou, desanimada. Preparou-se para aparecer no Ministério na primeira hora do dia seguinte. Sentiu um pequeno aperto no peito. Uma sensação ruim. Uma intuição estranha. Não sabia o que deveria fazer primeiro. Contar a alguém que ele estava vivo parecia uma boa idéia. Mas não antes de garantir que o pergaminho estivesse a salvo. Assim que chegasse no Ministério no dia seguinte, ela o esconderia. Então, contaria para o Ministro que ele estava vivo. E daí, era um problema do Ministério encontrá-lo e prendê-lo.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Gina ficou feliz em não encontrar ninguém na casa pela manha. De certo, Harry e Rony já tinham saído para trabalhar. Ela estranhou o fato de Hermione não estar na casa, mas não procurou se importar muito. Era melhor assim, poderia pensar em paz.

Eles moravam juntos. Rony, Hermione, Harry e ela. Era esquisito às vezes. Mas era divertido também. Logo que a guerra acabou, Harry se desfez da casa no Lago Grimmauld, numero 12. Trazia muitas lembranças pra ele. Em seguida, comprou aquela casa. Mas não queria ficar sozinho, então os chamou para morar com ele. Claro que a Sra. Weasley protestou. Mas todos eram adultos agora e ela foi vencida.

No começo, ficar longe da casa da mãe era problemático. Ainda mais com Rony pegando em seu pé por tudo. Mas Hermione fazia as coisas ficaram mais fáceis. Ela e seu irmão estavam juntos, finalmente, então o gênio dele estava mais controlado.

Harry quase nunca ficava em casa. Estava sempre fazendo algo importante, seja pela Ordem da Fênix, seja pelo Ministério. Ele tinha recusado um trabalho de auror, mas ainda assim, tinha se tornado uma peça importante para o novo Ministro da Magia.

Rony e Hermione trabalhavam no Departamento de Execução de Leis mágicas. E Gina, seguiu carreira no Departamento de Mistérios. O trabalho era muito. Raramente se encontravam entre as paredes do Ministério. Mas toda noite estavam juntos. Era agradável. Mesmo Harry e Gina não tendo se acertado definitivamente. Ao fim da guerra, eles não eram mais os mesmos. E não encontraram algo que os unisse mais. Também não eram melhores amigos. Mas conviviam muito bem juntos.

Estava cansada aquele dia. Tinha dormido pouco e esse pouco tinha sido mal aproveitado. Enrolou o quanto pode durante o café da manha. Passeou pela sala, arrumando qualquer coisa que visse. Molhou as plantas, lavou a louça. Qualquer coisa que a distraísse naquele momento.

Depois subiu rapidamente as escadas em direção ao quarto. Teria que usar a entrada de visitantes para ir ao Ministério, já que Draco tinha ficado com a sua varinha. Estava pensando em que roupa deveria usar, para não ser notada entre os trouxas quando parou em frente a porta de seu quarto.

Abriu a porta. Malfoy. Ele estava sentado com um sorrisinho no canto da boca, lendo o Profeta Diário. Olhou-a por cima do jornal.

"Dia!" – a voz cínica combinava perfeitamente com o sorriso debochado que ele tinha estampado na cara.

Oh Merlin, como ela o detestava.

"O que está fazendo aqui, Malfoy?" – ela sussurrou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Ora, Weasley, você invadiu minha casa ontem. Não vejo por que não posso fazer o mesmo. Hey, é verdade o que dizem aqui no jornal? Potter ficou lelé?"

Agora ele ria tão alto que ela se assustou com o fato dele não se importar com a possibilidade dos outros ouvirem-no. Claro que ele não deveria saber que ela estava sozinha em casa.

"Rita Skeeter, Malfoy? Não acredito que você ainda dê ouvidos ao que essa mulherzinha escreve."

"Nunca se sabe, não é mesmo? Potter passou por tantas coisas horríveis.." – o tom debochado dele a irritou profundamente e ela não estava muito disposta a aturar a ironia dele sobre Harry.

"Isso não é da sua conta, Malfoy. O que você faz aqui?"

Ele levantou-se visivelmente irritado. Quem ela pensava que era?

"Mudei de idéia. Você vai me entregar o pergaminho agora."

Ela começou a rir. Como ele podia estar falando aquilo daquele jeito calmo, quando a cabeça dele estava por um fio?

"Por Merlin, você enlouqueceu? Você acha mesmo que eu vou te dar aquilo? Você tem alguma noção da situação em que você se encontra agora?"

"Acho que você não entendeu, Weasley. Eu não estou brincando. Me dê aquela droga de pergaminho antes que eu me irrite de vez com você. Eu sei que ele está na sua sala. Eu sei que está com você. Não me importa o que você tenha que fazer, me traga ele agora."

"Não, acho que VOCÊ é quem entendeu errado. Eu NÃO vou entregar o pergaminho a você. E você não está em posição para me forçar a fazer diferente."

Ele a encarou sério. Ela encarou de volta. Olhou atentamente o rosto pálido que a encarava. Sabia que ele estava pensando em alguma coisa para responder. Seus olhos fixaram nos olhos cinzas dele. Ela percebeu uma mancha arroxeada perto do olho direito. Esperou algum sinal de que ele iria falar. Mas na ausência deste, continuou.

"Malfoy, você ainda acredita quem tem algum poder? Olhe pra você, escondido aqui. Sua família esta acabada. Seu Mestre morto. Nem mesmo Snape esta aqui pra te proteger. Você acha mesmo que ainda consegue sair por ai intimidando as pessoas?"

Ele deu uma risada de desdém. Aproximou-se dela e falou, calmamente.

"Não, Weasley. Não me interessa sair por ai intimidando as pessoas. A única pessoa que eu quero intimidar é você. Não se iluda. Eu vou ter aquele pergaminho e você vai me entregar."

"Eu não me sinto intimidada por você, Malfoy." – ela soltou em tom afiado.

"Weasley, Weasley. Você não aprendeu muitas coisas, não é? Eu sempre consigo o que eu quero. De um jeito ou de outro." – os olhos dele brilharam com algo que ela não soube descrever. Raiva. Ódio, talvez. "Falando nisso" – ele continuou- "como anda seu irmão? Soube que ele está trabalhando para ser auror. Quem sabe ele até se torne importante. Alguma missão perigosa ultimamente?"

"Cale a boca, Malfoy. Posso trazer Rony aqui antes de você ter tempo pra pensar em fugir. Você ficará o resto da vida em Azkaban."

"É mesmo? E por que você não faz isso?"

Ela não soube responder. Ficou olhando atentamente para o rosto dele, não encontrando nenhuma palavra que justificasse o fato de, até aquela hora, não ter entregado Draco para os aurores.

A risada que ele soltou a fez acordar do devaneio.

"Acho melhor você se despedir da sua liberdade, Malfoy. Acredito que se você fizer algum esforço, consiga se livrar do beijo dos dementadores." – Gina tentou parecer ao máximo segura do que estava falando. Mas o olhar prepotente dele para ela, colocou sua segurança no chão.

"Weasley, não sou eu quem vai fazer qualquer esforço aqui."

"Pois bem, então se prepare, Malfoy." – ela disse abrindo a porta. Mas antes que conseguisse sair, ele a azarou.

Draco carregou Gina desacordada para a cama. Esperava que o feitiço silenciador estivesse funcionando ainda. Sabia que o irmão dela não estava em casa. Tinha observado cuidadosamente a casa durante horas. Mas sabia que não teria a mínima chance de combater os dois, se eles aparecessem por lá.

Observou a ruiva adormecida. Precisava colocar o plano dele em prática. Ela deveria pegar o pergaminho para ele e entregá-lo e depois, ele a mataria. Ninguém deveria saber ainda daquele pedaço de papel, tão desimportante a primeira vista.

"Você deveria ter mais cuidado, Weasley. Não foi inteligente sair da minha casa sem ter certeza de que eu não estava mais lá. Não sabe viver sem uma varinha, francamente."

Ele andou pelo quarto durante algum tempo. Ela ainda estava desacordada.

"Enervate" – ele conjurou sobre o corpo dela. Ela abriu os olhos, encarou o rosto dele e se encolheu. Não teria nenhuma chance sem sua varinha.

"Belo quarto Weasley. Quantas pessoas a sua família roubou para você poder dormir aqui?" – ele sorriu cínico.

"Menos do que a sua matou, Malfoy." – ela sorriu diante de cara ofendida dele. "Devolva minha varinha agora, ou eu juro, que vou trazer o Ministro da Magia em pessoa para te pegar."

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Eu estou tentando ser legal com você, Weasley. Mas você não coopera. Você tem dois dias para pensar. Eu vou te dar um estimulo, apenas para você ver que eu não estou brincando. Uma palavra sobre mim para qualquer pessoa, apenas uma, e você vai se arrepender. Ninguém vai me encontrar, garota. Passei 5 anos sumido. Se alguém fosse me achar já teriam feito. Sua varinha fica comigo. Eu volto a te procurar. E dessa vez, quero meu pergaminho." – ele virou de costas e aparatou.

Ele suspirou, trocou de roupa e seguiu para seu escritório, seria um longo dia. Amaldiçoando Malfoy a cada minuto do dia, ela passou horas numa palestra obrigatória e muito cansativa sobre como aumentar a dinâmica do trabalho em grupo. Queria saber quem tinha sido o sádico que obrigou o Departamento inteiro a comparecer e mais sádico aquele que escolheu o palestrante. No fim do dia, seu cansaço era tão grande, que nem mesmo se lembrou das ameaças que recebera.

* * *

Rony sentia-se particularmente cansado aquele dia. Não fizera nada alem do costume: passara parte da manha em Azkaban, falando com alguns aurores. A tarde tinha ficado em uma das intermináveis audiências do Departamento de Execução de Leis Mágicas. Tinha passado no Beco diagonal, para comprar algumas coisas. Nada demais.

Agora caminhava para casa sentindo o corpo pesado, dores fortes na cabeça e os olhos ardendo. Deveria ser o frio ou estava ficando muito gripado.

Entrou na casa. A casa pelo menos estava bem aquecida. Comeu um lanche preparado mais cedo pela sua namorada e passou no quarto de Harry. Ficaram algum tempo conversando, como de costume. Despediu-se dele e foi se deitar, na esperança de que quando Hermione chegasse, ele estivesse melhor.

O sono veio muito rápido. Mal deitara e sentiu os olhos fecharem. Mas não havia passado nem duas horas quando acordou banhado em alguma coisa liquida e pegajosa. Levou a mão ao nariz apenas para constatar que a coisa pegajosa vinha de lá. Correu em direção ao banheiro, mas não conseguiu chegar, pois sua cabeça começou a latejar muito, causando-lhe uma dor tão insuportável que não permitiu que ficasse em pé. Gritou chamando por ajuda e em alguns segundos, tudo ficou escuro.

"Mione, o que aconteceu? Cadê o Rony?" – Gina estava agitada. O cansaço daquele dia chato tinha sido esquecido assim que ela chegou em casa e viu o bilhete de Harry, dizendo que Rony não estava bem.

"Oh, Gina. Ninguém sabe o que ele tem. Está desacordado faz quase uma hora. Agora pouco os medi-bruxos conseguiram estancar a hemorragia que ele teve." – Hermione estava em pé a sua frente, o cenho franzido em preocupação. Harry estava ao seu lado, com a mão pousada sobre o ombro da menina. Os rosto cansado.

Gina não esperou para conversar com o medico. Sentiu o coração acelerar ao ouvir a descrição da amiga. Intuitivamente, sabia que o que quer que Rony tivesse, Malfoy estava por trás.

Pediu à enfermeira que a levasse até ele. Ele estava deitado, dormindo calmamente.

Ela ficou sentada ao lado dele, esperando que acordasse. Harry e Hermione acompanharam o zelo pelo sono de Rony. Por fim, algumas horas depois, ela sentiu a cama dele se mexer.

"Hey" ela disse trêmula "achei que não fosse acordar hoje!"

Ele estava meio surpreso de não reconhecer o local onde se encontrava. Mas ficou mais preocupado em tentar retribuir o sorriso que Gina lhe dirigia.

"E perder todo mundo preocupado comigo?" – oh, ele estava sorrindo – "O que aconteceu?"

"Ainda não sabemos. Você passou mal, teve uma forte dor de cabeça e desmaiou. Harry te trouxa pra cá e eu cheguei faz algumas horas." Gina sorriu fracamente para o irmão deitado a sua frente, procurando algum consolo nos olhos de Hermione e Harry.

"Não deve ser nada demais. Pode ter sido o frio." – ele disse puxando a mão de Hermione para perto dele.

"Claro." Ela não pareceu muito convincente ao dizer isso.

Rony piscou algumas vezes. Queria conversar com eles, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, sua cabeça voltou a latejar, a dor aumentando a cada segundo.

Hermione gritou para que alguém viesse ajudar. Rony foi sedado e o medico achou melhor deixá-lo assim até o dia seguinte.

Gina foi com Harry para a casa deles. Eles tinham ficado muito tempo no hospital, olhando Rony dormir, Mione continuou lá e eles resolveram voltar para descansar um pouco.

A volta para casa trouxe a ela uma sensação esquisita. A casa sem ele era vazia e triste. Ficou arrumando a cozinha com Harry e depois, subiram juntos. Ele a deixou na porta de seu quarto e virou-se para ir ao dele. Gina entrou em seu quarto. Bufou ao encarar a visão a sua frente: Malfoy estava sentado na sua cama, sorrindo explicitamente.

Ele levantou a varinha. Murmurou qualquer coisa. Ela fechou a porta atrás dela. Um feitiço de som. Ele era muito precavido.

"Você. Como você pode ser tão mau?"

"Você não acreditou em mim. Eu disse que ia te dar um estimulo. Agora, quanto tempo mais você vai permitir que ele sofra? Porque eu posso prolongar a dor dele até se tornar fatal."

"O que você fez com ele?"

"Nada demais. Um pequeno feitiço. Magia Negra das boas. Primeiro as dores de cabeça e o nariz sangrando. Então o sangue se torna grosso e o coração fica lento. Por fim, ele para de bater. Um feitiço discreto; mantém os medi-bruxos ocupados e nunca conseguem salvar o paciente a tempo. Em alguns dias, já era. Mas você" – ele abaixou o tom de voz – "você pode salvá-lo. Basta me entregar o pergaminho."

Ela soltou os braços, desanimada. Não tinha outra saída. Não queria ver Rony piorando, muito menos morrendo. Se mais alguma coisa acontecesse a ele, ela mataria Malfoy.

"Não está comigo."

Ele analisou a ruiva por alguns minutos. Ela sabia que ele estava tentando usar a Legilimência com ela. Ela se concentrou no dia chato que teve. Não deixou seus pensamentos escaparem para a sua sala, onde o pergaminho estava guardado, por nem um minuto.

"Dia divertido, pelo que eu vi" – ele disse voltando a sentar na cama.

"Saia daqui Malfoy, eu juro que eu posso te matar agora mesmo. Harry esta aqui e acredite, ele também vai adorar fazer isso."

"Então, vai deixar seu irmão morrer? Pelo que? Curiosidade? Vamos lá, Weasley, é só me dar o que eu quero."

Ela não tinha saída. Deveria entregar a ele. Mas não sem saber o que continha primeiro.

"Ele foi entregue para mim, Malfoy. Então eu quero saber primeiro o que ele contém. Por que tanto interesse num pedaço de papel velho?"

O rosto dele endureceu e ele contraiu a boca. Claro que ele não iria contar para ela, mas, ela o teve nas mãos. E não leu por algum motivo.

"Isso não é problema seu."

"Se eu te der, você vai curar meu irmão?" – Gina tentou manter o controle.

"Vou" – ele respondeu, sem qualquer convicção.

"E como eu posso ter certeza disso?"

"Você não pode. Mas não vejo outra saída para você." – ele sorriu, vitorioso.

"Não posso entrar no Ministério agora, você sabe."

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. Olhou um tempo pela janela. Por fim ele falou:

"Certo. Eu venho buscar amanhã, então. E não brinque comigo, Weasley. Eu não ando de bom humor ultimamente."

Ele aparatou, deixando Gina sozinha e assustada. Ela não iria contrariá-lo, temia demais pela vida do irmão. Mas precisava de uma varinha. Harry não iria emprestar a dele sem fazer muitas perguntas, mas Rony não estava usando a dele no momento.


	3. Chapter 3

O dia seguinte ao encontro dos dois passou devagar. Hermione, Harry e Gina passaram o dia com Rony no Hospital. O rapaz dormiu quase o dia todo, sedado para que não sentisse as fortes dores na cabeça.

Ao fim da tarde, Gina deixou os outros dois no hospital, com a desculpa de buscar algumas coisas para Rony e foi para casa, esperar Malfoy. Ela esperava que ele cumprisse o que tinha prometido, ou teria que contar tudo pelo menos a Harry.

Ela esperou algumas horas enquanto a noite caia fria. Começou a ficar desesperada quando ele não apareceu. Já era de madrugada e nem sinal de Draco. O pergaminho estava ficando manchado com o suor da mão dela. Ela apertava tão forte o papel que quase não circulava mais sangue na mão dela. Ela esperou, esperou e ele não apareceu. O dia amanheceu enquanto ela esperava. E ele não foi. Milhões de pensamentos diferentes passaram pela sua cabeça. Malfoy podia ter sido preso, morto ou poderia ter fugido. E o resultado disso era um só: Rony ia morrer.

Harry bateu na porta do quarto de Gina, chamando a garota para comerem juntos antes de irem para o hospital. Mesmo sem fome nenhuma, ela foi. Sua cabeça girava com os pensamentos que lhe preocupavam: a vida de Rony, a invasão ao Ministério, Malfoy sumido. Ela mal tocou nas torradas que Harry havia lhe preparado. Ele notou, mas não falou nada. Por fim, foram para o hospital ficar com Rony. A família já estava lá em volta do rapaz. A Sra. Weasley chorava o tempo todo. Os gêmeos estavam estranhamente quietos. Carlinhos, Gui e Percy ficavam entrando e saindo do quarto o tempo todo. E Mione apenas olhava triste para Rony. Ele estava sedado novamente. Os médicos disseram que era o único jeito dele sofrer menos.

Gina não quis ficar ali. Foi para o Ministério. Precisava ocupar a cabeça de alguma forma. Entrou pelo saguão principal rapidamente. Queria passar desapercebida por todos. Pegou o elevador e correu pára sua sala. Estivera lá ainda naquela madrugada, pegando o maldito pergaminho do maldito loiro que tinha deixado o irmão dela doente.

Arrumou a mesa, desocupou alguns armários. Contou as rachaduras no teto. Qualquer coisa para passar o tempo. Assinou alguns papeis, enviou uma série de memorandos. Não parou para almoçar. Só saiu de sala quando o relógio apontou 7 horas da noite.

Passou pelo hospital, visitou o irmão, que não apresentava melhoras. Hermione e Harry estavam ali, com seus pais. Ficou o mínimo de tempo possível com eles. Só conseguia pensar em encontrar Draco e arrumar o antídoto para o irmão. Deu uma desculpa qualquer e foi para casa. Com a esperança de que ele estivesse ali esperando.

Mas ele não estava. Então ela esperou, esperou e acabou adormecendo. Teve um sonho ruim. Acordou apenas para constatar que ele não tinha aparecido. Levada pelo medo, ela pegou o pergaminho a aparatou para a antiga Mansão dos Malfoy.

* * *

Draco abriu os olhos devagar. Sua cabeça doía, seus olhos doíam. A noite tinha sido tensa. Ele sentiu o gosto metálico do sangue invadindo sua boca. Um pequeno corte estava ali.

O primeiro pensamento ao acordar foi o pergaminho. Precisava dele. Fazia três dias que tinha visitado Gina e já estava mais do que na hora de aparecer para buscar o que era dele.

Tocou o rosto no lugar onde doía. As lembranças da noite anterior voltaram de imediato. Precisava parar com aquilo, de uma vez por todas.

Levantou-se devagar e caminhou até o banheiro. E quando terminou de tomar banho, ouviu o familiar ruído de aparatação.

Quando abriu a porta do banheiro, deparou-se com uma ruiva muito nervosa. Os olhos dela brilhavam de raiva e ela estava claramente controlando a boca, que tremia.

"Três dias, Malfoy. Três malditos dias!" – ela gritou e avançou sobre ele. Ele a segurou com uma mão apenas.

"Eu tive um problema, Weasley. Não pude aparecer antes. Você trouxe?" – ele a soltou e seguiu em direção ao armário. Ela corou de imediato, pensando na possibilidade dele se vestir na frente dela. Ele parecia não se importar com a presença dela e tão logo ela ficou de costas pra ele, ele deixou a toalha cair.

"Está aqui, Malfoy." – ela levantou a mão para que ele pudesse ver o pedaço de papel amassado na mão dela.

Ele colocou desajeitadamente uma calça e foi na direção dela. Arrancou o papel e encarou a menina. Ela levantou os olhos, desviando a atenção do peito desnudo e branco dele. Fitou os cabelos loiros e molhados, caindo, desordenamente sobre os olhos dele. Depois, reparou nos olhos inchados e roxos e no lábio cortado.

Ele corria os olhos pelo papel e ela percebeu quando começou a franzir o cenho. Algo estava errado.

"Você abriu, Weasley?" – ele perguntou sério.

"Não" – ela respondeu de imediato. "Não mexi nisso" – ela encarou os olhos duros dele.

"Não acredito em você." – ele disse, dando as costas a ela.

Ela sentiu o perigo e imediatamente, levantou a varinha de Rony, já que a dela permanecia com ele.

"Agora, abaixe essa varinha. Aqui você não vai conseguir azarar nada, nem me matar. A casa esta protegida contra qualquer feitiço que não for feito por mim." – ele disse sem nem menos, olhar para trás – "Ouça com muita atenção o que eu vou dizer agora, porque vai te interessar bastante." – ele esperou algum sinal de que pudesse continuar. Quando ela baixou a varinha, ele entendeu como o sinal que precisava – "Snape deixou nesse pedaço de papel uma informação muito importante." – ele parou para respirar e interpretar a reação de Gina, que mantinha-se impassível.

"Essa informação é confidencial, Weasley, e eu preciso saber se você mostrou isso pra alguém."

"Já disse que não, Malfoy, nem eu mesma tive tempo de abrir isso." – ela respondeu.

Ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro no quarto. Por fim, ele voltou-se para ela.

"Não importa."

"Eu te dei o que você queria, Malfoy, agora me dê o que eu quero."

Ele deu um sorriso que a enervou ao máximo. "Ainda não." – ele disse. Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas ele foi mais rápido. "Você conhece essa escrita?" - ele mostrou o papel para ela. Ela lembrou de uma certa familiaridade ao ler a escrita, embora não tivesse reconhecido de primeira quando o leu.

"Eu não tenho certeza" – ela disse.

"Pois então, esse é o novo acordo. Você vai traduzir isso para mim. Vai me falar exatamente o que está aqui escrito. E quando o fizer, salvo a vida do seu irmão imbecil. E sem contar a ninguém."

Gina estava incrédula com o que ouvira. Como ele poderia ser tão cruel dessa forma?

"Você esta louco. Não foi esse nosso acordo. Eu já te dei o papel, eu não vou cair nessa. Não vou ajudar você com isso."

Ele não estava brincando.

"Bom, é você quem sabe. Eu vou achar alguém, cedo ou tarde. Mas a vida dele não pode esperar tanto tempo, não é?

"Eu posso matar você, Malfoy."

"É verdade. Mas se você me matar, quem vai te dar o antídoto? Eu morro e levo seu irmão comigo."

Gina sabia que ele não estava blefando. Mas não podia se render a esse capricho. Se aceitasse o acordo, salvaria Rony, mas colocaria o mundo em perigo de novo. Alguma coisa dentro dela dizia que o que quer que fosse que estivesse escrito naquele papel, era algo que deixaria Malfoy poderoso. E ela não podia ser condescendente com uma coisa dessas. Quer dizer, ela passou anos tentando destruir um monstro, não podia agora ajudar a criar um ainda pior.

"Eu prefiro morrer ao ajudar você." – ela respondeu, relutante.

"Oh, Weasley, acredite. Você realmente vai preferir estar morta. A pergunta é: você está disposta a sacrificar a vida do seu irmão também?"

Ela vacilou por um minuto. Encarou o homem loiro a sua frente. Pensou em Rony no hospital por culpa dela. Pensou em tudo o que tinha acontecido durante a guerra e pensou em como se sentiria se ele morresse. Ela não respondeu nada. Apenas pensou em tudo isso e pensou que poderia encontrar uma cura para ele. Quer dizer, tinha que ter um contra feitiço, não tinha? Um antídoto, qualquer coisa.

E depois daria um jeito em Malfoy. Se era um feitiço, ela encontraria e saberia como repará-lo. Curaria Rony e iria atrás de Malfoy, onde ele estivesse. Ficaria tudo bem.

"Vou estar aqui quando você mudar de idéia, Weasley." Ela o ouviu dizer quando saia do quarto.

* * *

Gina andava estranha na opinião de Hermione e Harry. Estava sempre calada e não participava de quase nada que acontecia no quarto de hospital onde Rony estava.

Os medi-bruxos estavam desanimados. Sabiam que ele havia sido enfeitiçado, mas não tinham idéia do que fazer para ajudá-lo. As dores na cabeça pioravam a cada dia e agora, havia perdido a visão de um dos olhos.

Mione e Harry ficavam o tempo todo com Rony, enquanto Gina passava horas e horas lendo e pesquisando em todos os lugares que conhecia, um jeito de curá-lo. Ela evitava principalmente ficar perto da família.

Já fazia quase uma semana e ela sabia que o tempo dele estava acabando. E isso a estava deixando desesperada. E ela não queria parecer pessimista na frente dele.

No oitavo dia, Gina foi chamada pelo medico responsável, apenas para receber a noticia de que o coração de Rony estava cada dia mais fraco, como se estivesse parando de bater.

Então, ela sabia que ele não tinha mais tempo. E sua pesquisa não tinha dado resultado. Não adiantava nada. Rony ia morrer a qualquer minuto e a culpa era dela, por ter se metido naquilo.

Ela passou no quarto de Rony, que estava acordado. Ele parecia mais preocupado com ela do que com ele mesmo. Hermione não dormia direito já tinha 6 dias e isso transparecia nitidamente em seu rosto.

A família estava em pânico. Ninguém sabia o que fazer e Gina observava o estado do irmão se deteriorar a cada minuto. No instante em que o coração dele deu uma pequena parada, ela sabia que estava na hora de procurar Draco. Não importava o quanto teria que sacrificar.

Deixando Rony, Mione e Harry para trás, Gina foi atrás de Draco. Temia que ele tivesse sumido de novo e então, Rony não teria salvação.

Aparatou rapidamente para o mesmo destino de 8 dias atrás. Abriu rapidamente a porta do quarto de Malfoy, mas não o encontrou. Seguiu até o quarto que fora dos pais dele, mas ele também não estava. Sentindo o medo apertar o coração, ela gritou o nome dele com tanta força, que achou que tinha sido ouvida até do outro lado da cidade.

Um Malfoy muito assustado surgiu de uma porta no fim do corredor.

"Por Merlin, garota, pare de entrar assim na minha casa" - ele disse, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Então ela respirou fundo. A partir de agora, não teria mais volta.

"Eu aceito. Eu aceito o acordo, Malfoy. Mas, por favor, me dê o antídoto, ele está morrendo."

Ela viu então o sorriso se formando no canto da boca dele. Só então reparou que seu rosto estava machucado novamente, havia um grande roxo perto da boca, que apresentava um pequeno corte mal fechado, como se tivesse sido sobreposto a outro. Mas ela deixou de prestar atenção no rosto marcado dele quando ouvia a voz afiada que saiu da boca de Draco.

"Eu disse que você voltaria."


	4. Chapter 4

Rony acordou com um sobressalto, com o barulho que vinha do banheiro. Ficou deitado na cama, se protegendo contra o frio que insistia em alcançá-lo. Tinha saído do hospital já fazia uma semana e ainda sentia algumas dores na cabeça.

È claro que todos tinham ficado muito surpresos com a recuperação dele. Ele tinha quase voltado de uma morte iminente. Há exatamente uma semana atrás, seu coração tinha parado.

E de repente, ele acordou do que parecia ter sido um pesadelo eterno. Os sintomas da misteriosa doença tinham quase que desaparecidos por inteiro, restando apenas algumas dores de cabeça mais leves.

Ninguém se importou muito com o que teria curado Rony. A sensação de tê-lo vivo era suficiente. Sra. Weasley que tinha passado dias e dias chorando apenas dizia que era um milagre e que milagres não deviam ser contestados.

Apenas Gina sabia o que tinha realmente ocorrido. Ela chegou ao hospital no momento em que Rony morria, no exato momento em que seu coração deu a ultima batida. E ela o salvou. Conjurou o contra feitiço, lhe medicou um antídoto. E por causa disso, ela tinha se perdido. Tinha aceitado o acordo de Malfoy. Bem, acordo não é uma palavra justa. Afinal, se ele não tivesse enfeitiçado Rony, ela não precisaria de uma cura e por fim, não precisaria ajudá-lo decifrar o que estava escrito no pergaminho.

Mas Rony estava vivo e estava bem e isso era o que importava. Mesmo que o preço tivesse sido realmente caro. Ela sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria que contar que estava ajudando um dos grandes inimigos deles. E sabia que eles não entenderiam. E então, ela realmente iria preferir estar morta.

"Bom dia, Rony."

Ele gemeu alguma coisa parecida com 'dia', mas ela não entendeu direito. Ele tinha se escondido em baixo das cobertas de novo, se esquivando do frio gelado que novembro trazia.

"Como você está?" – Gina procurou a cabeça do irmão em meio as cobertas.

"Com frio." – ele disse com a voz abafada

Gina puxou a coberta e encarou o irmão. Pousou a mão sobre o coração dele, para se certificar que estava batendo.

"Eu estou bem, Ginny. Meu coração está bem. Você pode relaxar agora."

"Eu sei eu só...tudo bem, deixa pra lá."

Silêncio.

"Seja o que for que tenha acontecido, acabou, Gina. eu estou bem. Vou voltar a trabalhar logo. Você pode ficar calma, agora, ok? Está tudo bem. Não vou ficar doente de novo." - ele sorriu para tranquilizá-la.

Ela sorriu fracamente e deixou o quarto do irmão.

Ela sabia que o dia estava começando bem. Na ultima semana, saber que Rony estava bem era o suficiente para que todos os dias fossem bons. O dia só não poderia ter sido considerado perfeito pelo fato de que ela tinha um compromisso ao cair da tarde. Malfoy. Iria começar a traduzir o pergaminho.

E isso significava deixar a casa e a família até o fim da noite.

As horas passaram rápidas. E inventando uma desculpa qualquer para Rony e Mione, ela aparatou na velha mansão dos Malfoy.

Draco já estava lá, mergulhado em livros e mais livros. Fazia uma semana que tinham se visto pela ultima vez e ela tinha a impressão de que ele estava mais pálido do que lembrava. E mais magro também.

"Você chegou. Já não era sem tempo." – ela ouviu ele resmungando.

Ah sim, ela teria que ter muita paciência. Mas achava que ia ser rápido. Ela ia tirar de letra aquilo e em pouco tempo, estaria livre dele. Bem, ela achava que ele ia se tornar um novo Voldemort com o que estaria escrito e então ela teria que lutar contra ele. Mas ela se sentia confiante com isso. Quem passou por isso uma vez, passaria outra.

"O que você pretende achar com isso, Malfoy? Você não esta satisfeito com tudo o que Voldemort fez? Você nunca vai ser poderoso como ele, você vai ser derrotado. Por que insistir em saber o que está escrito?"

Draco olhava atentamente para a menina. Mas era um olhar diferente do que ela receberia normalmente. Era um olhar... machucado? É, era o que parecia. Era o olhar que Harry dirigiria a ela e a Rony tantas vezes quando ele sentia que era incompreendido pelos amigos.

"Você não está aqui para dar a sua opinião. Agora sente e comece a trabalhar."

Bem, ela nao pensou que aquilo fosse ser divertido. E estava certa. Seu inferno tinha apenas começado.

Por mais que focalizasse o grande livro a sua frente, Gina não conseguia mais entender nada do que lia. Estava sentada, lendo, fazia cerca de 6 horas e não tinha conseguido traduzir nem a primeira linha.

Malfoy tinha ficado lendo com ela por horas, mas em determinada hora, ele se levantou e saiu, embora ela não soubesse dizer quando, pois nem mesmo tinha prestado atenção. Bufou consultando o relógio. Queria ir embora, queria voltar para casa e ver se estava tudo bem. O primeiro dia trabalhando para traduzir o pergaminho tinha sido mais exaustivo do que ela previra. Mal tinha começado e ela já se perguntava, quando isso ia acabar. Fechou os olhos por alguns minutos. Acabou adormecendo por quase 3 horas. Um pesadelo a fez acordar e perceber que já tinha passado a hora de voltar para a casa.

Levantou-se, sentindo os pés pesados e gelados por causa do frio. Andou até a porta do quarto e saiu, procurando a escada. Foi quando ela ouviu um gemido. Draco estava gemendo. Ela seguiu o som até perceber que vinha da porta do banheiro. Entrou sorrateiramente, e a visão não foi nada bonita.

Ele estava caído, perto da banheira, uma mão apoiando o peso na borda. A outra mão estava jogada no piso do banheiro. Reparou em seu rosto, estava machucado; os olhos inchados estavam semi-cerrados e do nariz e da boca, corria um filete de sangue. Ele realmente não parecia bem.

"O que aconteceu?" – ela perguntou preocupada.

Mas ele não respondeu. Num esforço quase sobre-humano, ele tentou se equilibrar na borda da banheira, mas seu esforço apenas refletiu numa queda doida.

"Eu te ajudo a levantar. Vem."

Mas ele não parecia muito disposto a receber a ajuda dela. Empurrou bruscamente a mão que ela estendia a sua frente, murmurando alguma coisa que ela não entendeu. Por fim, ele olhou seriamente para ela e disse, sem qualquer emoção:

"Vá para casa e me deixe sozinho."

Gina não ficou para ajudar Malfoy. Não ia ficar perto dele mais tempo do que o necessário.

Aparatou o mais rápido que pode para a casa, apenas para encontrar 3 pares de olhos muito curiosos fitando-a incompreensíveis a respeito da demora dela. Não que ela se importasse muito. Rony e Hermione tinham coisas mais interessantes para fazer do que se preocupar com ela, ela sabia. Mas Harry tinha convencido os dois que ela andava estranha desde o dia que Rony ficara doente. E então, os 3 montaram guarda sobre cada passo que ela dava. E claro, ficar mais de 6 horas longe de casa, sob a desculpa de 'um compromisso inadiável' era um prato cheio para perguntas e mais perguntas. Ela se sentia como uma bruxa nos tempos de Inquisição.

Há alguns anos atrás, ela teria adorado toda essa atenção. Principalmente vinda de Harry.  
Nutria por ele um amor profundo desde que o conhecera, na estação de trem, há muitos anos. E eles chegaram até a namorar algum tempo. Mas então ele resolveu que precisava ficar sozinho. E ela entendeu. E esperou ele voltar. E então a guerra acabou e ele voltou. Mas ele não era o mesmo. E nem ela. A guerra tinha transformado os dois em pessoas muito diferentes e eles não sabiam mais como ficar juntos. Separam-se definitivamente como namorados. Mas a convivência permitiu que ficassem amigos. Não eram melhores amigos, claro. Mas ele era o grande amigo de Rony e Hermione e ela aceitava aquela proximidade de bom grado.

Gostava também de ver seu adorado irmão cuidando dela. Ela tinha ficado muito ressentida quando ele entrou em Hogwarts e esqueceu-se da existência dela. Anos depois, quando os 3 permitiram que ela soubesse tudo o que acontecia a Harry, ela entendeu, por fim, que existiam coisas mais importantes do que a atenção constante do irmão.

É claro que a ameaça iminente de que Rony pudesse morrer por culpa dela, a tinha levado a tomar uma decisão sem volta. Temia que a verdade um dia viesse à tona e todos a culpassem. Ela mesma se ocuparia de esconder isso deles todos.

Então ela bufou repetidas vezes enquanto brincava com a barra da saia. Nossa, ela realmente precisava fazer compras. Ouvia Rony dizer alguma coisa ao longe, ela reconheceu algumas coisas como 'você é minha responsabilidade' e 'não entendo como você pode passar tantas horas fora de casa' e 'mamãe vai ficar brava de saber que você anda aprontando' mas ela estava mais interessada em pensar como poderia ter saído com aquela saia. Quando finalmente percebeu o silencio, olhou para os 3 que permaneciam sérios, olhando para ela.

"Que foi? Posso subir agora? Estou cansada."

Rony bufou e Hermione riu dele. Ela achava que ele estava exagerando. Harry também estava emburrado com a falta de displicência de Gina. Mas ela não parecia muito se importar com isso.

"Vá Gina, deixa que eu converso com o seu irmão."

Gina então saltou do sofá com um pulo. Deu um beijo no rosto de Hermione e comentou.

"Obrigada, Mione. Acho que o Rony tem sorte de ter você, não consigo imaginar nenhuma outra com paciência para agüentar tanto drama."

* * *

Ela deitou-se, finalmente. O dia tinha sido longo demais. Embora estivesse agradecida por Rony estar vivo o suficiente para passar um sermão de quase 1 hora, ela tinha ficado um pouco irritada com isso. Essa não era a melhor hora para que eles ficassem no pé dela. Desse jeito, iam acabar descobrindo o que não deveriam.

Então pensou no dia seguinte e a primeira imagem que surgiu foi ele. Malfoy, machucado e caído no banheiro. A curiosidade dela sobre o que tinha acontecido a ele não permitiu que ela dormisse, afinal, onde ele poderia ter ido para se machucar daquele jeito? Ele não era louco de se expor. Embora ninguém tivesse certeza de que ele tinha lutado do lado de Voldemort, ele era filho de um dos grandes seguidores, não é? E só essa especulação já era suficiente para que ele fosse tido como um dos seguidores das artes das trevas e, portanto, um futuro preso de Azkaban em potencial.

Já era bem alta madrugada quando ela conseguiu finalmente adormecer. Mas não dormiu direito, sonhou com Malfoy machucado e uma grande nuvem negra, em forma de cobra sobre a casa que era dos Malfoy.

Acordou de sobressalto. Já era dia e o sol entrava para aliviar um pouco o frio que fazia.

Amaldiçoou o fato de ter que encontrá-lo de novo aquele dia. E todos os dias em que ainda tiver que fazer isso.

A casa ainda dormia. Era um sábado. Era dia de reunir a família Weasley. E então saberia que não ia ter como arrumar uma desculpa para faltar ao encontro semanal. E nem queria. Por isso resolveu passar na casa de Malfoy cedo, para ficar com o resto da tarde livre.

Rabiscou um bilhete qualquer para o irmão, engoliu a primeira coisa comestível que viu e aparatou para a casa dele novamente.

Estava tudo tão silencioso como sempre. Ela subiu direto para o quarto em que estivera ontem. E ficou surpresa de não o encontrar dormindo lá.

Ela precisava encontrá-lo para dizer que iria mexer no diário agora, para que pudesse ficar com o resto do dia livre. Então ela foi em direção quarto do lado do que estava.

E lá estava ele, deitado sobre uma cama bagunçada. O rosto inchado, o nariz e os lábios ainda muito vermelhos. E parecia dormir tão tranquilamente que até ela sentiu-se com sono.

Então ela notou que ele tinha dormido com a mesma roupa de ontem. Bem, com a mesma calça, porque ele estava sem a parte de cima da roupa.

Ela notou isso com bastante cuidado. Não que ela realmente tivesse algum dia se preocupado com isso. E ele tinha alguns pêlos espalhados pelo peito de forma bastante sensual. E os músculos eram ligeiramente saltados, definidos. Ela percorreu os olhos por toda a extensão exposta. Ele tinha um corpo realmente bonito.

Em contraste com a brancura maciça da pele, ela pousou os olhos sobre a tatuagem de serpente no braço esquerdo. E ficou hipnotizada por aquela imagem poderosa. Sem dúvida, ele tinha sido um comensal e esse pensamento a deixou enojada.

"Seus pais não te ensinaram nada sobre privacidade, garota?" – ele disse ainda com os olhos fechados, embora tivesse acordado o suficiente para saber que ela estava ali e estava olhando bem pra ele.

Oh-oh, ele está acordado.

"Eu...eu...me desculpe. Eu estava procurando você e...eu vou deixar...anh, eu". Ok, era melhor ela ficar quieta e sair dali, já que ela só conseguia gaguejar.

Ele achou graça no fato dela ter ficado da cor do cabelo. Pelo menos isso. Mas ele também achou divertido o fato dela ter medido cada centímetro do corpo com os olhos. Isso era uma coisa interessante.

Levantou-se num pulo e foi em direção ao banheiro. Uma ducha seria o necessário para jogar longe a indisposição que sentia e as dores no rosto. Ele realmente precisava parar com isso, senão ia acabar morto, qualquer dia desses.

Foi atrás da ruiva na outro quarto e a encontrou tão sem graça como no instante em que fora flagrada por ele olhando seu corpo.

Ela mantinha a cabeça abaixada, olhando para pontos imaginários em seus pés.

"Ora Weasley, não precisa ficar com vergonha. Da próxima vez, é só você pedir que eu tiro a camisa para você, assim você não vai precisar me espionar enquanto eu estiver dormindo."

Céus, como ele era irritante.

"Eu não queria, quer dizer, eu só estava procurando você, não queria ter te encontrado dormindo ainda. De qualquer forma eu só vim avisar que preciso ficar com a minha família à noite e então eu vou adiantar alguma coisa agora."

"Que tocante. A ruivarada vai ser reunir hoje. Faça como quiser, contanto que faça." -ele disse já saindo pela porta do quarto.

Ela sentou e começou. Algum tempo depois ele se juntou á ela. Eles não conversavam, apenas liam e consultavam livros e mais livros na tentativa de solucionar alguma coisa, ou traduzir corretamente as palavras de modo a fazerem algum sentido. E ela perdeu a noção das horas, mais uma vez. Já estava escurecendo quando saiu do quarto. Sentia o estomago doer de fome. Com certeza, a reunião de família era mais do que bem vinda naquela hora.

"Lembranças á família." ela o ouviu dizendo antes de sair de lá.

A festa na casa dos Weasley estava realmente animada. Estavam todos lá e ela sentia-se realmente feliz por ter aquela família. Até os irmãos que nunca viam apareceram naquela vez. E por incrível que parecesse, Percy estava até conseguindo ser agradável.

Ela sentia tantas saudades dos gêmeos que ficou parte da noite grudada neles. Eles a faziam rir e esquecer de tudo o que ela achava ruim. Ele estava feliz, pela primeira vez em anos. E então ela pensou em Draco Malfoy, sozinho naquela casa enorme. Ele provavelmente nunca saberia o que era ter uma família, como era passar horas perto de pessoas tão queridas. Bem, não é á toa que ele é tão idiota. Ah sim, aquele era um pensamento coerente.

Depois que Gina saiu, Draco passou a trabalhar sozinho. Mas ele realmente não conseguia se concentrar direito. De um lado porque ele temia que ela faltasse com a palavra de manter tudo em segredo. Sabia que ele não teria chance contra toda a família dela, sendo tantos deles pertencentes ao Ministério. Mas por outro lado, e um lado tanto sombrio, pensou, se ele fosse morto, estaria livre. E foi pensando nisso que ele tomou outro banho e saiu, para fazer o que vinha fazendo já há tantas noites, que ele mal podia contar.

* * *

_"O que você está me dizendo?"- Draco gritou novamente, esperando a resposta do homem a sua frente._

_Snape seu um pequeno sorriso. "Ora, Draco, você sempre soube que o Lorde tinha grandes planos para você." – ele andou para longe de Draco. Sentou-se na poltrona de sua sala e ficou em silêncio, observando o rapaz loiro que andava de um lado para o outro._

"_Eu não me lembro o que aconteceu, você precisa me ajudar. Me conte o que ele fez comigo." – ele implorou._

_O homem crispou os labios, abriu a boca, mas nao falou nada._

"_Se você não me contar agora, eu juro, eu mato você. Não vai ser nenhum problema pra mim e você sabe disso" – Draco empunhou a varinha e mirou o antigo professor._

_Snape deu uma risada alta e sonora._

"_Você só pode estar brincando, Draco. Você realmente acha que matou alguém? Você se lembra de ter falado alguma coisa? Você realmente acha que é homem suficiente para matar alguém?" – ele observou os olhos de Draco crescerem a cada palavra dele e continuou – "Você nunca se perguntou se todas aquelas mortes que você tem nas suas lembranças são reais? E se forem, você pode ter certeza que foi você o responsável por elas?"_

_Draco empalideceu ainda mais. Não conseguia enxergar qualquer verdade por trás das palavras de Snape. Ele tinha matado aquelas pessoas. Ele lembrava de tudo, dos corpos caindo sem vida, do silencio que reinou depois que ele terminou. Ele lembrava, embora não soubesse detalhes de como tinha chegado ao local indicado e nem como tinha ido embora._

"_O que você quer dizer com isso?" – ele perguntou ainda com a varinha apontada para Snape._

"_O que eu quero dizer é que talvez, você tenha visto apenas o que o Lorde quis que você visse. O que não significa que você tenha feito qualquer daquelas coisas, garoto. O Lorde só precisava que você acreditasse ser um assassino. Ele só precisava que você fosse procurado por todos os aurores e que, com isso, você conseguisse ficar sumido pelo tempo necessário. E parece que ele foi bem sucedido. Há quanto anos você está escondido, Draco? 5, 6 anos?" – ele deu um pequeno sorriso._

"_Eu fiz aquilo, eu me lembro. Eu...mas por que ele precisava de mim escondido? Pra que me colocar a salvo?" – ele abaixou a varinha, sentindo-se derrotado._

"_Você era a última parte do plano dele. Infelizmente, parece, que não deu muito certo."_

"_O que você quer dizer com isso, Snape?"_

"_Que você não era quem o Lorde esperava."_

_Draco levantou-se na hora. Toda aquela conversa o tinha irritado profundamente. Snape não falava coisa com coisa e suas duvidas aumentavam cada hora mais. Que porra de plano era aquele em que ele tinha sido envolvido sem saber, sem se lembrar? E por que, afinal, parecia não ter dado certo?_

"_Eu achava que estava morto, afinal, Draco. Nunca confiei que você fosse bom o suficiente para sobreviver sem a escolta de Lucio. Parece que me enganei." – Snape crispou os lábios –"Mas agora é tarde de qualquer forma."_

"_Tarde? Tarde pra que?" – Draco gritou_

"_Para te salvar. Mandei o pergaminho para o Ministério essa manhã." _

"_Que pergaminho?"_

"_O que continha o feitiço usado em você e a única maneira de te salvar. Mas você sabe, o Lorde não era idiota. Então, mesmo que você o tivesse em mãos, duvido que conseguiria decifrá-lo." - Snape sorriu._

"_Você está mentindo pra mim. Me dê esse papel agora, Snape" – ele berrou novamente e apontou de novo a varinha para o homem a sua frente._

_Snape apenas riu, sonoramente. Sua risada aumentando cada hora mais, enquanto Draco ficava ainda mais nervoso._

"_Vamos Draco, não me decepcione. Você tem muito mais do Lorde do que você imagina, rapaz." – ele disse assim que parou de rir._

_Draco fechou os olhos quando Snape se levantou. "Avada Kedrava". _

Draco acordou sobressaltado. Novamente, o mesmo sonho.

* * *

Gina estava trabalhando no grande mistério de Draco já havia quase 4 semanas. Não estava conseguindo conciliar esse trabalho com o Ministério. Draco andava cada dia mais nervoso e estranho e isso resultava em ameaças constantes á família dela. Gina sabia que arrumaria uma confusão muito grande se descobrissem que ela havia obstruído o trabalho da justiça ao não contar que sabia onde Draco estava. E por ter permitido que ele ameaçasse a vida de um auror, seu irmão.

Não tinha jeito. Estava cercada por ameaças de todos os lados. Mas o fato era que seu corpo não agüentava mais o ritmo que andava levando. Acordando cedo todo dia, indo para o Ministério; depois, aparatando na casa dos Malfoy no meio da madrugada para não levantar suspeitas com o irmão e os amigos e trabalhando parte da madrugada, tentando traduzir o que continha no pergaminho.

Por fim, seu rendimento no Ministério começou a cair. Já tinha levado 2 advertências nas últimas duas semanas pela falta de atenção. Por fim, arrumou um receita no St Mungus, pedindo o afastamento provisório dela por alguns dias. O tempo que ela achou que seria o necessário para conseguir terminar o trabalho para Malfoy.

Desculpou-se com seu superior, falando que era um problema de saúde e pediu total e absoluto segredo quanto a isso. Não que ela ligasse para o que pudesse ser dito dela, mas parte de sua família trabalhava em alguns departamentos dali e ela sabia que se eles descobrissem que ela estava de licença, bem, ela ia se complicar. Então pediu que isso ficasse sobre sigilo, falando que tinha medo de preocupar a família e a moça do departamento acabou comprando a história dela.

Claro que todos estranhavam e muito o fato de que ela simplesmente não podia ser encontrada dentro do prédio do Ministério. Para a família, explicou que se tratava de algo realmente misterioso e contavam com ela para guardar esse segredo e que ela somente vinha fazendo trabalhos externos. Ninguém nunca iria pensar que pudesse ser mentira, afinal, ela era a _Gina_ e trabalhava no departamento e mistérios, então, fazia todo sentido do mundo. Embora Harry tivesse lhe dado um olhar realmente desconfiado quando ela contou essa história, durante o jantar dia desses. Mas ninguém realmente contestou nada. Ninguém iria desconfiar dela. Afinal, o que ela poderia estar fazendo de errado?

Toda vez que encontrava seus pais, e até mesmo os companheiros de casa, eles observavam o quanto ela parecia cansada e ficavam bravos ao pensar no quanto ela deveria estar sendo explorada pelo Ministro. Ela forçava um sorriso e dizia que amava o trabalho e que se ela estivesse se sentindo cansada, ela diminuiria o ritmo. E assim ela foi levando por essas quase 4 semanas.

Ela acordava cedo, ia para a casa de Draco, ficava horas lendo e pesquisando, algumas vezes com a ajuda dele, outras vezes sozinha; comia qualquer coisa e voltava para casa para dormir algumas poucas horas antes de repetir tudo de novo. Era realmente cansativo, mas ela tinha que admitir, seja o que fosse que Malfoy estivesse procurando, ela estava ficando interessada. O quebra-cabeça de Snape – ou pelo menos era o que ela pensava – era, de longe, o melhor desafio intelectual que ela tivera em todos esses anos.

Claro que a convivência com Malfoy tornava o trabalho ainda mais cansativo. Eles ficavam se atacando por horas e horas a fio; ele era realmente um grande idiota.

E ela não conseguia controlar a curiosidade de saber o por quê dele aparecer machucado quase todas as manhãs. E as mais diversas teorias passavam por sua cabeça, sem que conseguisse, entretanto, chegar a nenhuma conclusão final.

Foi no meio da quarta semana, que a rotina dela mudou um pouco. Quando ela chegou para trabalhar na leitura, ele já estava lá fazendo isso. Isso nunca tinha acontecido; geralmente quando ela chegava, ele estava dormindo. Mas naquele dia ele estava diferente. Mais frio que o normal e bem mais assustador.

Ela sentou ao lado dele e murmurou um bom dia, que foi ignorado.

Ele estava concentrado demais e ela estava mais desconfortável do que o normal. Ela acabou concluindo que o preferia tentando provocá-la de qualquer jeito àquele silencio assustador.

E então, enquanto refletia sobre o que preferia, ela sentiu ele se mexer bruscamente ao seu lado.

Quando ela o encarou, percebeu que tinha algo errado com ele. Estava com as mãos segurando a cabeça, como se ela não quisesse ficar parada.

Ela deu um pulo pra trás e então ele gritou. Um grito de dor tão forte que a deixou com medo dele. E então ele gritou de novo, ainda mais forte.

Ela ficou paralisada na frente de Draco, que agora estava deitado no chão, gemendo e ainda apertando a cabeça. Não sabia se deveria abaixar para ajudá-lo ou sair do quarto.

Ela não conseguiu pensar em bons motivos para acudir o homem caído a sua frente. Ele sempre fora um idiota, sempre atormentara sua família. Tinha feito tantas coisas ruins que a dor que ele sentia era até um bom castigo. Até mesmo se morresse, seria merecido. E então ela se censurou por pensar isso e antes que pudesse perceber, já estava agachada, colocando as mãos sobre a têmpora dele.

Ele não sentia nada além de uma profunda dor na cabeça e uma forte pontada no braço esquerdo. Nem mesmo percebeu que tinha caído quando a dor começou. Ele só conseguia pensar que a dor estava ficando cada vez mais forte. E sabia que precisava terminar de decifrar aquele pergaminho para descobrir como fazer essas dores pararem.

E então ele sentiu um toque leve sobre sua cabeça. Mas a dor impedia que ele abrisse os olhos. O toque agora tinha virado uma suave massagem. E foi só então que ele sentiu que a dor parecia que estar ficando mais branda.

Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo ele ficara deitado no chão, com a cabeça massageada por aquele leve toque. Mas quando deu por si, ele estava com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Gina.

Ficou realmente envergonhado por aquela fraqueza, principalmente por ter mostrado isso a ela.

Ele levantou bruscamente do chão, deixando-a com um ar confuso.

"Você está bem, Malfoy?"

"Claro."

E então ele saiu sem falar mais nada. Mas passados alguns minutos ele voltou e a encarou com olhos raivosos.

"Por que você fez isso, Weasley?"

Ela olhou para ele confusa. Não tinha entendido a pergunta.

"Por que você me ajudou?"

Ela deu de ombros. E voltou a ler. Ela sempre soube que ele não era bem o que se podia chamar de uma pessoa grata.

Poucos depois ele sumiu de novo, como fazia quase todas as noites. Ela bufou um pouco, massageou os ombros e então foi mexer no que ele tinha ficado trabalhando o dia todo. Alguns papeis rabiscados, alguns nomes de feitiços e poções e então ela viu que ele tinha rabiscado um nome. Voldemort.

* * *

Ele não estava muito consciente quando chegou em casa, quase de manhã. Na verdade ele agora se perguntava como tinha conseguido chegar depois daquela noite.

Seus braços doíam devido á força que tinha feito durante a noite e agora seus olhos estavam pesados e insistiam em fechar, por mais que ele tentasse mantê-los abertos.

Ele focalizou a ruiva sentada na sua cama quando entrou no quarto. Ela não parecia realmente contente. Muito pelo contrario, seus olhos expressavam tamanha raiva que ele chegou a pensar duas vezes se deveria entrar ou não, em seu próprio quarto.

"Eu quero saber o que está escrito no pergaminho. Por que o nome 'Voldemort' está escrito ali?"

Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu ouvir. Segundos depois, seu corpo pendia para o chão, seguido de um breu total.

"Malfoy?"

Ele estava recobrando a consciência. Podia sentir a presença dela pelo simples cheiro de canela que ela exalava. Ele nunca tinha percebido o perfume dela antes; era realmente muito bom. Ele piscou e percebeu que não estava caído no chão. De alguma forma ele tinha ido parar em sua cama.

"O que aconteceu, Weasley?"

"Eu esperava que você pudesse me explicar, Malfoy."

Ele inspirou com a frase. Explicar pra ela não seria uma boa opção. Embora parecesse a única que ele tivesse naquela hora.

"Eu não me lembro. Eu fiquei tonto e cai."

Ela bufou em resposta.

"Eu não sou idiota, Malfoy. Você está todo esquisito, anda sentindo dores e desmaiando. O que você tem?"

"Eu não comi nada ontem o dia todo. È só isso, Weasley. Eu estou ótimo, não se preocupe." – ele falou arrastando a ultima frase. Ele soava profundamente irritante quando fazia isso.

"Eu não estou preocupada com você." Ele agora olhava diretamente para os olhos da garota, que não mostravam nada além de um profundo desprezo por ele. E ele se sentiu mal com aquilo. "Eu só quero saber se o que você tem está ligado com aquele pedaço de papel. E eu vi o nome dele."

"Eu não preciso te explicar. Temos um acordo e você vai cumprir a sua parte. Não tenho tempo pra contar histórias."

"Eu não vou fazer isso, eu não vou fazer nada que possa fazer aquele monstro voltar."

Ele saltou da cama e puxou-a pelo braço. Seus corpos agora estavam tão pertos que ela podia sentir a respiração dele. Deu um gemido de dor quando ele pressionou ainda mais o braço dela.

"Você vai fazer isso, garota, porque você não tem escolha. Uma palavra minha e seu irmão está morto." Ele a soltou e deu as costas pra ela. Ela ficou parada, massageando o braço dolorido e encarando o chão. Odiava cada vez mais Draco. Ele estava ficando mais esquisito e grosso a cada dia e ela já estava ficando cansada daquilo tudo. Ainda mais agora, que temia estar trabalhando para tentar trazer de volta Voldemort, isto é, se fosse possível.

"Eu prefiro morrer a ajudar você a trazê-lo de volta."

"Esse não é um grande problema, Ginevra, é?"

Ele sorriu o sorriso cínico dele.

Ela saiu do quarto sem falar mais nada, nem mesmo tinha notado que ele tinha falado, pela primeira vez em 4 semanas, o nome dela. Ele ficou olhando pra janela do quarto durante um tempo. Também estava cansado de tudo aquilo. Ele também não tinha tido uma escolha e de certa forma, entendia o que se passava na cabeça de Gina. Mas conversar com ela sobre o que ele pretendia com aquilo tudo não era uma opção. Não por enquanto.

Resolveu deixá-la sozinha naquele dia. Ia ser melhor ela ficar longe dele um tempo. Tomou um banho e deitou para tentar dormir, fugindo da claridade do dia.

Seu sono era pesado e ele sentiu-se adormecer rapidamente. Mas não teve nenhum sonho tranqüilo. Pelo contrario, no sonho Snape aparecia para lhe dizer que a hora estava chegando e que ele precisava estar com tudo preparado. E que ele precisava terminar logo de traduzir o pergaminho, porque era lá que estava a chave de tudo. E então Voldemort apareceu e ele ficou assustado.

Acordou tremendo de frio. Ele estava ficando desesperado com tudo aquilo. Snape tinha morrido e não tinha explicado pra ele como lidar com todos aqueles sonhos e dores que ele sentia. Muito menos com o que estava para vir. E disse que eles iriam procurá-lo e que ele precisava se esconder o mais rápido possível.

Pensou mais uma vez em Gina, que tinha sido outra vitima dessa história. Mas agora já estava feito e ele não podia envolver outra pessoa nisso.

Ficou pensando onde poderia se esconder, de modo que Gina pudesse continuar ajudando a traduzir. Mas o único lugar que ele conhecia era tão longe dali que ele teve certeza que ela não iria querer continuar isso de jeito nenhum. Ele não podia usar nenhuma mágica, não podia correr o risco de ser rastreado. E isso significava que ela não poderia usar nenhuma também, tão logo ela estivesse com ele.

Então ele teria que executar o plano que havia preparado no caso de ter que força-lá a seguir com ele. E mais uma vez, ele se preparou para entrar no seu papel de vilão.

Pegou um pergaminho e escreveu um bilhete.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

"Sr. Weasley?" – uma voz fina e irritante tirou Rony de sua concentração. "Hum, eu tenho um bilhete para o senhor. È do Departamento de Mistérios."

* * *

Gina tinha passado os últimos dias de muito mal humor. Precisava saber ao certo o que aquele pergaminho continha e porque Malfoy precisava tão desesperadamente que ela o ajudasse a decifrá-lo.

Mas, naquele momento, ela só queria voltar pra casa. Ouviu um barulho vindo do quarto onde Malfoy estava e resolveu que iria embora. Já estava cansada de ler.

Malfoy tinha tido outro daqueles desmaios esquisitos, e ele tinha chamado por ela antes de cair. Ela chegou no exato momento em que as pernas dele falsearam. Se ela não o tivesse abraçado e o levado para deitar na cama, ele teria caído feio. Mas claro, mesmo o peso dele tendo sido muito para ela agüentar sozinha, mesmo ela tendo sido a razão dele não ter se machucado, ele não agradeceu a ajuda. E ainda zombou dela ter corrido para acudí-lo. Ela tinha ficado muito brava com ele, e não queria encontrá-lo de novo naquele dia, então, ela rumou para a sua casa sem dizer nada a ele.

Tão logo chegou em casa, Gina notou uma pequena coruja batendo insistentemente na janela de seu quarto. Ela abriu, deixando o bichinho entrar. Logo reconheceu a coruja do seu chefe. Seu estômago apertou em antecipação; já sabia o que estava por vir. Pegou um pequeno pedaço de papel amarrado na pata da coruja, afagou levemente a cabeça dela e a deixou partir.

No papel, Gina foi informada pelo seu chefe que havia sido aberto um inquérito para investigar o motivo real de sua ausência, já que uma informação anônima revelou que ela nunca estivera doente e que, portanto, havia cometido o crime de falsidade ideológica, ao mentir para o Ministério. E, portanto, ela estava suspensa de qualquer atividade até o fim do inquérito.

Gina suspirou. Ela tinha conseguido ser suspensa do trabalho que tanto amava. E com razão. Queria saber agora, como faria para explicar tudo sem revelar Malfoy, o pergaminho e tudo o mais. Com certeza, isso só iria piorar as coisas. O mundo começou a cair sobre sua cabeça. O que ela faria agora? Esse inquérito ia destruir sua carreira e teria, com toda certeza, resultados catastróficos. Talvez ela até fosse mandada para Azkaban.

Os pensamentos de Gina foram atrapalhados por uma abertura de porta escandalosa. Ela deu um pulo do susto que levou. Rony estava na porta, os olhos saltados e o rosto vermelho.

"Rony, o que foi? O que..." - mas ela não conseguiu terminar a frase porque ele irrompeu em gritos.

"Você disse ao seu chefe que estava doente?" – ele estava vermelho, os olhos a encarando.

Silêncio.

"Por que tem faltado todos esses dias no seu trabalho?"

Ela engoliu seco.

"Se você não estava no Departamento de Mistérios, onde você estava, Gina?" – ele chegou mais perto dela.

Oh céus, e agora? - ela sabia que estava perdida.

"RESPONDE!" – ele gritou

"Rony, por favor. Eu não posso explicar."

"Você não pode explicar, Gina? VOCÊ NÃO PODE EXPLICAR POR QUE TEM MENTIDO PARA TODO MUNDO NAS ÚLTIMAS SEMANAS, NÃO É? POR QUE TEM CHEGADO TÃO CANSADA? POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE MAIS ENCARAR NINGUÉM NOS OLHOS?"

Oh Merlin, me ajude.

"Rony, por favor."- ela já sentia as lágrimas queimando no fundo dos olhos.

"Deixa que eu explico, Gina. Eu posso explicar isso por você."

"Não Rony, você não pode. Você não sabe de nada."

Hermione e Harry entraram no quarto correndo naquele exato momento. Os dois olhavam pra Rony e pra Gina, descrédulos do que ele estava falando.

"Ah eu sei. Eu sei sim. Você está mentindo pra proteger aquele desgraçado. Eu vi, Gina, eu _vi_."

"O que, do que você está falando Ronald? Eu não eu estou protegendo ninguém. Rony, por favor, não é assim tão simples."

"É simples sim. Eu vi quando você o abraçou e eu vi quando você foi com ele até a cama. Oh Gina, como você pôde? ELE É NOSSO INIMIGO. Como pôde fazer isso com a gente? Com o Harry?"

Rony agora estava sentado na cadeira da cozinha, com os olhos molhados. Ele estava chorando e ela não conseguia controlar a vontade de fazer o mesmo.

"Rony, por favor. Você precisa acreditar em mim. Não é nada disso que você está imaginando."

"Ah Gina, eu quero acreditar em você, eu quero, de verdade. Mas eu vi e, ao menos que você possa me dar uma explicação sobre o que você estava fazendo com ele, eu não vou poder acreditar que eu pensei errado sobre o que eu vi." – a voz dele saiu estrangulada com as lágrimas que ele não deixava cair.

"Rony, eu juro que eu não fiz nada com ele. Eu juro. Mas eu não posso explicar o que eu estava fazendo lá. Por favor, entenda."

"Ele estava sendo dado como morto, Gina. Por que você não nos contou que ele estava vivo e onde estava escondido?" – era Hermione quem falava agora.

"Eu não posso explicar. Sinto muito. Eu não posso fazer isso sem que alguém se machuque de verdade. Por favor. Acreditem em mim. Eu não podia contar."

"Você achou que algum de nós iria machucá-lo?" – Hermione perguntou, calmamente.

"Oh não, não. Eu não me importo com ele...eu.."

"PARA COM ISSO. PARA DE MENTIR PRA MIM." Rony respirou fundo. Levantou-se de onde estava sentado e foi em direção á porta da cozinha, mas voltou o rosto para a direção de onde estava sua irmã. Seus olhos estavam mareados, ele estava notadamente triste e decepcionado.

"Você traiu a todos nós. Eu quero que você saia desta casa agora, Ginevra. A partir deste momento, você não é mais a minha irmã e não faz mais parte da nossa família." – a voz dele saiu tão trêmula que ela teve certeza de que doeu mais nele dizer isso do que nela, ao ouvir.

"Hermione, por favor, você precisa acreditar em mim. Fale com ele, por favor!" Gina pedia desesperada.

Ainda parado na porta, Harry permanecia de cabaça baixa. Ele também não acreditava em Gina, mas achava que ela poderia mesmo ter uma explicação diferente da qual Rony acreditava.

Hermione passou a mão pela cabeça da menina ruiva e suspirou. "Você pode nos contar o que está acontecendo, Gin?"

"Sinto muito, Mione. Eu queria muito, de verdade. Mas não posso."

Hermione afastou-se do abraço, tentando não chorar. A menina a sua frente tinha um olhar suplicante, mas ela sabia que não poderia fazer nada por ela, a não ser que Gina resolvesse contar a verdade. "Vou procurar Rony, vou tentar conversar com ele. Mas acho que talvez fosse uma boa idéia você dar um tempo aqui em casa, Gina. Pelo menos essa noite. Ele precisa de um tempo e você também."

Ela já estava quase saindo pela porta, mas voltou-se novamente para Gina e disse, pesarosamente. "Ginny, seus pais, eles, ahn, não estão muito contentes com o que aconteceu. Seu pai está sendo ameaçado de sofrer um inquérito também, assim como seus irmãos. Ninguém acreditou que eles não sabiam nada a respeito do seu afastamento. Você sabe, Rony foi até eles contar o que tinha visto, ele ficou mesmo arrasado, e, bem, todos estão pensando a mesma coisa. Tenha cuidado quando encontrá-los, ok?"

Foi quando Gina percebeu que estava perdida. Se nem mesmo Hermione queria que ela ficasse lá aquela noite, então tudo estava perdido, afinal, Hermione tinha sempre sido a mais razoável entre eles. E se nem seus pais acreditavam que poderia haver uma explicação razoável para o que Rony achava que tinha visto; então, ela estava sozinha.

Hermione deu as costas a Gina, mas antes lhe deu um olhar de decepção. Harry esperou Hermione sair para se aproximar de Gina.

"Eu não acredito em você, Gina. Mas eu acho que seja o que for que você esteja fazendo, você deve ter um bom motivo. Mas não acho que Rony vai entender isso tão cedo. Quer dizer, você mentiu para todos nós e não conseguiu dar nenhuma explicação satisfatória."

"Como vocês descobriram, Harry?"

"Ele recebeu uma carta do seu chefe no Departamento de Mistérios querendo saber seu paradeiro, você sabe, receberam uma denuncia anônima de que você não estava doente. Então ele foi devolver o bilhete, alegando um engano. Foi quando soube que você tinha tirado uma licença; bem, ele ficou confuso. Todos ficamos. Todos os dias víamos você saindo cedo e voltando tarde, sempre cansada. E você sempre dizendo que estava trabalhando demais. E então descobrimos que você estava de licença há quase 3 semanas. E resolveu te seguir, achando que você pudesse estar indo escondida ao St. Mungus e então viu você... vocês, juntos.

"Harry, eu não posso explicar. Mas não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando. Por favor, acredite em mim. Eu não traí vocês, jamais faria isso. Vocês são a minha família. Mas eu...oh Harry, fale com ele, por favor."

"Gina, ele ficou tão preocupado...você entende? Não tem como não pensar outra coisa. Ele é o Malfoy, Gina. Ele matou dezenas de pessoas de uma vez só. Você sabe o quanto ele é perigoso. Não dá pra entender. "

"Não era pra vocês terem descoberto. Eu ia acabar isso tão logo...oh Merlin, Harry, me ajude, por favor." Ela se atirou nos braços dele e ele a recebeu com certa frieza. Então ela percebeu que não ia ter jeito. Ninguém acreditava nela.

"Eu vou tentar, Gina." Harry disse empurrando a menina fora do abraço.

* * *

Draco já não sabia quanto tempo tinha ficado escondido do lado de fora da casa. Ele viu quando Rony apareceu furioso, acompanhado de Hermione e Harry. Ele ainda ficava muito vermelho quando estava nervoso assim como no colégio, ele reparou.

Ouviu quando ele começou a gritar com Gina, embora não tivesse ouvido o que exatamente.

Ele ficou encarando a janela de um quarto que ele imaginou ser dela e acompanhou os movimentos das sombras que apareciam na janela.

Ele viu quando ela abraçou alguém e quando esse alguém a empurrou fora do abraço. Então ele soube que seu plano tinha funcionado. Ela não teria para onde ir e nem com quem contar. E então ele conseguiria levá la com ele.

Quase uma hora havia passado desde que ele ouvira a gritaria de Rony. Ele ouviu o ranger de uma porta e então, passos. Ele ficou encostado exatamente na mesma posição que estava desde que havia chegado a casa onde Gina morava com o irmão e os amigos.

De longe ele viu um cabelo vermelho esvoaçante. Ela estava saindo da casa, com duas malas.

Ele esperou até sentir que podia fazer uma aproximação e então, correu para ficar ao seu lado.

Ela olhou para ele, sem qualquer surpresa. Ela sabia que ele tinha mandado o bilhete para Rony, que ele tinha armado para que sua família e seus amigos descobrissem onde ela andava essas 4 semanas. Mas estava tão magoada e perdida, que não conseguiu fazer nada além de olhar pra ele.

Ele viu os olhos vermelhos e inchados dela e por alguns segundos, sentiu pena da situação em que ela se encontrava. Ele a obrigara a trabalhar com ele, quase matara seu irmão e agora tinha feito com que ela ficasse completamente sozinha, sem a preciosa família e sem os preciosos amigos. Ela não tinha tido uma escolha. _Bem, nem todos nós temos uma escolha_, ele refletiu.

"Weasley, eu..."

"Não, Malfoy" – a voz dela era quase um sussurro.

Eles andaram em silêncio por alguns minutos até ela parar num banco, perto de uma pracinha. Ainda fazia muito frio, mas ela parecia não se importar muito. Tinha a cabeça apoiada na mão e os olhos distantes, mirando uma coisa qualquer há alguns metros de distância.

Ele suspirou, ela soluçou. Brincou com a alça da mala. E então ela o encarou.

"Você não tem medo do que vai acontecer com você?"

"Eu não entendi a sua pergunta." – ele disse com algum tom de honestidade.

"Você não tem medo do que vai te acontecer? Ninguém pode ser uma pessoa tão ruim como você tem sido sem pagar nada por isso."

"Eu sou um vilão, Weasley. Eu não tive escolha. Mas eu não espero que você entenda o que isso significa." – ele falou em tom decidido. Sabia como se portar nesse papel. Ele o fazia com muito sucesso.

"Eu não entendo mesmo. Sempre estive ao lado dos heróis. Sempre gostei desse lado e não entendo como alguém pode ser tão cruel como você."

"Você nunca vai entender o que é estar do meu lado, Weasley."

Ela voltou a encarar o nada.

"Nós temos que ir embora. O que está feito, está feito. Mas corremos um grande perigo ficando aqui. Eu tenho duas passagens para Londres e depois de lá, vamos para uma cidade ao norte."

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você, Malfoy. Não vou deixar você destruir o resto da minha vida. Eu já perdi minha família, meu emprego, meus amigos e, possivelmente, a minha liberdade. Agora não pretendo perder minha vida pra me aventurar com você em alguma missão suicida para resgatar Voldemort."

"Eu creio que você não tenha escolha, Weasley." – ele estava virado para ela e a olhava muito sério. "Seja o que for que esteja escrito naquele papel, eu não sou o único que está tentando descobrir. E eles vão descobrir que você também sabe e virão atrás de você. Se você sumir agora, ela não vão te achar e não vão perturbar sua família. Comigo você vai estar mais segura."

"Ora, Malfoy. Você sabe o que tem naquele pergaminho. É por isso que você esta desesperado pra traduzir tudo. Você sabe o que tem lá e eu não vou ajudar você com isso."

"Eu não sei o que você acha que eu sei, Weasley. Mas tem uma coisa muito importante em jogo e eu não vou permitir que você caia fora agora que eu estou tão perto de descobrir."

"Eu quero saber o que tem em jogo. O que é essa coisa importante que está escrito naquele papel. Por que você quer tanto descobrir?"

Ele ficou mudo. Olhou para longe dela.

"Você não tem pra onde ir, o Ministério vai cair matando em cima de você agora. Nem mesmo seus pais vão acreditar em qualquer inocência sua. E sua vida está em perigo. Venha comigo. Quando tudo terminar, eu ajudo você."

Ela riu. Ele não era muito bom em cumprir promessas, ela já sabia. Mas que escolha teria agora? Se a vida dela estivesse mesmo em perigo, ficar ali não era uma boa idéia.

"Você é só um maldito joguete, Malfoy" – ela disse no tom mais ferino que conseguiu.

"Nosso trem sai em 2 horas." – ele respondeu tentando ignorar a pontada que sentiu ao ouví-la dizendo aquilo.

Ela suspirou, resignada. Não tinha mesmo escolha naquele momento. E por incrível que parecesse, a intuição dela pediu para que ela o seguisse.

Agarrou as duas malas e o seguiu.

* * *

A viagem de trem a fez lembrar-se da primeira vez que foi para Hogwarts. Estava tão excitada com todas as novidades e com o fato de que poderia ficar perto de Harry.

Claro que essa viagem não tinha nada a ver com a viagem lembrada: estava fugindo não sabia de quem, trabalhando para traduzir algo que muito provavelmente viraria um instrumento de assassinatos em massa e alavanca de poder, estava na companhia de alguém que odiava e por fim, tinha sido renegada pela própria família. Não tinha mais emprego, não tinha dinheiro e não tinha mais expectativas de conseguir convencer o irmão de que ela não os tinha traído. A partir do momento que aceitou seguir Malfoy, ela tinha selado o próprio destino.

Draco estava sentado de frente pra ela, lendo algum dos livros que eles estavam levando. Às vezes ele subia os olhos na direção dela, mas não falava nada. Ela encostou a cabeça na janela e fechou os olhos, pensando que talvez estivesse sonhando aquele pesadelo. Em um dia, tinha perdido tudo o que mais prezava na vida.

Talvez fugir daquilo tudo não fosse tão ruim. Deixar pra trás, pelo menos por um tempo, tudo aquilo que fazia parte da vida dela.

"Vamos viver como trouxas, Malfoy?" – ela disse com a cabeça voltada para a janela.

"Essa é a idéia, Weasley. Vai ser bem mais difícil alguém nos encontrar assim. Vamos ficar um tempo sumidos." – ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos do livro.

"Alguma hora você vai me contar pelo menos quem está atrás de você?"

Ele levantou os olhos para encará-la. Pensou alguns segundos se deveria contar. "Norton Willsburg."

Os olhos da menina se encheram. Norton Willsburg era um dos homens mais procurados do mundo bruxo naquele momento, por envolvimento com Voldemort durante a guerra. Tinha trabalhado no Ministério por anos, encoberto. Tinha se revelado um fanático que faria qualquer coisa pelo objetivo do mestre.

"Ele não vai atrás deles, Weasley." – ele disse ao fato do súbito temor que ela sentiu ao pensar que sua família pudesse ser machucada por Norton.

Ela estava aflita e tinha sentado do lado dele, olhando-o de forma desesperada, se nem mesmo ouvir o que ele estava dizendo. Ela só pedia para que voltassem e contassem tudo para que o irmão entendesse e ajudasse de alguma forma.

Ele realmente admirava o amor que ela nutria pela família. Ele nunca tinha conhecido isso de verdade. Apesar de todo esforço que sua mãe tinha feito, ele nunca conseguiu sentir o que era ser amado pela família. Muito menos como amá-los. Mas não era de se estranhar, não é?

"Não vamos voltar. Não acho que ele irá atrás deles. A essa altura, ele já deve saber que você fugiu comigo."

"Mas como eu vou ter certeza que eles estão bem?"

Ele não demoraria nada a ficar irritado com aquela lenga lenga sentimental e as palavras chorosas dela se ela começasse a falar na família.

"Não vamos voltar e ponto final. Se você quiser mandar uma coruja para saber se eles estão bem, vai ser mais arriscado. Melhor para eles se ficarem sem noticias suas. Assim eles ficam a salvo. Agora pare de chorar e se portar como uma menininha de 10 anos."

Ela engoliu o choro, mas antes, devolveu a ele um olhar ferido. Voltou os olhos para a janela. Ele era um monstro cruel e frio. E ela queira que ele morresse.

A viagem prosseguiu sem que os dois trocassem mais nenhuma palavra. Ela tinha ficado encarando a janela o resto do tempo e ele às vezes levantava o rosto para observá-la. Ele viu algumas lágrimas escorregarem pela face pálida dela. Em alguns momentos, ele achava que ela parecia tão mais nova do que ele, e isso lhe dava a impressão de que ela era tão frágil, que ele tinha o instinto de abraçá-la, como ela tinha feito com ele algumas das vezes que ele tinha se sentido mal, para protegê-la dele mesmo. Outras vezes ele ficava com raiva dela não sentir raiva da família; ele não entendia como ela podia ter se sacrificado tanto por um irmão ingrato que a expulsou. Tudo bem que Rony não sabia que ela não tinha escolha a não ser ajudar Malfoy, mas mesmo sabendo que ela tinha se sacrificado pelo irmão, ele ficava se perguntando como ela poderia estar chorando ao invés de estar preparando alguma vingança. Eles eram muito diferentes mesmo.

Ela acabou pegando no sono por causa do silêncio absoluto que se pousou entre os dois. Ele também ficou entediado, mas agradeceu por ela ter pegado no sono, assim ela parava de chorar. Aquele chorinho calado estava deixando ele muito irritado.

Algumas horas já haviam passado quando Gina ouviu o trem parar. Ela acordou de sobressalto e encontrou Draco olhando pra ela debochado.

"A princesa resolveu acordar? Que bom. Estava começando a imaginar se você estava querendo que eu te desse um beijo de despertar. Mas já que você tem algum bom senso, pegue as suas coisas e vamos embora." – ele disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Sua presença me entedia. Não tinha como querer acordar pra encontrar a sua cara sem graça, Malfoy." – ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

"Que menina mal criada. Vamos embora logo."

"E pra onde vamos, Malfoy?"

"Pra casa." – ele respondeu quase sorrindo.

--

Gina não acreditava no que os seus olhos viam. Era a casa mais bonita que ela já tinha visto na vida. Era toda branca, cercada por um lindo e cuidado jardim e com cerquinhas brancas.

Ela olhou debochada pra ele, porque afinal, nunca na vida ela imaginaria que ele pudesse morar numa casa tão fofa. E simples.

Ele deve ter percebido que era isso que ele estava pensando, pois se adiantou para explicar que a casa tinha sido comprada pela mãe dele e era lá que ele tinha ficado escondido todo esse tempo, em que achavam que ele estava morto.

"Você ficou vivendo como trouxa, aqui todo esse tempo? E nunca ninguém descobriu, quer dizer, você nunca atraiu a atenção dos trouxas?"

"Não. Eu fui proibido de usar magia fora de casa, para evitar qualquer rastreamento. Eu treinei feitiços e aprendi outras coisas no porão dessa casa, que foi enfeitiçado para bloquear qualquer tipo de rastreamento. Então já fique avisada, nada de magias ou varinhas fora de casa, Weasley."

Ela o seguiu portão adentro. Olhando mais de perto, o jardim era muito bonito e estava repleto de flores coloridas.

"Sua casa é realmente bonita, Malfoy." – ela disse se afastando o suficiente para evitar qualquer comentário que ela sabia que ele iria adorar fazer para ofendê-la. Gina correu os olhos pela sala para analisar a mobília. Era tão fina quanto a da outra case dele, mas nessa, não havia fotos ou pinturas espalhadas. Em compensação, ela reparou, a casa estava aparada com uma serie de coisas engraçadas que ela nunca tinha visto. Ela achou graça no modo de vida dos trouxas e sorriu pensando no quanto seu pai adoraria estar lá.

Então o sentimento de arrependimento e angustia tomou conta dela. Não sabia quando iria vê-los de novo e nem se ia vê-los. Os olhos dela acabaram encontrando os de Draco, mas ao invés de notar frieza, ela reparou que ele a olhava com compreensão. Talvez por ter sido ele o motivo da angustia dela.

Não querendo prolongar o momento em que se fitavam, Draco apontou a escada para que ela escolhesse um quarto.

"São quatro. O do final do corredor é o meu. Mas os outros três também são muito bons. Pode escolher qualquer um deles. Nunca foram usados. Eu morava aqui sozinho."

Ela acenou com a cabeça e subiu para se acomodar. Ele não tinha mentido ao dizer que os quartos eram bons. Ela teve até certa dificuldade de escolher um, mas acabou optando pelo quarto que ficava na frente da casa. Ficava no lado oposto ao de Draco e ela achou que isso seria bom para que eles mantivessem certa distancia e pudessem ter cada um, sua privacidade.

O banheiro ficava ao lado do quarto dela e ela imaginou que ele tivesse um banheiro só pra ele. O que seria ainda melhor.

Apesar do aviso dele quanto ao uso da magia, ela achou que não teria problema em fazer um pequeno feitiço para desfazer as malas. Estava cansada e queria achar logo uma roupa confortável para dormir e esquecer o pesadelo em que sua vida tinha se tornado no dia anterior.

Ele ficou andando pela sala durante um bom tempo naquela noite. Tinha conseguido trazer Gina com ele e agora era só questão de tempo até eles conseguirem traduzir de vez o pergaminho. Ela já sabia que tinha alguma coisa que envolvia Voldemort. Mas ela não sabia o que e era isso que ele precisava saber. Ele precisava saber o que tinha de errado com ele e o que isso tinha a ver com Voldemort.

Ficou esperando algum sinal de que ela estava dormindo; não tardou até ele subir e encontrá-la dormindo profundamente no quarto escolhido.

Ela tinha desarrumado as malas, mas ele percebeu que ela não tinha ficado confortável com isso, pois todas as coisas dela estavam próximas, como se ela fosse precisar arrumar tudo de novo para sair correndo. Ele não sabia dizer se ela planejava fugir dele ou se ela achava que teria que fugir com ele mais uma vez. Mas de qualquer forma, não seria aquela noite que ele iria descobrir.

Dando uma ultima olhada nela, ele virou-se e desceu, deixando a casa e enfrentando o ar frio da pequena cidade.

* * *

Gina estava tendo um sonho bom. No sonho, seus pais vinham abraçá-la e seus irmãos lhe sorriam. Principalmente Rony; Harry e Hermione também estavam lá, participando. Ela se sentia bem, se sentia em casa. E então ela ouviu um grito e depois outro. E os pais começaram a sumir, juntamente com os sorrisos e então ela se viu sozinha, num quarto escuro, com ele, atrás dela. Tom Riddle, o menino do diário, seu amigo e confidente. Aquele que quase a matou e traiu sua confiança. E ao lado dele, ela viu Draco caído e muito machucado. Era ele quem estava gritando. Mas o grito era tão real que ela ficou assustada e acordou.

Levou alguns minutos até ela perceber que o grito do sonho era o mesmo que ouvia agora, e vinha do quarto da frente.

_Malfoy._

Ela pulou da cama e correu em direção ao quarto dele. Ele estava tendo um sonho muito agitado, ela percebeu quando o viu se debater na cama.

Pelo chão do quarto, ela encontrou a camisa que ele estava usando mais cedo, com algumas manchas de sangue. Ao se aproximar do corpo dele, viu uma mancha arroxeado em seu olho direito e um roxo chamativo na região do tórax. Seja lá o que tivesse acontecido enquanto ela dormia, tinha sido bem dolorido pra ele.

Ele gritou de novo e falou palavras sem sentido. "Não, por favor, eu não quero. Minha cabeça, oh céus, como dói. Pare."

Ela se aproximou e chamou Draco, mas ele não respondia. Continuava gemendo e resmungando aquelas palavras.

Levada pela experiência, ela subiu na cama e se aproximou dele. Colocou as mãos em sua cabeça e começou a massagear a têmpora, como costumava fazer para ajudar Harry a aliviar a dor que sentia na cicatriz. E sussurrou no ouvido dele que estava tudo bem e que ele estava seguro.

Aos poucos, ele começou a se acalmar e, por fim, não gemia mais.

"Obrigado." Ele murmurou antes de adormecer novamente. Gina ficou ali com a cabeça dele entre as mãos, pensando no que estaria acontecendo com ele. A respiração dele ficou pesada e ela viu que ele estava dormindo, mas não quis deixá-lo sozinho. Acabou, por fim, ela mesma adormecendo com ele.

Ele não sabia dizer ao certo que horas eram, mas sentiu o sol teimando em entrar pela janela do quarto. Antes de abrir os olhos ele sentiu um leve aroma de canela e a cabeça apoiada em algo morno, que fazia um movimento de subir e descer, de leve.

Ele levantou os olhos e encontrou-se dormindo apoiado em Gina, sua cabeça postada entre o braço e o seio dela.

Sua boca ficou seca com a visão e ele não queria acordá-la para não perder aquilo. Ela dormia calmamente, como uma criança e ele achou bonitinho o jeito como ela ficava. Não se lembrava se alguma vez estivera naquela situação de intimidade com uma mulher. Não gostava muito de dividir seu espaço com ninguém e Draco nunca foi de se relacionar de verdade. Quer dizer, tinha tido muitas mulheres, mas não tinha amado nenhuma delas. E isso fazia com que elas acordassem sozinhas na cama.

Ele continuou olhando ela dormir, apoiado no meio do caminho entre o braço e o seio. E então ele começou a reparar na curva da boca dela. Era muito sensual, bem desenhada, embora a boca não fosse muito cheia. O nariz era pequeno e gracioso, combinando com o resto das feições do rosto. Mesmo com os olhos inchados (ele notou que ela não deveria ter dormido direito) e o cabelo bagunçado, Gina Weasley tinha se tornado uma mulher bonita.

Ela suspirou profundamente e abriu os olhos. Sentia um peso morno perto do braço e olhou horrorizada quando descobriu que era ele, deitado nela. Com um pulo, ela o empurrou para longe e saltou da cama. Ele ficou envergonhado com o flagra, afinal, ele tinha se aproveitado da situação já que ela dormia.

Eles se olharam um momento e então ela ficou corada. Ele deu uma risada que a deixou ainda mais encabulada e ela foi em direção ao quarto dela.

"Hey, Weasley. Isso esta começando a ficar feio. Se você quer dormir comigo, é só pedir." – agora ele estava realmente se divertindo da vergonha dela.

Então ele foi atrás dela, ainda rindo. E a encontrou furiosa no quarto. Ela está nervosa. Foi o pensamento dele, traduzido num sorriso presunçoso.

Gina não deu importância para a cara que ele fazia naquela hora. Ela só estava querendo que ele saísse da frente dela.

"Dá próxima vez que você ficar jogado no chão, gemendo e chorando de dor como um bebê, eu vou fingir que não estou escutando." – ela disse ferozmente.

Ele ficou sério ao ouvir isso. Abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado.

"Desculpe." – foi só o que ele conseguiu dizer antes de sair do quarto, deixando-a surpresa com o gesto.

Ela ainda estava pensando se tinha o ouvido pedir desculpas, quando ele tornou a entrar no quarto.

"Eu não...não fique brava, ok? Foi só uma brincadeira." – ele disse, um tanto embaraçado. "De qualquer forma, obrigada. Eu...eu não sei como você sabia fazer aquela dor parar. Eu só..bem, obrigado."

Ele já estava se virando para sair novamente do quarto dela quando ouviu-a dizer.

"Harry." – ela disse em tom baixo.

"Harry?"

"É, ele...ele tinha dores terríveis também. Principalmente quando a guerra começou. Um dia uma velha bruxa que conhecemos durante nossa perseguição a Voldemort me ensinou como ajudá-lo, me ensinou essa massagem para aliviar a dor."

Ele acenou com a cabeça e saiu novamente. Não tinha ficado muito feliz em ouvir o nome dele. Não tinha ficado feliz de pensar na imagem dela ajudando Harry.

Ficou irritado com todos aqueles pensamentos. Não se importava muito com quem ela tinha namorado ou quem ela tinha amado ou se ela ajudava aquele Potter idiota.

Ela ficou encarando a porta ainda por alguns minutos. Foi a primeira vez que eles tinham tido uma coisa parecida com uma conversa civilizada. Mas isso era necessário e até esperado, pois eles iriam ter que conviver durante algum tempo. Até quando, ela não sabia. Provavelmente até ele descobrir o que tanto quer e me matar depois. É, não era um pensamento feliz. Mesmo não estando com animo de trabalhar, ela se juntou a ele num pequeno escritório. O trabalho deles finalmente estava andando.

Assim, os dias começaram a correr. Gina lia exaustivamente os livros que ele trazia, sem saber direito o que procurar. Draco insistia que aquela leitura era necessária para entender a linguagem usada no pergaminho. Ele até mesmo contou que tratava-se de um enxerto de um livro, que ensinava magia negra. Ela ficou assustada com aquilo, mas continuou fazendo o que ele queria.

Gina passava quase o tempo todo lendo no escritório. Quando não estava fazendo isso, ficava em seu quarto. Estava sempre triste, com cara de quem está segurando o choro. Ele reparou que ela estava cada dia mais magra e pálida. Também, pudera, ele raramente a via comendo alguma coisa. Nunca fazia companhia a ele nas refeições. Não que ele se importasse, é claro, mas também achava que já que ele não morava mais sozinho, não custava ela fazer o esforço de comer perto dele. Não que eles fossem conversar, nem nada assim. Mas não acreditava que ela realmente preferisse ficar sozinha no quarto durante tanto tempo.

Gina não gostava de ficar sozinha. Nunca gostou. Ela tinha crescido no seio de uma família numerosa, rodeada de irmãos, o que sempre fazia dela, por ser a única menina, o centro das atenções. Pelo menos com os gêmeos e Rony. Mas na situação em que se encontrava, ela não tinha vontade de ter a companhia de ninguém. Ainda mais a dele. Ela sempre pensara nele como um esnobe metido e arrogante, que se gabava pelo nome da família e o dinheiro do pai.

Ele ainda tinha muito disso, embora, ela tinha reparado com alguma surpresa, que o homem que trabalhava ao lado era um pouco diferente. Parecia que ele já não sentia mais qualquer tipo de prazer em atormentá-la pela falta de dinheiro ou coisa assim.

Pra falar a verdade, ele estava tão obcecado com a droga de pergaminho, que ele parecia quase nunca notar a presença dela. Não que ela já não tivesse acostumado com isso.

Então ela preferia ficar no quarto, sozinha com seus pensamentos.

Ela pensava constantemente na família, embora com o passar dos dias, a dor da saudade tivesse ficado mais amena. E pensava muito em Rony e Harry também. E no que continha no papel e no por que Draco sumia de noite e voltava machucado. Lógico que a hipótese de ele ser um lobisomem, como Lupin, estava descartada. Ele não se machucava apenas em noite de lua cheia. Ela estava tão entediada com a vida dela que ficou muito tentada a descobrir o que ele andava aprontando. Afinal, se ele tivesse saindo por ai matando pessoas, ela teria que fazer alguma coisa para detê-lo.

Então, numa noite ela esperou Draco sair. Vestiu-se de forma discreta e escura e guardou a varinha. _Nunca se sabe_ - ela refletiu - _quando posso precisar dela pra me defender_.

Ele andou durante um bom tempo pelas ruas da cidadezinha. E então ele entrou em um lugar escuro, que parecia um beco. Tomando o cuidado de não ser vista por ninguém, ela entrou atrás dele.

Saíram do outro lado da cidade. Aquilo sim parecia um beco. Estava repleto de pessoas bêbadas, mulheres semi-nuas e bares de todos os tipos. Foi quando ela começou a se sentir arrependida de ter ido atrás dele.

Ele parou por um tempo, escrutinando a área. Finalmente ele optou por um dos bares do beco.

Ela entrou logo atrás dele, comparando de imediato aquele lugar com o Três Vassouras. Estava ainda mais assustada agora que estava lá dentro; era a primeira vez que ela saia sozinha onde os trouxas moravam e aquele lugar não parecia muito turístico.

As pessoas ao redor olhavam-na de cima a baixo; os homens soltavam risadinhas as suas costas e as mulheres fechavam a cara. Não era um ambiente muito bem freqüentado.

"Tequila" – ela o ouviu pedindo.

Rapidamente, se escondeu atrás de um pilar, ficando longe o suficiente para ele não vê-la. Ele tomou a dose daquela bebida de uma vez só; ela observou quando a garganta dele subiu e desceu, no provável momento em que a bebida tinha entrado em seu corpo pela boca. Os olhos deles estavam fechados e o cabelo caindo sobre um deles. Ele estava definitivamente muito sensual bebendo daquele jeito, ela reparou, ouvindo o gemido que ele soltou ao colocar o copo no balcão. "Outra" – ele pediu.

Depois de beber de uma vez só a dose, ele virou-se ficando de costas para o balcão.

Uma mulher loira e muito alta foi caminhando na direção dele, passando por Gina como se ela não estivesse lá.

"Dia difícil, querido?" – a voz da mulher era fina e vulgar, combinando com a aparência dela.

"Sempre." – ele respondeu olhando para o lado oposto em que ela estava.

"Eu posso ajudar você a se sentir melhor, docinho." – agora a mulherzinha estava alisando o peito dele. Gina contraiu a boca. Não era bem o que ela esperava ver nessa noite.

Ele deu uma risadinha cansada, se virando para ela. "Eu acho que não." – ele disse tirando a mão dela do peito dele.

"Por que você não me deixa..." – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, por que ele desencostou do balcão e agarrou o pulso dela com força, fazendo-a dar um gritinho de surpresa com a reação dele.

"Eu-disse-que-não" - ele a intimou com os olhos, fazendo-a se afastar.

"Algum problema, Marilin?" uma voz grave por trás de Gina falou, fazendo-a saltar de susto. "O loiro ai está te machucando?" - uma outra voz falou perto da primeira.

Draco soltou um pequeno sorriso de satisfação quando viu os dois homens ficando lado a lado com ela e olhando mortalmente pra ele. Gina não conseguia entender por que ele parecia estar se divertindo, quando estava prestes a apanhar feio.

"Não se metam." – ele disse, ameaçador.

Gina se escondeu ainda mais atrás da pilastra quando viu os dois indo para cima dele. Nesse momento, as pessoas se afastaram dos três, prevendo a briga que estava vindo. Algumas pessoas foram para fora e outras para o outro lado do bar. Restou apenas os três homens enfurecidos, Marilin, e ela, atrás da pilastra.

Então ela viu quando ele foi segurado por um, enquanto o outro partiu pra cima dele. Virou o rosto, mas o barulho do punho que foi de encontro ao rosto de Draco a alcançou. Ela estava ficando assustada com o que estava acontecendo e sem pensar muito, retirou secretamente a varinha.

Ela conjurou mentalmente algumas azarações e viu, satisfeita, o resultado: o que segurava Malfoy caiu no chão, sem conseguir levantar de jeito nenhum e o outro, sentiu os ossos amolecerem, de forma que não conseguia mais acertar o rosto de Malfoy.

Draco olhou decepcionado para seus agressores, se afastando deles, sem perceber que haviam sido azarados. "É só isso que vocês têm pra mim?" – ele disse em tom provocativo. Ele chutou o homem que estava caído, incitando-o a se levantar e enfrentá-lo, mas o homem nao consegui se levantar. O outro, gritava olhando para o braço amolecido.

Ele apenas parou de reparar nos dois homens a sua frente quando viu um murmurinho perto da pilastra. Uma voz que ele reconheceu na hora, soltando um xingamento.

"Me deixa em paz, eu já disse."

"Oh, o que você vai fazer? Chorar?" – uma voz masculina retrucava contra a vozinha feminina.

Ele viu quando o homem que falava se escorou na parede e foi empurrado por uma mão. "Sai de perto de mim." – ela realmente parecia que ia chorar, ele notou.

E então ele a viu. A viu escorada numa pilastra, uma mão escondendo sua varinha. Ele não podia acreditar que ela tinha ido atrás dele. Gina mal teve tempo de pensar no que deveria fazer naquele momento, logo sentiu que alguém se aproximava deles.

Quando eles se encararam, ela viu, os olhos de Draco estavam cheios de fúria. Seu rosto estava machucado, como sempre e ela finalmente tinha descoberto o porquê.

"Fica longe dela agora e eu não vou avisar de novo" – o tom decidido dele apenas fez com que o homem perto de Gina sorrisse.

"Você não me disse que tinha trazido seu namorado, benzinho." – o homem agora estava ainda mais perto dela, colocando as mãos no cabelo ruivo e puxando-os de encontro ao nariz, sorrindo para Draco ao sentir o perfume.

"Eu avisei" – Draco disse e então o bar ficou escuro, exceto por uma linha de luz vermelha que saiu da mão de Draco. O homem que estava perturbando Gina foi jogado longe e caiu desacordado. As pessoas começaram a gritar e a se empurrar e então ela sentiu que estava sendo puxada.

"Não estamos saindo daqui agora" – ele disse em tom agressivo.

Ela não disse nada. Ele pegou na mão dela e a arrastou bar afora.

* * *

"O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSANDO, WEASLEY?" – ele gritou.

Ela não respondia. Também não o encarava. Permaneceu sentada no sofá da sala enquanto ele andava de um lado para o outro.

"Olha pra mim e responde. O que você foi fazer lá?" – Draco agora tinha se aproximado dela o suficiente para fazê-la sentir o hálito da bebida recém tomada.

"Eu queria saber aonde você ia toda noite e por que você voltava tão machucado." – ela disse baixinho.

"O que eu faço não é da sua conta. Você não conhece essa cidade e você não conhece essas pessoas. Não podia ter saído sozinha por ai a essa hora da noite."

"Eu não sou uma criança e não sou sua prisioneira. Vou onde eu quero a hora que eu quero."- ela respondeu visivelmente perturbada com o que ele tinha dito.

"Então tá certo. Se você tivesse se machucado essa noite problema seria seu. Eu não ia me sentir culpado."

Então ela olhou pra ele, seus olhos mostrando muita raiva e explodiu. "A culpa é toda SUA. Eu não estaria aqui se você não tivesse me obrigado a vir e eu não teria corrido nenhum risco se eu estivesse longe daqui e longe de você."

Os olhos dela brilhavam com as lágrimas que se formaram quando ele tinha dito aquilo pra ela. E ele sabia que ela tinha razão. E sabia como ela se sentia.

Ele sentou ao lado dela no sofá. Respirou fundo. Ela olhou pra ele e então ela escondeu o rosto com as mãos.

Draco não sabia o que fazer. Ele sabia o quanto ela estava infeliz e sabia que a culpa era dele. E se sentia realmente culpado por isso. Ela estava tão sozinha quanto ele, ela não tinha tido uma escolha, assim como ele. E ainda assim, ela nunca reclamava. Ela fazia o trabalho dela e não o perturbava de nenhuma forma. Pelo contrario, às vezes ele esquecia que ela estava ao lado dele. Exceto quando ela passava aquele perfume de canela que ele tinha descoberto, recentemente, que adorava.

"Olha, vamos esquecer isso, ok? Só não saia sozinha de novo. Aquele lugar é muito perigoso pra uma mulher como você e eu posso não estar lá da próxima vez pra te ajudar."

"Me ajudar? Me ajudar? Se eu não estivesse lá, você não estaria aqui bancando o protetor pra cima de mim, Malfoy. Quem te ajudou fui eu. Eles iam acabar com você em mais alguns minutos." – o que ele estava pensando? Que ela não sabia se defender contra um bêbado idiota de bar?

"Você não parecia muito bem quando eu cheguei perto. Não seja mal agradecida, garota." – o que ela estava pensando? Que ele não iria terminar com aqueles dois se quisesse?

"Ah sim, claro, Malfoy. Realmente, eu estava com muitos problemas. É só olhar pra mim e para essa marca roxa no meu olho e dá pra perceber que era realmente eu quem estava com problemas."

"Escuta aqui, se eu quisesse, _se_ eu quisesse, teria destruído aqueles dois otários em um segundo."

"É mesmo, valentão? E por que não fez?"

"Porque eu não quis. Porque foi pra isso que eu fui até lá." - ele confessou.

Ela começou a rir da cara dele. Não acreditava nisso, quer dizer, quem em sã consciência iria até um bar, provocar uma briga e apanhar gratuitamente apenas por prazer.

"Você não quer que eu acredite nisso, não é? Ficaria menos feio se você aceitasse..."

"Eu não tenho que aceitar nada e nem te explicar o porquê eu fui lá. Você não deveria ter ido atrás de mim. Não vá mais atrás de mim, Weasley." – ele disse ressentido.

Então ela olhou nos olhos dele e viu ali, que ele não estava mentindo. Ele falava aquilo com tanta dor que não poderia ser mentira. E ela sentiu-se desarmar com essa descoberta. Ele realmente tinha feito aquilo de propósito e era por isso que ele sempre voltava machucado.

"Por quê?" – ela olhou confusa para ele.

"Você não entenderia." – ele disse se afastando.

Ela foi atrás dele e o fez ficar de frente pra ela. Tocando levemente o cotovelo dele, ela retrucou – "Eu posso ser realmente compreensiva. Ajude-me a entender por que alguém se arrisca a arranjar brigas desse jeito todas as noites."

Os olhos dele saltaram e ele escondeu um brilho que teimou em aparecer demais. Sem soltar o toque dela, ele abaixou a cabeça.

"Porque eu preciso de alguma coisa que me faça sentir vivo; alguma coisa que me faça sentir outra coisa além dessa raiva que eu sinto." – o tom da voz dele estava carregado, ela percebeu. Mas não era de raiva, era de tristeza.

E então ela compreendeu. Seja o que fosse que tivesse acontecido com ele, definitivamente, o homem a frente dela estava sofrendo e parecia desesperado. E ela sentiu um profundo carinho por ele naquele momento. Ele não era mais o Malfoy que ela conheceu; era alguém que tinha passado por coisas horríveis e que estava prestes a desabar.

Tocando com cuidado os machucados dele, ela o levou pro sofá. "Você precisa cuidar disso, Malfoy. Eu ajudo você."

Ele sorriu, cansado. Suas defesas estavam prestas a cair. Mas ele não estava se importando muito. Naquele momento, ele estava agradecido por ela estar ali, cuidando dele.


	6. Chapter 6

--

Depois daquela noite, em que Draco tinha dado o primeiro passo em direção ao começo de uma intimidade, as coisas tinham ficado melhores entre eles. Gina ainda passava grande parte dos dias bastante triste, mas começou a detestar menos a companhia dele. E ele a dela.

Até mesmo o trabalho que faziam juntos estava ficando mais interessante. Mas ele ainda não contava pra ela o porquê de querer tão desesperadamente saber o que tinha escrito naquele pergaminho.

Ele tinha diminuído o número de vezes que saía sozinho á noite, procurando um motivo para sentir dor. Ela não falava nada quando ele saia, mas sempre ajudava a cuidar dos machucados quando voltava. E o acudia quando ele sofria aquelas horríveis crises.

Eles passaram a conversa mais, e quase todas ás vezes que se olhavam, viam uma compreensão mútua – embora ela não soubesse dizer ao certo, os motivos dele.

Ela sabia, apenas, que ele se parecia muito com Harry. Estava sempre transtornado, como se carregasse nas costas o peso do mundo todo.

Talvez fosse isso que tivesse despertado nela alguma simpatia por ele. Acreditava que ninguém sairia noites adentro brigando em bares se não tivesse um motivo forte para ser tão infeliz.

Essa tristeza que ela percebia nele toda vez que estavam próximos lhe dava a sensação de algo familiar. Ela sentiu isso com Harry tantas vezes. E o que mais fazia parecê-los iguais, eram os pesadelos e as dores na cabeça. Claro que Harry tinha uma cicatriz que Malfoy não tinha. _Não visivelmente_, ela concluiu.

Draco também estava começando a se sentir mais a vontade com ela por perto. O trabalho de traduzir o pergaminho estava caminhando, e ele tinha a sensação de que estava chegando perto da verdade que tanto procurava. E a conjunção de todos esses fatores faziam com que ela ficasse cade vez mais próxima dele. Somento isso para fazer com que a sensação de solidão que ele vinha carregando há alguns anos diminuísse.

Draco sabia que Gina sofria demais por conta disso. Já tinha perdido as contas de quantas noites ele a tinha ouvido soluçando em seu quarto, ou chamando a família, em sonhos. E a cada dia, sentia-se mais culpado por isso. Mas de qualquer forma, agora era tarde pra arrumar a situação, embora ele desejasse – intimamente – que as coisas se acertassem pra ela. Pelo menos _para ela_.

Ele já tinha se convencido que seu futuro não seria nada produtivo. Os sonhos que ele andava tendo lhe mostravam apenas mais sofrimento e dor pra ele. Era assim que se sentia uma pessoa sem escolha. Mas apesar de tudo, ele sentia-se menos infeliz por tê-la por perto e por ela ser quem era.

Qualquer outra pessoa teria tentado acabar com ele de alguma forma. Mas ela acabou aceitando aquela condição de forma resignada. Gina Weasley era a melhor pessoa que ele já tinha conhecido. E ele era um grande idiota por não ter se permitido conhecê-la melhor quando a vida deles era uma pequena aventura dentro das paredes de Hogwarts.

- -

"Eu era um idiota, não é?" – ele perguntou pra ela certo dia, enquanto ele lia um dos grandes livros que tinha trazido.

"Era sim. Mas não acho que você tenha tido culpa. Eu acho que você cresceu e foi educado desse jeito. Claro que a sua personalidade ajudou muito, mas de qualquer forma, acho que grande parte da culpa é do seu pai, com todo o respeito."

Ele riu de forma amarga da consideração final que ela fez sobre o pai dele. Bem, ela estava certa. Mas apenas com uma idade considerável é que ele foi perceber quem ele era de verdade e como era, intimamente, diferente do pai. Então ele odiou a memória de Lúcio mais uma vez.

"Eu acho que se eu soubesse das coisas que sei hoje e das coisas que aconteceram por minha culpa e por culpa dele, eu teria sido uma criança diferente. Talvez até tivesse ficado amigo do Potter." – ele disse, achando graça ao imaginar anos andando com Harry Potter pra cima e para baixo em Hogwarts.

"Mas eu não tive muitas escolhas, no final das contas. Fui levado a fazer coisas que eu não teria escolhido fazer por vontade de própria. E nem me refiro ao fato de perturbar sua família e o menino de ouro de Hogwarts." – ele completou.

Ela sentiu a tentativa dele em justificar alguns fatos ocorridos no passado deles. Ele era mesmo uma criança mimada que fundamentava seus atos cruéis no nome e no dinheiro. Talvez se tivesse tido um pai diferente, ele realmente poderia ter sido um grande homem. E talvez ele tivesse tido escolhas diferentes, no final das contas.

"Culpe-se por você mesmo e por todas as escolhas erradas que fez em sua vida. Não pelas escolhas que fizeram por você." – ela respondeu calmamente.

"Eu...eu odeio meu pai pelas escolhas que ele tomou por mim. Ele foi o maior vilão que eu enfrentei e eu nunca vou conseguir perdoá-lo por isso." – ele confessou, sentindo uma grande vergonha em desabafar aquelas palavras.

Ela ficou surpresa com a declaração dele. Ela sabia que ele tinha sido obrigado a tentar matar Dumbledore e sabia que era um plano que tinha sido dado a ele por culpa do pai. E concluira, por fim, que toda a possível desgraça que a vida dele tenha se tornado depois, tinha sido um resultado direto desse evento.

"Você pode odiá-lo por isso."

"Então você me odeia." – ele afirmou, encarando Gina, os olhos claros dele penetrando fundo nos dela.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

"Por que não? Eu não te dei uma escolha." – ele insistiu.

Ela não sabia responder. De fato, ela deixara de odiar Draco no dia que percebeu o quão desesperado ele estava. Mesmo sendo _ele_ o causador da infelicidade dela.

"Eu não sei, Malfoy. Acho que até os vilões merecem uma chance. Não todos, mas aqueles que gostariam de ter tido uma." – a resposta dela soou como um certo alívio para os ouvidos dele.

Aliás, toda e qualquer palavra que saía da boca dela ultimamente parecia aliviá-lo de alguma forma. Talvez pelo fato de nunca ter tido ninguém para conversar do jeito que ela fazia com ele. Sem gritar, sem provocar e sem ameaçar.

"Não achei que algum dia ouviria isso de você. Quer dizer, você é uma protetora tão fiel dos heróis, não é? Como você fazia com Potter. É difícil acreditar que você pudesse me colocar ao lado dele nisso. Ele também não teve uma escolha, não foi?"

Ela suspirou. Tinha ficado um pouco incomodada com o que ele tinha dito.

"Não, ele não teve. Mas o destino dele foi traçado por ele, mesmo sem ter uma escolha. Ele sabia que tinha uma coisa a fazer e ele buscou fazer essa coisa da melhor forma possível. Ele sempre se deixou levar pelo melhor que tinha dentro dele e, por mais que ele não tivesse uma real escolha, Harry nunca deixou que isso fizesse dele uma pessoa ruim."

Ele engoliu seco com isso. Talvez ela tivesse razão, talvez ele pudesse ter tido uma escolha diferente dentro daquilo que tinha sido escolhido pra ele.

"Se você fala de determinismo..."

"Vai além disso. Determinismo, sim. Mas nós temos uma margem de liberdade, não é? É essa liberdade que nos permite fazer uma escolha, mesmo quando estamos diante de uma situação pré-determinada. É isso que nos diferencia, é isso que nos faz humanos."

Draco parou para pensar no que ela tinha dito. Se ele tivesse tido alguém para conversar durante aquele tempo, talvez ele entendesse o que ela tinha dito. Talvez ele pudesse ter percebido, antes de se entregar ao desespero, que ele podia fazer alguma coisa, mesmo na situação pré-determinada em que se encontrava. Uma margem de liberdade. Era tudo o que ele teria precisado.

"Bem, eu nunca vou ser um herói, não é? Vou sempre estar do lado dos vilões. Mesmo que eu não seja de verdade um." – ele respondeu triste.

"Não se engane, Malfoy. As pessoas podem mudar, mesmo que não possam fazer muitas escolhas."

"Mas mesmo mudando, não é simples apagar o passado, não é mesmo? E as pessoas não gostam daqueles que foram alguma vez um vilão, gostam?"

Ele não sabia dizer por que tinha dito isso a ela. Tinha notado nos últimos dias, uma vontade de fazer com que ela gostasse dele. Queria que ela não o odiasse pelo que tinha feito pra ela. E achava que não estava sendo bem sucedido.

Ela, por sua vez, tinha corado bastante ao ouvir a pergunta dele. Ela não tinha certeza se ele tinha se referido aos dois; e não sabia se ele tinha reparado que ela estava tratando ele com algo parecido com carinho, nos últimos dias. Apesar de tudo, ela sentia vontade de poder ajudá-lo, como tinha ajudado Harry. Ela tinha entendido que ele havia sido usado pelo próprio pai, para os fins mais maldosos que poderiam existir.

Duvidava mesmo que um jovem de 16 anos tivesse qualquer noção real do que é certo e errado, de modo a escolher o lado de Voldemort. Ele era só uma criança brincando de ser má.

E isso fazia com que ela tivesse começado a deixar de odiá-lo, atraindo-se por ele pelo sentimento de culpa e responsabilidade que ele trazia consigo.

Talvez ela devesse ter algum problema com o clube dos sofredores do mundo, não é? Afinal, alguma coisa muito esquisita nela fazia com que ela tivesse certa atração por homens sofridos. Claro que o fato dele ser realmente bonito e ter um corpo bem feito ajudava um pouco. Sem contar os olhos pedindo proteção que ele fazia às vezes. Será que ele tinha notado todos esses pensamentos dela?

"Acho que devíamos parar por aqui hoje, Malfoy." – a aproximação dele estava deixando Gina constrangida.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e a viu sair, deixando-o sozinho. Mas o perfume dela permaneceu fazendo companhia a ele. E o cheiro invadiu seu cérebro e o fez pensar nela. E nos cabelos vermelhos, que estavam bem mais compridos do que antes. E na pele branca, pintada com algumas sardas. Ela deveria ter um gosto tão bom quanto o cheiro e de repente, ele se pegou querendo saber qual seria o gosto dela. E como seria o contato entre as peles e bocas deles.

E então ele resolveu que iria fazer o que pudesse para ela aprender a gostar um pouco dele.

* * *

Gina estava observando a noite cair, como fazia quase todos os dias desde que morava com Draco, quando ele bateu na porta do quarto. Ela mal tinha virado a cabeça para olhá-lo e ele já estava parado perto dela.

"Hey, eu pensei que podíamos fazer alguma coisa divertida hoje à noite."

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso a isso.

"Nada de sair por ai apanhando em bares hoje, então?"

"Oh não, não. Eu sei de uma coisa que os trouxas adoram fazer para se divertir, além de apanhar em bares noturnos. Pizza e filme."

Gina ficou animada com a idéia de fazer alguma coisa diferente aquela noite. Ela tinha saído pouquíssimas vezes de casa e ficar somente lá a deixava ainda mais deprimida. Ela gostava de estar entre os trouxas; tão normais, tão diferentes dela. E ele é quem a estava convidando pra se divertir. De todas as situações que tinha imaginado viver, definitivamente, esta não era uma delas.

Ele andava diferente nos últimos dias. Atencioso demais para o gosto dela. Até ficaram conversando sobre amenidades, noite dessas. Ele lhe contava sobre a vida dele, sobre como era morar naquele lugar, sobre as visitas escondidas da mãe. Sobre coisas da vida dele que ela nunca imaginara que ele lhe contaria. Ele parecia preocupado até com a alimentação dela. E às vezes, ele olhava triste para ela e Gina quase podia apostar que ele estavade pensando em algum modo de compensá-la por tudo o que tinha fetio. Talvez até pedir desculpas. E fazendo isso, ele estava deixando uma impressão muito boa, na opinião dela.

Ele tinha escolhido um filme de comédia para ela assistir. Gina nunca tinha ido a um cinema antes e estava empolgada com a idéia. E ele se divertia com as perguntas que ela fazia sobre como funcionava um cinema e por que tantas pessoas estavam ali também e por que isso não existia no mundo da magia da mesma forma que no mundo dos trouxas. Claro que ele não sabia responder a quase nada que ela perguntava, mas ele gostava de tentar parecer que sabia.

Eles tinham escolhido um bom lugar para sentar no cinema e quando o filme começou, ele viu os olhos dela brilharem. E então ele ouviu a risada dela. E isso soou como música para ele. Ela estava rindo e _ele_ tinha proporcionado isso pra ela. Ele estava fazendo uma coisa certa, pensou orgulhoso de si mesmo.

E ele se pegou olhando fixamente para o sorriso dela. Despreocupada e contente, ele percebeu, ela ficava linda. E seu coração acelerou quando ela tocou a mão dele para que ele prestasse atenção no que acontecia no filme, para que pudesse rir com ela.

E pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele sentiu-se feliz.

--

Eles voltaram para casa depois de algumas horas. Eles tinham passado todo o caminho de volta comentado a respeito do filme e da garçonete que não tinha tirado os olhos dele.

"È, sempre ouvi falar do seu lado arrasador de corações, Malfoy." – ela entrou na casa rindo.

"É, embora com o tamanho dela, eu tenha ficado preocupado de que se alguém fosse arrasar alguém ali, eu é que estava perdido. Ela era o dobro do meu tamanho."

Ela continuou rindo da expressão de pânico que ele tinha no rosto. A mulher era mesmo enorme e ele não teria chance com ela se ela partisse pra cima dele.

"Ao menos ela caprichou na comida. Bem, pelo menos pra você, não é?"

"É verdade. Ela falou mesmo que achava que a 'ruivinha' não era boa de garfo."

"É porque _ela_ que era boa demais no garfo. Aliás, em todos os talheres." – ela continuou sorrindo pra ele. E percebeu que ele sorria de volta. Timidamente, mas sorria.

E eles ficaram algum tempo se olhando e rindo da noite que tiveram. E então, de repente, ela viu o sorriso dele começar a sumir. Ele colocou a mão na cabeça e fechou os olhos e se ela não tivesse seguido o impulso de se levantar pra ele, ele teria caído no chão.

O peso dele fez com que ela não agüentasse mantê-lo de pé e ele acabou escorregando de joelhos, enquanto ela o segurava pelos braços. Ela chamou o nome dele, mas ele não conseguia ouvir, tamanha dor que sentia na cabeça.

Fazia um tempo que ele não tinha essas crises e aquela parecia estar sendo uma bem ruim. Ela ficou lá segurando ele e massageando a testa até ele mostrar sinais de melhora.

A dor já tinha começado a ir embora quando ela o soltou. Ele se levantou com a ajuda dela e eles ficaram de pé, se olhando.

"Desculpa." – ele disse com vergonha.

"Pelo que? Isso não é culpa sua, não é? Você não pede por essas crises. Não tem porque pedir desculpas, Malfoy."

Ele deu um sorriso cansado.

"Eu estraguei a noite."

Gina então se aproximou dele o suficiente para alcançar o rosto dele com as mãos.

"Essa foi uma noite incrível, Malfoy. De verdade. A melhor que eu tive nos últimos tempos."

Ele aproximou-se dela ainda mais ao sentir o toque das mãos dela no rosto dele. Ele subiu as duas mãos alcançando o rosto dela, sentindo a suavidade da pele branca. Alisou as bochechas dela com os polegares e então desceu o rosto.

Não entendia como ele poderia parecer grata a ele pela noite, quando ele era o responsável pela vida dela estar um caos. Mas ela parecia ignorar momentaneamente esse detalhe. E ele não iria desperdiçar essa chance.

E antes de fechar os olhos, ele sussurrou 'Draco' no ouvido dela. E ela gemeu em resposta. E então ele a beijou.

Ela sentiu a pressão dos lábios dele pedindo permissão para invadir a boca dela. E ela deu a permissão, com muito prazer. Subiu as mãos pelo cabelo dele e o puxou mais para perto dela.

As línguas se encontraram e começaram a dançar juntas e a cada investida dela, ele soltava um gemido de satisfação. Então ele desceu as mãos para a cintura, prensando o corpo pequeno dela no dele. E o beijo ficou mais profundo e molhado e a única coisa que ele conseguia pensar era que se ele morresse naquele momento, ele morreria feliz. Ou muito frustrado.

O gosto dele era doce, muito diferente do que ela poderia imaginar. Ela enterrou as mãos ainda mais no cabelo dele e ele aprofundou o beijo ao sentir aquele toque. Ele chupou o lábio inferior dela e ela gemeu em resposta. A sala estava ficando cada vez mais quente ou talvez fosse o fato dos corpos deles estarem praticamente grudados que parecia reter todo o calor da cena. Ele puxou o corpo dela, tentando criar a possibilidade de estar mais perto, mas só conseguiu intensificar o aperto na cintura dela.

Alguns minutos se passaram enquanto eles se beijavam. Minutos que mais pareciam uma eternidade; uma eternidade feliz.

E então ele quebrou o beijo, apenas para passar de leve os lábios pelo caminho da boca ao queixo do rosto dela, descendo para a curva do pescoço. Ela suspirou e puxou ainda mais os cabelos dele. O toque dela era preciso e forte. Nada delicado. E ele gostou muito da firmeza com que ela agia.

Draco estava inebriado pelo perfume que exalava e pelo gosto que ela tinha. Gina mantinha os olhos fechados, tentando se concentrar apenas no que ele a estava fazendo sentir. E ele a fazia sentir bem. _Muito bem,_ ela notou.

Ele desceu a boca até a curva do seio dela e ela choramingou ao arrepio que subiu até a nuca. Ele era realmente muito bom em fazer nascer aqueles arrepios. Ele ficou ali, brincando com a boca, numa tortura interminável; ela tinha jogado a cabeça pra trás e ele teve que se segurar bastante pra não jogá-la no sofá e acabar de vez com a aflição que crescia nele de querer tudo dela.

Ela tirou as mãos do cabelo dele e segurou o rosto que estava sobre a curva do seio. Ele levantou os olhos e viu que ela estava corada, respirando com dificuldade e com o cabelo bagunçado. E então ele deu a ela o melhor sorriso dele. Gina puxou a cabeça dele de encontro a dela e o beijou de novo.

Um beijo cheio de vontade, desejo e paixão. Devidamente retribuído por ele.

Quando suas bocas se separaram, ele a fitou carinhosamente. Passou delicadamente os dedos pelos lábios vermelhos e inchados dela. Ela corou ainda mais forte e se afastou um pouco dele, precisando do espaço para não puxá-lo de novo para outro beijo.

"Hum, eu acho que seria melhor eu subir agora" – ela disse sem muita convicção.

"Ok. Eu já vou subir também." – ele tentou, sem sucesso, não parecer muito frustrado.

"Então, boa noite." – ela disse tímida, passando por ele.

"Gina?" – ela parou de andar e se virou para olhá-lo. E então ele a puxou e a beijou. De novo. "Boa noite" – ele disse com os lábios ainda presos no dela. Só então ele a soltou e ela subiu.

Ela se fechou no quarto. E repassou mentalmente tudo o que tinha acontecido naquela noite. Inevitável, ela sabia. Inevitável não ficar atraída por ele; inevitável não se compadecer da dor que ele sentia, dos medos que ele não confessava pra ela e da culpa pelo passado que ele não pode escolher. Ela levou as mãos a boca, sentindo o resultado da inevitabilidade; chocada com o que ela tinha descoberto. Inevitavelmente, ela estava apaixonada por ele.

Draco ficou andando de um lado para o outro pela sala, depois que ela subiu para o quarto. Ainda sentia o gosto forte dela na boca dele e ele não se lembrava de ter sentido um sabor melhor na vida.

Respirou fundo o perfume que tinha ficado no ar e passou a mão pelos cabelos, traçando o caminho que ela tinha feito há pouco.

Ele não sabia explicar o que tinha acabado de acontecer; a única coisa que passou pela cabeça dele antes de beijá-la era que ele precisava fazer aquilo, como precisava respirar. E ao sentir que era correspondido, entendeu que ela precisava daquilo tanto quanto ele.

E sentando no sofá, ele considerou, pela primeira vez na vida, que sentia por ela uma coisa que nunca tinha experimentado antes. Ele estava apaixonado.

* * *

Comentário: atualização com um pouco de Draco/Ginny action!

Agradecimentos:

**Vivian Malfoy: **Que bom que v. também gostou dessa aqui. É bem diferente da outra fic, né? Esse Draco é mais sombrio e deprimido, coitado. O enredo também é diferente. Mas se v. ta´mbém está gostando, eu fico feliz. Até mesmo peço desculpas pelos eventuais erros and stuff. Escritora de primeira viagem, sabe. E na verdade, essa é a primeira história que eu escrevo. A outra (Uma vez e Sempre) eu comecei a escrever bem depois desta aqui. Mas nunca tinha publicado porque achava que não estava lá muito boa.  
De qualquer forma, agradeço de coração seu comentário. Se v. tiver qualquer sugestão ou crítica, please, manifeste-se. Beijos e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, dear!!!

**Bia-Malfoy-84: **Oi! Fico feliz aque v. esteja gostando. Estava na dúvida se eu deveria ou não publicar essa fic, mas fiquei feliz de ter feito. Obrigada pelo comentário, de coração. Espero que eu não decepcione...hehehe. Se v. tiver aguma critica ou sugestão, fique a vontade para me falar. É sempre bom saber essas coisas, sabe, para que eu possa melhorar em alguma coisa. Beijos, querida!


	7. Chapter 7

Muito obrigada por todas as reviews! A autora está muito feliz!

* * *

"_O que você não está me dizendo?"- Draco gritou novamente, esperando a resposta do homem a sua frente._

_Snape seu um pequeno sorriso. "Ora, Draco, você sempre soube que o Lorde tinha grandes planos para você." – ele andou para longe de Draco. Sentou-se na poltrona de sua sala e ficou em silêncio, observando o rapaz loiro que andava de um lado para o outro._

"_Eu não me lembro o que aconteceu, você precisa me ajudar. Me conte o que ele fez comigo." – ele implorou._

"_Ainda não. A hora ainda não chegou. Não seja apressado, rapaz. A pressa é inimiga da perfeição." – Snape disse com um tom calmo e irônico._

"_Se você não me contar agora, eu juro, eu mato você. Não vai ser nenhum problema pra mim e você sabe disso" – Draco empunhou a varinha e mirou o antigo professor._

_Snape deu uma risada alta e sonora._

"_Você só pode estar brincando, Draco. Você realmente acha que matou alguém? Você se lembra de ter falado alguma coisa? Você realmente acha que é homem suficiente para matar alguém?" – ele observou os olhos de Draco crescerem a cada palavra dele e continuou – "Você nunca se perguntou se todas aquelas mortes que você tem nas suas lembranças são reais?_

"_O que você quer dizer com isso?" – ele perguntou ainda com a varinha apontada para Snape._

"_O que eu quero dizer é que talvez, você tenha visto apenas o que o Lorde quis que você visse."_

"_Eu fiz aquilo, eu me lembro. Eu...mas por que ele precisava de mim escondido? Pra que me colocar a salvo?" – ele abaixou a varinha, sentindo-se derrotado._

"_Você era a última parte do plano dele."_

"_Eu achava que estava morto, afinal, Draco. Nunca confiei que você fosse bom o suficiente para sobreviver sem a escolta de Lucio. Parece que me enganei." – Snape crispou os lábios –"Mas agora é tarde de qualquer forma."_

"_Tarde? Tarde pra quê?" – Draco gritou_

"_Para te salvar. Mandei o pergaminho para o Ministério essa manhã." _

--

O mesmo sonho. _Outra_ vez. Mas dessa vez, Draco não amaldiçoou o fato. Havia algo ali. Algo que trazia a resposta para o que ele precisava. Ele só precisava ter calma para achar o que queria.

As mortes, as tão terríveis mortes cometidas por ele. Ele tinha feito. Ele se lembrava de todas as pessoas mortas que viu caídas no chão. Tantas pessoas, que ele nunca poderia contar ao certo.

Mas ele não lembrava o porquê de ter feito. Snape tinha razão nisso. Ele também não se lembrava de como tinha ido até aquele galpão e tirado a vida de tantas pessoas inocentes. Mas ele se lembrava delas mortas. Um galpão fechado, com pessoas mortas. Por _ele_.

E se, de fato, ele não as tinha matado, então porque ele se lembrava de ter feito?

E o que isso teria a ver com o que tinha acontecido a ele?

Por que ele se lembraria de algo que não aconteceu, mas não se lembraria de algo que aconteceu?

Ele se culpava, sim, por ter matado Severo Snape. Aquilo, ele tinha feito, com certeza. Mas ele estava desesperado. Abandonado. A guerra acabou e ninguém voltou para buscá-lo. Ele foi esquecido, dado como morto. Nem mesmo Snape apareceu. E as dores começaram.

A primeira vez que sentiu aquela dor, Draco achou que fosse uma besteira. Então elas se tornaram mais fortes e mais constantes. E isso o estava enlouquecendo. Foi por isso que ele tinha ido procurar Snape. Porque ele achava que poderia receber um auxilio, algum conforto e talvez, uma explicação. Mas ele se descobriu apenas a parte de um plano.

O pergaminho. Draco tinha esquecido aquele detalhe. Snape mandou o pergaminho para o Ministério apenas porque achou que Draco estivesse morto. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Se ele achava que Draco estava morto, porque mandar o pergaminho para algum lugar? Se continha o feitiço que tinha sido usado em Draco e Draco estava morto, então...

Ele não conseguia mais pensar. Ele precisava dormir direito. Não adiantava ficar tendo sonos picados e pesadelos. Aquilo não ia ajudar em nada.

Draco se levantou da cama, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível. Aproveitaria aquele momento de insônia para resolver alguma coisa naquele quebra-cabeça.

No caminho, passou pelo quarto em que Gina dormia. Abriu a porta devagar. Ela parecia muito bem e tranqüila em seu sono despreocupado. Ele sorriu olhando para ela. Draco queria ter um sono assim. Como o dela. E com ela.

Ele fechou a porta, se perguntando se algum dia, ele seria normal de novo. E teria uma vida feliz. E se _ela_ estaria nessa vida.

- -

"Oi." - ela falou timidamente, anunciando a entrada dela no escritório.

Ele riu da timidez dela. "Oi."

"Você está bem?"

"Estou. Mais estaria melhor se você conseguisse olhar pra mim enquanto fala." – ele tinha levantado uma sobrancelha pra ela.

Ela sorriu pra ele. Sentou-se a sua frente e pegou um livro qualquer para folhear.

As coisas tinham ficado estranhas na cabeça de Gina por causa do beijo trocado naquela noite. Ela evitou conversar sobre isso com ele, mesmo sabendo que ele olhava para ela, tentando abordar o acontecimento de alguma forma. Ela estava insegura a respeito do que estava acontecendo com eles dois. E do que pudesse estar sentindo por ela.

A única coisa que tinha certeza era de gostar da sensação dos lábios dele sobre a pele dela. E do quanto aquilo tinha sido intenso.

Draco também tinha pensado nisso quase o tempo todo desde que se beijaram. Se não estava pensando na pele dela, ele pensava em como seu gosto era bom. E como ele se sentiu com ela nos braços. Mas o fato dela ter evitado falar do beijo com ele, acabou minando qualquer intenção dele se aproximar dela daquele jeito de novo.

Nos dias que se seguiram, eles se pegavam um olhando para o outro. Às vezes suas mãos esbarravam sem querer e ao mínimo toque, uma corrente elétrica parecia passar por eles. E então às vezes ele fazia algum comentário para vê-la rindo. Achava que ela ficava realmente bonita quando sorria e ele gostava de fazer isso, porque era a melhor visão que ele podia ter, naquela altura da sua vida.

Então, no fim de um desses dias, ele parou para pensar em como aquilo tudo era irônico. Ele estava vivendo algo parecido com uma vida tão diferente do que sempre tinha imaginado. Em um mundo que ele sempre desprezou, com uma pessoa que ele sempre desprezou. E se sentia feliz.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, as crises e sonhos que ele tinha lembravam a todo o momento que não iria durar. Algo dentro dele estava errado, muito errado. Draco se perguntava até quando ele teria aquele mínimo momento de paz. As coisas boas nunca duravam tempo suficiente na vida dele.

Gina largou o livro que tinha pegado com uma careta, chamando a atenção dele.

"O que foi?" – ele perguntou, atento ao fato de que ela tinha empalidecido.

"Feitiços de sangue." – ela apontou – "Sempre me deixaram enjoada."

Ele pegou o livro que ela tinha largado, mas não abriu. Olhou para a capa sem muito interesse e depositou em cima de uma pilha de outros livros descartados.

Então, apenas para completar a rotina dele, Draco começou a ficar tonto e tudo ao redor dele escureceu. Ela teve tempo de segurá-lo antes que ele caísse.

Ele ouviu alguém o chamando. Sentiu as veias do corpo se retorcendo e isso causou uma dor aguda. A cabeça latejou e ele não ouviu mais nada.

Algum tempo depois, ele abriu os olhos. Sentou-se novamente. Ela o encarava com ansiedade.

"Gina" – ele olhou seriamente pra ela, quando ela tocou o braço dele, preocupada. "Eu estou bem. Vamos parar por hoje, ok? Vamos parar um pouco. Eu preciso ficar de um pouco de espaço disso tudo."

Ela concordou com a cabeça e se afastou dele, escondendo um pouco de dor que sentiu ao ouvir as palavras dele. Gina achava que ele queria que _ela_ se afastasse dele. Mas ela não queria ficar longe dele. Ele ainda não tinha entendido isso?

Draco a viu se afastando, os olhos brilhando.

"Aonde você vai?" – ele foi atrás dela.

"Eu vou deixar você...você sabe. Dar um espaço" – a voz dela saiu triste, ele percebeu.

"Oh, não. Não, não. Por favor, não fique longe de mim." – ele a puxou para abraçá-la. "Você entendeu errado. Não quero que _você_ fique longe de mim. Eu preciso de você por perto. Eu preciso de você comigo." – a mão dele estava acariciando os cabelos vermelhos dela. Ela encostou a cabeça no peito dele e ficou ali, aliviada por ele não querê-la longe dele, porque ela queria estar perto. "Eu só preciso sair dessa casa um pouco. Vamos dar uma volta. Quero te levar num lugar diferente."

Ela levantou os olhos para encontrar os dele. Ela desejava que ele esquecesse aquele pergaminho e aquela busca. Ele não precisava disso. Ela gostava dele assim, por que ele não podia ficar feliz assim?

Draco devolveu a ela um olhar angustiado. Que pedia compreensão. Que pedia que ela não perguntasse nada a ele. Porque ele ainda não estava pronto pra dizer ela o que ele procurava.

E ela fez isso. Acenou com a cabeça e fechou os olhos enquanto ele tocava o nariz dela com o dele. "Coloque uma roupa bonita. Nós vamos sair para dançar." – e ela sorriu a isso.

- -

Draco reclamou um pouco da demora dela em escolher uma roupa. O argumento de que 'qualquer uma vai ficar boa em você' não foi suficiente para fazer ela se apressar.

Mas quando ela apareceu na sala, ele não conseguiu tirar os olhos dela. Gina estava arrumada de um jeito diferente. Usava uma saia curta, escura, contrastando com a cor branca da pele. Tinha escolhido uma blusa justa, com um decote em V que realçava o colo e os seios. Ele reparou isso com bastante interesse. E ela estava de salto também. Ele nunca a tinha visto de salto.

"Você está muito bonita, Weasley." – ela corou e sorriu. Ficou bem satisfeita com o efeito que ela tinha provocado nele.

O lugar em que Draco tinha escolhido para levar Gina era bem interessante. Ela nunca tinha estado num lugar como aquele. As pessoas estavam bebendo, rindo e dançando, como se aquele momento fosse o momento mais feliz da vida delas. Parecia que nenhuma delas tinha qualquer problema e ela estava adorando ficar naquele ambiente. Era tão normal.

Ele chamou a atenção dela para o bar. Ela o seguiu, contente, de poder beber alguma coisa. A música alta não permitia que eles conversassem a distância, convenientemente fazendo com que ele encostasse a boca no ouvido dela o tempo todo para poder falar. Não que ela estivesse chateada com isso.

"Pronta para uma bebida de verdade, Weasley?" – ele falou com a boca bem perto do ouvido dela.

"Pronta se você estiver, Malfoy." – ela falou em tom provocante, ignorando o arrepio que sentia com a proximidade dele. Gina andava se arrepiando facilmente agora. Toda vez que ele estava bem perto dela.

"Está bem, então. Vamos de tequila essa noite." – ele falou, chamando o garçom em seguida.

Ela viu quando foram colocados a sua frente, dois pequenos copos com um liquido dourado, uma porção de sal e um limão, cortado em tiras. Reconheceu ser a mesma bebida que ele tinha tomado, aquela outra noite, em outro bar. Deveria ser a preferida dele, por que ele se adiantou para pegar o copo e estudar, com um sorriso satisfeito, o liquido.

"Essa bebida é realmente divina. Mas é forte, então se você não se sentir preparada, não tome." – ele disse e Gina achou que aquilo tinha soado como um desafio.

Ele não conhecia bem o que essa palavra significava na vida dela. Ela sorriu em resposta e pegou o copo.

"Vamos em frente, Malfoy." – ela incitou.

Então ele jogou o sal nas costas da mão dele, lambeu e virou o copo, pegando o limão sem seguida, chupando a acidez. Depois, dirigiu a ela um olhar provocativo. "Sua vez".

Ela o imitou e quando sentiu o liquido descendo pela garganta, ela achou que fosse queimar por dentro. A bebida era quente e o gosto do sal e do limão apenas acentuaram a sensação que ela sentia. E ela estava adorando. Dava pra perceber porque, sendo ele quem era, optava por aquela bebida.

"Muito bom. Pronta para outra?"

Ela sorriu de novo. Ela estava pronta sim, _muito_ pronta.

Ele chamou o garçom novamente. O homem encheu os copos, colocou mais sal e outro limão.

E então ele fez um sinal para que ela repetisse o ritual. Sal, tequila, limão, quente, muito quente. Mais quente ainda quando ela viu que ele observava atentamente cada movimento dela. Ele estava com os olhos fixos na boca dela lambendo o sal e chupando o limão e no movimento intenso de descer e subir da garganta ao receber o liquido; ele parecia estar realmente apreciando aquela visão.

E quando ela estava ficando orgulhosa sobre isso, sobre o efeito que ela estava causando nele, ele pegou a mão dela, jogou o sal e lambeu. Tequila, limão e ela sentiu uma nova onde de calor subir seu corpo, mesmo tendo sido ele a beber o liquido dessa vez. Ele era realmente sensual, ela não tinha como negar.

Ele limpou a mão dela, ignorando o olhar que ela lhe dava. Ele tinha gostado bastante de tomar tequila daquele jeito.

"Você sempre me surpreende, Weasley." – ele sussurrou perto da boca dela.

Ela sabia que ele a estava chamando assim para provocá-la. E ela estava gostando daquele jogo. Era um bom jeito de fazer com que ela sentisse cada vez mais vontade de agarrá-lo e mandá-lo usar a boca para algo mais útil, além de chamá-la pelo sobrenome.

As pessoas continuavam animadas ao redor deles. E ela estava apreciando ficar por ali, animada com a animação dos outros.

Até que, para sua frustração, ela viu quando um grupo de garotas começou a olhar para ele. Elas não estavam sendo muito discretas e isso incomodou Gina. Quer dizer, ela estava ao lado dele, quase pulando em seu pescoço e ela era bem visível, com aquela cor de cabelo. Mas parecia que as garotas não estavam se importando muito. Ou estavam ignorando propositalmente a presença dela, o que a incomodou ainda mais.

Draco tinha se escorado no balcão do bar, as costas encostadas ali, bem próximo ao corpo dela. Os cabelos claros estavam caindo sobre os olhos fechados. Ele deu uma risadinha discreta quando ouviu uma das meninas do grupo se referindo a ele. Ele estava concentrado porque estava de olhos fechados, mas tinha reparado naquele grupo idiota de meninas idiotas olhando idiotamente para ele. Será que ele estava se exibindo pra elas? Era bem capaz, porque até agora ele não tinha tentado nada com ela. Talvez, ele não queria que aquelas meninas achassem que ele _estava _com ela.

"Você está se divertindo?" – Gina o ouviu perguntar.

Ela queria responder que estava, até perceber que ele estava sendo observado com muito interesse por um grupo de meninas atiradas, mas achou que isso daria muito crédito a ele.

"Hum, yeah, claro." – ela disse sem muito ânimo.

Ele riu. "Tente de novo, mas dessa vez com mais convicção." – ele tinha aberto os olhos agora.

Ela não sabia dizer se era efeito da bebida, mas de incomodada, Gina passou a ficar irritada com o assédio daquelas meninas. Ela detestava sentir ciúmes, mas não estava conseguindo se controlar. E ele parecia achar graça nos olhares e risadinhas que o grupo dava pra ele. Ela detestou o fato de não ter levado a varinha dela. Com certeza, ela ia se divertir muito azarando aquele grupo.

"Como você conhecia esse lugar?" – Draco notou como o tom dela saiu com um pouco raivoso.

"Huh, eu vinha muito aqui antes, sabe. Morava aqui sozinho. Minhas noites não eram lá muito divertidas." – ele respondeu, meio receoso, tentando ler na expressão dela o que _exatamente_ estava acontecendo.

"Oh, aposto como você conseguia encontrar bastante diversão por aqui." – ele não estava entendendo. Ela estava sendo irônica agora?

"Hum, eu sempre gostei de beber e dançar. Então, bem, era divertido." – Draco respondeu, sem qualquer malicia.

Ela lhe deu um olhar quase mortal. Ele estava sendo cínico, ela tinha certeza. Ela queria ficar longe dele agora, porque ela tinha ficado ainda mais irritada em pensar nele tomando tequila com outras mulheres do jeito que tinha feito com ela. Aquela reação de ciúmes descontrolado misturado com tequila era quase uma bomba.

"Weasley, o que você tem?" – céus, quando ele tinha voltado a ficar irritante? Gina detestou, novamente, o som do sobrenome dela na boca dele.

Ela não respondeu, deu as costas para ele e saiu andando no meio das pessoas que estavam dançando. Ele tentou ir atrás dela, mas ela estava andando muito rápido,_ rápido demais_ para alguém de salto, ele pensou.

E então ela sumiu no meio da multidão. Ele levantou a cabeça para tentar achá-la, mas não obteve sucesso. Ela estava se escondendo dele. E então ouviu umas risadinhas ao seu lado. O grupo de garotas estava olhando para ele, esperançosas de que ele fosse, finalmente, lhes dar qualquer atenção. Draco percebeu que elas lhe atiravam um olhar bastante sensual.

Ele riu. Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ele nunca iria entender a cabeça de uma mulher.

Sem dar a menor abertura para o grupo de meninas, ele se enfiou no meio dos corpos que dançavam agitadamente na pista de dança. Ele foi passando pelas pessoas que pareciam não prestar atenção nele e então a localizou.

Ela estava no meio da pista, dançando. Ela estava bem corada, a saia tinha subido um pouco e ela mantinha os cabelos presos num coque segurado pelas duas mãos, enquanto mexia o corpo ao ritmo da música.

Draco parou de andar para observar a cena. Era quase hipnotizante. Mas ele não era o único que apreciava a visão. Atrás dela, dois homens a observavam dançar. Ele sabia a intenção deles com ela. E ficou nervoso em perceber que ele não era único que ficava excitado com ela. Seu sangue subiu e ele foi cego em direção a ela.

Gina sentiu quando Draco apertou seu braço e olhou para ela de forma intimidadora.

"O que você está fazendo, Ginevra?" – ele falou bastante alterado.

"Você me trouxe para dançar, não foi? É isso que estou fazendo." – ela respondeu debochada.

"Não me provoque, garota. Não brinque comigo." - ele intensificou o aperto.

"Oh, não não, não estou fazendo isso. Mas talvez as suas _amiguinhas_ estejam dispostas a brincar com você." – ela se soltou do aperto dele.

Draco não estava esperando essa resposta dela, mas não pode evitar de deixar um sorrisinho pretensioso formar em seu rosto.

"Não faça isso. Não me afaste de você por causa de ciúmes".

"Eu não _estou_ com ciúmes. Me deixe em paz. Eu e meus novos amigos" – ela virou a cabeça e deu uma piscada para os homens atrás dela – "estamos querendo dançar." Ele seguiu o olhar dela para encarar os dois sujeitos que agora estavam sorrindo exageradamente para ela.

Ele não iria arrumar briga aquela noite. Mas encarou os homens atrás dela. Eles se entreolharam e encararam Draco de volta.

"Não, eu vim com você, porque queria estar com você. _Só_ com você." – ele disse, se focando em Gina de novo.

Ela balançou com a declaração dele, soltando o cabelo e parando de dançar, para encará-lo. Aquilo não fazia muito sentido, não é? Estar naquele lugar, com um Draco Malfoy quase implorando pela atenção dela, sobre o efeito daquela bebida quente. Ela sorriu com aquele pensamento e percebeu que ele ficava perto dela de forma protetora, em frente aos outros dois homens que ainda a rondavam.

Ao longe, a música agitada se tornou uma melodia mais calma, intensamente penetrante. Ele sentiu a música entrando dentro dele, como numa mistura de sensações. O desejo e a bebida quente o embalando com o ritmo da música que tocava, como se ele pudesse ficar ainda mais intenso. E aproveitou para fazê-la sentir a intensidade dele.

_It must be your skin  
That I'm sinking in_

"Você quer que eu fique com ciúmes de você?" – ele a estava afastando da pista de dança, mas Gina só percebeu isso quando as luzes que piscavam na pista começaram a ficar distantes por sobre a cabeça dele.

_It must be for real cos' now I can feel_

"Quer que eu fique louco, pensando que qualquer um desses caras gostaria de estar perto de você, como eu estou agora?" – céus, ela tinha voltado a ficar com muito calor. Para onde eles estavam indo?

_Everything's gone white_

"Quer que eu me sinta ferido em pensar nas mãos de algum outro em você? Na sua pele?

_Now everything's gray_

"Na sua boca beijando outro homem?" – ele continuou empurrando Gina, mesmo ela quase não conseguindo acompanhar os passos dele. Ela sempre soube que beber e andar de salto era demais para ela.

_Don't let the days go by_

Ela sentiu a dorzinha do impacto quando foi de encontro a uma parede gelada. Ela estava presa, de costas para a parede e com ele a sua frente, os braços dele a segurando, sem qualquer alternativa para escapar. Não que ela estivesse pensando em escapar.

_I'm never alone  
I'm alone all the time_

"Você não precisa tentar me provocar isso " - a boca dele estava colada ao ouvido dela – "eu já penso nisso sem que você atice em mim essa droga de sensação."

_Are you at one  
Or do you lie?_

Ele roçou os lábios no lóbulo da orelha dela e ela soltou um gemido. Automaticamente, ela subiu as mãos para as costas dele, trazendo-o ainda mais de encontro ao dela.

_We live in a wheel  
__Where everyone steals  
__And when we rise it's like strawberry fields_

Ela fechou os olhos e deixou a sensação do corpo e da língua dele brincarem com os sentidos dela. Ela o queria muito naquela hora. Não agüentando esperar, ela puxou a cabeça dele de encontro à cabeça dela. Mas ele não deixou que ela o beijasse.

_couldn't love you more  
you've got a beautiful taste_

Ele continuou apenas brincando com ela, atento que a cada movimento delicado dele, causava uma resposta brusca dela. Ela estava pegando fogo ao toque dele.

_It should have been easier by three  
__Our old friend fear and you and me_

Gina já não agüentava mais a demora dele. Ela não precisava que ele fosse delicado naquele momento. Ela só queria desesperadamente que ele a beijasse. Ele se afastou um pouco dela para observá-la. Gina soltou um suspiro de frustração que o fez sorrir. Ela abriu a boca para reclamar e ele, finalmente, agiu.

_It might just be me  
__clear simple and plain_

A língua dele invadiu a boca dela, como se estivesse reivindicando uma coisa que pertencia a ele. Draco confirmou o pensamento dela ao sussurrar 'você é minha' enquanto a beijava com força. E ela se sentia dele. Como nunca tinha se sentindo de nenhum outro. E ela estava sendo consumida por ele e pelo jeito como ele a beijava.

_Well that's just fine  
__that's just one of my names_

Ele desceu as mãos para a curva da cintura e apertou ali. Ela gemeu de novo e desceu as mãos para as costas dele, sentindo o efeito que isso causou nele. Ele baixou a boca do pescoço e subiu uma das mãos para a curva do seio e ela ofegou em resposta.

_Don't let the days go by_

Ela percebeu que eles estavam sendo observados, mas ela não se importava muito com isso naquela hora. O que importava pra ela naquele momento era que ele continuasse a beijando e que tocasse o corpo dela em todos os lugares que ele conseguisse alcançar. E ela queria mais.

_Could've been easier on you, you, you_

"Me leve para casa." – ela conseguiu dizer com alguma dificuldade ainda na boca dele.

_Glycerine._

* * *

"_Você tem mais do Lorde do que imagina, Draco."_

A voz de Snape ecoou na cabeça dele mais uma vez. Ele queria se livrar daquela frase, mas não conseguia. Ultimamente, vinha pensando muito nela. Ele sabia que aquilo era uma pista. Mas até agora não tinha conseguido ligar a pista ao pergaminho.

Suspirou, cansado, quando conferiu as horas. Era madrugada ainda e ele já não conseguia mais dormir. Gina estava deitada ao seu lado; o braço dela jogado sobre a cintura dele. Como se ela o estivesse protegendo.

Ele tirou alguns fios do cabelo que caíam sobre o rosto dela. Um cabelo tão vermelho quanto o sangue. Deu um pequeno sorriso para ela, mesmo sabendo que ela não iria ver.

Talvez eles devessem fugir de novo. E se esconder, longe do passado deles. Começar uma nova vida. Para o sul da Rússia, talvez. Para a Espanha. Draco sempre quis conhecer a Espanha.

Talvez eles pudessem ser normais assim. E se tivessem filhos? Será que eles seriam loiros? Ou ruivos? Cabelos vermelhos eram chamativos. Ele nunca tinha reparado direito no cabelo dela. Sempre achou que ele fosse vermelho alaranjado. Mas era só vermelho, um vermelho mais escurecido do que ele pensava.

"_Você tem mais do Lorde do que imagina, Draco."_

Não, ele não tinha. Ele nunca tinha matado por prazer. Ele nunca quis matar, em primeiro lugar. Ele nunca quis ser um comensal. Mas ele tinha matado, era fato. Não sabia como, não lembrava nem mesmo o porquê. Mas sua memória tinha registrado as pessoas caídas, sem vida no chão. As mortes causadas por ele. Talvez, se fizesse uma força, conseguisse se lembrar como tinha chegado ao galpão. E o que tinha feito para matar tantas pessoas de uma vez só.

Draco não gostava de pensar nisso. Mas às vezes era inevitável.

"_Você tem mais do Lorde do que imagina, Draco."_

Olhou novamente para Gina, que continuava dormindo. Cabelos vermelhos sobre o rosto. _Aquilo_ era importante. Ele não tinha nada, até meses atrás. E agora, ele a tinha para ele. Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo dela de novo.

"_Você tem mais do Lorde do que imagina, Draco."_

E então, tudo ficou claro para ele. Draco esteve procurando uma resposta no lugar errado, durante todo esse tempo. E a resposta estava tão próxima. Muito mais do que ele poderia imaginar. Muito mais do que ele gostaria. Agora ele tinha descoberto.

"_Você tem mais do Lorde do que imagina, Draco."_

Snape tinha razão.

* * *

**  
Música: Glycerine – Bush **

Comentário: mais Draco/Ginny action...apenas um presente compensatório! Embora não seja tãããão compensatório assim, hehehe. Mas vamos lá, ciúmes e tequila, mistura explosiva quando se trata da Ginny.

Quem conhece a música vai estranhar o fato dela estar cortada. É apenas para mostrar o efeito de passagem. A música está tocando enquanto eles estão...ahn..interagindo...haha...então não teria sentido colocá-la inteira. Os pedaços cortados são aquele tocados enquanto eles estavam falando alguma coisa ou se tocando. Não estranhem!

**Agradecimentos**:

**Bia-Malfoy: **E aí, querida? Gostou? Mais action deles dois, suspense aumentando. Uma boa dose de tequila e uma das minhas músicas favoritas. Hahaha. Hey, se você não tiver muito ocupada, por que você não dá uma olhadinha em outra fic que eu estou escrevendo? Está no meu profile. Gostaria de saber sua opinião. Muito obrigada pelo recado!! Beijos e até a próxima!

**Vivian Malfoy: **Você vai ficar muito brava comigo? Eu não terminei a action de novo. Mas eu juro que não foi intencional. Não fiz de propósito. Juro. Você não vai abandonar essa pobre autora, vai? Fala que não. Hahaha. Adoro seus recados...sempre me incentivando a não largar a vida de pseudo-escritora. Beijos, dear!

**Naira Cirino: **Brigada pelo elogio. Eu quase desisti de idéia de publicar essa história, mas não posso ficar mais feliz de não ter feito. É realmente muito bom saber que está agradando. A autora escreve com muito carinho e inspiração, embora às vezes ela fique querendo deletar tudo!! Muito obrigada pelo carinho de me deixar uma review. Espero que você goste até o fim!! Beijos e vai me falando o que você acha, ok? É realmente importante.

**Lily Angel:** Oiii! Primeiro, valeu a dica sobre os anônimos. Não sabia mesmo. Ainda bem que você me avisou, querida. Também sou nova por aqui. Obrigada por ler a fic e pelos elogios. É isso que me faz continuar a história. Eu tentei construir uma relação diferente para eles dois. Nada de paixões abruptas. E com uma boa dose de suspense. Fico feliz que esteja agradando. Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo. As coisas vão mudar um pouco daqui pra frente. Beijos pra você, querida!

**Ninny Malfoy: **Ahhh, não posso contar, não posso!!! Senão perde todo o suspense! Mas fico feliz que você esteja lendo e gostando. Vou tentar manter a linha para que você queira acompanhar até o fim e descobrir, afinal, o que se passa com nosso loirinho! Obrigada pelo recado, dear. Beijos e me diz sua opinião sobre esse capítulo!!!

**Angel:** Capítulo postado. Continua amando a fic?? A autora fica tão feliz com isso. Vou tentar fazer você continuar amando...tem que ser aquele amor incondicional, sabe? Do tipo 'no matter what' a autora escreva. Hahaha. Obrigada pelo recado. Beijos pra vc!

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota:** Eu sei que venho fazendo isso muito, ultimamente, mas gostaria de agradecer a todas as pessoas que estão lendo essa história. Eu fiquei muito tempo trabalhando nela, sem coragem de publicá-la. Mas não posso estar mais feliz de ter feito.

Muito obrigada a todos aqueles que comentam – que iluminam meu dia e me fazem terminar mais rápido os capítulos – e aos que não comentam também, mas acompanham essa pequena saga.

Acho que não consigo publicar o próximo capítulo antes do Natal e Ano Novo, porque vou ter que viajar. Não fiquem bravos!

Rumo ao clímax, gente!

Beijos para todos!

* * *

Persistência. Era, talvez, a única qualidade que Norton Willsburg tinha. 

Ele era mais persistente do que qualquer pessoa podia ser. Ele sabia esperar o momento certo para agir. E sabia fazer a espera dele valer a pena.

Norton tinha sido uma criança muito quieta. Talvez pelo fato de que nunca tivesse tido com quem conversar, talvez pelo fato de ter sido criado com o avô, um homem muito velho e muito bravo, que prezava pelo tradicionalismo bruxo. Edgard Willsburg era drasticamente contra a intromissão trouxa no mundo mágico. Tinha sido um fanático admirador de Grindelwald, na juventude. E fez questão de passar tudo isso ao neto.

Norton tinha oito anos quando Voldemort foi derrotado pelo bebê Harry Potter. E cresceu na especulação do mundo mágico sobre o que teria acontecido.

O tradicionalismo fanático do avô e a própria curiosidade de Norton pelo trabalho de Voldemort fizeram dele um garoto obsessivo. Ele estudava com afinco todos os feitos do Lorde das Trevas, fascinado pelo idealismo distorcido no sentido de limpar o mundo mágico de todos aqueles que não fossem puros.

Entrar em Hogwarts e ser selecionado para a Sonserina despertaram em Norton a vontade de ser grande, como Voldemort. Ele achava que eles eram parecidos em muitas coisas: ambos eram órfãos, sonserinos e não temiam nenhum sacrifício em nome dos ideais.

Norton cultivou esse idealismo quando saiu de Hogwarts. Discretamente, procurava pessoas com os mesmos ideais que ele. Foi quando conheceu Lucius Malfoy, em uma das tantas visitas que fazia a Borgin & Burkes.

Ele foi seduzido pelas narrações que Lucius fez sobre a vida e os feitos de Lorde Voldemort. E logo, ele foi apresentado a outros que também tinham sido seduzidos. O reduto do que tinha sobrado dos antigos comensais. E, entre eles, Norton era o único que acreditava que Voldemort retornaria.

E ele esperou longos anos para isso acontecer. Ele viu Harry Potter entrar em Hogwarts e acompanhou todo o desenvolvimento do garoto. Sempre esperando, persistentemente, a volta daquele que seria seu mestre e o momento em que recomeçaria o que Potter tinha interrompido.

E um dia, isso aconteceu.

Norton foi, então, apresentado a Voldemort por Lucius. Enquanto todos os Comensais se intimidavam pela presença do Lorde das Trevas, Norton se sentia em casa.

Ele jurou fidelidade incondicional. E foi aceito. E se tornou uma arma poderosa nas mãos de Voldemort.

Norton não se importava em matar. Ele não tinha pena ou nojo de nada que o mandavam fazer. Ele fazia e se orgulhava de cada morte feita pelas mãos dele. E Voldemort confiava nele.

Confiava a ponto de o deixar incumbido de uma missão importante. Uma missão que deveria ser realizada caso Voldemort fosse derrotado. E ele faria isso. Faria o que o mestre tinha lhe pedido.

Quando a guerra terminou, Norton era um dos Comensais mais procurados no mundo bruxo. Mas ele nunca seria pego. Porque ele era persistente em se manter livre, longe das garras dos aurores, porque ele tinha uma missão a cumprir. E ele faria isso.

Mas as coisas escaparam do controle dele quando Draco Malfoy foi dado como morto. Norton sabia que ele estava vivo. Mas não sabia como encontrá-lo. Voldemort tinha morrido antes de contar a ele onde o menino estava vivendo. E aquilo dificultava tudo para ele. O mundo era bastante grande para que Draco se escondesse.

Norton era persistente. Ele encontraria Draco, onde quer que fosse.

Por anos, ele viajou pela Inglaterra a procura de Draco, selecionando as cidades que ele achava que teria maior probabilidade dele estar escondido sem, no entanto, encontrá-lo.

Depois, começou a procurar em países vizinhos e, por fim, em outros continentes. Mas era muito difícil achar um garoto entre milhões e milhões de pessoas.

Cansado, ele voltou para Londres, depois de quase sete anos de procura. Ele precisaria de um novo plano. Ele precisava de Severo Snape.

- -

_(4 meses atrás)_

"Quem é?" – Snape perguntou quando ouviu baterem em sua porta.

"Assunto oficial do Ministério" – responderam.

O homem corpulento crispou os lábios em profundo desgosto. Detestava quando alguém do Ministério aparecia em sua casa. Era sempre o mesmo interrogatório e ele sempre se sentia entediado em responder as mesmas mentiras.

Andou devagar até a porta e abriu, dando passagem para o homem.

Mas não era ninguém que ele estivesse esperando.

"O que faz aqui?" – Snape perguntou, exasperado ao homem a sua frente.

"Vamos, Severo, não são modos de tratar um velho amigo" – Norton respondeu debochado.

"Saia daqui."

"Não enquanto você não me contar onde está o menino" – Norton respondeu sem se intimidar pelo outro.

"Eu não sei. Lucius nunca me contou onde Draco ficou escondido. Ele deve estar morto a esta altura." – Snape respondeu sem qualquer emoção.

Norton riu. "Vamos Severo, nós dois sabemos que ele está vivo. Me conte agora para que eu possa ir embora mais rápido."

Snape deu um suspiro imperceptível. "Então, o Lorde das Trevas não confiava tanto assim em você" – ele comentou, observando a reação imediata do outro.

"Ele confiava sim. Se não confiasse, não teria me deixado essa missão, teria?"

"Ele pode ter deixado a missão por acreditar que somente um tolo como _você_ aceitaria esse encargo" – ele sibilou.

Norton sacou a varinha e apontou para Snape. "Nunca mais repita isso."

Snape deu um sorriso vitorioso e andou calmamente em direção a uma pequena poltrona perto da lareira.

"Então, você quer saber onde Draco está? Eu não saberia dizer." – ele respondeu com desdém.

"Eu procurei por toda parte. Ele sumiu." – Norton passou as mãos pelos cabelos pretos e crespos e bufou.

"Não acho que ele está longe daqui. Então, foi por isso que você não foi capturado? Ficou passeando enquanto os outros foram mortos ou presos" – Snape riu.

Norton não respondeu. Andou até a estante de livros que ficava perto da lareira. Um pensamento surgiu na cabeça dele enquanto ele passava os olhos pelos livros ali expostos. "Você tem o livro aqui?"

Snape virou a cabeça para olhar Norton. "Tenho".

"Posso ver?" – Norton piscou.

"_Você_ não o tem?" – Snape deu um sorrisinho debochado.

"Eu tenho" – ele se defendeu – "Mas eu quero o seu."

"E por quê?"

"Porque foi o seu livro que Ele usou" – Norton respondeu com um brilho nos olhos.

"Se você me der o pergaminho, eu te dou o livro."

Norton pensou alguns minutos antes de abrir o casaco e retirar um pedaço de pergaminho envelhecido e entregar para Snape. Ele não precisava ler o feitiço. Já sabia de cor. E Snape nunca entenderia o que estava escrito ali, de qualquer forma.

Snape pegou o papel envelhecido e passou os olhos pelo que estava escrito. Ele não sabia identificar, ao certo, que tipo de escrita estava ali. Mas pensaria nisso mais tarde.

"Agora vá. Eles podem estar me vigiando" – Snape ofereceu o livro para Norton e saiu da sala.

Norton pegou o livro com mãos trêmulas. Ele só precisava de Draco. E poderia cumprir sua missão.

* * *

Snape devia ter tido alguma razão para acreditar que Draco não estivesse longe de Londres. Talvez ele tivesse mentido sobre saber o paradeiro do garoto, mas não fazia diferença. Ele tinha esperado quase sete anos, poderia esperar mais um pouco. 

Entremente, ele estava se preparando. Em posse do mesmo livro usado por Voldemort para dar inicio ao feitiço, ele se sentia confiante. O sacrifício ia começar, ele podia sentir.

E a sorte parecia começar a sorrir para ele. Ele furtou alguns frascos de Poção Polissuco de um vendedor ambulante bêbado que estava sentado na rua e começou a andar disfarçado em lugares estratégicos, sempre atento a todas as conversas que pudesse identificar algum interesse. Até que uma delas chamou verdadeiramente sua atenção.

Ele estava sentado no Caldeirão Furado, bebendo qualquer coisa, quando, em meio emaranhado de gente, ele identificou um rosto familiar. Aquela cicatriz, que todos saberiam identificar de olhos fechados. Ele se aproximou sorrateiramente da mesa onde Harry Potter estava sentado.

"Eu não sei, Harry. A última informação que temos é que ela embarcou em Saint-Pancras. Mas ninguém sabe onde ela desceu." – uma mulher morena falou baixo para ele.

"Mas se ela usar a varinha dela, podemos rastreá-la, não podemos?" – ele devolveu, olhando seriamente para a mulher.

"Escute, Harry, eu não acho que o Malfoy seria burro o bastante para deixá-la ficar com uma varinha, seria?"

Um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios de Norton. Então Draco Malfoy estava realmente vivo. E estava com alguém. Ele era um homem de sorte. A persistência dele estava, finalmente, sendo recompensada.

"Então eles foram para o norte" – Harry concluiu.

Ele nem esperou o fim da conversa. Embora a tentação de apontar a varinha para Harry Potter fosse enorme, ele se levantou, jogou algum dinheiro na mesa onde estava e foi embora.

* * *

_(Presente)_

Gina acordou quando um feixe de luz invadiu o quarto. E ficou feliz em perceber que Draco estava ao lado dela, com um braço descansando preguiçosamente sobre sua cintura. Ela beijou o topo da cabeça dele e baixou para a boca. Deixou um beijo leve lá. Não queria acordá-lo. Depois passou a mão pelo corpo dele. E a noite passada com ele voltou à tona na cabeça dela. Nunca tinha sentido com ninguém o que ele a fez sentir. Em muitos sentidos. O ciúme, o desejo, a paixão e o prazer.

"Tão bonitinho dormindo" – ela sussurrou perto do ouvido dele. E ele deu um pequeno sorriso em resposta. Ele estava acordando, ela notou feliz.

Fez um caminho pelo peito dele até chegar perto do umbigo. Levantou os olhos pra ver se ele tinha acordado, mas para a sua decepção, ele mantinha os olhos fechados. Então ela subiu a mão para o braço esquerdo dele. E deslizou por ali, sentindo os músculos dele tencionarem ao toque dela. E parou a mão em cima da tatuagem. Preta, em contraste com a pele branca. A serpente parecia encarar tudo a sua volta, os olhos pequenos e firmes. Ela deslizou um dedo pelo comprimento todo. Mesmo sabendo seu significado, ela ficava hipnotizada pelo desenho.

Ela levantou a cabeça para encarar Draco. Ele era um homem muito bonito mesmo. Tão diferente daquele menino magrelo e arrogante que ela conheceu há muitos anos. Tão diferente, tão melhor.

Ele abriu os olhos pra ela e sorriu. Levantou o corpo e a derrubou, ficando por cima dela. Sorriu ao ouvir a risada que ela soltou e a beijou.

"Sempre soube que você me achava uma graça dormindo" – até sonolento ele conseguia ser presunçoso. Gina riu.

"Prefiro você acordado" – ela estava tentando provocá-lo, ele percebeu.

Eles teriam que se preparar para o que estava pra vir, ele sabia. Mas não naquele dia. Aquele dia era deles dois. O _último_ dia deles dois.

- -

Meses correndo pelas cidades do norte. Meses intermináveis, cansativos e frustrados.

Mas tinha valido a pena. Dinheiro é sempre uma coisa que abre os olhos das pessoas, que as faz lembrarem-se de informações importantes, como um homem loiro e alto, de pele pálida.

Leeds – ele riu – Draco tinha se escondido em Leeds. Tão perto. Claro que Voldemort não deixaria Draco ser mandado para longe dos olhos dele. Leeds. Como ele tinha sido burro. Um dos poucos lugares em que não tinha procurado Draco. E lá estava ele, todo esse tempo.

E não estava sozinho.

Norton podia vê-lo pelo vidro do restaurante. Ele teve que segurar a vontade de invadir o local e tirar Draco de lá de uma vez por todas. Mas ele não podia se arriscar. Ele era paciente. Sabia onde Draco estava. Agora era questão de pouco tempo. Ele abordaria Draco na saída e mataria a mulher que o acompanhava.

- -

Mais uma vez, Draco olhou por cima do ombro de Gina para o vidro da janela do restaurante. Novamente aquela sensação que dizia que ele estava sendo observado. Ele não conseguiu ver ninguém com clareza do outro lado da rua e voltou a olhar para Gina.

"Você gostaria de conhecer a Espanha?" – ele perguntou de repente. Gina estranhou a pergunta dele.

"Eu nunca pensei sobre isso" – ela respondeu, bastante sincera. Draco pegou a mão dela e apertou de leve. Ele tinha um sorriso triste no rosto.

"Mas você gostaria de ir lá, algum dia?" – ele insistiu - "Você iria comigo?" – ela sorriu. Ela iria com ele para qualquer lugar.

"Claro" – ela apertou a mão dele de volta.

Draco olhou para o lado. O pequeno restaurante onde estavam almoçando estava lotado. Era um sábado, começo de tarde. As famílias da cidadezinha sempre se reuniam por lá. Draco tinha visto aquelas mesmas pessoas por anos. Sempre comendo, felizes, com suas famílias, enquanto ele almoçava sozinho, escondido do resto do mundo.

Uma sensação de nostalgia chegou até ele quando um garotinho loiro passou correndo perto da mesa onde ele estava com Gina, para se jogar, rindo, nos braços do pai. Um quase sorriso se formou nos lábios dele. E não era apenas ele que se sentia nostálgico.

Gina observava a mesma família que Draco. Era uma família grande, com muitas crianças. Ela sorriu quando o garotinho passou correndo pela mesa deles para se jogar nos braços do pai. E viu quando a mãe ralhou com duas das outras crianças que estavam na mesa, por perturbarem a garotinha sentada ao lado dela.

Ela quase tinha se esquecido que tinha uma família. Draco tinha se tornado tudo para ela, mesmo quando eles ainda não estavam apaixonados. E de repente, ela percebeu o quanto sentia falta dos irmãos e dos pais e de estar numa mesa cheia. Não que Draco a entediasse ou algo assim, mas ela nunca ficou tanto tempo longe das pessoas que mais amava no mundo. E ele não poderia suprir a necessidade de uma família.

Ela suspirou, contendo a vontade chorar que a dominou. Ela nunca contaria isso para ele. Ele tinha desenvolvido o hábito de se culpar por tudo (embora, em verdade, ele fosse mesmo o culpado por ela estar longe da família) e ela não gostaria de entrar em outra discussão sobre isso.

Draco voltou a olhar para Gina, enquanto ela sorria vendo aquela grande família. Ele sabia o que ela estava pensando. Ele pensou em pedir desculpas, mais uma vez, mas não adiantaria. Certas coisas não são resolvidas com meras palavras. Mas ele se odiava demais por estar causando aquela dor para a única pessoa no mundo que se importava com ele. Ele era um grande idiota, mas ele nunca teria previsto aquilo. Draco nunca imaginaria que a relação deles pudesse passar de desprezo e ódio para amor.

É, amor. Ele nunca achou que fosse sentir aquilo. Não que ele nunca tivesse amado. É claro que tinha. Ele não era um monstro. Mas ele nunca pensou que amaria outra pessoa novamente.

Ele tinha sentido grande amor pela mãe, que tinha arriscado a vida diversas vezes por causa dele. Tinha gostado de uma menina ou outra em Hogwarts. Mas depois, quando se tornou um servo de Voldemort, ele ficou sozinho. Totalmente sozinho.

Era como se qualquer sentimento que ele pudesse ter, tivesse ficado atrofiado dentro dele. Até ela entrar na vida dele. Ou melhor, até ele entrar na vida dela. E ela o receber. De certa forma, era assim que tudo tinha começado. Quando ela o amparou pela primeira vez em uma das crises de dor que ele teve.

E aquilo era a única coisa que o fazia se sentir normal. O amor que ela tinha feito renascer dentro dele. A única coisa que permitiria que ele não enlouquecesse agora.

"Eu amo você" – ele sussurrou quando ela olhou para ele.

Gina não estava esperando aquilo. Não estava. Ela parou de olhar para aquela família quando percebeu o olhar dele sobre ela. Mas não estava esperando aquela declaração.

E aquilo fez surgir um turbilhão de sentimentos diferentes. Ele a amava e ela se sentia realizada por isso. Mas aquela declaração trazia alguma coisa ruim, ela podia sentir.

"Draco..." – ela começou, mas ele a interrompeu.

"Não. Eu só...só precisava que você soubesse disso" – ele sorriu. O terceiro sorriso triste naquele dia.

Ela não sorriu. Porque algo dentro dela gritava para que ela prestasse atenção nele. Naquele Draco que estava segurando a mão dela e sorria de forma triste. Porque ele tinha mudado.

"Eu também gostaria de conhecer a Itália" – ele disse, interrompendo os pensamentos dela – "E você? Você pensa no que faria se saíssemos daqui?"

"Eu não sei. Não consigo mais imaginar minha vida longe daqui." – ela deu de ombros.

"Eu gostaria de assistir mais uma vez á Copa Mundial de Quadribol. E queria visitar Hogwarts também." – ele riu.

Ela sorriu para ele.

"E daria tudo para voar de novo. Merlin, faz anos que eu não coloco as mãos numa vassoura. É uma das coisas de que eu mais sinto falta" – ele emendou.

"Nós podemos fazer tudo isso" – Gina falou.

"Eu gostaria de poder fazer tudo isso com você, algum dia".

"Nós ainda vamos fazer isso, não vamos?" – ela perguntou, sentindo um súbito tremor.

Ele não respondeu. Desviou os olhos para a família perto deles novamente. As crianças estavam tentando escalar a mesa vizinha, enquanto a mãe berrava para que sossegassem.

"Você sente falta deles?" – Draco se virou novamente e fitou os olhos dela. Gina desviou o olhar.

"Ás vezes" – ela respondeu, encarando as mãos deles, entrelaçadas.

Ele suspirou e soltou a mão dela. De novo, o olhar dele vagueou para a janela. Ele procurou na frente do restaurante algo que pudesse estar chamando tanto a atenção dele. Depois, olhou para o outro lado da rua.

E só então ele viu. Os cabelos negros e crespos e o olhar frio do homem que o procurava. Norton Willsburg estava parado, do outro lado da rua, olhando firmemente para ele. Draco fechou os olhos e enterrou o rosto nas mãos. Ele tinha sido encontrado. E agora, estava perdido. Precisava sair dali.

"Você está bem?" – ela perguntou, preocupada que ele pudesse estar tendo alguma crise.

"Não é nada" – ele respondeu ainda com o rosto nas mãos. "Vamos embora, Gina? Eu tenho que fazer uma coisa."

Gina não respondeu de imediato. Ficou esperando ele descobrir o rosto para poder olhar nos olhos dele. E quando ele fez isso, ela se arrependeu de ter esperado.

Havia uma sombra ali. Ela não sabia dizer o que era. Mas ela ficou assustada com o que viu.

Draco ainda mantinha um olho em Norton no outro lado da rua e viu o reflexo de um longo ônibus que se aproximava, de modo que passaria em frente ao restaurante em apenas alguns segundos.

Aproveitando isso, Draco puxou Gina pela mão no momento em que o ônibus cobriu a visão de Norton. Eles saíram pela porta dos fundos.

Do outro lado da rua, Norton chutava o poste de luz. O maldito ônibus. Ele tinha perdido Draco de vista. Mas ele encontraria. Draco não teria muito tempo para fugir.

* * *

Fazia três horas desde que ele tinha saído. Três horas desde que ela tinha acordado sozinha, sem ele ao seu lado. Três horas desde que ele tinha precisado fazer alguma coisa que ela não sabia o que era e que ela não pôde ir junto. Três horas que o coração dela palpitava o tempo todo. 

Alguma coisa estava errada.

Mas ela não conseguia dizer o que era. Ele não respondia aos olhares inquisidores que ela dava. Sempre desviando o olhar ou escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

Ele tinha mudado, em questão de dois dias. Tinha voltado a ser aquele Draco sombrio que quase tirou a vida do irmão dela. Aquele que tinha destruído tudo o que ela tinha construído. Aquele que saía noites afora, brigando em bares.

E isso não era bom.

Alguma coisa estava errada porque ele tinha sumido com o pergaminho, tão logo eles voltaram do almoço que fizeram juntos no restaurantezinho da cidade, no dia anterior. Depois de terem conversado sobre planos que ela achava que nunca iriam se realizar.

E tinha sumido também com todas as anotações que eles tinham feito juntos. Tudo desaparecido. Ele tinha escondido e não tinha contado o porquê.

Então, ele passou o resto do dia olhando para ela, com aquele sorriso triste e os olhos dele ficavam escuros e ela ficava com medo. Em um momento da tarde, ele se trancou no escritório por horas seguidas e Gina pôde ouvir o barulho das coisas sendo arremessadas na parede e caindo ao chão.

Depois ela escutou apenas o silêncio dele. Aquele silêncio perturbador que se fazia quando algo estava errado. O silêncio que precedia o caos.

Ela sentou no chão, do lado de fora. Apenas pedindo que ele parasse com aquilo e a deixasse entrar. E ele não respondia, apenas continuava o que estava fazendo, fosse quebrando as coisas, fosse reinando naquele silêncio absoluto.

E Gina se desesperou para entrar. Não só no escritório, mas na cabeça dele, para entender o que estava acontecendo. Porque ele estava tão desesperado e porque ele olhava para ela com tanta tristeza. E com medo, ás vezes.

Depois de algum tempo, ele saiu, mas não deixou que ela entrasse no cômodo. Ela sabia que lá dentro, estava tudo quebrado e destruído, mas ele não queria que ela arrumasse as coisas.

E não contou onde tinha escondido o pergaminho. Ela tinha perguntado e brigado com ele, exigindo uma resposta. Ele só ficava muito quieto ou dava uma resposta vaga.

E quando ela perguntou sobre o homem que estava atrás dele, ele não respondeu. Ela queria saber até quando eles ficariam escondidos por causa do homem, mas ele ignorou a pergunta dela.

Então ela saiu de perto dele, magoada e preocupada e se escondeu no quarto que tinha sido deles dois. Mas que não seria mais, visto que ele a evitou ao máximo no fim da noite. E Gina sabia o que isso significava.

Draco entrou no quarto quando ela já estava dormindo e saiu antes dela acordar. Mas ele não tinha dormido e ela sabia disso, por que sentiu falta do corpo dele durante o sono.

E naquele momento, a ausência dele na casa era desesperadora. E tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo deixava o coração dela apertado, em angústia e preocupação.

Ela conferiu o relógio. Mais uma hora tinha passado e ele não voltou.

E outra hora passou. E outra. E outra.

E quando começou a escurecer, Gina não agüentou. Ela sentou perto da porta trancada do escritório, como fez quando ele se trancou lá dentro, e começou a chorar. Ficou lá chorando por tudo – pela ausência da família, pela ausência dele, pela solidão que ele a estava fazendo sentir, por tudo o que tinha acontecido de ruim com ele e pelo que estava por vir. Porque ela sabia que algo ruim ia acontecer.

Ela não percebeu quando a porta da rua abriu e ele entrou. Não percebeu quando ele a chamou. Nem quando ele quase tropeçou, na pressa de correr para ela.

Só percebeu quando sentiu os braços dele a envolvendo e protegendo. E quando ele sussurrou dizendo que ele ia fazer tudo ficar bem, embora houvesse tanta incerteza na voz dele, que a fez chorar ainda mais.

* * *

"Draco" – ela disse calmamente – "Você pretende deixar essa janela ainda hoje?" 

Ele bufou. Detestava quando ela falava com ele como se ele fosse uma criança. Passou a mão pelos cabelos.

Ele estava olhando por aquela janela da sala há dois dias. E não dizia exatamente o quê ele estava esperando. Gina achou que talvez ele estivesse com medo de que Norton aparecesse. Mas aquilo era impossível, porque ele não sabia onde eles estavam. E Draco contaria a ela se isso estivesse acontecendo.

"Daqui a pouco." – ele disse encarando o jardim fora da casa.

"Você vai me dizer o que você espera que vá acontecer?" – Gina perguntou, com a mesma calma de antes. Ela sabia que Draco detestava quando ela falava assim com ele. Mas ele andava irritado demais nos últimos dias e então, qualquer coisa o aborreceria. Ela não se importava em provocá-lo um pouco mais. Pelo menos, ele reagia a isso.

Ele suspirou, olhando resignadamente para ela, e soltou as cortinas, fechando a vista do jardim que ele já tinha memorizado.

"Eu não sei. Talvez uma visita de família. O que você acha, Ginevra? – ele sabia que tinha invadido um território perigoso. Aquele modo duro de falar era sempre o estopim para alguma discussão. Era o que ocorria freqüentemente entre eles agora.

Ela cerrou a testa e lhe devolveu um olhar ferido. Ele não queria ferí-la de verdade, mas ele não tinha escolha.

Gina passou por ele, que ainda estava parado de pé, próximo á janela e foi em direção á porta.

"Aonde você vai?" – ele inquiriu.

"Não é da sua conta" – ela devolveu e abriu a porta. Ele foi até ela, traçando dois passos largos.

"Você não vai sair daqui" – ele disse nervoso. Os olhos dele estavam tão frios que ela não conseguiu encará-lo. Mas não se intimidou.

"Você não manda em mim. Saia da minha frente" – ela o empurrou e foi para o jardim.

Ele foi atrás. Draco sabia que estava sendo insuportável para ela ficar perto dele ultimamente. Ele estava fazendo de tudo para isso não melhorar. Mas ele não estava mais conseguindo lutar contra isso. Ela ainda tinha tentado alguma aproximação, mas ele não deixava.

Eles não se tocavam mais. Não se abraçavam. Não se beijavam.

Mas ele velava o sono dela de noite. De longe, mas velava.

"Entra" – ele disse num tom que não admitia que fosse contrariado. Ela olhou friamente para ele e então, ele viu o lábio inferior dela começar a contrair.

"Eu preciso sair daqui" – a voz dela saiu trêmula. Ela ia chorar.

Draco olhou para ela. Ele queria abraçá-la e fazê-la parar de se sentir daquele jeito, mas apenas continuou parado, olhando para ela.

Gina levantou os olhos para ele, o brilho das lágrimas aparecendo. Ele tentou fugir do olhar dela, mas não conseguiu. Era Gina quem estava na frente dele, chorando por causa dele. E ele não podia fazer nada para evitar que ela sofresse. Ele passou um dedo pelo caminho trilhado pela gotinha de água salgada da lágrima dela. Ela se afastou dele e entrou.

Draco a seguiu e voltou a ficar postado na mesma janela de antes, enquanto ela se jogava no sofá. Algum tempo passou antes que ela falasse qualquer coisa.

"Você só pode estar brincando" – ela disse num fio de voz.

Ele olhou para ela apenas quando a viu levantar-se do sofá e passar por ele. Foi em direção á janela e abriu o vidro. Ao lado de onde Draco estava, uma coruja branca entrou, voando baixo e jogando uma carta sobre os pés dele.

"Edwiges?" – ela disse em tom surpreso, olhando confusa para Draco.

Ele não se mexeu, tampouco falou qualquer coisa. Apenas observou Gina se aproximando e pegando a carta endereçada a ele.

Logo, ela já tinha aberto o envelope e Draco não pôde deixar de sentir um breve desconforto quando os olhos dela começaram a percorrer o pergaminho.

"Harry"- foi tudo o que ela disse antes de sentir os olhos inundados em lágrimas.

Uma eternidade parecia ter passado quando ela finalmente terminou de ler.

Ela levantou os olhos molhados de lágrimas para fitá-lo. Se eram de tristeza ou raiva, ele não soube dizer.

Demorou algum tempo até ela largar a carta sobre uma pequena mesa perto do sofá. Foi até a coruja e acariciou as penas brancas. O bichinho parecia cansado e bicava delicadamente a outra mão dela.

"Por que você fez isso?" – Gina não olhou para ele; apenas continuou a acariciar as penas da coruja. "Por que você não me contou?"

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Ficou olhando para ela, sem saber o que responder. Por fim, ele resolveu que não teria como fugir daquilo. Era agora ou nunca e ele sabia que teria que fazer isso.

"Eu achei que você não fosse escrever pra eles" – ele disse com toda a calma que ele conseguia dissimular.

"O que você esperava? Eles estavam brigados comigo. Mas isso?" – ela apontou para a carta – "Por que você fez assim? Escrever pra eles, sem me contar?" – os olhos dela brilhavam.

"Eu fiz o que você não iria fazer. Não contei por que não sabia se eles iriam responder ou acreditar em mim."

"Você está mentindo. Você não fez isso por mim. Você fez isso por você. Por quê?" – o tom calmo constante da voz dela foi substituído por um tom nervoso, estrangulado, como se a voz teimasse em não sair. "Você está tentando me afastar de você? Porque você quer se livrar de mim?"

"Porque eu preciso ficar longe de você agora" – pronto, ele tinha dito, o coração apertando a cada palavra.

Ela acenou com a cabeça.

"Então é assim? Você simplesmente faz as coisas pelas minhas costas, sem me contar, sem me consultar?"

"O que? Não é como se eu tivesse traído você...eu só escrevi pra eles, eu estou tentando proteger você."

"Me proteger? Não, não. Você quer se livrar de mim. Você teve tantas chances de voltar atrás, por que agora? Por que me proteger agora? Por que você escreveu pra eles sem me contar? Por que você esta me afastando de você?" – ela tinha andado até ele, seus braços estavam prendendo os dele ao lado do corpo, os olhos se encontrando, o obrigando a olhar nos olhos dela.

"Por que eu não preciso mais de você." – ele se soltou. Ela se afastou com os olhos cheios de raiva, as mãos tremendo.

Gina andou de costas até encontrar uma parede segura onde pudesse se encostar. As palavras dele tinham entrado na mente dela como uma faca entraria em seu coração, devastando tudo por dentro. Ela não queria chorar, mas não conseguia controlar as lágrimas que caiam sobre suas bochechas. Ele passou a mão no cabelo, não querendo olhar pra ela.

Draco foi até a mesinha e pegou a carta nas mãos trêmulas. Harry Potter tinha aceitado bem a carta que ele tinha escrito. Draco tinha contado por quê dela o estar ajudando, tinha falado sobre como ele tinha deixado Rony doente e sobre como ele tinha feito eles pensarem que estava acontecendo uma coisa tão diferente da verdade, pelo menos até o momento em que eles descobriram tudo. E falou que ela estava em grande perigo e precisava de ajuda.

Harry Potter tinha respondido, dizendo que aceitaria encontrá-los; pediu fosse enviada uma resposta pela coruja dele, sobre onde seria seguro para eles, pedindo a precaução de não informar demais, caso a coruja fosse interceptada.

"Quando?" – ela perguntou sem olhar pra ele.

"Há dois dias, quando eu saí sozinho" – ele soltou.

"É sobre o pergaminho?"

Ele suspirou. Lutou contra a vontade de abraçá-la.

"Não" – ele mentiu.

"O que é então?" – ela o olhou com os olhos suplicantes. "Me conte de uma vez e acabe logo com isso, por favor."

Ele desviou o olhar dela.

"Por quê? Por quê você não pode simplesmente destruir o pergaminho? Por que ele é tão importante pra você? Mais um dos seus motivos egoístas?"

Ele não queria que ela falasse com ele assim. Ele queria que ela soubesse que a última coisa que ele poderia querer com aquele pedaço de papel era por uma razão egoísta.

"Não. Por favor, Gina, não torne as coisas mais difíceis." – ele foi até onde ela estava e apoiou os braços na parede.

"Difíceis? Difíceis pra quem, Malfoy?" – a voz dela apareceu quando ela gritou com ele. "Como você pôde fazer isso? Você é um egoísta filho da mãe."

"Eu não posso explicar." – ele não conseguiria fazê-la entender dessa forma.

"Por quê?" – ela bateu o punho fechado no peito dele enquanto perguntava – "Por que você quer saber sobre Voldemort? Por que você não o deixa permanecer morto? Por que você está me afastando de você?" – ela chorou.

Draco piscou, controlando ao máximo qualquer tipo de emoção que estava prestes a mostrar.

"Eu preciso proteger você" – ele disse.

Ela deu uma risada irônica. "Você quer me proteger? Do que, _exatamente_, você quer me proteger?"

"Do que está dentro de mim" – ele respondeu num fio de voz.

* * *

Draco queria que ela soubesse. Ele queria, porque precisava dividir aquilo com alguém antes que enlouquecesse. Mas ele tinha medo do que ela pensaria dele; e esse medo era maior do que a vontade dele em dividir. 

Ele não mentiu quando disse que queria protegê-la contra o que estava dentro dele. Mas ele não tinha certeza de estar pronto para dizer exatamente _o que_ estava dentro dele. E dessa forma, ele decidiu que seria melhor se ela não soubesse. Se ela nunca soubesse.

E Norton sabia. Sabia onde Draco estava e sabia que isso colocava Gina em maior perigo ainda.

Ela parou para fitá-lo por um momento, tentando absorver o que ele tinha dito. Momentos se passaram enquanto eles se olhavam. Então ele viu quando mais lágrima rolou dos olhos dela.

"Seu filho da mãe..." – ela voltou a empurrá-lo com o punho – "Por quê você está fazendo isso?"

Ele não teve outra saída. Ele precisava que ela ficasse longe dele.

"PORQUE EU SOU SÓ UM MALDITO JOGUETE" – Draco gritou com ela no momento em que conseguiu prender os punhos dela contra a parede.

Como um último e desesperado ato, ele prensou o corpo dela totalmente com o dele, seus olhos se encontrando. Então ele a beijou.

Gina lutou contra o corpo dele, contra os braços dele e contra a boca dele. Mas foi em vão. Ela precisava tanto dele que mesmo queimando de dor com as palavras que ele tinha dito, ela não queria que ele a soltasse. Era um beijo de raiva e mágoa. E desespero.

Mas ele a soltou e ela sentiu o próprio corpo escorregando pela parede. Ele virou de costas para ela, incapaz de ficar perto de Gina por mais um momento. E antes de sair, ele virou-se para olhá-la sentada no chão, com os olhos molhados. Os olhos dela subiram para encontrar os dele e por um momento, ele vacilou. E esse pequeno momento de hesitação o entregou.

"Eu acho que eu nunca vou ter uma escolha, no fim das contas" – ele virou-se novamente e saiu.

Gina ficou ali, imóvel, por algum tempo. Ignorou o pio da coruja. Ele voltaria e ela estaria lá esperando por ele. Eles conversariam e ele contaria a ela o que estava acontecendo. E juntos, eles arranjariam uma solução.

Porque era assim que deveria ser. Porque ela não tinha acreditado em nada do que ele tinha dito; em nenhuma das palavras ferinas que ele tinha soltado. E ela sabia que ele estava mentindo apenas pelo modo como ele a tinha beijado. E porque ele tinha vacilado antes de sair. Aquele pequeno momento de hesitação.

Aquele jeito desesperado, com medo. Ele estava tentando protegê-la, ele não tinha mentido sobre isso. Ela só precisava saber do que.

- -

Draco voltou apenas quando já era madrugada. Ele abriu a porta do quarto com dificuldade. O rosto machucado e os lábios sangrando. O mesmo estado em que sempre voltava antes. Quando ele estava desesperado por sentir alguma coisa.

Gina estava acordada quando ele chegou. Ela se levantou da cama num pulo e correu até ele, o ajudando a sentar na cama. Ele não falou nada, mas não a afastou também.

Ela passou as mãos pelo rosto machucado dele, enquanto o olhava com todo amor que sentia.

"Eu não vou te deixar, Draco. Não adianta. Eu não me importo com o que você tenha feito antes. Eu me importo com quem você é agora. Nós vamos lutar contra o que estiver dentro de você. Você achou um jeito de reverter isso, não achou?" - o tom esperançoso dela o desanimou.

Ele não respondeu a pergunta dela. Ao invés disso, ele segurou o rosto dela com as mãos, ficando algum tempo assim, apenas olhando para a expressão triste, preocupada e carinhosa dela.

"Promete para mim que você vai voltar para casa. Eu levo você até lá, eu esclareço as coisas que você precisar. Eu vou reverter isso, mas preciso ter certeza de que você está segura. Eu não tenho mais nada a perder" - Draco pediu.

Ela se afastou. "Me perder não significa nada para você?"

Ele deu um sorriso amargo. "Você é tudo o que eu tenho".

Ela acenou com a cabeça e o abraçou. Sabia que a separação deles era inevitável. Sabia que ele deveria estar sangrando por dentro ao dizer aquilo. E não tinha nada que ela pudesse fazer por ele. Apenas fazer o que ele pedia. Mesmo com a certeza de que não era o que ele desejava. Muito menos o que ela desejava.

"Você não é um joguete, Draco." – ela disse, com a cabeça deitada no ombro dele. "Nós vamos achar um jeito. Você vai ver. Vai ficar tudo bem."

Draco deu um suspiro cansado. Nunca, em toda a vida dele, ele tinha desejado que aquela frase pudesse ser mais verdadeira.

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

**Vivian Malfoy: **Eu sou meio suspeita, né? Os dois são como meus filhinhos e você sabe, mãe não pode ter preferência! Haha. Não sei o que você está imaginando aí, maaas, também, não poderia comentar sobre isso. Vamos ter que esperar para ver...la la la. Beijos, querida!

**Naira Cirino: **Você sabe, eu também sinto isso. Eu estou com o coração apertado para terminar isso aqui. Acho que eu estou até enrolando demais para fazer isso acontecer. Embora, esse capitulo aqui, por exemplo, foi o que deu origem a toda a história. Ele se formou na minha cabeça e eu desenvolvi o resto do enredo, então, foi um dos que saiu mais fácil e rápido. Não vou conseguir postar o próximo tão cedo, conforme eu disse. Mas farei tão logo eu puder! Beijos, Naira. Continue lendo...)

**Ninny Malfoy: **Sua menina curiosa e perguntadora! Haha. Não posso responder, você sabe! Mas você viu, fiz uma pequena homenagem para você ficar feliz! Coloquei a Itália como um dos lugares que o Draquinho quer visitar! Gostou? Let me know! Beijão, querida.

**Angélica: **Não deixe essa autora sem saída, garota. Sinto que teremos que esperar para ver o que vai acontecer com o nosso herói (ou seria anti-herói?). O próximo eu vou postar tão logo eu conseguir, ok? Beijos para você!

**Yvonne:** Oii! Obrigada pelos parabéns! Ahh, não posso, não posso! Não posso responder nada sem me comprometer. Hahaha. Mas logo as coisas vão estar explicadinhas, prometo!

Vou tentar att o mais rápido que der. Para saciar a curiosidade! Beijos, garota!

**Lizzie.Darcy: **Oi Lizzie! Que bom que você gostou. A partir de agora as coisas vão ficar bem mais tensas! Continue acompanhando. Prometo que tentarei att o mais rápido possível. Mas não posso prometer muito por causa das festas de fim de ano! Beijos, garota.

**LillyAngel 88:** Já disse que eu adoro seus comentários? Não? Eu adoro. Mas você não vai se importar se eu não responder, vai? Hahaha. Olha, eu até queria, sabe. Juro. Mas não posso responder as suas dúvidas. Mas pensa por esse lado. Eu prometo que quando tudo acabar, eu converso com você. Claro que vai ser desnecessário, porque todas as suas suposições já estarão resolvidas. Mas enfim, é só o que eu posso te dar no momento. Haha, você não fica brava, fica? Eu vou deixar bastante espaço para você me matar depois, prometo! Sai do choque, sai?? Agora a coisa vai ficar realmente tensa pros nossos heróis, querida. A autora vai precisar de muito apoio moral. Hahaha. Beijos para você.


	9. Chapter 9

Desculpem a demora! Os próximos virão mais rápido, prometo!!

_

* * *

_

_O homem arrastou as vestes, andando de um lado para o outro da sala. Ele estava irritado demais para ficar parado._

_Três baixas. Em um só dia. Ele tinha perdido três bons Comensais. Isso não era bom._

"_Milorde" – Lúcio se aproximou lentamente e fez uma reverência ao homem pálido a sua frente – "Mandou me chamar?"_

_Voldemort acenou com a cabeça. Ficou algum tempo quieto, depois se virou para o homem parado a sua frente. Olhou com desgosto e suspirou. "Eles estão ganhando, Lúcio"._

_Lúcio se arrepiou. Sabia que manter-se calado naquele momento era uma decisão sábia. Mas ele não sabia fazer isso._

"_Milorde sabe que estou fazendo o possível" – Lúcio se defendeu._

"_Talvez isso não seja mais suficiente. Talvez você precise fazer o impossível" – Voldemort murmurou, olhando para um canto da sala e depois para Lúcio – "Me diga, Lúcio, até onde você iria?"_

_Lúcio crispou os lábios e engoliu seco. "Milorde sabe que sou leal. Sabe que faria qualquer coisa" – ele se apressou em responder._

"_É o que você diz" – Voldemort se aproximou, intimidando Lúcio, que se abaixou novamente, ficando de joelhos na frente do outro homem- "Mas faria qualquer coisa que eu pedisse?" – ele sibilou._

"_Milorde sabe que pode pedir o que quiser" – Lúcio deu um meio sorriso._

"_Posso?" – Voldemort o olhou como se estivesse pensando por algum momento e depois continuou – "Me traga seu filho, então."_

_Lúcio abaixou a cabeça. Ele não podia encarar Voldemort naquele instante. Ele tinha pedido Draco. O filho dele. _

"_Posso perguntar o porquê, milorde?" – Lúcio arriscou, ainda sem olhar para o mestre._

_Voldemort olhou com atenção para Lúcio, curvado a sua frente. Fez uma careta para ele, depois soltou uma risadinha pelo nariz, em descrença pela insolência de Lúcio. "Apenas me traga o menino" – falou, por fim._

_Lúcio se levantou devagar, acenou com a cabeça e se retirou._

_Voldemort continuou andando de um lado para o outro. Depois, olhou para a porta._

"_Norton" – ele chamou._

_Um homem de cabelos escuros e crespos apareceu imediatamente. Fez uma pequena reverência para Voldemort._

"_Sim, Milorde."_

"_Norton, chame Snape. Eu preciso que ele me traga uma coisa. E depois volte. Tenho planos para vocês. "_

_Norton acenou com a cabeça e saiu imediatamente atrás de Snape._

* * *

- -

_Could it be any harder to say goodbye_

- -

Tinha sido realmente difícil convencer Gina a ir embora. Não que Draco quisesse isso. Ele não queria. Mas era preciso. Ele precisava estar sozinho naquele momento e não arriscaria a vida dela.

Ela tinha relutado, mas por fim, aceitou voltar para casa.

Draco mandou Edwiges de volta pra Harry Potter com a resposta: um dia, horário e lugar certos para se encontrarem.

E era lá que estavam. Na mesma estação de trem que os tinha levado juntos para aquela vida, para aquele pequeno momento de felicidade. O trem que, agora, os separaria.

Eles desceram até a plataforma do trem onde encontrariam Harry Potter. Draco exigiu que ele viesse sozinho. Ele sabia que os aurores teriam um motivo para comemorarem o Natal mais cedo, se colocassem as mãos em Draco. Mas isso não fazia parte do plano dele. Então essa foi a condição imposta para que Harry pudesse encontrá-los. Sem aurores, sem missão especial do Ministério. Apenas Harry, amigo de Gina.

O trem estava atrasado, mas Potter não demoraria mais do que meia hora pra chegar.

Gina não tinha falado quase nada desde que tinham saído de casa. Ela tinha aceitado ir embora, apenas porque Draco tinha dito que iria encontrá-la depois. Ele disse que só precisava resolver uma coisa antes de ir atrás dela. Ele tinha prometido isso e ela confiava nele.

Mas ela não estava feliz. Ela queria estar com ele e ajudá-lo a resolver o que quer que fosse.

Eles se sentaram num dos grandes bancos de madeira que a estação dispunha ao longo da plataforma de desembarque. Draco fitou o vazio por um tempo antes de virar-se para ela.

"Gina" – a voz dele saiu fraca – "Eu nunca menti para você."

Ela o olhou, tentando entender do que ele estava falando.

"Tudo o que aconteceu, foi verdade. Cada palavra, cada gesto. Você sabe disso, não sabe? Você sabe que eu só preciso que você vá. Mas isso não significa que eu queira. Você sabe, certo?"

Ela sentiu o coração apertar. "Eu sei. Eu não quero ir. Eu não quero deixar você" – ela segurou as mãos dele.

"Eu sei que não quer. Mas é preciso. Você precisa ficar longe de mim por enquanto" – ele apertou as mãos dela também.

"Você vai voltar para mim, não vai?" – ela sussurrou, atenta de que não conseguia olhar para ele.

"Eu sempre vou estar com você" – ele respondeu, procurando o rosto dela.

Gina não queria ouvir aquilo, ela queria ouvir que ele voltaria. "Não, você vai estar comigo de verdade, não vai?" – ela buscou os olhos dele – "Não vai, Draco?"

"Vou" – ele sorriu. Mas sentiu-se frustrado com a própria resposta, porque nem ele mesmo sabia se estaria com ela ou não.

Ela ia chorar de novo. Sentia o fundo dos olhos queimando e a garganta começou a apertar.

"Olha" – ele passou uma das mãos pelo rosto dela – "Tem algo que eu quero te dar". Draco tirou do bolso do casaco um pequeno medalhão. Ele colocou nas mãos dela. "Era da minha mãe. Meu pai deu a ela logo que eu fiz um ano. Ela sempre usava. Deixou comigo da última vez que nos vimos, antes dela morrer."

Gina abriu o medalhão. A foto de um bebezinho loiro estava ali. Ela sorriu para a imagem da criança, que sorria de volta.

"Você era um bebê lindo" – ela disse, sem tirar os olhos da criança.

"Eu ainda sou lindo" – ele sorriu. Ela riu, entre lágrimas. – "Eu volto para buscar. Você vai guardar com você, não vai?"

Gina acenou com a cabeça. "Eu não vou tirar do pescoço."

"Ótimo. É a coisa mais valiosa que eu tenho. E vai ficar com você, porque você é a única pessoa a quem eu confiaria isso" – ele retirou o medalhão das mãos dela e o colocou em volta do pescoço de Gina.

Ela apertou o objeto contra o peito e escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, enquanto soluçava.

Draco a puxou para ele, tentando matar a saudade dos dias em que eles ficaram longe, um do outro, e dos dias que ficariam sem se ver. Logo, virou um abraço e ele precisou afastá-la antes de desistir de mandá-la para longe dele.

"Escute" – ele limpou o rastro de água que manchava o rosto branco dela – "Você confia em mim?"

Ela acenou com a cabeça.

"Ótimo. Eu preciso da sua varinha. Não, Gina, não pergunte" – ele emendou quando ela fez menção de falar alguma coisa. "Eu preciso dela para terminar uma coisa. Você pode deixar comigo?"

Ela não respondeu. Levou as mãos até o bolso do casaco, retirou de lá a varinha e entregou a ele.

"Obrigado" – ele guardou a varinha dela. Depois, eles se olharam.

Longos minutos se passaram enquanto eles apenas se encaravam. Draco tentava memorizar todos os detalhes do rosto dela. Cada sarda, cada pequena imperfeição. Qualquer coisa que pudesse ser importante para conseguir vê-la perfeitamente quando fechasse os olhos.

Gina tentava ler qualquer coisa no olhar dele. Qualquer coisa que a ajudasse a entender o que se passava na cabeça dele.

"Por que você não me deixa conversar com Harry? Nós podemos contar a ele, descobrir o que você tem de errado."

"Gina, eu sou procurado por eles. Eu matei aquelas pessoas, naquele galpão. O dia que eles me pegarem, vai ser dia de festa. Não posso pedir ajuda a eles" – Draco baixou a cabeça, resignado.

"Você vai me contar?" – Gina insistiu.

"Não" – ele respondeu.

"Eu quero ajudar você. Por que é tão difícil de você entender isso?"

"Você não pode me ajudar" – Draco murmurou.

Gina emudeceu. Não tinha mais nada que pudesse dizer. Ele não iria contar e ela não poderia ajudá-lo. Teria de esperar ele voltar. Mas talvez, quando ele voltasse, tudo estaria bem. Ele teria revertido o que tinha de errado com ele. E talvez, destruído aquele pergaminho e eles poderiam ficar juntos. E tudo ficaria bem.

"Por que você escreveu para eles?" – ela tentou, mais uma vez.

"Porque eu sei que você não me deixaria. Você não iria embora se eu pedisse e eu precisava garantir que você ficasse em segurança" – ele respondeu, frustrado, por estar ali com ela, deixando que ela se fosse.

Ela continuou o inquirindo, apenas com o olhar. Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar. Draco sabia que ela não queria que ele a protegesse.

"Ele sabe, Gina. Norton sabe onde eu estou. E se ele te achar comigo, ele...ele vai matar você" – ele murmurou. Gina soluçou levando a mão a boca. Então era isso. Aquele comportamento estranho deles nos últimos dias. Uma tentativa desesperada de afastar Gina para que ela quisesse ir embora. Para que ela não corresse perigo.

"O que você vai fazer, Draco?" – ela perguntou assustada.

"Despistá-lo, fazê-lo achar que eu fui pego, qualquer coisa" – ele mentiu.

"Prometa para mim que não vai atrás dele sozinho, Draco. Você não pode fazer isso. É muito arriscado!"- ela pediu, buscando os olhos dele. Draco fez um leve aceno com a cabeça.

Draco olhou com atenção enquanto Gina o olhava de volta. Ele quase podia tocar o amor que ela sentia por ele, porque era como se isso emanasse fisicamente dela. E, intimamente, ele queria saber se ela também sentia isso vindo dele. Porque ele a amava mais do que tudo. Mais do que a vida. Mais do que a vida_ dele_.

"Eu amo você" – ele sussurrou de encontro ao ouvido dela.

Gina fechou os olhos ao ouvir a declaração. Ela ia dizer que também o amava, mas o barulho que anunciava a chegada do esperado trem, teria sobreposto qualquer som que poderia ter saído da boca dela. Ela apenas pegou a mão dele e entrelaçou com a dela.

Tinha chegado o momento.

- -

Hermione estava apreensiva. Andava de um lado para o outro na cabine do trem que estava parando.

"Você acha que fizemos certo, Harry?" – perguntou ao homem que estava sentado perto da janela, enquanto torcia os pulsos.

"Sobre o que?" – ele fitou a amiga, pronto para conversar pela terceira vez sobre o mesmo assunto apenas naquela viagem.

"Termos vindo de trem. Podíamos ter aparatado. E se for uma armadilha?" – ela se sentou do lado dele.

Ele rolou os olhos. "Se for uma armadilha nós o matamos" – ele respondeu sem emoção.

Ela lhe devolveu um olhar de censura e se levantou novamente. "Você acha que devíamos ter contado ao Rony?"

"Não, já disse que não. Ele seria impulsivo e poderia estragar tudo. Você sabe como ele é."

Ela concordou com a cabeça. "Será que ela está bem?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Vamos descobrir em breve".

Harry se levantou e abriu a porta, saindo da cabine, acompanhado por Hermione. Ela estava tão nervosa que o estava irritando.

"Fique calma" – ele ralhou. Ela pediu desculpas, mas andou com passos incertos até a porta do trem. A plataforma estava pouco movimentada. Eles desceram e procuraram por Gina e Draco.

Ao longe, avistaram um casal sentado num dos bancos da plataforma de embarque. As tonalidades inconfundíveis de seus cabelos não deixaram dúvida de quem se tratavam.

Harry sentiu o sangue ferver quando os viu sentados juntos, de mãos dadas. Hermione prendeu a respiração e olhou para o amigo.

Eles foram andando lentamente até eles. Quando Draco os viu chegando, fez um sinal com a cabeça para que Gina olhasse também.

Hermione acelerou o passo para encontrar Gina. Elas se olharam por um instante e Gina soltou a mão de Draco para abraçar a amiga.

"Gina, Merlin! Estávamos tão preocupados. Você está bem?" – Hermione perguntou quando se abraçaram.

Gina não respondeu. Apenas apertou fortemente a amiga. Ela não poderia falar como estava naquele momento.

"Potter, Granger" – Draco cumprimentou com a cabeça.

Gina passou dos braços de Hermione para os de Harry e Draco desviou o olhar para algum ponto sobre a cabeça deles.

"Sentimos sua falta" – Harry murmurou, ignorando Draco. Gina soluçou nos ombros dele. "Eu também, Harry".

Depois, eles se separaram. Harry olhou firmemente para Draco e levou a mão até as vestes, de onde tirou a varinha. Exatamente no momento em que Draco fez o mesmo.

"Não, Harry!" – Gina se colocou na frente do loiro – "Nem mesmo pense em machucá-lo!"- ela ralhou.

Hermione abaixou delicadamente o braço estendido de Harry, pedindo que ambos tivessem calma. Gina olhava furiosa para Harry e, mesmo Draco a empurrando discretamente para que saísse da frente dele, ela não fez.

"O que você está pensando?" – Gina continuou gritando para Harry – "Guarde essa varinha" – ela mandou.

Harry olhou feio para ela e para Draco e depois, guardou a varinha. Draco fez o mesmo e Hermione censurou a ambos por terem se exposto daquele jeito na estação de trem, em frente aos trouxas que estavam passando por lá.

Draco resmungou alguma coisa e Gina se virou para ele. "Draco, por favor". Ele fitou os olhos dela e então, acenou com a cabeça.

"O trem de vocês sai em 20 minutos" – Draco informou, estendendo três passagens para Gina. Harry e Hermione olharam para ele confusos.

"Mas acabamos de chegar" – Hermione se adiantou – "Temos que conversar, Malfoy."

Ele negou com a cabeça. "Não, não vamos conversar. Vocês vão pegar Gina e sair daqui logo. Estou com pressa."

"Não vamos sair daqui sem uma explicação, Malfoy. E temos algum tempo ainda, então, é melhor começar" – Harry falou.

Draco deu uma risada de deboche. "Escute, Potter, eu não tenho nada para conversar com vocês. Já expliquei o que aconteceu. Agora façam o que combinamos e vão embora" – ele gritou. Ele sentiu Gina se contraindo do lado dele e se virou para ela. "Gina, por favor" – os olhos dele suplicaram. "Nos veremos em breve. Eu prometo" – ele a abraçou.

Hermione olhou embaraçada para o casal que se abraçava, enquanto Harry fechava os punhos por ver Gina abraçada com Draco Malfoy. Se Hermione não tivesse lhe dado um olhar sério, ele teria separado os dois e acabado com Draco ali mesmo.

"Eu não quero ir" – Gina chorou no ombro dele.

Ele a soltou do abraço e a segurou, de modo que ela olhasse nos olhos dele – "Já conversamos sobre isso. Não torne isso ainda mais difícil."

Ela soluçou e olhou para o lado. "Eu estou com medo de que vá acontecer alguma coisa ruim com você, Draco" – ela confessou.

Draco passou as mãos pelo cabelo, frustrado com a insistência dela em abandoná-lo. Aquilo também era difícil para ele. E ele também estava com medo, embora jamais fosse admitir isso para ela.

"Escute, Gina, quando isso acabar, vamos viajar. Como tínhamos conversando, lembra?" – ele sorriu para ela – "E vamos voar juntos também, até Hogwarts, certo?" – ela acenou com a cabeça e apertou contra o peito o medalhão que ele tinha dado a ela.

"Boa garota" – ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

"Eu vou ficar esperando você" – ela sussurrou atenta de que sua voz quase não podia ser ouvida.

Ele sorriu de volta para ela e a abraçou mais uma vez. "Vamos, vamos para a plataforma de embarque".

Draco foi com Gina na frente, enquanto Hermione e Harry andavam atrás dos dois, cochichando.

"Você acha que eles estão juntos?" – Harry perguntou.

"Acho que sim" – Hermione respondeu – "Gina não quer ir embora."

"Ela deve estar sobre influência do _Imperius_" – ele comentou, venenoso.

"Eu acho que não, Harry. Eu acho que ela o ama" – a outra respondeu, desconcertada pela intimidade que Gina e Draco se tratavam.

Harry fez uma careta grosseira ao ouvir a resposta da amiga. Não que ele tivesse ciúmes, mas era inaceitável que Gina pudesse amar um assassino. E mais inaceitável ainda, pelo fato do assassino ser Draco Malfoy.

Quando chegaram a outra plataforma de embarque, o trem deles já estava ali. Gina desacelerou o passo, tentando adiar o embarque. Mas Harry passou por ela decidido a tirá-la de perto de Draco.

"Vamos, Gina" – ele a puxou.

Draco deu um olhar mortal para ele e a puxou de volta.

"Entrem vocês. Ela vai daqui a pouco" – ele disse, sem se importar com os protestos que os outros dois fizeram. Aquele era o momento dele com Gina e ele não queria interrupções.

"Vão" – Gina falou quando percebeu que nem Harry nem Hermione tinham se mexido – "Eu já encontro vocês" – ela assegurou.

Hermione puxou Harry para dentro do trem e quando Draco se certificou de que estavam sozinhos, antes de começar a falar.

"Eu nunca quis que isso tivesse acontecido" – ele começou – "Eu não tinha idéia de que fosse sentir o que eu sinto por você" – ele passou as mãos pelo rosto dela. "Eu sinto muito. Eu sinto tanto!"

"Não sinta. Vai ser maravilhoso de novo, quando você voltar para mim" – ela tentou sorrir.

"Eu sei. Seria maravilhoso, eu nunca duvidei disso."

"Eu amo você" – ela disse antes de permitir que qualquer outra coisa a interrompesse – "Eu não sei o que você tem, mas eu amo você assim mesmo. E seja o que for, não faz diferença para mim, Draco. Eu não vou deixar você enfrentar isso sozinho."

Ele deu um sorriso cansado. "Eu sei. E isso me faz te amar ainda mais. Mas não podemos ficar juntos agora. Você precisa ir."

"E o que você vai fazer?" – ela inquiriu novamente.

"Vou fazer as coisas ficarem bem" – ele deu um sorriso amargo.

O trem apitou ao lado deles. Estava na hora dela embarcar. Draco olhou por sobre a cabeça dela, quando avistou que Harry os observava por uma das janelas do trem. Ele fez um sinal, quase imperceptível, para que Harry saísse.

"Vamos. Está na hora" – ele disse, pegando Gina pela mão e levando até a porta do trem.

Gina andou até lá, embora ela não pudesse explicar como. Não sentia as pernas, não sentia o corpo. Só sentia tanto desespero e dor por estar indo embora, que estava sufocando tudo dentro dela.

O segundo apito soou no momento em que Harry apareceu na porta e desceu do trem, ficando parado atrás de Draco.

"Escute" – Draco olhou por sobre o ombro para garantir que Harry não os ouvisse – "Eu sinto muito por tudo que eu fiz de errado com você. Sinto muito por ter machucado seu irmão e sua família. E por ter tirado você do Ministério."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Draco, não, não. Está tudo bem. É passado. Estamos todos bem, não estamos?" – ele concordou com a cabeça – "Então. Eles vão entender quando você puder explicar. Vai ficar tudo bem" – Gina disse e o abraçou.

Ele apertou fortemente o corpo dela contra o dele. E depois a beijou.

Foi como no primeiro beijo deles. Calmo e suave, como se estivessem se conhecendo, mas ao mesmo tempo, intenso e provocativo, como se fossem velhos conhecidos.

Harry olhava a cena estupefato. E da janela, Hermione levou a mão a boca, surpresa por estar realmente presenciando aquele beijo entre os dois.

Outro apito do trem os separou. Gina olhou nos olhos de Draco, aproximou-se do ouvido dele e sussurrou todo amor que ela sentia por ele. O coração de Draco se apertou, se contorcendo em dor por saber de todo o amor que ele estava perdendo; por tudo de bom que ele estava mandando embora.

Depois de se olharem novamente, Gina entrou no trem e sumiu, pelo corredor escuro. Draco aproveitou o pouco tempo que teria para falar com Harry, antes de ela aparecer na janela ao lado de Hermione.

"Escute Potter, não, escute, droga" – ele puxou Harry pelo braço para longe do trem – "Eu não tenho muito tempo para explicações. Pegue isso" – ele estendeu o pergaminho e as anotações que ele tinha feito com Gina – "Aqui está tudo o que você precisa saber, se algo der errado. Se eu não conseguir, leia as anotações. É o único jeito."

Harry olhou com desconfiança para os papéis que Draco mostrava, mas os pegou mesmo assim.

"O que você vai fazer?" – Harry perguntou receoso.

"Tentar dar um jeito em toda essa merda. De uma forma ou de outra" – Draco devolveu. Harry mirou os olhos do loiro. Estavam escuros. Sem emoção. Completamente diferente do olhar que tinha se despedido de Gina.

"Gina vai querer vir atrás de mim. Você não pode deixar, você entendeu? Willsburg está atrás de mim" – Draco deu uma olhada para o trem quando Gina apareceu. "Ela vai querer voltar, ela vai querer descer do trem. Não deixe" – ele suspirou. "Se algo der errado, se eu não conseguir..." – a voz dele falhou.

Harry olhou de esguelha para o trem e depois encarou Draco de novo, com curiosidade.

"Só mexa nisso se for necessário._ Se_ eu falhar. Você entendeu? Apenas se eu falhar. De outra forma, apenas queime essa droga. Depois, você pode me pegar" – Draco completou.

Harry acenou com a cabeça. "O trem vai partir" – ele apontou e se direcionou para a porta. Antes de entrar, enfiou os papéis no bolso e deu uma última olhada em Draco. "Eu vou voltar para pegar você, Malfoy. É bom que você esteja aqui quando isso acontecer" – ele disse – "Vou reservar um lugar especial para você em Azkaban" – Harry cuspiu.

Draco sorriu de forma debochada. Depois, se aproximou da janela em que Gina o olhava.

"Te vejo em breve!" – ele sorriu. Mas a voz trêmula dele o traiu.

Gina sentiu a garganta apertar e sabia que ia chorar novamente. Sentiu algum alivio quando o trem começou a se movimentar, porque aquela pequena despedida estava acabando com ela. Draco continuou sorrindo para ela enquanto acompanhava o movimento lento do trem.

E então, enquanto ele caminhava ao lado do trem, perto da janela dela, Gina viu um brilho nos olhos dele. Era o mesmo brilho que inundava os olhos dela naquele momento. Ele estava chorando.

Ele estava com medo. E desesperado. Merlin, ele estava chorando enquanto ela estava indo embora. Indo para longe dele, no momento em que ele mais precisava de alguém. O coração dela se acelerou. Ela precisava voltar. Ela tinha que ficar com ele. E ele precisava saber disso.

"Draco!" – Gina gritou lutando contra o desespero que tomou conta dela, levantando-se do banco em que estava sentada e se apoiando na janela – "Draco!"

Ele parou de andar no momento em que ela gritou o nome dele. Ele não podia mais acompanhar o caminho do trem. Gina sabia o que ele ia fazer. E ia querer voltar pra ele. E Draco não podia permitir.

Harry apareceu na cabine no momento em que ela se debruçou na janela, gritando por Draco, e a segurou, puxando-a para ficar sentada. "Pare com isso, Gina" – ele ralhou.

"Não Harry, não, me solte, droga! Draco! Draco!" – ela gritou de novo, tentando se livrar das mãos de Harry.

"Gina, por favor" – Hermione pediu, sentindo os próprios olhos molhados, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros da menina, que tinha levantado do banco e ido em direção a porta, sendo barrada por Harry no instante em que a abriu.

"Vocês não entendem? Draco!" – ela chamou de novo, enquanto Harry a empurrava para o assento. "Eu preciso descer!" – Gina gritou com raiva.

Harry olhou com receio para Hermione e tirou a varinha das vestes. Gina automaticamente procurou a própria nas roupas. Então, lembrou que tinha dado a Draco.

"Desculpe, Gin" – Harry falou ao apontar a varinha para ela.

Então, o último pensamento que ela teve, antes de ser estuporada, foi que Draco tinha se despedido dela. Para sempre.

* * *

- -

_Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true_

- -

Draco sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem quando o trem começou a andar. Os olhos dele o traíram. Eles expuseram toda a dor e medo que ele sentia naquele momento e ela tinha visto. Ele não podia se lembrar de quando tinha chorado pela última vez.

Mas foi inevitável. Anos sozinho. Esperando alguém voltar para buscá-lo. Esperando alguma resposta para as inexplicáveis crises de dor que ele começou a ter. Anos se culpando por ter se tornado um assassino. E ela apareceu e quando tudo começou a ficar bem, Draco achou o que procurava. Ele entendeu. E era tão horrível que ele jamais teria imaginado.

Draco podia fazer uma escolha, pela primeira vez. Ele fez uma quando entregou a Harry Potter o pergaminho, embora não soubesse explicar exatamente o porquê de ter feito aquilo.

Gina sabia que ele estava com medo. Sabia, porque começou a gritar o nome dele, enquanto o trem se movimentava. E Draco quase correu para ela novamente, quando viu que Harry a tinha tirado da janela. Mas ele não podia fazer isso. Ele mesmo tinha pedido que Harry não deixasse Gina voltar.

Ela gritou mais duas vezes o nome dele e então, tudo ficou em silêncio.

Draco ainda permaneceu algum tempo parado na plataforma de embarque, olhando o trem sumir, imaginando que talvez ele desse meia volta e tudo não teria passado de um sonho ruim.

Ele apenas acordaria na casa dele, com a mãe dele o mimando e um futuro todo pela frente. Um futuro que ele dividiria com Gina Weasley e com os filhos que eles teriam. E eles viajariam para a Espanha e para a Itália. E voariam de vassoura.

Mas o trem não voltou e aquilo não era um sonho. Era um pesadelo real, que parecia não ter fim.

Ele se sentou por alguns minutos no banco. Em todos os anos de solidão, aquele foi o momento em que se sentiu mais solitário.

Draco não queria voltar para casa. Não queria se esconder de novo. E não queria morrer.

Ele tinha duas opções: enfrentar o destino dele ou fugir e se esconder, como vinha fazendo há anos. Ele não era um herói. Nunca seria um. Jamais daria a vida dele por algo que estivesse acima dele. Jamais se permitiria morrer por causa de um benefício maior.

Mas aquilo que ele viveu por anos não era vida. E ele não podia mais suportar viver daquele jeito.

Draco era fraco. Era fraco porque tinha medo. Todos têm um destino e deve-se enfrentá-lo e ele sabia. Mas Draco não queria enfrentar o dele. Ele não tinha nada a ganhar. De fato, ele nunca ganharia nada, em qualquer decisão que tomasse.

Se ele fugisse, ele estaria deixando pra trás o pouco de vida que ele tinha conquistado. Gina não poderia ir com ele. Ele jamais a obrigaria a passar o resto da vida se escondendo. Mas mesmo que enfrentasse Norton, quanto tempo ainda teria? O corpo doente, infectado, ele sentia isso. Não sabia onde procurar uma cura. Não sabia _se_ existia uma cura. Era perder ou perder.

De qualquer forma, ele precisava fazer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa, contanto que valesse a pena.

Resignado e decidido, ele se levantou do banco, deu uma última olhada na plataforma de embarque, que já não mostrava qualquer sinal do trem que tinha partido recentemente e dirigiu-se a saída da estação.

Ele voltou andando para casa. Era longe e cansativo, mas ele não se importava em ficar cansado. Ele não teria ninguém esperando por ele em casa. Foi andando distraído por seu caminho, alheio a tudo a sua volta. Ele tinha voltado a não ser importar com nada.

O que ele levava dentro do corpo, não o permitiria viver como merecia.

Draco sabia que nunca teria paz. Mas ele poderia, pelo menos, evitar que aquilo se tornasse um pesadelo maior. Ele poderia evitar que aquele homem louco o achasse e o usasse como ferramenta para trazer Voldemort de volta – se isso fosse possível.

Ele iria inverter o jogo. Iria atrás de Norton e acabaria com ele. Mais uma morte pelas mãos dele não faria diferença. Ele já estava no inferno, de qualquer modo.

Ia ser um jogo de vida ou morte para ele e Norton. E, naquele momento, ele não se importaria em escolher. De qualquer forma, não era uma vida que existia dentro dele.

Tão logo ele chegou em casa, a ausência dela foi sentida. E era gritante.

Mas ele não ficaria ali por muito tempo para sentir a força da falta dela. Eram apenas mais algumas horas, até planejar detalhadamente um plano e partir de algum ponto.

Correu até o quarto, pegou o livro que tinha deixado escondido de Gina e abriu na parte marcada. Tinha que haver um jeito de reverter aquilo. Snape tinha dito que o pergaminho poderia salvá-lo, lá tinha a indicação de uma cura. Ele não achou nada explicito no pergaminho. E não achava nada no livro. Estava procurando no lugar errado, talvez. Se ele acabasse com Norton e conseguisse reverter o feitiço, ele poderia viver uma vida normal. Reverter o feitiço. Haveria tempo?

Sentou-se na cama, a mente dele começando a trabalhar. Em primeiro lugar, atrairia Norton até ele. Depois, o obrigaria a contar tudo e por último, o mataria. Correu as páginas do livro...ele tinha lido alguma coisa sim. Onde tinha sido?

Ele usaria a varinha de Gina. Ela não iria deixar que o rastreassem. Era só uma questão de tempo até encontrar Norton. Ele estava perto. O encontraria pela Marca Negra.

Draco retirou as duas varinhas que estavam guardadas com ele, colocando em cima da cômoda, perto da porta. Ele precisava de espaço para pensar.

Ele mirou o livro mais uma vez. Ficou enjoado. Se concentrou no que lia, embora a mente dele gritasse para que ele queimasse aquelas folhas de uma vez. Ele tinha lido aquelas folhas muitas vezes desde que descobrira o significado do pergaminho. O corpo dele reagindo, como a uma doença. Onde ele tinha lido isso? Os olhos dele ficaram pesados e a mente dele começou a juntar todos os pequenos fragmentos de conhecimento que ele tinha adquirido.

Lutando. Reagindo. Ele fechou os olhos, buscando alguma concentração. Tinha pouco tempo. Ele sentia isso. Ele sabia. Onde ele tinha lido aquilo?

Então a cabeça dele começou a doer. O corpo dele lutando.

Ele sentiu o corpo fraquejar, as pernas tremendo, os braços amolecendo. Ele sabia que seria uma crise ruim. Ele não se importou muito com isso. Ela não estaria ali para ajudá-lo. Ele deixou o corpo tombar no chão sem se preocupar.

Draco apertou os olhos, deixando a dor invadir o corpo dele. Não podia morrer naquele momento. Não agora que tinha um plano a executar. Reagir.

Ele sentia que ia desmaiar. Segurou a cabeça com as mãos e não abafou um grito de dor.

"Pare!" – ele ordenou ao próprio corpo – "Não agora, não agora" – ele repetia enquanto tentava massagear a testa, do mesmo modo que Gina tinha feito algumas vezes.

Algum efeito foi sentido. Draco tinha conseguido controlar uma crise, pela primeira vez. Ele precisava ficar forte e inteiro naquele momento. Não poderia enfraquecer agora. Não agora que tinha decidido virar o jogo, agora que tinha um plano.

Ele tinha feito uma escolha. E por enquanto, precisaria do corpo dele por inteiro.

Draco respirou fundo, sentindo a dor diminuir. Ainda de olhos fechados, apertou as mãos, controlando a tremedeira. Respirou fundo duas vezes. Manteve os olhos fechados, voltando a se concentrar no plano dele. Norton.

Draco tinha decidido a enfrentar seu destino. Ele estava pronto para enfrentar o passado dele. Pronto para impedir o trabalho de Norton. Pronto para aceitar que tinham feito dele um objeto. Pronto para terminar de pagar pelos pecados cometidos por ele.

Ele abriu os olhos. Um homem estava parado a sua frente, sorrindo para ele.

Draco estava pronto, só não esperava que o destino o enfrentasse primeiro.

"Olá, Draco."

- -

_If I only had one more day_

- -

* * *

"_Um Voto Perpétuo, Milorde?" – Snape se surpreendeu._

"_Sim, Severo. Preciso ter certeza que você ajudará Norton se ele precisar" – Voldemort sorriu misteriosamente._

"_A terminar o que começamos" – Norton completou. Snape olhou com desprezo para o homem de cabelos crespos._

"_Você vai fazer, Severo? Ou devo pedir para outra pessoa com mais boa vontade?" – o Lorde olhou desgosto para Snape. _

"_Sim, milorde" – ele respondeu sem qualquer convicção. Não poderia negar aquele pedido, embora não lhe agradasse fazer um voto perpétuo._

"_Ótimo" – Voldemort acenou com a cabeça quando Snape se abaixou lentamente, ficando de joelhos, na frente de Norton, também de joelhos no chão._

_Voldemort sorriu e pegou a varinha._

_O Voto iria garantir que Snape ajudaria Norton se precisasse. O sacrifício era complexo e difícil e Voldemort precisava garantir que seria feito – de uma forma ou de outra._

_Enquanto isso, num dos quartos da casa, Draco andava de um lado para o outro, nervoso._

_Seu pai o tinha arrancado de casa, sem explicações. E tinha levado direto para o esconderijo de Voldemort. Draco tinha tentado argumentar e pedir uma explicação, mas Lúcio apenas respondeu atravessado. E o obrigou a ir para perto do Lorde._

_Draco obedeceu._

_Ele não tinha escolha. Apenas obedecia a ordens._

* * *

Hey, gente! Desculpem a demora, mais uma vez. 

Bom, a história está quase terminando. Já tenho o esboço do próximo capítulo. Só falta a coragem de terminar.

Enfim, queridos, não vou responder individualmente cada comentário que eu recebi (embora eu ame!!) apenas pelo fato de que se eu responder, vou acabar contando tudo! Então, espero que vocês não fiquem bravos comigo, ok?

De qualquer forma: **Angélica, Cami** (nao fiquei brava não, viu!!!), **Bel Owens, Srtá Felton, Mrs Mandy Black, Vivian Malfoy, Ninny Malfoy e Naira Cirino** - queridas, obrigada por continuarem lendo e comentando. Prometo que vou comentar individualmente no fim, ok??

Beijos a todos!


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: Só _agora_ eu percebi que publiquei todos os capítulos anteriores sem fazer menção ao disclaimer e sem fazer o cabeçalho. Rowling, não me processe! Eles são seus, todinhos seus. Se fossem meus, Sirius JAMAIS teria morrido. Isso foi **muito**, **muito cruel** de sua parte. E eu não te perdôo!

* * *

Nota: Bem, estou tentando atualizar o mais rápido possível. Ainda porque, por mais que eu ame essa história, eu tenho planos para uma nova e não vou conseguir publicar nada enquanto essa aqui nao se encerrar. Então, assim que eu puder, eu atualizo.

* * *

_

* * *

_

_Draco andou com passos incertos até Voldemort. A presença do homem o intimidava. Lúcio não tinha dito o que o mestre queria com ele. Apenas tinha mandado que o seguisse sem perguntar._

_E Draco fez. Ninguém se atreveria a desobedecer a uma ordem direta de Voldemort._

_Ele foi entregue, pelo próprio pai. Pela segunda vez._

_Eles chegaram silenciosamente a uma sala escura, fracamente iluminada por algumas velas._

_Draco olhou alguns rostos conhecidos, mas não falou com ninguém. Seu coração estava acelerado de medo e ansiedade. Medo, porque tinha motivos de sobra para ser castigado. Ele tinha falhado algumas vezes. Pequenas missões que tinham saído errado. Ele fazia o melhor dele, mas o melhor dele nunca era suficiente._

_Ele tinha tentado ser como o pai dele. Mas não conseguia. Ele tinha tentado servir a Voldemort, mas algo dentro dele ia contra isso._

_Ele tentava ser fiel. Mas não queria ser um assassino._

_A ansiedade o consumia também. Porque achava que poderia ter mais uma chance. Mas não sabia se queria ter essa chance._

_Voldemort caminhou até ele e depois fez um sinal para que pudesse ficar sozinho com Draco._

_Draco olhou nervoso para o pai que saía. Eles trocaram um olhar. Draco queria que o pai o tirasse dali. Mas ele não fez._

_Lúcio saiu da sala, acompanhado do resto dos Comensais que ali estavam. Inexpressivo, ele olhou para trás, apenas para encontrar o rosto assustado do filho. Voldemort tinha apontado a varinha dele para o coração de Draco. _

_Lúcio parou de andar, um súbito momento de terror passando pela cabeça dele. Voldemort ia matar Draco._

_Ele parou de andar e caminhou de volta para sala, mas não pôde entrar. Norton barrou o caminho dele, deu um sorrisinho maldoso e fechou a porta._

_Lúcio ficou parado, olhando chocado para a porta fechada._

_Enquanto isso, dentro da sala, Draco olhava aterrorizado para a varinha apontada para a ele._

"_Chegou a hora de provar seu valor, Draco" – Voldemort falou, ainda segurando a varinha – "Você jurou lealdade quando recebeu essa marca" – ele apontou a varinha para a Marca Negra, tatuada no braço de Draco – "Você confia em mim, Draco? Aquele a quem jurou lealdade?"_

_Draco engoliu seco. Olhou para Norton, que sorria diabolicamente para ele e depois olhou para Voldemort e acenou com a cabeça. Ele não confiava, mas não podia dizer aquilo._

"_Sim, milorde" – a voz dele saiu fraca. _

"_Você tem sido meu servo mais fiel, Draco" – Voldemort sorriu antes de estuporar o garoto._

_Depois, voltou-se para Norton. "Pegue o cabelo dele. Faça questão de ser visto. Os aurores devem te ver saindo de lá. Não deixe ninguém vivo."_

_Norton apertou os punhos em excitação. Os aurores tinham colocado em um galpão dezenas de famílias trouxas, que estavam sendo protegidas pelo Ministério._

_Norton iria matá-los. Ou melhor, Draco Malfoy, faria isso._

* * *

Harry olhou de esguelha para Gina. Hermione tinha acabado de deitar o corpo adormecido da ruiva no banco da cabine do trem, onde estavam.

O trem tinha se afastado da plataforma de embarque e corria com pressa em direção ao sul.

Hermione não parava de olhar Harry com censura, mas ele apenas ignorava isso. Estava mais preocupado com o pergaminho escondido no bolso da calça dele. Inconscientemente, ele levou a mão ao bolso, como se para se certificar que o papel estava ali.

"O que Malfoy queria com você?" – Hermione perguntou depois de sentar-se ao lado de Gina. Harry olhou para ela, na dúvida de contar ou não. Mas ele conhecia a amiga e sabia que ela não iria sossegar enquanto não descobrisse.

"Ele me pediu para não deixar Gina voltar" – Harry começou, mas Hermione o interrompeu.

"É claro que ele fez isso" – ela exclamou, revoltada.

"Não, tem mais" – Harry cortou – "Ele disse que ia resolver alguma coisa. Que ia terminar com essa história. Seja o que for, ele vai resolver alguma coisa que tem a ver com isso" – ele tirou o papel do bolso e mostrou a Hermione.

Ela se adiantou e pegou o papel. Harry olhou para ela, esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa. Hermione demorou algum tempo lendo as linhas amareladas.

"Eu não sei o que é, Harry. Mas é Arte das Trevas. Magia negra" – Hermione falou com pesar.

"Como você sabe?"

"Olhe" – ela se sentou ao lado dele e apontou no papel – "Essa escrita. Vê? Reconhece? Não, certo. Não é nossa língua. Não saberia dizer qual língua é. Mas eu posso dizer que não é coisa boa. Existem alguns símbolos universais, você sabe. Vê esse triangulo virado de cabeça para baixo, aqui no canto? É o símbolo pagão da distorção. Distorção do cristianismo, do paganismo branco. Ou seja, Magia Negra, Harry" – ela explicou.

"Malfoy estava tentando traduzir isso. Foi por isso que ele seqüestrou Gina" – Harry olhou para Gina adormecida.

"Ele não seqüestrou Gina, você _já_ sabe disso. De qualquer forma, tem algo errado nessa história" – Hermione sentenciou, ainda olhando para o papel. "Eu conheço isso, eu tenho certeza de que algumas palavras são conhecidas. Preciso me lembrar de onde conheço isso. Sei que já vi em algum lugar" – ela apertou os olhos, se concentrando.

"Malfoy queria Gina longe dele por outro motivo, Hermione. Ele estava preocupado com ela" – Harry noticiou com desgosto.

Hermione, entretanto, não ouviu. Estava forçando a memória para se lembrar onde tinha visto algo parecido com o que estava escrito no pergaminho.

"Malfoy disse 'Willsburg está atrás de mim'. Acho que é por isso que ele a mandou embora" – Harry continuou contando e olhando para Gina adormecida.

"Harry?" – Hermione chamou de repente – "Eu acho que sei o que é isso. E não é bom" – ela continuou antes de sentir um súbito mal-estar.

Harry olhou para a amiga, que estava pálida. Ele se apressou em acudí-la.

"O que é?" – ele perguntou quando alguma cor voltou ao rosto dela.

"Eu preciso confirmar antes de dizer. Se for o que eu estou pensando, estamos com problemas, Harry" – ela o olhou com seriedade.

"Temos que voltar, então, Hermione. Temos que pegar Malfoy" – ele se levantou e começou a andar pela cabine, de um lado para o outro.

"Tem algo errado com ele" – ela disse, com os olhos no pergaminho.

"Com quem?" – o olhar dele procurou o dela. Ela levantou a cabeça e Harry viu que ela estava transtornada.

"Malfoy".

"O que tem de errado com ele?" – ele inquiriu.

"O feitiço do pergaminho" – ela apontou para o papel - "Um ex-Comensal está atrás dele e Malfoy estava desesperado para traduzir isso aqui. Então, isso deve estar ligado de alguma forma. Acho que Malfoy queria realizar o feitiço. Olhe essas anotações. O nome de Voldemort aparece aqui."

"E por que ele daria isso para mim, então? Ele disse que iria terminar com essa história, com o que estive relacionado com esse papel. Por que ele me entregaria isso se fosse realizar o feitiço?" – Harry perguntou, na tentativa de que Hermione pudesse responder o que ele não conseguia.

"Vamos ter que perguntar para ela" – Hermione mirou Gina.

"Ela não nos contaria" – ele olhou com desgosto para a ruiva adormecida – "Você os viu se beijando. Ela não entregaria Malfoy".

"Gina não permitiria que ele fizesse algo errado. Ela pode gostar dele, mas isso não feriria os princípios dela" – Hermione se exaltou.

"Parece que ela se esqueceu dos próprios princípios, eles se beijaram!" – ele disse com nojo.

"Gina não permitiria que ele fizesse algo errado. Ela não aceitaria isso" – Hermione suspirou.

"E se Malfoy não tiver feito nada de errado? Porque não faria sentido ele ter aprontado alguma coisa e ter nos entregue a prova disso, faria?"

Hermione suspirou. "Não sei, Harry. Ele pode ter feito isso apenas para ganhar algum tempo e fugir de novo. Temos que acordá-la."

Harry negou com a cabeça. "Ainda não. Ela vai querer voltar. Vamos chegar em casa primeiro. Depois, com calma, ela nos contará o que sabe. E então, vamos atrás daquele desgraçado." – ele disse com raiva.

Hermione concordou, porque não adiantaria discordar. Apenas desejou que a viagem acabasse logo. Ela queria pesquisar aquilo. Tinha algo errado com aquele feitiço. E a intuição dela dizia que tinha a ver com Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Seu corpo doía. Ele podia senti-lo pesado, mas adormecido ao mesmo tempo. Draco abriu os olhos devagar, fugindo da claridade que iluminava o ambiente. O braço esquerdo estava formigando. Ele olhou sem muita atenção para o braço. Apenas a Marca Negra estava estampada ali. 

_Draco estava deitado numa cama, mas não tinha idéia de como tinha chegado lá. Então, flashes de memória surgiram em sua mente._

_Ele deitado em uma mesa gelada. Um punhal de prata. Norton estava lá. Voldemort também._

_Depois, Draco entrando escondido em um galpão. Ele apontando a varinha para as pessoas e pronunciando repetidas vezes o mesmo feitiço mortal. As pessoas caindo mortas aos seus pés. Os aurores invadindo o local. Ele aparatando. _

_Um súbito enjôo dominou o corpo dele e ele quis vomitar. Pousou mão sobre o estômago e segurou o vômito._

_Ouviu passos. A porta do quarto se abriu._

"_Vejo que está acordado. O Lorde quer vê-lo" – Norton informou._

_Draco acenou com a cabeça. O braço esquerdo dele deu uma fisgada de dor. Ele olhou a marca ali tatuada. Outra fisgada de dor. Ele ignorou. Levantou-se rapidamente, procurou algo para vestir e seguiu Norton._

_Voldemort estava sentado na mesma poltrona de sempre. Olhou de esguelha para Draco antes de falar._

"_Você se saiu muito bem, Draco."_

_Draco sabia que ele se referia aos assassinatos que ele deveria ter cometido. E ele não evitou sentir algum orgulho. Mesmo sem se lembrar direito de ter feito, ele tinha satisfeito Voldemort. Talvez ele conseguisse chegar exatamente onde Lúcio queria que ele chegasse._

_Draco tinha servido fielmente ao lorde e seria recompensado. Talvez, finalmente, ele fosse receber o que queria. Algum cargo importante, poderoso. Era isso o que ele sempre quis. Ser poderoso, não temido. Mas naquele momento, Voldemort apenas o dispensou._

_Ele voltou para o quarto e sentou-se na cama, admirando a tatuagem. Durante anos, tinha querido aquela marca no braço. Lembrava-se da satisfação que sentiu quando foi recrutado pela primeira vez._

_Mas ali, sentado, revendo mentalmente cada morte cometida por ele, Draco se sentia estranho. Embora parcialmente orgulhoso dele mesmo, ele não estava feliz._

_Não que aquelas mortes o afetassem. Estranhamente, ele não se importava com as pessoas que tinha matado. Mas Draco não se sentia ele mesmo. Alguma coisa dentro dele parecia ter mudado._

_Draco sabia que ele nunca mais seria o mesmo. Tinha manchado a alma dele de sangue. E isso não seria possível recuperar. Mas não era só isso. Ele devia estar sentindo qualquer coisa, qualquer prazer ou arrependimento._

_Mas não sentia nada. Apenas uma fisgada de dor no braço esquerdo._

* * *

A sorte sorria para ele. Era tudo o que Norton podia concluir. De fato, ele concluiu que não podia estar fazendo coisa menos certa, pois tudo conspirava para que ele alcançasse seu objetivo.

Tinha sido frustrante achar Draco e o perder de vista, logo em seguida, ele não podia negar. Mas ele já sabia a cidade em que Draco estava. E não deixaria que ele sumisse de novo.

Assim, quando Draco sumiu de vista no restaurante, Norton não perdeu tempo. Entrou pela porta a qual Draco devia ter saído – se não tivesse fugido pelos fundos - e contou a todos no restaurante sobre a comovente história de um tio, em busca de seu único sobrinho perdido.

Norton se emocionou contando como Draco tinha desaparecido e perdido a memória e ele, Norton – seu único parente vivo – estava desesperado tentando encontrá-lo.

Nada mais comovente para receber o apoio da cidadezinha. Logo, os moradores se mobilizaram para ajudar a encontrar o 'sobrinho'.

Era difícil, pois Draco tinha sido visto algumas vezes apenas, e ninguém sabia – exatamente – onde ele morava.

Mas Norton insistiu na procura. Sempre procurando nos bairros ricos e lugares inusitados. Apenas por garantia, havia prometido uma boa recompensa para o vendedor de bilhetes na estação de trem da cidade para que fosse avisado se Draco aparecesse por lá. Se Draco fugisse de trem, ele saberia na mesma hora.

Ele cercou Draco por todos os lados. Sabia que ele não aparataria para não ser rastreado. Não tinha como ter qualquer chave de portal sem conhecimento do Ministério e via Flú estava descartado, pois a cidade não abrigava famílias bruxas. Era perfeito. Não tinha como Draco sair da cidade sem o conhecimento dele.

Dois dias depois de encontrar Draco, Norton recebeu a visita de um moleque, avisando que um homem da descrição do 'sobrinho' dele, tinha comprado três passagens de trem para Londres.

Norton estranhou o fato, pagou a recompensa prometida e preparou-se para a partida de Draco.

Draco iria partir no dia seguinte. E Norton estaria lá para impedir.

O dia seguinte chegou rápido. Norton seguiu para a estação ferroviária. Ele sentia tanta felicidade, como se, de fato, fosse encontrar algum parente perdido.

Era uma estação pequena, com duas plataformas: uma de embarque e a outra de desembarque. Norton seguiu direto para a plataforma de embarque – meia hora antes do horário marcado nas passagens que Draco tinha comprado.

Ele ficou escondido, entre duas colunas de cimento, perto da área restrita de segurança. Ninguém iria ali, por ser perigoso demais, devido a proximidade da curva em que o trem passaria quando chegasse. Mas Norton não tinha medo do perigo.

Os minutos passaram e a excitação dele apenas aumentava. De onde estava, não podia ver todo o movimento. Mas ele viu a cabeça loira de Draco se aproximando, com a mesma mulher ruiva do restaurante. Apenas duas malas.

O trem chegou no momento em que Draco e a ruiva conversavam. Norton se mexeu, tentando ampliar o campo de visão, mas só conseguiu ver algumas pessoas embarcando. Ele tentou afiar os sentidos e ouvir a conversa dos dois.

Mas não conseguiu e também não viu Harry Potter e Hermione Granger embarcando antes da ruiva. Não viu Draco e Harry Potter conversando, isolados. Ele viu apenas Draco se aproximando do trem e se despedindo – pela janela – da mulher ruiva. Ele não iria fugir, Norton concluiu.

Depois, o trem partiu e Draco ficou.

Norton observou quando Draco sentou-se sozinho no banco da plataforma e ficou, longos minutos apenas pensando.

Ele teve o ímpeto de se aproximar de Draco naquele momento, mas a intuição dele dizia que haveria oportunidades melhores. E houve. Draco se levantou e foi embora, trilhando sozinho o caminho de volta para casa.

Norton o seguia com cautela, evitando que Draco percebesse sua presença. Mas ele não precisou ser muito discreto. Draco parecia totalmente alheio ao mundo ao seu redor. Norton achou que não poderia ter mais sorte. Seria fácil e rápido pegar Draco, sozinho e distraído.

Norton se escondeu atrás de uma árvore quando Draco, depois de quase uma hora andando, se aproximou de uma casa – em um bairro bastante simples – e abriu a porta.

Ele não se importou em trancá-la. Apenas entrou. E Norton esperou apenas alguns segundos para se aproximar da porta da casa e entrar também.

Ele procurou Draco com os olhos quando os pés dele tocaram o chão da sala. Quando não notou a presença dele, ele se escondeu, ficando cautelosamente perto da porta da rua e da escada. Tão logo Draco descesse ou saísse, ele o azararia. Draco não teria tempo de reagir.

Mas algum tempo passou e Draco não desceu. E então, Norton ouviu um grito de dor vindo do andar de cima.

Ele não precisou de outro aviso. Subiu o mais silenciosamente que conseguiu as escadas e procurou o lugar de onde vinha o grito.

No fim do corredor, ele viu uma porta aberta e um quarto iluminado. Andou até a porta e se escorou na parede. Espiando para dentro, avistou duas varinhas sobre a cômoda e Draco, de joelhos no chão, segurando a cabeça e murmurando alguma coisa de olhos fechados.

Entrou no quarto – pé ante pé – pegou as varinhas de cima da cômoda e se aproximou de Draco, que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados e massageava a testa. Norton sorriu.

Draco abriu os olhos e a surpresa se estampou em seu olhar.

"Olá, Draco" – Norton se adiantou para dizer.

-

-

Draco se levantou lentamente e procurou as varinhas com os olhos. Todos os movimentos dele teriam que ser cuidadosamente calculados se quisesse ter alguma chance.

"Procurando isso?" – Norton mostrou as varinhas. Draco piscou, tentando rapidamente, procurar um jeito de recuperar as varinhas. Norton, riu, debochado.

"Então, você me achou. Muito bom, Norton. Confesso que estou surpreso. Quantos anos demorou? Cinco, seis?" – Draco sorriu maldoso.

As palavras ácidas foram usadas apenas para disfarçar o medo. Draco estava com medo. Olhando diretamente para os olhos de Norton, ele via a satisfação do homem por tê-lo encontrado. E o quanto estava em desvantagem.

Norton não respondeu, apenas manteve o mesmo sorriso debochado.

"Acho que precisamos amarrar você. O que acha, Draco?" – Norton apontou uma das varinhas. Draco viu que ele apontava a varinha dele e não de Gina e sorriu.

"Eu acho que se você não fizer isso, eu vou te matar, então, é sua melhor idéia" – ele continuou sorrindo.

Norton riu.

"Incarcerous" – e logo, cordas prenderam o corpo de Draco.

"Você acha que só isso vai me segurar?" – Draco o desafiou. Norton olhou momentaneamente confuso para o rapaz amarrado e, em seguida, murmurou novamente o feitiço, garantindo que Draco ficasse preso da cabeça aos pés.

Draco sorriu vitorioso; sabia que poderia derrubar toda a confiança do homem a sua frente. Norton mirou Draco e se afastou, levando as varinhas com ele.

Depois, andou de um lado para o outro do quarto, pensando.

Ciente da distração de Norton, Draco pensou no que faria. Ele estava perdido. Sozinho, sem varinha. Ser capturado e imobilizado não fazia parte do plano dele.

Ele é quem deveria ter pegado Norton e não o contrário. Ele não tinha a menor chance agora. O máximo que podia fazer era esperar que Harry Potter cumprisse a promessa de voltar para pegá-lo. Era a única chance que ele tinha. Sendo assim, ele precisava retardar Norton o máximo que pudesse. E faria o homem usar sua varinha, de modo que Potter pudesse rastreá-lo. Embora, a casa não permitisse esse tipo de rastreamento. Deveria, então, levar Norton para fora.

Era a única forma de fazer com que a varinha pudesse ser rastreada. Isso deveria servir. E Harry Potter tinha em mãos o maldito pergaminho. Se Draco pudesse apostar, naquela hora, Harry estaria reunido com os outros dois amigos, desvendando o que continha ali. Draco teria alguma vantagem, então. Ele tinha feito certo em entregar o pergaminho, afinal.

Ademais, precisava retardá-lo.

Norton andava pelo quarto, indiferente a Draco. Ele tinha Draco, tinha o livro, tinha o punhal. Sabia que Snape estava morto – tinha ouvido em algum dia em que estivera em Londres – mas não ia fazer muita diferença também. Só precisava de uma peça fundamental. Norton tinha passado tanto tempo apenas procurando Draco, que tinha ignorado uma parte essencial para a realização do feitiço. O corpo de Voldemort, que se encontrava protegido na Área Reservada do Ministério da Magia.

Era lá que ficavam guardados os resquícios e relíquias perigosas ou importantes demais para ficarem enterradas ou guardadas em lugares desprotegidos e comuns.

Norton não sabia como fazer para pegar a urna que continha as cinzas de Voldemort. Ele não poderia entrar lá, tampouco podia Draco. Ele precisaria de um pouco de Poção Polissuco, que, com sorte, ainda teria guardado. Depois, disfarçado, ele entraria no Ministério e usaria alguém para pegar a urna para ele. É, era um bom plano e deveria servir.

Draco olhou para Norton quando este parou de andar.

"Você não vai se meter em problemas enquanto eu estiver fora, vai?" – Norton perguntou como se Draco tivesse cinco anos. Ele não respondeu. Murmurou algum xingamento e olhou para o lado, enquanto Norton sorria.

"Não devo demorar. Mas vamos garantir que você não vá fazer nada de errado. Como fugir, por exemplo" – Norton sorriu.

Draco viu a varinha sendo apontada para a cabeça dele e sabia que seria estuporado. Precisava pensar rápido.

"Eu não vou sair daqui. O que não significa que alguém não saia daqui comigo" – ele disse, indiferente.

"O que você quer dizer? Eu vi você embarcando a ruiva. Ela vai voltar?" – Norton inquiriu, olhando por sobre o ombro na direção da porta do quarto.

"Não" – Draco respondeu rápido – "Mas devem entregar uma coisa que eu comprei ainda hoje a tarde" – ele completou, tentando não piscar muitas vezes. Draco nunca tinha sido um bom mentiroso. Conseguira enganar algumas pessoas, mas Norton era esperto o bastante para saber quando Draco mentia.

Norton olhou para ele com desconfiança e pensou em perguntar o que seria entregue. Mas não tinha tempo a perder com uma conversa sem sentido. Bastava que ele fosse até o jardim e lançasse ao redor da casa um feitiço para anti-trouxas. Draco deu um pequeno sorriso vitorioso quando percebeu que Norton não iria arriscar a possibilidade da casa ser visitada por alguém.

"Isso não será um problema" – Norton respondeu e então, estuporou Draco.

* * *

- -

_I lie down and blind myself_

- -

Algumas horas se passaram desde que tinham embarcado. A viagem tinha sido relativamente curta, mas ela não tinha sentido. Harry a manteve dormindo por aquelas horas, evitando que Gina pudesse descer do trem. Depois, uma vez em Londres, ela foi coberta pela Capa da Invisibilidade de Harry e trazida para casa.

Gina abriu os olhos devagar. O corpo ainda meio dolorido, da recente estuporação. Sentiu a maciez do colchão embaixo do corpo. _Draco_. Foi a primeira coisa em que pensou.

Ela levantou a cabeça. Reconheceu imediatamente o quarto da casa que dividia com o irmão e os amigos. Gina estava em casa, novamente. Embora ela não conseguisse imaginar uma casa que não fosse a de Leeds, com Draco.

Parado, a sua frente, Rony olhava para ela.

"Oi" – ele falou, desconcertado, as mãos sendo enfiadas no bolso. A culpa e o arrependimento brotando em seus olhos.

Gina tentou sorrir para ele. Sentia tantas saudades do irmão, tinha imaginado dezenas de vezes aquela cena. Mas nunca naquela circunstância. Ele se aproximou da cama dela, sentando-se aos seus pés.

"Oi" – ela respondeu, também desconcertada.

Eles se olharam, sem saber o que falar. A lembrança da briga deles ainda estava presente na memória de ambos. Mas Gina não tinha tempo para aquilo.

"Gina, eu não tinha idéia...eu não sabia.." – ele começou, mas foi interrompido.

"Rony, está tudo bem. Eu sei, eu entendo. Não precisa falar nada agora. Podemos conversar sobre isso depois" – ela se adiantou e segurou a mão do irmão. "Mas eu preciso da sua ajuda agora" – ela pediu.

Rony desviou os olhos. Sabia que ela se referia a Malfoy. Harry e Hermione haviam contado tudo a ele tão logo chegaram em casa com uma Gina adormecida. Ele sabia do beijo deles e do pergaminho também.

"Gina" – Rony começou inseguro – "Você precisa nos contar o que tem no pergaminho. E o que isso tem a ver com Malfoy". Hermione estava alerta de que algo muito ruim envolvia o pedaço de papel e aquilo tinha preocupado Harry e Rony.

Gina sentiu uma sensação ruim. Estar ali, longe de Draco e com Rony querendo saber sobre o pergaminho. A cabeça dela se confrontava entre milhões de pensamentos e a certeza de que Draco não iria ficar bem.

"Eu não sei direito. Ele não me contou e sumiu com o pergaminho. Ele vai se machucar, Rony, eu posso sentir isso. Você tem que me ajudar a voltar. Preciso da sua varinha para aparatar" – a voz dela tremeu. No momento, pouco importava para ela se o pergaminho continha o segredo da vida. Ela sabia que precisava voltar e era tudo o que importava.

Rony olhou apreensivo para as próprias mãos, receoso de falar. "Não vou te dar minha varinha enquanto não esclarecermos algumas coisas importantes. Nós estamos com o pergaminho."

Gina se surpreendeu e pulou fora da cama. "Como?"

"Malfoy deixou com Harry" – ele explicou – "Disse que só devíamos mexer naquilo se ele falhasse. Mas não queria que você soubesse o que tem lá dentro. Por que?"

Gina sentiu raiva de Draco, naquele momento. Ela sabia que ele estava aprontando alguma coisa e aquela informação apenas acentuou a sensação ruim dentro dela.

"Você sabe por que um comensal está atrás dele, Gina?" – Rony olhou com seriedade para a irmã.

"Pensei que fosse por causa do pergaminho, porque Draco o tinha."

"Por que ele deixou você ir embora?"

"Ele não me _deixou_ ir, ele me mandou embora" – ela falou ressentida – "Ele que me proteger".

"Por que um comensal estaria atrás de outro?" – Rony perguntou novamente.

"Não sei. Eu achava que fosse por causa do pergaminho, apenas" – ela respondeu. Olhou pela janela por um tempo. E então, algo fez sentido na cabeça dela. "Mas ele quer Draco. Não tem nada a ver com o pergaminho" – os olhos dela brilharam.

Rony sentiu raiva quando ouviu a irmã chamando Malfoy de Draco, mas controlou a raiva. Não iria brigar com Gina novamente naquele momento por causa daquele homem.

"Você precisa me ajudar, Rony. Escute, tem algo errado com Draco e Norton sabe, é por isso que está atrás dele. E se Draco precisava do pergaminho traduzido para entender o que tinha de errado com ele, o que Norton quer de Draco deve ter a ver com Voldemort também. O pergaminho falava dele" – ela explicou.

"É claro que sim. Draco é um assassino, como Voldemort. Ele só te mandou embora porque não precisava mais de você. Ele está zombando com a nossa cara desde o começo!" – Rony gritou com raiva.

"E por que então ele entregaria o pergaminho a Harry? Não, é outra coisa. Tem algo errado com ele. Ele vai fazer uma besteira. Draco precisa de ajuda" – ela gritou também.

"O que ele vai fazer? Matar alguém?" – Rony debochou.

"Não" – ela sussurrou – "Ele vai se matar".

Rony encarou a irmã por um minuto. Aquilo era bastante ruim. Gina preocupada com Malfoy, um pergaminho misterioso, um comensal ainda solto e tudo isso ligado a Voldemort. "Ele não vai se matar, Gina, ele é covarde demais pra fazer esse favor para nós" – ele soltou venenoso.

"Nunca mais repita isso, Rony. Você não sabe pelo que ele tem passado" – ela ameaçou, se aproximando do irmão e apontando o dedo para ele. "Ele vai enfrentar Norton, é por isso que me mandou embora. Mas não vai dar certo, eu posso sentir. Ele vai se machucar" – os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas e a voz dela saiu fraca, quase inaudível.

Entendia, agora, o que Draco ia fazer. O que ele tinha dito com 'fazer as coisas ficarem bem'. Ele não iria fugir, nem despistar Norton. Ele iria enfrentá-lo. Nem que isso custasse a vida dele. Fazia sentido, agora, aquela sensação de despedida que ela tinha tido ao entrar no trem.

Rony olhou com pena para a irmã. Passou um braço pelo ombro dela.

"Você não pode saber isso. Ele vai fugir, é isso que vai fazer. Para não ser pego, como tem feito durante anos, Gina. Não vai acontecer nada com ele além disso" – ele a consolou. Não que ele desejasse que Malfoy ficasse bem. Muito pelo contrário, ele só estava ali, com Gina, naquele momento, porque Harry e Hermione o proibiram de ir atrás de Malfoy para matá-lo ele mesmo.

"Vai sim" – ela murmurou, saindo do abraço do irmão. Precisava de uma varinha. Tinha deixado a dela com Draco – agora entendia porque ele tinha pedido. Draco ia usar a varinha dela para matar Norton. Ele não queria ser rastreado por usar a dele própria.

"Nós vamos procurar Norton Willsburg" – ele garantiu.

"Onde está o pergaminho?" – ela se lembrou.

Rony fitou a irmã, receoso de contar. Sabia o que se passava na cabeça dela. Gina tinha se sacrificado para salvar a vida dele, e faria a mesma coisa por Malfoy, se continuasse achando que ele corria perigo.

"Onde está, Rony?" – ela repetiu.

"Hermione o levou para o escritório dela. Ela disse que já tinha visto alguma coisa parecida. Queremos descobrir o que está escrito lá" – ele contou, não olhando diretamente para a irmã.

Gina acenou a cabeça. "Eu vou para lá. Preciso saber também. Preciso saber o que fizeram com Draco e então vou atrás dele" – e dizendo isso, ela foi para o banheiro.

"Vou com você" – ela ouviu Rony gritar do quarto.

* * *

_"Milorde" – Norton entrou correndo na sala em que Draco e Voldemort estavam – "Eles se entregaram."_

_Voldemort soltou um urro de raiva, que estremeceu as paredes do aposento em que estava. Cantburry e Goyle. Os traidores. _

"_Chame Lúcio. Está na hora" – ele se virou para olhar Norton e depois para Draco. O olhar de Voldemort tinha um brilho esquisito. Até mesmo a entonação da voz estava estranha. Era algo como surpresa e insegurança ao mesmo tempo._

_Draco olhou de Voldemort para Norton. Ele sabia que estava sendo procurado. Sabia que os aurores tinham uma ordem clara para matá-lo se o encontrassem. Mas não sabia o porque de apenas _ele_ ia ficar escondido. E ele detestou a idéia. Mas não pode lutar contra isso. Em questão de horas, ele foi levado dali pelo pai e isolado. Mandado para uma cidade estranha, sozinho. Onde ficaria por anos, sem que ninguém soubesse onde ele estava._

_Foi a última vez que viu o pai e Voldemort. E qualquer outra pessoa que conhecia._

* * *

**

* * *

**

N/a: hey, gente. Saiu até rápido, né? Bem, não vou falar muito aqui. Acho que ficou meio grandinho, mas se eu dividir o capítulo, vou acabar estendendo a fic e não gostaria que isso acontecesse. Está tudo programado para ela terminar no capítulo 13 e mais o epílogo. Se vocês acharem que está muito grande, me avisem. Os próximos devem ficar como esse aí e se não gostarem, eu divido tudo. 

A propósito, estou usando a mesma música do capítulo anterior e estarei usando pelo resto da fic.

Queridas (Bel Owens, Srtá Felton e Naira Cirino), obrigada pelas reviews. Comento individualmente cada uma delas no fim, ok?

Rumo ao clímax, gente!

Beijos a todos vocês!!!!

Annie Black Malfoy


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Apenas porque eu sei que tem que colocar, embora não tenha colocado nos 9 capítulos anteriores. Os personagens (com exceção do Norton Willsburg malvadenho!) não me pertencem. São todos daquela mulher maléfica que mandou Sirius Black para o além.

(Aninha Black, beijo para você!).

* * *

Norton era um bastardo sortudo. Ele riu com ele mesmo ao mirar um frasco com Poção Polissuco que segurava nas mãos.

O resto seria fácil. Andando cautelosamente perto de uma velhinha que atravessava a rua, Norton esbarrou 'acidentalmente' na mulher, arrancando alguns fios do cabelo branco.

"Desculpe" – ele murmurou sorridente e se afastou. Procurando um lugar seguro, ele adicionou os cabelos na poção e esperou que o liquido ficasse numa tonalidade esbranquiçada.

"Como algodão-doce, hein, vovó?" – ele riu e tomou em um só gole.

Sentiu o corpo se adaptando as formas físicas da velha: ele encolheu, engordou, os dedos das mãos encurtaram e o cabelo esbranquiçou. Saindo do esconderijo, ele se aproximou da calçada.

Ninguém desconfiaria de uma velhinha. Ele riu, bondosamente para crianças na rua. Acenou a cabeça para duas mulheres que passaram. Ele estava perfeito.

Olhou discretamente para as duas varinhas no bolso do casaco. Pensou por um instante e dispensou a varinha de Draco. Usaria a outra para aparatar.

- -

"Estou procurando meu neto" – Norton sorriu bondosamente para o homem na portaria – "É o aniversário dele hoje. Você pode me informar em que andar ele trabalha?"

O homem sorriu de volta. Que agradável era ver a avó querendo surpreender o netinho. Ele mesmo tinha três netos.

"São uma bênção na nossa vida" – o homem murmurou – "Onde seu neto trabalha, senhora?"

"Meu neto é minha maior alegria" – Norton colocou a mão sobre o coração. Adorava a Poção Polissuco. Depois, aproveitando a boa vontade do homem, apontou sua varinha para ele e murmurou um feitiço para garantir o sucesso da visita – "Ele trabalha num departamento esquisito. É restrito alguma coisa. Não me lembro direito, o senhor me entende. Pode me informar onde ele está?"

O homem acenou com a cabeça. "É, eu também tenho meus lapsos. O único departamento restrito é a Área Reservada. Mas não sabia que Dwight fazia aniversário hoje. Mande meus cumprimentos para ele."

"Dwight" – ele sussurrou, guardando na memória. O homem consultou uma tabela sobre o balcão.

"Décimo terceiro andar, senhora" – o homem mostrou a tabela.

Norton acenou com a cabeça, agradeceu a informação e seguiu para o elevador. Fácil, facinho.

Quando o elevador desceu até o décimo terceiro andar, Norton sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Foi o único a descer ali, por sorte. O corredor escuro a sua frente dava uma idéia da dificuldade que seria para procurar a urna.

Andou com cautela e agilidade pelo corredor. Milhares de coisas esquisitas estavam dispostas por longas prateleiras de vidro que acompanhavam a extensão do corredor. Iria demorar muito tempo até achar a urna. Não existia uma ordem nos objetos; e todos pareciam estar muito bem protegidos contra furto ou retirada inapropriada.

Ele apontou a varinha para cima, pronto para fazer o feitiço convocatório, mas uma sombra a sua frente chamou sua atenção.

"O que a senhora faz aqui embaixo?" – o homem deixou de ser sombra e apareceu no corredor.

"Dwight?" – Norton perguntou com cautela.

"Sou eu. O que a senhora faz aqui embaixo?" – ele repetiu.

"Não, é o que _você_ vai fazer. _Imperius_" – ele apontou a varinha. Dwight pareceu congelar na hora, mas depois, olhou para Norton com uma expressão quase vazia e alegre.

"Pegue a urna de Voldemort e me traga agora" – ele sussurrou no ouvido do homem.

Dwight acenou com a cabeça e sumiu pelo corredor. Norton batia a varinha na mão, ansioso pela demora.

Ele olhou alguns dos objetos nas prateleiras enquanto o homem não retornava. Por fim, sua espera terminou. Dwight aparecera no fim do corredor, segurando uma urna de madeira preta endornada e lacrada. Norton quase se assustou quando o homem se aproximou,

"O que aconteceu com você?" – Norton perguntou chocado. Dwight estava inteiro coberto de sangue, as mãos descapeladas e sangrando, os braços cobertos de feridas e o rosto deformado.

"Eles protegerem a urna contra furtos. Jogaram muitos feitiços anti-roubo" – o homem explicou, respondendo a Norton, que fazia uma careta de nojo.

"Hum, antes você do que eu" – ele riu e mandou o homem sumir. Aparecer assim levantaria muitas suspeitas, mas ninguém jamais conseguiria chegar a conclusão de que Norton era o responsável pelo furto da urna, então, Dwight que se danasse. Quando Dwight saiu, Norton procurou uma caixa em que pudesse esconder a urna e depois de guardá-la apropriadamente, pegou o elevador de volta e subiu para a superfície.

Teve o cuidado de não passar perto do homem que o deixou entrar, pois Norton havia entrado de mãos vazias e sairia com uma caixa bastante suspeita.

Aproveitando a distração do homem, que dava informações a outras pessoas, Norton apertou os passos e saiu – quase correndo – do Ministério.

"Eu sou bom" – ele murmurou para ele mesmo quando se viu metros de distância.

Procurou algum lugar seguro e aparatou de volta para a casa em Leeds.

- -

Norton subiu as escadas devagar, depois de deixar a urna sob a mesa da sala. O efeito da poção já tinha passado e ele era ele mesmo de novo. Foi em direção ao quarto, para averiguar que Draco ainda estava ali.

Abriu a porta e encontrou o Draco no chão, exatamente como tinha deixado antes de sair.

"Perfeito" – ele murmurou. Aproximou-se de Draco, conferindo que ele estava mesmo adormecido.

Afastou-se novamente e seguiu em direção as escadas. Precisava arrumar decentemente uma mesa para realizar o ritual.

Desceu até a cozinha. No centro do cômodo, uma grande mesa de mármore escuro estava disposta.

"Deve servir" – Norton analisou a extensão da mesa.

Depois, com a varinha, conjurou uma grande toalha branca, com a qual cobriu a mesa. Em seguida, retirou do bolso do casaco um punhal de prata, ricamente entalhado e afiado.

Depositou o punhal sobre a pia da cozinha, que ficava paralela com a mesa. Depois, convocou o livro de feitiços que tinha ganhado de Snape.

Olhou com carinho para sua arrumação. Só precisava pegar a urna e trazer Draco.

"O sacrifício vai começar" – ele sorriu enquanto deixava a cozinha.

* * *

- -

_A quick fix oh hope is what I'm needing _

- -

Fazia apenas algumas horas que Gina e Draco tinham se separado. Mas parecia uma eternidade. E isso a deixava apreensiva. Não sabia como Draco ia fazer para pegar Norton, mas sabia que ele não ia esperar para começar. Ela precisava voltar o mais rápido possível.

Gina e Rony aparataram perto do Ministério. Ela não estava nem um pouco preocupada em aparecer por lá. Sabia que sua situação estava bastante complicada. Ela tinha sumido durante um processo de inquérito, mas esperava que ninguém soubesse de Malfoy, caso contrário, ele seria encontrado e preso.

Tantos anos desaparecido fizeram com que poucas pessoas se lembrassem dele. Era a esperança dela que ele continuasse esquecido.

Ela, por outro lado, corria sérios riscos aparecendo por ali. Nem mesmo tinha se importado em perguntar a situação dela no Departamento de Mistérios – onde trabalhava antes de fugir com Draco. De qualquer forma, ser amiga de Harry Potter deveria valer alguma coisa e ela poderia usar da influência dele se precisasse. E ela faria isso.

A família dela tinha ficado em segundo plano. Primeiro, cuidaria da segurança de Draco. Depois, acertaria a vida dela. Com ele do lado.

"Vamos por ali, Gina" – Rony apontou para as escadas. Gina o seguiu. Ficar pouco visível era fundamental naquele momento.

Eles desceram cinco lances de escada. Gina não conversava com Rony e não deixava que ele falasse com ela, tampouco. Precisava pensar em como fazer para voltar para Draco e precisava descobrir como ajudá-lo. Aquela altura, Hermione provavelmente já teria alguma idéia do que estaria acontecendo.

"Vem" – ele apontou para a porta onde dizia 'Hermione Granger'.

Eles entraram, sem bater.

Com a cabeça abaixada, Hermione nem mesmo reparou na entrada deles em sua sala. Sob sua mesa, estava o pergaminho de um lado e do outro, dois grandes livros. Um deles, de Rituais. O outro, a compilação das leis de Proibição do Uso de Elementos em Rituais Mágicos.

"Oi" – Gina chamou a atenção da amiga.

Hermione levantou a cabeça para olhar quem a chamava. Sua expressão estava séria. Ela olhou de Gina para Rony e parou o olhar no namorado.

Gina olhou para Rony também. E viu quando os outros dois estabeleceram um tipo de diálogo mudo.

"O que está acontecendo?" – Gina inquiriu sem tirar os olhos do irmão.

Hermione e Rony continuaram mudos. Gina andou até a mesa dela e pegou o pergaminho, passando os olhos sobre os livros que também estavam lá.

"O que você descobriu?" – ela perguntou para Hermione, que parou de olhar para Rony e encarou Gina.

"Eu não tenho certeza. É horrível demais para ser verdade" – ela falou baixinho e olhou para o livro de Rituais.

"O que você disse que Malfoy tinha de errado, Gina?" – Rony perguntou, ainda olhando para Hermione, esperando ela olhar para ele também, voltando a trocar com ela, palavras mudas. Eles tinham conversado sobre o que Hermione desconfiava estar escrito no pergaminho enquanto Gina estava adormecida.

"Eu não sei direito, só sei que tem algo errado com ele" – Gina olhou para os dois, apreensiva – "Ele tem essas dores horríveis e às vezes ele desmaia" – ela contou.

Hermione franziu o cenho e puxou para perto dela, o livro de Rituais.

"Eu preciso voltar, Hermione. Me empreste sua varinha" – Gina andou até a amiga e se agachou ao lado dela. O pergaminho podia esperar, ainda porque, não existia um laudo conclusivo sobre o que ele continha.

"Gina, não posso deixar você fazer isso. Escuta, nós precisamos saber.."

"Não" – Gina interrompeu –"Hermione, ele não está bem. Ele precisa de ajuda. Ele vai procurar Norton e vai se machucar, eu sinto isso. Você lembra como ficou quando Rony estava no hospital? Quando achávamos que ele ia morrer? Eu me sinto assim, me ajude, por favor!" – Gina chorou.

Hermione olhou para Rony, que estava vermelho. "Eu não teria ido para o hospital se o seu _namorado _não tivesse tentado me matar" – ele apontou com raiva.

"Hermione, por favor" – ela ignorou o irmão e suplicou para a amiga.

"Gina" – Hermione se aproximou da amiga – "Harry está preparando uma força-tarefa para prender Malfoy. Se você sabe de alguma coisa, você precisa dizer agora. Nós lemos as anotações dele. Ele está tentando trazer Voldemort de volta?"

"Não" – Gina se apressou em responder – "Eu também achei que fosse isso, no começo. Mas não é. Draco não quer trazer ele de volta! Será que vocês não me ouviram? Norton está atrás dele, é ele que vocês devem prender!" – ela arregalou os olhos, desesperada por tentar provar aquela verdade.

"O que Malfoy queria com o pergaminho, então? Você sabe?" – Rony perguntou.

"Ele precisa de ajuda. Eu só sei disso. Ele vai enfrentar Norton, foi por isso que me mandou embora. Ele vai fazer isso sozinho e vai se machucar. Ele não está bem. Tem algo errado dentro dele, algo que causa essas dores. Ele queria me proteger disso também."

Rony não quis encarar a irmã. Não suportava vê-la falando daquele jeito de Malfoy. Ou se preocupando com ele. Mas ele não disse nada. Não iria falar novamente que quase tinha morrido por causa do homem com o qual ela estava preocupada. Apenas suspirou pesadamente. Malfoy seria preso e eles não fariam nada para ajudá-lo. Mas Rony sabia que Gina não aceitaria isso.

"Eu acho que sei o que está escrito naquele papel, Gina" – Hermione declarou com cautela, olhando de esguelha para Rony.

Ela se virou para frente e tirou de cima da mesa o livro de Rituais, oferecendo para Gina. A ruiva olhou com apreensão para Hermione, incerta de aceitar o livro e descobrir, finalmente, o que continha o pergaminho. Respirando fundo, estendeu a mão.

Gina pegou o livro e abriu. Fez uma careta imediata.

"Se eu estiver certa, é isso que contém o pergaminho. A pergunta é qual a ligação disso com Malfoy" – Hermione olhou para Rony e Gina, visivelmente preocupada.

Gina folheou o livro rapidamente. Se Hermione estivesse certa, Gina se sentiria idiota. Ela mesma tinha folheado um livro como aquele enquanto pesquisava com Draco e nunca tinha passado pela cabeça dela que aquilo pudesse ser a resposta que eles tanto procuravam.

"É esse o feitiço?" – ela tentou ler rapidamente o livro.

"Ainda não sei. Você tem razão, precisamos voltar. Precisamos trazer Malfoy para ficar sob vigilância até sabermos qual a ligação dele com o pergaminho e por que Willsburg está atrás dele" – Hermione olhou para Rony. Ele acenou com a cabeça.

"Vou trazer Harry" – ele disse e saiu.

Gina olhou com desgosto para o pergaminho e para Hermione. "Você tem como ter certeza?"

Hermione suspirou. "Olhe, vê essas palavras? São símbolos universais. Se comparadas com as do feitiço, têm o mesmo significado. Leia, aqui" – ela apontou algumas palavras – "Percebe? Apesar de distintas, são as mesmas palavras, querem dizer as mesmas coisas. Esse feitiço do pergaminho corresponde a esse feitiço aqui" – ela pegou o outro livro, que trazia todas as proibições de elementos em rituais mágicos – "Vê? Foi assim que eu cheguei a essa resposta. Quando li o pergaminho, reconheci alguns desses símbolos e palavras. Claro, eu mesma cheguei a ver o recente processo que condenou um bruxo a prisão em Azkaban por tentar realizar o ritual. Existe uma lei que proibiu definitivamente esse tipo de ritual. Era dessa jurisprudência que vinham minhas lembranças" – ela falou rapidamente.

"Hermione, por que são proibidos?" – Gina perguntou incerta.

"Gina, você entende o que é esse feitiço?"

Gina negou com a cabeça.

"São sacrifícios humanos, Gina. Sacrifícios de sangue. Para o feitiço ser realizado com sucesso, o sacrificado deve morrer. Ele deve sofrer uma sangria, até que todo sangue do corpo dele tenha sido retirado."

Gina perdeu o ar. Sentiu as pernas tremerem. Ela absorveu a informação como se tivesse levado um tapa no rosto. Sacrifícios de sangue. Rituais de sangue. Sangue. Era isso. Era isso que tinha dentro de Draco.

Era o sangue dele que Norton queria. Hermione devia ter razão, fazia sentido. O pergaminho continha o feitiço que fizeram em Draco há alguns anos; era por isso que ele queria tanto desvendar o que continha ali. Por isso Draco tinha dito que queria protegê-la do que tinha dentro dele. Era sangue. O sangue dele. O sangue que seria usado em sacrifício.

Era essa a razão pela qual Draco tinha fugido novamente. Ele sabia que Norton estava atrás dele por algum motivo sério. E o motivo tinha estado naquele pergaminho, todo aquele tempo.

"É isso que Norton quer. Ele quer o sangue de Draco. Ele precisa disso para fazer Voldemort voltar. _Norton_ quer trazê-lo de volta" – ela concluiu.

Hermione meneou a cabeça, tentando pensar na conclusão da amiga. Era terrível demais pensar naquilo. Como alguém podia fazer esse tipo de sacrifício naqueles dias. Era tão bárbaro e cruel.

"Isso explicaria muita coisa" – Hermione concluiu, se levantando da mesa – "Isso explicaria as dores, Gina."

Gina olhou para Hermione sem conseguir compreender.

"Escute, nesses sacrifícios de sangue, o sacrificado deve abrigar o sangue – não apenas dele – mas daquele para quem o sacrifício será feito. Antigamente, os sacrificados eram escolhidos para abrigarem o sangue de animais considerados sagrados, até o tempo de realizar o ritual de consagração. Era uma forma de manter intacto e vivo o sangue desse animal. É feita uma sangria no sacrificado e o sangue perdido é substituído pelo sangue do animal para quem o sacrifício é oferecido. Depois de algum tempo, o sangue do sacrificado é derramado sobre o corpo morto do animal e profere-se um feitiço de revitalização, que faz o animal voltar à vida."

A garganta de Gina secou e imediatamente, ela entendeu a extensão daquilo. Não era apenas o sangue de Draco que Norton queria. Ele queria o outro sangue. O sangue de Voldemort, que fora inserido dentro do corpo de Draco. Era ainda pior pensar que alguém pudesse realizar um feitiço daqueles. Draco abrigava dois sangues dentro do próprio corpo. E era por isso que ele tinha sido caçado todos esses anos. Porque ele abrigava a essência do ritual que traria Voldemort de volta.

"Esse é o feitiço proibido atualmente por ser cruel demais. Transfere-se o sangue de uma pessoa ou animal para o corpo do sacrificado. Depois, incita-se magicamente a mistura do sangue dentro do corpo da outra pessoa. Então, o sacrificado abriga dois tipos de sangue diferentes. Eles se misturam porque estão dentro do mesmo corpo, mas são diferentes em essência, são distintos. E o sangue do sacrificado alimenta o sangue invasor, o sangue do sacrificado é que mantém viva a essência do sacrifício. Mas para dar certo, o sangue do sacrificado se enfraquece aos poucos, fortalecendo o sangue invasor. É como se o sangue invasor retirasse do sangue do sacrificado, toda a sua vitalidade. Malfoy deve abrigar outro sangue no corpo dele, além do dele próprio."

"Voldemort" – Gina sussurrou. Dois sangues diferentes no corpo de Draco. O sangue dele e o sangue de Voldemort.

Hermione assentiu. "Isso. Se estivermos certas, Malfoy deve ter o sangue de Voldemort dentro dele, o que explicaria ainda outras coisas, como o fato de Willsburg estar atrás dele, como você diz " – Hermione parou para respirar e olhou para Gina, sabendo que a amiga não reagiria bem ás próximas informações – "Escute, se houver alguma incompatibilidade entre os sangues, o corpo do sacrificado pode reagir contra o sangue invasor. É como se o corpo dele encarasse o outro sangue como uma doença, um inimigo. E isso causa um reflexo no corpo, como dores, desmaios, enfraquecimento gradual das funções orgânicas. Porque o corpo do sacrificado começa a lutar contra ele mesmo. Se eu estiver certa, se você tiver razão em tudo o que me contou, o corpo de Malfoy está se destruindo" – Hermione concluiu, evitando olhar para Gina.

Gina sentiu o corpo enfraquecer. Era isso, então. Todo mistério, finalmente, desvendado. Draco sabia que era isso que tinha dentro dele. Sabia que abrigava um veneno dentro de si. Norton queria o sangue dele para trazer Voldemort de volta. Era esse o feitiço que o pergaminho continha. Era por isso que Draco estava tão desesperado para entender o que tinha dentro dele. Era por isso que Norton estava tão desesperado para colocar as mãos em Draco. Tudo se encaixava, toda a verdade se mostrava fria e diabólica diante da face dela. Draco não queria trazer Voldemort de volta como todos eles imaginaram no começo. Ele apenas queria saber o que tinha errado dentro dele. Um joguete apenas, era isso que ele tinha sido. Draco sabia disso, sabia e tinha mandado Gina para longe dele, para dar um fim naquela história. Porque isso o estava matando.

"Ele está morrendo?" – ela perguntou, com voz trêmula. Seu corpo inteiro tremia de medo e angústia. Mas Gina não podia se deixar abater naquele momento. Draco precisava dela e ela precisava ficar de pé e inteira para ajudá-lo.

"Eu...eu não sei, precisaria examiná-lo. Mas se ele tem essas reações que você mencionou, então, sim, ele pode estar morrendo" – Hermione sussurrou.

"Não tem cura? Não tem como reverter?" – ela se levantou do chão, procurando alguma força dentro dela.

"Só tem um jeito, Gina. Mas é perigoso demais, as chances de sobreviver são mínimas."

"Qual?"

"Uma sangria. Temos que tirar todo o sangue de dentro dele, como se estivéssemos mesmo fazendo o ritual" – Hermione pegou o livro de feitiços de sangue e apontou. "É o único modo de reverter. Extirpar do corpo dele o sangue que o envenena. Mas como estão misturados, não tem como separar os dois sangues. Então, retira-se tudo, todo o sangue do corpo dele."

"Mas ele vai morrer se fizermos isso, Hermione. Não podemos tirar todo o sangue do corpo dele. Tem que haver outro jeito!"

"Se fizermos isso no local certo, há alguma chance. Mas é a única. Deve ser feito muito rápido e deve-se substituir, no mesmo momento, o sangue retirado, colocando um novo, limpo e compatível com o corpo do sacrificado. Não existe outro modo. Se o feitiço tiver sido feito há muitos anos, o sangue de Voldemort estará totalmente dissolvido no sangue de Malfoy. É impossível separar os dois."

Gina gemeu.

"Nós o levamos ao St. Mungus, então. Eu dou o meu sangue para ele!– ela foi em direção a porta, mas não chegou a sair, pois Hermione a segurou.

"Gina, vamos atrás dele, vamos achar Malfoy, ok? Você sabe para onde ele ia?" – Hermione fechou a porta da sala – "Vamos trazer Malfoy. Se Willsburg colocar as mãos nele antes de nós, ele vai tentar completar o feitiço e então Malfoy morrerá e Voldemort poderá voltar."

"Eu não sei se ele ia fugir. Norton já sabe onde ele estava escondido. Ele está em Leeds, nos viu há alguns dias atrás. Draco não queria que eu ficasse por perto e corresse o risco de Norton me achar também. Mas Draco está com a minha varinha. E a dele. Podemos rastreá-lo. Ele pediu minha varinha, ele deve tê-la usado para alguma coisa" – ela se lembrou com alguma esperança. Talvez Draco tivesse pedido a varinha dela para que pudesse ser achado. Por ela.

Hermione concordou. "Certo. Vou mandar uma mensagem para o Departamento de Rastreamento de Magia. Vou pedir que nos informem sobre as últimas vezes que suas varinhas foram usadas."

Gina assentiu. Voltou a pensar em tudo o que tinha descoberto. Draco estava sendo envenenado para que Voldemort pudesse voltar. Norton estava atrás de Draco e sabia que estivera escondido em Leeds. Draco iria enfrentar Norton. Certo. Aquilo ia dar errado. Se já não tivesse dado. Há quantas horas eles estavam separados? O que Draco estaria fazendo naquele momento? Como Norton poderia pensar em realizar um ritual daqueles?

"Hermione" – Gina chamou de repente. A amiga despachou a pequena mensagem para o Departamento de Rastreamento com um aceno da varinha e se virou para Gina. "Se ele precisa do sangue de Draco, ele não precisa também do corpo de Voldemort? Como ele realizaria o ritual se o corpo foi cremado?"

Hermione piscou, pensando na pergunta e foi pegar o livro de feitiços. Correu os olhos rapidamente pelas páginas. "Ele deve juntar o sangue de nos restos mortais...oh, Gina! Ele não precisa do _corpo_ de Voldemort em si, ele só precisa dos restos mortais dele. Cinzas são restos mortais."

Gina prendeu a respiração e sentiu uma pontada de esperança. Eles tinham uma vantagem sobre Norton, então. Os restos de Voldemort estavam bem guardados e seguros na área Reservada do Ministério e poucas pessoas podiam descer até lá.

"Precisamos garantir que Norton não chegue perto da urna de Voldemort, Hermione".

"Vou fazer isso agora" – Hermione acenou com a varinha e mandou uma mensagem para Harry e Rony, pedindo que checassem a urna, a mantendo em segurança estrita.

Uma coruja entrou voando na sala tão logo o patrono de Hermione que levava o recado a Harry e Rony desapareceu.

"Olhe" – Gina pegou um pedaço de pergaminho amarrado na pata do animal – "É do Departamento de Rastreamento" – e se adiantou para abrir.

"Certo, então, a varinha de Draco foi usada cinco vezes nos últimos meses. Uma maldição imperdoável – há quatro meses (Gina não olhou para Hermione enquanto lia; sabia que aquilo significava que Draco tinha matado Snape e que Hermione concluiria a mesma coisa), uma aparatação, dois feitiços estuporantes há dois meses e meio, e um feitiço anti-trouxas realizado hoje, três horas mais cedo, em Leeds" – ela terminou de ler e jogou o papel no chão, ainda evitando olhar para a amiga.

Hermione andou de um lado para o outro enquanto Gina lia, traçando mentalmente uma rota com a qual coincidisse o uso da varinha e o provável local onde o usuário poderia estar. Gina ignorou algumas informações anteriores a respeito a própria varinha e pulou para a parte que a interessava.

"Minha varinha foi usada hoje, quatro vezes. Uma aparatação, quase no mesmo horário do ultimo feitiço com a varinha de Draco, duas imperdoáveis e outra aparatação. As aparatações foram aqui no Ministério" – ela olhou com apreensão para Hermione.

Hermione arregalou os olhos. "Malfoy veio até aqui?"

"Não" – Gina jogou o papel no chão e encarou a amiga – "Ele não viria até aqui, já disse para você. Não foi ele. Norton o pegou, deve ter pegado a varinha dele também. Draco está em perigo!" – ela afirmou, desesperada. Ela não entendia porque Hermione não compreendia que Draco não tinha culpa naquilo, que ele não se arriscaria dessa forma. Se a varinha dela e dele tinham sido usadas, era porque Draco tinha sido rendido. Era porque Norton estava a um passo de conseguir executar seu plano.

"Gina, você não pode saber..."

"Eu sei. Eu sinto. Draco foi pego. Ele nunca usaria a varinha dele se tinha a minha. Draco não aparataria aqui e não usaria nenhuma imperdoável. Não mais. Norton o pegou. Só isso explicaria esses usos impensados, Hermione" – os olhos dela se nublaram.

Hermione não sabia o que dizer. As teorias de Gina a respeito de Malfoy eram, na opinião dela, muito pessoais e incertas. Gina estava vendo uma pessoa que Draco não era. Gina acreditava que ele não faria nada disso, embora soubesse do passado negro dele, mas Hermione não conseguia se convencer totalmente da visão de Gina. Balançando a cabeça, ela pegou os papéis trazidos pela coruja.

Ela não iria contar seus planos para Gina, mas Harry e Rony deveriam ir atrás de Malfoy. Hermione tinha certeza que Malfoy podia ter muito bem aparatado no Ministério. A pergunta era se ele realmente teria feito isso para pegar a urna de Voldemort. De certa forma, as coisas que Gina falava faziam mais sentido do que imaginar Draco se arriscando daquele jeito para trazer Voldemort de volta. Ele até mesmo tinha deixado aquele pergaminho com Harry. Talvez Gina estivesse certa, afinal. Ela afirmava categoricamente a inocência de Draco e Gina não era o tipo de pessoa facilmente iludida.

"Norton. Ele veio pegar a urna" – Gina sussurrou de repente, como se antevisse uma pergunta que viria a seguir.

Mas a pergunta jamais viria porque quando Hermione abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, Rony e Harry abriram a porta da sala com pressa e entraram afobados. Rony estava vermelho e Harry, pálido.

"A urna dele sumiu" – Harry falou, ofegante.

"O que?" – Hermione se assustou com a expressão do amigo.

"Voldemort" – Rony explicou apressado – "Dwight, da Área Reservada, foi amaldiçoado. Está todo machucado, ele pegou a urna sem desfazer os feitiços de proteção anti-furto. A urna de Voldemort foi levada".

Gina olhou para a amiga, buscando fazê-la entender o óbvio.

"Draco não faria isso. Foi Norton quem fez. Precisamos achá-los agora, Draco está em perigo" – Gina sibilou, antes que alguém falasse alguma coisa.

"Temos que fazer isso imediatamente, então. Seja quem for que roubou, se foi mesmo Norton, nós vamos pegá-lo. Se ele aparatou no endereço que o Departamento nos informou, então ele ainda deve estar em Leeds e temos uma boa chance de chegar a tempo de prendê-lo antes que ele fuja."

Rony e Harry não perguntaram, apenas avisaram que iriam contatar a força-tarefa para servir de apoio para eles quando fossem atrás de Norton e Malfoy.

"Vai dar tudo certo, vai ficar tudo bem, Gina. Se você estiver certa e Malfoy for inocente..." – Hermione tentou consolá-la quando eles saíram.

"Ele _é _inocente. Mas talvez não tenha tempo para provar isso a vocês" – ela disse com amargura. "Não vai ficar tudo bem" – sussurrou para ela mesma.

* * *

_Culpa._

_Seus olhos brilhavam isso. Culpa. E cansaço. _

_Severo Snape era um homem cansado e com culpa. Era apenas isso que era refletido quando se olhava no espelho._

_Cansado por tudo o que já tinha visto e vivido. Culpado por tudo o que tinha feito._

_Ficou surpreso quando recebeu a visita de Norton, alguns dias antes. Supôs que ele estava morto. Ele queria que Norton estivesse morto._

_Mas não tinha sido importante. Não era importante que Norton tivesse reaparecido, nem era importante que ele tivesse o pergaminho e insistisse numa busca sem sentido. Não tinha sido importante dar ao homem o livro que Voldemort usou para realizar um feitiço. Nada disso tinha sido importante, porque Snape achava que Draco estava morto e então, os esforços de Norton seriam vãos._

_E então, ele não se preocupou em mandar o pergaminho para o Ministério naquela manhã. Endereçou ao Departamento de Mistérios. Anonimamente, endereçou ao Ministério e deu o assunto por encerrado, colocando como remetente a antiga casa dos Malfoy. Com certeza, alguém iria arquivá-lo, pois não seria fácil entender o que estava escrito ali e, francamente, era totalmente inviável que pudesse ser realizado. Além do mais, estavam todos mortos. Com certeza, quem colocasse as mãos no pergaminho acharia que não passava de uma brincadeira de mau gosto._

_Mas ele também fez isso porque não queria nenhum problema com aquilo. Estar sob vigilância constante dos aurores o fazia andar na linha._

_Nada daquilo tinha sido importante, até aquele momento. Até o momento em que Draco apareceu na sala de estar da casa dele, apenas alguns dias depois de Norton ter feito o mesmo._

_Draco tinha arrumado um jeito de encontrá-lo. E ali estava ele, tantos anos depois._

_Snape olhou com cuidado para o rapaz loiro a sua frente. Ele quase sentiu alguma coisa._

_Draco tinha sido a coisa mais próxima de um filho que Snape tinha tido. Ele tinha visto Draco nascer, tinha segurado o menino nos braços muitas vezes. Tinha presenciado o primeiro vôo de vassoura._

_Tinha visto Draco entrar em Hogwarts e o tinha protegido em mais ocasiões do que podia se lembrar. Ele esteve presente quando Draco recebeu a Marca Negra._

_E tinha participado do último ato desesperado de Voldemort._

_Mas depois de tantos anos desaparecido, Snape tinha certeza que Draco estaria morto. Nem por um momento, Snape pensou na possibilidade de que teria que honrar o Voto Perpétuo que tinha feito com Norton. Talvez por isso, não tivesse se importado de verdade com a visita do homem._

_E agora, olhando para Draco, Snape sentia culpa. Culpa pelo que teria que fazer se Norton achasse Draco._

"_Vocês nunca voltaram" – Draco começou a falar quando Snape olhou para ele – "Nunca voltaram para me buscar."_

_A voz dele saiu triste e cansada. Snape reparou que Draco estava machucado, mas não ousou perguntar._

"_Eu tenho estado sob vigilância constante desde o fim da guerra" – Snape tentou se justificar. Mas a verdade era que não havia justificativa. Ele tinha sido um dos traidores de Voldemort. Uma denúncia em troca do perdão. E desde então, aproveitou a cômoda vida de não poder fazer nada sob a desculpa de estar sob vigilância. Ele nem mesmo tinha pensado em procurar Draco._

_Apenas Lúcio sabia onde o menino tinha sido escondido. E Lúcio tinha morrido muito cedo._

"_Eu preciso de ajuda" – Draco se aproximou do homem e cobriu o rosto com as mãos – "Eu não sei o que tem de errado comigo"._

_Snape franziu o cenho._

"_Eu tenho essas dores insuportáveis e essas crises" – Draco contou._

_Snape deu um leve aceno com a cabeça. Draco estava vivo e Norton estava atrás dele. Snape jamais pensou que fosse presenciar aquela situação. Ele quase riu amargamente disso tudo._

_Ele queria ter podido falar o que eram essas dores. Claro, ele suspeitou que isso pudesse acontecer. Não se pode ir contra a natureza desse jeito. Mas ele não podia fazer isso. Era horrível demais para se aceitar e ele não tinha permissão para contar, por causa do feitiço que tinha feito – prometendo manter aquelas informações em sigilo. Apenas Norton poderia fazer isso, e ele tinha uma leve certeza de que Norton não perderia o tempo dele para contar a verdade a Draco._

"_Você sabe o que eu tenho?" – Draco perguntou de repente._

_Snape acenou com a cabeça. Draco pensou no pequeno flash de memória que tinha, onde Norton e Voldemort apareciam. Ele estava deitado numa mesa. Um punhal de prata ao lado do corpo dele._

"_Ele fez alguma coisa comigo, não fez?"_

_Outro aceno._

"_O que ele fez comigo?" _

_Snape deu um pequeno sorriso triste. "Você era só uma parte do plano dele. Norton ficará muito contente quando encontrá-lo. Ele precisa de você para terminar o que começamos, Draco. Ele não vai demorar a te achar agora"._

"_O que você está me dizendo? Por que ele precisa de mim?" – Draco gritou, irritado com o desdém de Snape._

"_Você nunca desconfiou de nada, esse tempo todo? Norton vai te encontrar, garoto. É melhor estar preparado se isso acontecer. É melhor voltar para onde tem ficado escondido todos esses anos" – Snape mirou o loiro._

"_O que você está me dizendo?"- Draco gritou novamente, esperando a resposta do homem a sua frente._

_Snape seu um pequeno sorriso. "Ora, Draco, você sempre soube que o Lorde tinha grandes planos para você" – ele andou para longe de Draco. Sentou-se na poltrona de sua sala e ficou em silêncio, observando o rapaz loiro que andava de um lado para o outro. Não queria encará-lo diretamente._

"_Eu não me lembro o que aconteceu, você precisa me ajudar. Me conte o que ele fez comigo" – ele implorou._

_O homem crispou os lábios, abriu a boca, mas não falou nada._

"_Se você não me contar agora, eu juro, eu mato você. Não vai ser nenhum problema pra mim e você sabe disso" – Draco empunhou a varinha e mirou o antigo professor._

_Snape deu uma risada alta e sonora. _

"_Você só pode estar brincando, Draco. Você realmente acha que matou alguém? Você se lembra de ter falado alguma coisa? Você realmente acha que é homem suficiente para matar alguém?" – ele observou os olhos de Draco crescerem a cada palavra dele e continuou – "Você nunca se perguntou se todas aquelas mortes que você tem nas suas lembranças são reais? E se forem, você pode ter certeza que foi você o responsável por elas?"_

"_O que você quer dizer com isso?" – ele perguntou ainda com a varinha apontada para Snape._

"_O que eu quero dizer é que talvez, você tenha visto apenas o que o Lorde quis que você visse. O que não significa que você tenha feito qualquer daquelas coisas, garoto. O Lorde só precisava que você acreditasse ser um assassino. Ele só precisava que você fosse procurado por todos os aurores e que, com isso, você conseguisse ficar sumido pelo tempo necessário. E parece que ele foi bem sucedido. Há quanto anos você está escondido, Draco? 5, 6 anos?" – ele deu um pequeno sorriso._

"_Eu fiz aquilo, eu me lembro. Eu...mas por que ele precisava de mim escondido? Pra que me colocar a salvo?" – ele abaixou a varinha, sentindo-se derrotado._

"_Você era a última parte do plano dele. Infelizmente, parece, que não deu muito certo."_

"_O que você quer dizer com isso, Snape?"_

_Snape observou com cuidado Draco, sua mente trabalhando a mil por hora. O corpo de Draco estava reagindo, o que lhe causava aquelas dores. O que significava que Voldemort não tinha sido bem sucedido. Alguma coisa em Draco não estava permitindo que o plano de Voldemort funcionasse. Se o sangue de Draco estava lutando contra o sangue de Voldemort, ele poderia estar enfraquecido. O sangue enfraquecido estragaria o ritual._

"_Que você não era quem o Lorde esperava" – ele disse enquanto Draco se levantava._

"_Eu achava que estava morto, afinal, Draco. Nunca confiei que você fosse bom o suficiente para sobreviver sem a escolta de Lúcio. Parece que me enganei." – Snape crispou os lábios –"Mas agora é tarde de qualquer forma."_

"_Tarde? Tarde pra que?" – Draco gritou_

"_Para te salvar. Mandei o pergaminho para o Ministério essa manhã." _

"_Que pergaminho?"_

"_O que continha o feitiço usado em você e a única maneira de te salvar. Mas você sabe, o Lorde não era idiota. Então, mesmo que você o tivesse em mãos, duvido que conseguiria decifrá-lo" - Snape sorriu calmamente._

"_Você está mentindo pra mim. Me dê esse papel agora, Snape" – ele berrou novamente e apontou de novo a varinha para o homem a sua frente._

_Snape apenas riu. Sua risada aumentando, enquanto Draco ficava ainda mais nervoso. _

_Uma risada que escondia o turbilhão de sentimentos dentro dele. Ele não podia e não iria fazer aquilo. Ele não iria cumprir o Voto Perpétuo. Ele não iria ajudar Norton. Draco não iria morrer pelas mãos dele. Ele estava cansado e culpado demais para ser responsável por outra morte. _

_Quando aceitou fazer o Voto, ele não sabia no que estava se metendo. A pessoa mais próxima do filho que ele nunca teve. Como ele poderia honrar o Voto que a mataria?_

"_Vamos Draco, não me decepcione. Você tem muito mais do Lorde do que você imagina, rapaz" – ele disse assim que parou de rir. Ele iria morrer de qualquer jeito, pois não cumpriria o voto que tinha feito. Era justo, então, que Draco o matasse. Morrer por morrer, pelo menos ele daria a Draco alguma vingança merecida. Ele devia isso ao menino. Era o mínimo que ele podia fazer para se redimir da culpa que sentia pelo que aconteceria a Draco._

_Snape se levantou com a intenção de avançar em Draco. Se ele não o ameaçasse, Draco não teria coragem de matá-lo. Mas antes que desse o primeiro passo, Draco falou o feitiço . "_Avada Kedavra_". Snape caiu no chão, morto._

_Draco olhou para o corpo caído do antigo professor. Ele queria chorar. Sentiu-se cansado e frustrado._

_Olhou para a varinha nas mãos. Tinha sido burrice usá-la. Ele poderia ser rastreado. Mas não se importou. Ia recuperar o pergaminho e descobrir o que ele tinha de errado. E ia continuar escondido. Não permitiria que ninguém colocasse as mãos nele._

_Uma sensação de estranha familiaridade tomou conta dele. Estava de volta, estava em casa. Pensou nos pais, mortos. Na infância passada em Wiltshire. A Mansão Malfoy. Fazia tantos anos que tinha saído de lá. O quarto dele, intocado. De onde tinha sido arrancado para nunca mais voltar. Como estaria a casa? Abandonada, suja, vazia. Como ele._

_Precisava rever o local, precisa entrar no quarto que tinha sido dele. Talvez ficasse alguns dias por lá, até achar uma forma de recuperar o pergaminho que Snape mandado embora. Faria isso, iria para a verdadeira casa dele e depois pensaria num plano._

_Olhou para Snape caído no chão e saiu._

* * *

**N/a: **Último flashback, prometo! Ele era fundamental para se entender o porquê da morte do Snape e as impressões do Draco, sabe. Toda aquela raiva dele e tal.

Acho que está tudo esclarecido, hein? Ficou alguma dúvida? Alguém imaginou que era o sangue do Lorde que tinha dentro do Draquinho? Eu não sei se o ritual ficou claro para vocês...tentei escrever de modo que ficasse, mas ás vezes, não sai bem do jeito planejado. Eu não acho que está muito bom, para ser sincera. Mas não terei tempo de reescrever essa semana e acho sacanagem não atualizar logo. Enfim...deixo que vocês julguem isso para mim.

Ahh, quem apostou em horcruz, ficou frustrado? Como eu disse, a história tinha sido pensada e parcialmente escrita já há algum tempo e então, não pensei mesmo em fazer do Draco uma. Quer dizer, a idéia de fazer dele uma horcruz é tentadora, mas não fazia parte dos planos.

De qualquer forma, eu acho que ficou mais original assim, né?

Bem, apenas alguns esclarecimentos. Se a JK pode colocar as pessoas no Ministério com Poção Polissuco, por que eu não? Hahaha. Aliás, eu posso processar ela por roubar a minha idéia?

A propósito, caso não tenha ficado muito claro, as cenas do Norton e da Gina estão acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, ok?

Quanto ás reviews lindas que eu recebi...bem, obrigada! Eu sei que parece que eu não estou dando a devida atenção, mas é só porque eu não queria estragar as coisas. Eu vou responder tudinho, ok? No momento, eu só agradeço e peço que vocês continuem a comentar, principalmente esse capítulo, porque eu preciso saber se ficou claro. Caso contrário, eu reescrevo e posto novamente, ok?? No mais, bem vindos novos leitores

Beijos, amores.

Annie.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: Apenas porque eu sei que tem que colocar, embora não tenha colocado nos 9 capítulos anteriores. Os personagens (com exceção do Norton Willsburg malvadenho!) não me pertencem. São todos da **verdadeira** assassina de Sirius Black.

**Notinha:** ai gente...

* * *

Sangue.

A substância mais importante no corpo humano. A substância que mantém vivo o organismo. A vida que corre dentro dos seres animados.

O que é o sangue? Visto de longe, o sangue é um líquido vermelho e viscoso, reflexo da hemoglobina que é encontrada dentro das células do sangue animal, com cheiro e gosto metálico. Mas de perto, é apenas uma água amarelada, composta de um corpo infinito de micro-células e outras tantas substâncias.

Parece tão simples. Mas é de fundamental importância.

E essa importância não passou despercebida. Desde os primórdios do conhecimento humano, o sangue foi sempre o elemento de ligação entre os homens e deuses e os homens entre si.

O sangue é o elo de parentesco mais forte. Era o sangue que disciplinava regras de herança, posições sociais, situações familiares.

Era sangue, o material usado nos rituais pagãos. Os rituais de sangue permitiam uma comunhão com forças mais profundas da vida. Houve uma época na humanidade onde homens e virgens eram sacrificados para aplacarem a ira dos deuses. Os antigos profetas imolavam carneiros para Deus.

Existiam cerimônias e pactos que eram feitos com sangue. Alguns nativos cortavam suas mãos e encostavam os ferimentos uns nos outros como um pacto de amizade. Até hoje, alguns realizam, ao redor do planeta, a auto-mutilação, usando o sangue como elemento de sacrifício.

O sangue é a vida do homem, a primeira encarnação do fluido universal, a luz vital materializada. O sangue é visto como veículo de potência, vitalidade. O sangue é a vida.

Houve uma época em que a humanidade endeusava as mulheres. Os rituais pagãos homenageavam a Deusa por serem as mulheres, as criaturas sagradas que reproduziam outro ser.

E era o sangue que apontava quando uma mulher estava pronta para gerar a vida. E quando essa oportunidade tinha passado.

Sempre o sangue. _Sempre_ o sangue.

O sangue da vida. O sangue do sacrifício.

E Voldemort sabia disso. Na sua procura insana pela imortalidade, ele garantiu que estivesse de volta usando o próprio elemento da vida. Ele guardou o próprio sangue em um corpo vivo e sadio. O sangue dele preservado, intacto, ainda que seu corpo estivesse morto.

O sangue que o traria de volta mais uma vez.

* * *

Draco acordou com Norton apontando uma varinha para ele. Algum tempo tinha se passado depois de ter sido estuporado e ele podia ver isso pela posição do sol que invadia o quarto, os raios de luz adentrando enfraquecidos, alaranjados.

"Levante-se" – Norton ordenou. Draco não se moveu. Não iria facilitar nada para Norton executar seu sacrifício e apenas fechou os olhos, como se isso pudesse fazer o homem a sua frente desaparecer.

"Levante-se!" – lhe foi ordenado novamente. Draco sabia que ele estava em desvantagem e Norton não precisaria da cooperação dele para nada, estando de posse de uma varinha. Mas Draco queria se divertir deixando o homem irritado. Pelo menos esse direito ele tinha, já que a vida dele estava com as horas contadas.

"Vamos, garoto" – Norton se descontrolou e se agachou, agarrando os braços de Draco e o puxando para cima. Draco, por sua vez, fez força com o corpo para baixo.

Norton bufou irritado. Draco conteve uma risada quando o homem lhe apontou a varinha. Ele sabia o que viria a seguir, mas isso não o impediu de levantar uma sobrancelha, mostrando o quanto aquela situação o divertia.

"_Crucio_" – Norton berrou e Draco sentiu a dor mais intensa de sua vida. Ele não gritou, como era de se esperar. Ele não daria esse prazer a Norton.

"Você vai se levantar agora, não vai, Draco?" – a voz complacente de Norton falou perto do ouvido dele. Draco pôde ouvir a respiração do homem ofegante pelo esforço.

"Não" – Draco respondeu com a voz arrastada, piscando lentamente.

O homem deu um grito de fúria e apontou mais uma vez a varinha.

O corpo de Draco deu um pulo quando a Imperdoável atingiu seu corpo pela segunda vez. Um sorriso se formou nos lábios dele quando a dor amenizou. Norton estava visivelmente irritado, Draco não podia ficar mais feliz de ser a causa daquela irritação.

"Acha engraçado?" – Norton zombou – "Ria agora" – e mais uma vez, o corpo de Draco foi atingido.

Mas o sorriso não desapareceu. Ele iria levar Norton ao limite se pudesse. Outra e outra vez ele sentiu a mesma dor, até que o corpo dele começou a adormecer. Foi quando Norton parou.

Draco não pode deixar de sentir algum alivio; não iria agüentar se fosse atingido novamente. Uma fraqueza começou a tomar conta do corpo dele.

"Levante-se" – ele sibilou e puxou Draco, que se levantou muito devagar. Enfraquecido pela tortura e por uma iminente crise, ele não teve forças para lutar contra o corpo de Norton. Tomado por uma súbita tontura, andou cambaleante até a porta, com Norton atrás dele, a varinha apontada para sua cabeça.

Eles começaram a descer as escadas em silêncio. Os degraus pareciam muito distantes dos pés de Draco e ele mal conseguia pisá-los com segurança.

Quando ele se firmou na base da escada, a tontura tinha passado. Mas foi substituída pela conhecida dor.

Draco tentou levar as mãos á cabeça, como sempre fazia quando suas crises começavam. Mas por estarem amarradas, foi impossível. Então os joelhos dele fraquejaram e ele tombou ao chão.

"O que você tem?" – ele ouviu Norton perguntando antes de tudo ficar escuro.

- -

- -

_How I wish that I could turn back the hours_

- -

"Harry e Rony estão dando algumas instruções. Gina, Por favor, pare de andar de um lado para o outro e se acalme!" – Hermione se impacientou quando Gina se levantou pela terceira vez e recomeçou a andar de um lado para o outro, passeando pela sala da amiga, que permanecia sentada, as mãos cobrindo os olhos.

"Eles estão demorando demais!" – Gina apontou, virando-se aborrecida para Hermione.

"Eles saíram apenas há 10 minutos. E não podemos simplesmente sair aparatando para lá sem um planejamento, Gina" – Hermione ralhou, descobrindo os olhos e encarando Gina.

"Não fale desse jeito comigo, Hermione. Você não tem noção de como eu me sinto nesse momento. Draco está sozinho com aquele homem maluco e sabe-se lá o que pode estar acontecendo!" – Gina apontou o dedo para a amiga, que diminuiu o tom de voz.

"Estamos rastreando as varinhas, não estamos? Saberíamos se alguma coisa estivesse acontecendo em Leeds" – Hermione respondeu, evitando olhar nos olhos de Gina. Algo dentro dela palpitava que Gina poderia ter alguma razão.

Gina deu uma risada irônica. "Draco esteve escondido naquela casa por anos. Você acha mesmo que não foi feito nenhum feitiço anti rastreamento ali dentro, Hermione?"

A amiga não respondeu, mas olhou feio para a ruiva. Gina estava insuportável nos últimos minutos, respondendo a tudo e a todos com grosseria.

Hermione não podia culpá-la por estar preocupada. Mas não conseguia compreender a situação em toda sua extensão. O desespero de Gina era palpável e quase físico. O que impedia Hermione de julgar aquela situação com racionalidade. Gina não era escandalosa ou dramática. E para estar naquela apreensão toda, era capaz que a amiga estivesse, de fato, sentindo que algo ruim iria acontecer.

"Ouça" – Hermione se levantou e foi até a amiga, a segurando pelos braços – "Nós vamos sair em breve. Vai dar tudo certo, vamos chegar a tempo. Se eles estiverem em Leeds, os pegaremos. Se não estiverem, bem, vamos atrás deles onde estiverem, ok?" – ela deu um meio sorriso, para disfarçar a apreensão.

Gina não queria chorar na frente da outra; assentiu com a cabeça e se retirou da sala. Ela precisava extravasar toda ansiedade e medo que sentia naquele momento. Precisava chorar toda a dor que sentia pela recente descoberta; precisa expulsar a apreensão que sentia, intuitivamente, sobre o desfecho daquilo tudo. E toda a culpa que sabia que sentiria se alguma coisa ruim acontecesse.

Quando voltou, minutos depois, com os olhos molhados e inchados, Rony e Harry encontravam-se na companhia de Hermione. Nenhum deles falou qualquer coisa quando ela entrou, mas Gina sabia que eles tinham planejado alguma coisa sem o conhecimento dela. Ela já estava acostumada a ver o dialogo mudo que Rony e Hermione trocavam quando algo sério acontecia. Ou estava para acontecer.

Rony olhou apreensivo para a irmã, mas manteve-se distante dela. Ao lado dele, Harry conversava com dois aurores e apenas deu um breve aceno de cabeça para ela. Gina entendeu isso como um consolo. Ela retribuiu.

E logo levou a mão ao medalhão que estava no pescoço, apertando com força o pedaço de metal.

"Draco" – ela sussurrou, fechando os olhos.

- -

_But I know I just don´t have the power_

- -

* * *

Draco se mexeu, desconfortavelmente. Ele estava deitado sob algo duro e sentia os braços repuxados de forma que não podia movê-los de lugar, como se estivessem presos. Abaixo dele, uma toalha branca o separava da mesa gelada.

Abriu os olhos. Reconheceu estar na cozinha da casa dele. De onde estava, não podia ver Norton, embora pudesse ouvi-lo se movimentando atrás dele. Ao seu lado, ele viu sob a pia um punhal de prata e um vasilhame de bronze reluzindo, ao lado de um velho livro aberto. Uma das varinhas estava disposta na pia também.

Com exceção dos barulhos produzidos por Norton, Draco escutava apenas o silêncio e as batidas aceleradas do próprio coração.

Tinha desmaiado em um momento crucial. Norton aproveitou aquilo para levar Draco até a mesa e o prender, sem qualquer resistência. Draco queria rir com aquela situação. Ele tinha feito um plano, que não tinha dado certo em absoluto. Ele nunca teria uma escolha, afinal?

Verificou as condições de fuga. Eram zero. Olhou para os braços presos do lado do corpo, numa distância suficiente para que não encontrassem na sua lateral.

Cordas invisíveis os amarravam contra a mesa, de forma que pareceria quase impossível. Os pulsos estavam alguns centímetros acima da toalha branca sobre a mesa, mas era como se estivessem acorrentados. Ele tentou levantar os braços, mas não foi bem sucedido. Embora não as visse, Draco podia sentir a aspereza do pedaço de corda que o prendia contra o tablado da mesa.

Movimentou de leve a cabeça, virando o pescoço em direção a porta da cozinha – que ficava atrás de onde estava a mesa. Viu a sombra de Norton na sala, andando em direção a ele e trazendo uma urna de madeira entalhada.

Norton entrou com a urna nas mãos e estampava um sorriso insano no rosto. Colocou a caixa de madeira entalhada com cuidado sobre a pia, acariciando a tampa da urna. Ela foi arrumada estrategicamente ao lado do vasilhame e do punhal. Ciente de que Draco o observava, ele pegou a varinha nas mãos.

"Acordou" – o homem apontou e sorriu para o nada.

Draco não respondeu. Naquele momento, ele estava aterrorizado demais para falar qualquer coisa. Se o plano dele tivesse dado certo, Norton estaria morto naquele momento e Draco estaria pensando num modo de encontrar Gina, para que, depois, traçasse outro plano de vida e, quem sabe, conseguiria descobrir um modo salvar-se.

Mas ele nem mesmo tinha tido qualquer chance de iniciar seu plano. Mais uma vez, traído pelo destino dele. Ali deitado, as palavras de Snape ecoavam na cabeça dele. _Você tem mais do lorde do que imagina_. A sensação de impotência quando ele descobriu que Snape tinha razão. Como ele poderia algum dia imaginar aquilo. Snape tinha tentado dar essa dica, mas ele tinha demorado demais para entender.

Ele realmente tinha muito do Lorde. Ele tinha seu sangue, literalmente.

"O que você teve?" – os olhos de Norton cruzaram com os de Draco no momento em que ele olhou para a arrumação sobre a pia. Havia maldade e ansiedade nos olhos do moreno e Draco desviou o olhar rapidamente.

"Eu não sei direito" – ele murmurou.

"Não desconfia?" – Norton sorriu com malícia.

"Você acha que eu não sei o que tem dentro de mim, Norton? Achou que eu não descobriria, cedo ou tarde? Acha mesmo que eu deixaria vocês tirarem minha vida sem saber o porquê?"

Norton piscou um momento. Retirou a outra varinha de dentro das vestes e começou a brincar com o objeto, passando de uma mão para a outra, enquanto Draco seguia o movimento com o olhar. Ele reconheceu ser a varinha dele. E sabia que Norton apenas queria prolongar a ansiedade dele.

"Você acha que sabe de tudo, não é? Acha que sabe tudo sobre você e sobre o Lorde" – Norton sibilou, um sorriso maldoso cruzando seu rosto, passando o dedo pelo comprimento da varinha de Draco.

"Eu sei. Eu sei tudo o que eu fiz e tudo o que ele fez comigo!" – Draco respondeu com raiva, levantando alguns centímetros a cabeça. Mirou a varinha nas mãos de Norton mais uma vez e desviou o olhar.

"Sabe?" – Norton o desafiou – "Você _realmente_ sabe o que você fez naquele galpão?" – ele se aproximou do corpo de Draco, colocando a varinha sobre o coração do loiro.

Draco olhou confuso para Norton, sentindo a pressão da varinha sobre o peito dele. Era a segunda vez que falavam aquilo para ele. "Sei que matei aquelas pessoas" – afirmou categoricamente.

"Matou? Me conte, como você fez? Como chegou até lá, quando recebeu a ordem para fazer aquilo? Vamos, me conte" – Norton sorriu irônico.

Draco não respondeu. De fato, não tinha idéia de nenhuma das respostas que Norton tinha pedido.

"Seu garoto tolo" – Norton se exaltou – "Não pode me responder porque você mesmo não sabe. E não sabe porque não foi você quem fez. _Eu_ fiz aquilo. Eu acabei com a vida daqueles sangues-ruins que infectavam nosso mundo!" – ele sorriu com prazer ao lembrar do próprio feito.

"Mas eu me lembro, me lembro das mortes..." – Draco tentou argumentar.

"Você se lembra o que eu te mostrei, o que o Lorde queria que você visse. Eu copiei essa lembrança para você. Eu coloquei essa memória na sua cabeça. Você não era bom o suficiente para seguir aquela ordem sem ser pego. Você é um fraco e um tolo, Draco, e foi por isso que Ele te escolheu. Porque não faria a menor falta para nós. Só precisávamos do seu corpo" – Norton olhou com nojo para Draco. Depois, afastou a varinha, segurando- a comas duas mãos.

Draco olhou apreensivo para Norton. Ele sabia o que viria a seguir. Norton sorriu, maldoso e partiu a varinha de Draco ao meio, jogando no chão dos pedaços de madeira. Draco quase poderia interpretar o olhar de Norton naquele momento. Se os olhos dele falassem, teriam dito 'você não vai mais precisar dela'.

Norton chutou para longes os pedaços quebrados da varinha e Draco gemeu. Partir a varinha dele era como partir seu próprio coração. E isso também acentuava o próprio final dele. Draco não precisaria mais de uma varinha mesmo.

"Ele me disse que eu era o melhor...ele me fez acreditar nisso e me culpar por isso esse tempo todo" – Draco sentiu o coração acelerar pela descoberta e se apertar ao mesmo tempo. Tantos anos sentindo aquela culpa, tanto tempo tentando não se importar. Ele era inocente, afinal.

"Eu não fiz aquilo. Eu não fiz..." – Draco balbuciou, estupefato e confuso demais para conseguir fazer alguma frase coerente. Depois, olhou com pesar para o resto de madeira que o tinha acompanhado desde os 11 anos.

"Claro que não fez. Poção Polissuco e seu cabelo e eu coloquei os melhores aurores do Ministério atrás de você. Só precisávamos de você seguro e escondido."

Draco olhou para o homem. Algo como alegria e alívio dançavam dentro dele, embora os olhos dele estivessem frios. Uma vozinha dentro dele começou a gritar. Ele sempre ouvia essa vozinha quando precisava se defender. A varinha ficou esquecida. Draco tinha algo mais importante com o que se preocupar a partir daquele momento. Ele precisava ganhar tempo. Potter deveria aparecer em breve. Era apenas uma questão de distrair Norton tempo suficiente.

"Mas eu tenho o sangue dele dentro de mim. Eu sei _disso_" – a voz de Draco saiu como se ele estivesse enojado.

Norton soltou uma risadinha seca pelo nariz. "Então, você sabe e trata isso como se fosse ruim, como se fosse uma desonra. Se o Lorde tivesse pedido o meu corpo, Draco..."

"Pois deveria ter pedido. Se eu soubesse o que ele faria comigo. Aquele..."

"Não ouse, não _ouse_ terminar essa frase!" – Norton ameaçou apontando a varinha para Draco. "É a maior honra que alguém pode ter. Guardar o sangue de Lorde Voldemort no próprio corpo" – Norton retrucou e Draco se lembrou de Belatriz. Sua tia falava de Voldemort com o mesmo amor que Norton fazia naquele momento. Como se fossem amantes.

Draco gargalhou. "Honra? _Honra_? Você é maluco."

"O sangue puro dele, o sangue sagrado do nosso mestre" – os olhos de Norton escureceram e a expressão dele dava a impressão de completa insanidade – "O sangue dele misturado com o seu, o que pode ser mais honrado do que isso?"

E então, Draco teve uma epifania. As informações se juntaram na cabeça dele e ele entendeu, finalmente, a relação de tudo. Os sangues se misturando. Os sangues incompatíveis navegando juntos. Talvez ele tivesse chegado a alguma resposta. Sim, o corpo reagindo, lutando. Ele tinha lido em algum lugar, era possível de acontecer, era aquilo que queria dizer 'reagindo'. Era isso. O corpo dele estava lutando contra ele mesmo. O corpo dele estava doente por causa dessa guerra interna. Por isso as dores, os tremores, os desmaios. Era disso que o corpo reagia. Do outro sangue que havia ali dentro.

"O sangue dele está me matando" – Draco disse com pesar – "O sangue dele está destruindo o meu corpo".

Norton endureceu e olhou para Draco com desconfiança. Em algum lugar de sua mente, Norton podia se lembrar vagamente daquela possibilidade. Mas era tão improvável e ele poderia apostar que Draco estava apenas tentando ganhar tempo falando daquilo. Que corpo rejeitaria o sangue de Voldemort?

"Algo dentro de mim não o aceita" – Draco se lamentou.

Norton balançou negativamente com a cabeça. "Isso é impossível. Como o seu corpo poderia recusar o sangue _Dele_? O sangue Dele é sagrado, garoto!" – Norton gritou, revoltado com a petulância de Draco.

"Meu corpo está reagindo, acredite você ou não. Ele está lutando contra o que tem dentro dele. Ele sabe que aquele sangue é ruim, é mau para mim" – Draco explicou, olhando complacente para o homem que parecia estar a beira de uma crise neurótica.

"Por que isso aconteceria?" – ele inquiriu – "Vocês dois são sangues-puros. Os dois são nobres! O sangue dele é melhor que o seu, se fosse o contrário, talvez, _talvez_, fizesse algum sentido. Mas o dele é melhor!"

Draco riu. "_Eu_ sou sangue-puro. Como você pode saber que ele também é? Ele nunca contou nada da vida dele para você. Você não sabe de nada sobre o passado dele. Mas _eu_ sei. Potter contou ao meu pai que o seu Lorde das Trevas era mestiço" – Draco sorriu maldosamente quando a palavra mestiço saiu de sua boca vagarosamente; ele saboreou cada silaba, mordendo o lábio inferior ao notar a expressão de Norton ao ouvi-la.

"Não, você está mentindo!" – Norton gritou e começou a balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro, sem parar, em negação.

"Você nunca se perguntou o porquê dele ser tão obcecado com a pureza do sangue? Por que tentar exterminar do nosso mundo todos aqueles que não são puros, como ele _dizia_ ser? Por que me envenenar com o próprio sangue dele? Não percebe, Norton, que tudo para ele girava em torno de sangue?" – Draco berrou com raiva.

Norton sentiu o próprio sangue ferver de ódio e sem se conter, apontou a varinha e estava sobre a pia para Draco.

Draco gritou quando o corpo foi atingido pela Imperdoável. Mas sentiu um prazer enorme nisso. Estava levando Norton para o limite.

O homem continuava balbuciando negações e amaldiçoando Draco, que apenas ria, chamando-o de iludido e enganado.

"Cale-se! Cale-se, moleque!" – ele gritou e Draco vibrou.

"Você vai me matar para trazer de volta aquele mestiço imundo, para _ele_ infectar o mesmo mundo que tentou tão loucamente limpar?" – Draco gritou, tentando, sem sucesso, levantar o corpo preso para encarar Norton.

"Cale-se, cale-se" – Norton gritou ainda empunhando a varinha na direção de Draco.

"Ele contaminou o meu sangue puro com o sangue imundo dele, aquele sangue misturado, aquele sangue amaldiçoado. Aquele mestiço maldito!" – Draco gritou com força. Ele mal podia se agüentar de tanta excitação. Ele ia levar Norton à loucura.

"Cale a boca!" – Norton tremia tanto agora que Draco quase não conseguia ver a varinha.

"Inundou o meu sangue com aquele sangue mestiço, aqueles sangue nojento misturado com o sangue dos trouxas. Aquele sangue-ruim!" – a voz de Draco feriu os ouvidos de Norton e ele se jogou de joelhos no chão, tapando os ouvidos e murmurando que Draco se calasse.

"Você mente. Você merece morrer!" – Norton murmurou, de repente, ainda de joelhos no chão. Seu tom era frio, sem emoção, sem nada.

"Norton, você vai me matar a troco de nada. Pense bem, você vai ser pego. Esse feitiço não vai dar certo. O sangue dele está enfraquecido dentro de mim" – Draco argumentou com certo desespero, notando a súbita a mudança no tom de voz do Norton. Olhou de esguelha para a urna sob a pia. Estava tudo pronto para o sacrifício começar. Potter não tinha aparecido, ele não tinha ganhado tempo suficiente. Era aquilo; era o fim.

"Você vai morrer para ele voltar. Seu sangue não é empecilho, seu sangue não vale nada. Eu tenho que fazer isso" – Norton se levantou lentamente, as mãos ainda tremendo, a varinha subindo e descendo descontroladamente na mão dele.

"Norton, por favor, não faça isso" – Draco olhou assustado quando Norton se aproximou da pia, depositou a varinha e levantou de lá o punhal de prata. Ele não tinha mais chances contra Norton. Era tarde demais.

"Se você diz a verdade, você está destinado a morrer de qualquer jeito. Seu corpo está lutando contra ele mesmo. Você não tem chances, está morto de qualquer forma" – Norton olhou para o punhal com admiração, os olhos brilhando como se estivesse diante da mais bela mulher nua.

Draco sabia que Norton estava certo. O corpo dele reagia, mas não podia extirpar de dentro dele o sangue impuro. Draco não tinha encontrado uma cura para isso. E não teria chances de procurar um meio de sobreviver também.

"Norton, não faça isso" – ele implorou, o medo e o desespero tomando conta dele.

Norton não deu ouvidos. Virou-se para Draco e apontou a varinha para o antebraço esquerdo, murmurando um feitiço e prendendo também a dobra do cotovelo de Draco na mesa.

O braço esquerdo de Draco ficou totalmente esticado sobre a toalha. Norton viu as veias do braço esquerdo pulsarem e azularem em baixo da Marca Negra. Ele não notou que tinha prendido a circulação naquele ponto.

Draco olhou para Norton, tentando falar alguma coisa, mas Norton o olhou com tanta maldade, que ele perdeu as palavras. Ele sentia alguma dor ali, devido à falta de circulação.

Antes de se aproximar, Norton passou o dedo pela lâmina e murmurou algo em latim. Draco conhecia aquele feitiço. O punhal tinha sido preparado para que, quando tocasse e ferisse a pele, não permitisse que o corte fosse fechado com magia. Draco tentou se mexer na mesa e afastar o braço longe de Norton, quando o homem olhou de forma esquisita para ele. Draco sabia que Norton pensaria em tudo e não deixaria qualquer chance para que o corte cicatrizasse e parasse a sangria. Ele tinha ordens claras para serem cumpridas. Sacrifique.

Apenas acompanhou com os olhos quando Norton desceu o punhal de prata e roçou levemente na pele dele, subindo e descendo pela extensão da tatuagem, como se estivesse apenas acariciando a pele. A cobra parecia ter se mexido ao toque leve e Norton subiu a ponta do punhal para o extremo da Marca Negra, onde a cabeça da caveira se destacava na pele pálida.

Draco sentiu cócegas, mas não riu. Não era engraçado estar prestes a ser cortado.

"Norton" – Draco pediu pela última vez. O homem olhou para ele e Draco viu, horrorizado, uma expressão insana.

E então, Norton enfiou com força o punhal na pele de Draco, sentindo o metal entrando e cortando pele e carne pelo caminho, enquanto descia em direção ao pulso. Desceu o objeto de metal por toda a extensão da tatuagem, fazendo um corte que vinha desde a base do antebraço até o começo da mão. Draco gritou, o ar saindo totalmente dos pulmões dele por causa da dor.

O punhal de prata desenhou o mesmo caminho feito uma vez. Norton sorriu, pensando na familiaridade daquela cena. Ele mesmo tinha feito isso em Draco antes de colocar o sangue de Voldemort sobre aquele mesmo corte, anos atrás. Retirou com cuidado o punhal do braço de Draco e o levantou, colocando-o contra a luz e admirando, satisfeito, o sangue vermelho que descia pela lâmina.

Depois, passou o próprio dedo na lâmina, cortando uma pequena região do dedo e dando um pequeno gemido quando o sangue dele tocou o sangue da lâmina.

Ele fechou os olhos, como se tivesse sentindo prazer no que tinha feito. Depois, abriu os olhos e sorrindo, mirou Draco. Limpou a lâmina do punhal na camisa escura dele e o guardou, prendendo a arma entre seu corpo e o cinto da calça que vestia.

Draco olhou com atenção para onde o punhal estava, enquanto lutava para normalizar a respiração. Se conseguisse alcançá-lo na cintura de Norton, teria uma chance. Desviou o olhar para o braço que começava a palpitar.

O corte estava feito exatamente na veia da mão esquerda, dividindo-a em dois. E foi de lá que o sangue começou a fluir com maior intensidade.

A dor era dilacerante. O corte feito era profundo o suficiente de forma que Draco conseguia ver diversas camadas de pele e carne cortadas e separadas pelo fluxo vermelho de sangue. Ele não pôde evitar as lágrimas que se formaram nos olhos dele devido a dor.

Norton alcançou a varinha sob a pia e, apontando para o corte, murmurou algo que Draco não pôde ouvir, mas o efeito seria sentido em pouco tempo. O sangue começou a ficar mais liquido e fino, como se não pudesse mais coagular, de forma que continuasse fluindo para fora do corpo de loiro.

"Não podemos deixar que o sangue pare de sair, podemos?" – Norton sorriu.

Em seguida, Norton pegou o vasilhame de bronze que estava sobre a pia e colocou em baixo da mesa, de modo que o sangue de Draco escorria para o vasilhame. Depositou a varinha sobre a pia e abriu a urna, sem, no entanto, tirá-la do lugar.

"_Sanguinis revitalis mortis_" – Norton sussurrou depois de conferir o feitiço no livro, com a cabeça voltada para a caixa de madeira.

Então, virou-se para checar o vasilhame no chão e olhou curioso para o corte. O fluxo de sangue tinha diminuído. Ele apertou a região machucada, ignorando o grito de dor que Draco soltou. O fluxo não aumentou.

Irritado, ele apertou de novo o braço. Draco gritou novamente para desviar a atenção do homem e mirou o punhal preso na cintura de Norton. Murmurou alguma coisa inaudível.

"O que foi?" – Norton abaixou o corpo, aproximando o ouvido da boca de Draco, ainda com as mãos apertando o corte no braço de Draco.

"Você prendeu a circulação do meu braço" – Draco deixou a voz trêmula sair baixa, explicitando a dor e o medo.

Norton olhou com desconfiança para ele, afinal, Draco estava dizendo que soltar a circulação aumentaria o fluxo de sangue e, assim, agilizaria a sangria, o que o levaria para a morte mais rapidamente. Mas Draco estava certo e estava preso. E era tudo o que importava. Norton se virou para pegar a varinha e murmurou um feitiço, afrouxando um pouco as cordas. Apenas o suficiente para o sangue voltar a fluir, sem, no entanto, libertar o braço preso.

O braço foi um pouco afrouxado. Mas tinha sido mais do que o necessário para Draco.

O corte voltou a jorrar sangue e Norton notou isso com satisfação. Virou-se de costas para Draco, depositou novamente a varinha sobre a pia e voltou a se concentrar no feitiço que deveria pronunciar.

Mas tão logo ele falou a primeira palavra, Draco murmurou novamente.

Suspirando de irritação, Norton se virou para o loiro.

"O que foi agora?" – Norton sibilou irritado.

Draco abriu a boca e falou algo baixo. Norton suspirou e se aproximou, abaixando-se de forma que o estômago dele encostou-se na beirada da mesa, enquanto o tórax se sobrepunha ao corpo de Draco.

"O que você disse?" – Norton repetiu. Draco olhou nos olhos dele com atenção, enquanto a mão esquerda dele, um pouco mais livre do aperto das cordas, encostou de leve no metal gelado do punhal, subindo imediatamente para o cabo. Ele precisava ser bastante cuidadoso para que Norton não se ativesse ás intenções dele.

Ele só tinha uma chance. Não poderia errar.

Assim que conseguiu segurar o cabo do punhal com firmeza, ele murmurou novamente.

"Fale de uma vez" – Norton grunhiu irritado.

"Eu disse 'adeus', Norton" – Draco falou alto e claramente e sorriu, quando o homem se afastou, confuso. Quando Norton o fez, permitiu que o punhal deslizasse para fora de sua calça, deixando-o ficar totalmente na mão esquerda de Draco.

Tão logo ele percebeu o que tinha acontecido, Norton se adiantou, ficando com o corpo quase em cima do corpo de Draco. Aproveitando a proximidade entre os corpos, Draco enterrou o punhal o mais fundo que conseguiu na região do estômago de Norton, tendo o cuidado de realizar uma estocada fatal.

Ignorando a fisgada de dor no corte, Draco continuou segurando o punhal contra o corpo de Norton por algum tempo, intensificando a punhalada, aumentando a força da mão contra o corpo do homem.

"Eu vou levar você comigo" – Draco sussurrou antes de soltar o cabo do punhal de prata e dar a chance de Norton se afastar.

O homem se horrorizou quando notou seu próprio sangue escorrendo. Afastou o corpo e se escorou na pia, buscando algum apoio enquanto segurava o cabo do punhal enterrado no próprio corpo.

Apertando a região machucada, Norton começou a descer para o chão, sem conseguir tirar o objeto de metal de dentro dele.

O sangue começou a correr fora do corpo dele e Norton escorregou totalmente para o chão, virando com os pés o vasilhame de bronze com o sangue escorrido de Draco e empurrando longe os pedaços partidos da varinha de Draco. Sentiu o pulmão ficando pesado e, em seguida, sentiu o liquido subindo pela garganta e saindo pela boca. Draco tinha perfurado o pulmão também.

Norton tentou alcançar a varinha que estava sob a pia e, quando sentiu a firmeza da mesma, puxou-a para perto do corpo. Reunindo toda coragem e frieza que possuía, arrancou de uma só vez o punhal de dentro do corpo, alargando a ferida ali formada. Uma poça de sangue se formou embaixo do corpo dele, juntando-se com o sangue escorrido de Draco.

Apontando a varinha para o corte, ele proferiu o feitiço de cura e percebeu, horrorizado, que não ia fazer nenhum efeito. Ele repetiu ainda outra vez, atento de que o corpo perdia sua força como perdia o sangue. Quando ele notou que não iria adiantar, deu um soluço seco. Quando ele encantou o punhal, jamais imaginou que aquilo pudesse acontecer. Não imaginava que Draco teria a destreza de usar o punhal contra ele próprio.

Mas o encantamento era irreversível. E ele não iria conseguir fechar o corte feito pelo punhal com magia. E a punhalada no estomago e pulmão o enfraqueceram absurdamente. Qualquer pensamento de aparatação sumiu da cabeça de Norton quando ouviu a voz fria de Draco ecoar pela cozinha.

"Nós vamos juntos, Norton. Eu e você vamos acertar as nossas contas no inferno."

Depois de dizer aquilo, Draco riu do insucesso dele. Embora estivesse sentindo a fraqueza começar a dominar o corpo dele, ele não pôde deixar de se sentir orgulhoso dele mesmo. Ainda que estivesse à beira da morte, ele não se permitiria morrer deixando Norton realizar aquele sacrifício. Ele morreria, mas enterraria com ele qualquer oportunidade de deixar que o mundo ficasse em perigo de novo. Ele tinha escolhido fazer aquilo. Ele tinha _escolhido_.

E Gina estaria protegida. Draco sorriu ao pensar nela. Ele fechou os olhos, ignorando momentaneamente os gemidos de dor de Norton, buscando mentalmente o rosto dela. As feições que ele tinha decorado na estação de trem há apenas algumas horas. Horas que pareciam dias, meses, anos.

Norton gritou de raiva e frustração por ele mesmo ter garantido que o corte produzido pelo punhal não pudesse ser fechado por magia e Draco abriu os olhos, a imagem de Gina sumindo para ser substituída pelo teto branco da cozinha.

Draco sentiu o coração se acelerar quando notou que o homem ao lado respirava pesadamente. Mas evitou olhar para ele. Nunca tinha gostado de ver a morte.

Continuou sem olhar para Norton, atento, porém, da respiração cada vez mais pesada que o homem soltava.

Norton suspirou e murmurou alguma coisa. Draco se atemorizou, pensando que Norton poderia ter conseguido se recuperar. Mas depois do suspiro, Draco ouviu o último sinal de vida que Norton daria. Em seguida, Norton parou de respirar.

Draco suspirou aliviado e relaxou o corpo. Sabia que Norton tinha morrido. Agora, era apenas questão de tempo.

* * *

**Nota**: vou ficar quietinha, apenas esperando vocês lerem e comentarem. Não sou muito boa em descrever cenas de ação, como a morte do Norton. Mas acho que deu pro gasto.

Ahhh pessoinhas, me doeu quebrar a varinha do Draco. Triste, né?

Bem, mais um capítulo e o epílogo, gente. Coração tá a mil aqui!

**Aninha Black**, **Naira Cirino**, **Vivian Malfoy**, **Mrs. Mandy Black**, **Srta Felton**: lindonas, obrigada pelas reviews. Amei, de coração. Beijos para todas vocês. Mais um capítulo e eu prometo que comentarei cada review de vocês, ok?

O que acharam desse capítulo??

Beijos a todos!

**Annie**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: Apenas porque eu sei que tem que colocar, embora não tenha colocado nos capítulos anteriores. Os personagens (com exceção do Norton Willsburg malvadenho!) não me pertencem. São todos da **verdadeira** assassina de Sirius Black.

* * *

O tempo era uma coisa esquisita. Draco não podia contar as horas de onde estava, deitado sobre a mesa da cozinha. Seus olhos não alcançavam o relógio que estava pendurado na parede atrás da mesa.

Mas ele podia especular os minutos passando. Uma pequena distração para aquele momento final.

Ali, deitado, a única visão que ele tinha era de um lado da mesa, a pia e a torneira pingando e a sombra o homem caído no chão e, do outro, a parede amarelada. Optou por encarar a pia, que era a única coisa que proporcionava alguma distração.

Ele olhava para as gotas que caíam da torneira e comparava o intervalo entre elas com as batidas do coração dele.

Uma batida de seu coração a cada gota que caía. Ele não contou quantas gotas caíram desde que Norton tinha parado de respirar. Mas ele sabia que eram muitas. O que lhe dava a idéia de que algum tempo tinha passado.

Uma hora, talvez mais, talvez menos.

Era quase hipnotizante olhar o percurso das gotinhas. Elas se desprendiam lentamente do bico da torneira e depois caíam, com o dobro de velocidade e tempo gastos para se desprender.

Draco tentou mexer os braços presos, mas não conseguiu. Não ia adiantar de qualquer forma. O sangue escorria rapidamente. Era apenas uma questão de tempo. De pouco tempo.

Ele pensou em si mesmo, naquele estado. Preso, impossibilitado de se mexer e ter uma morte mais digna. Era realmente trágico. Ser encontrado ali, amarrado, cortado. Como um animal sacrificado. Mas no fim, não era nada além disso. Um animal sacrificado, escolhido a dedo por ser tolo e covarde.

Sim, ele era um covarde. Sempre foi. Mas o corpo dele não era. Uma parte dele não o era.

Draco sabia que o corpo lutava para se manter vivo, independentemente da quantidade de sangue que perdia a cada precioso segundo.

O corpo dele lutava, como vinha fazendo há anos, tentando extirpar de dentro dele, o sangue amaldiçoado de Voldemort. O sangue mestiço, o sangue que havia se fortalecido por causa da morte de unicórnios, um sangue roubado violentamente do braço de uma criança. Era um sangue condenado de tantas maneiras.

Talvez o corpo dele apenas estivesse lutando porque tinha se acostumado a isso. Lutar. Tentar proteger seu dono. E tinha sido uma luta brava. Draco estava orgulhoso do próprio corpo.

E imaginar que as dores e crises que ele tinha eram por causa disso. Da batalha interna que estava sendo travada nele. Draco quase conseguia visualizar as células do corpo dele lutando, impedindo de serem corrompidas, invadidas e dilaceradas pelas células daquele outro sangue. Sem se darem conta que o outro sangue já estava misturado com elas, disperso e dissolvido dentro do corpo dele. Sem perceberem que era uma luta vã.

Como pensaria uma célula? Como ela poderia saber que tinha que lutar contra aqueles outros organismos vivos dentro dele?

Pensou no sangue correndo pelo corpo. Passando pelos pulmões e indo para o cérebro. As dores, as terríveis dores. Era o reflexo da luta travada no cérebro dele ou do esforço sobre-humano que o cérebro fazia comandando o resto do corpo para lutar? Como um general em guerra? Sangue contra sangue. Sangue puro lutando contra as células amaldiçoadas de um sangue ruim. Era quase irônico.

Draco tinha passado tanto tempo sofrendo por causa daquelas dores, recriminando o próprio corpo por fazê-lo passar por aquilo, enquanto aquelas dores não passavam de uma tentativa de salvar a sua vida. Uma guerra. Travada corajosamente dentro dele.

Se ele tivesse alguma força, agradeceria o corpo por isso.

Mas ele já não tinha quase nenhuma.

Assim como seu sangue se esvaia por causa do corte profundo na veia do braço esquerdo, ele sentia as forças indo embora. Deixando que ele morresse lentamente. Mas ele não sentia mais dor. Não ia morrer com dor e aquilo já era um alívio.

Morte.

Draco sempre pensou na morte. Era um pensamento constante na cabeça dele desde muito novo. Como era morrer? O que o esperaria quando soltasse o último suspiro?

Ele tinha visto pessoas morrerem. Norton, ao lado dele. Snape, na frente dele. Mas nunca pôde ver a morte pelos olhos de outra pessoa. E agora, veria através dos olhos dele.

Draco imaginava infantilmente a morte como um ritual de beleza. Imaginava que a pessoa, ao morrer, veria belas imagens passando por sua mente, como num filme. Imaginava uma música tocando, algo melódico, quase celestial. Um perfume suave, de flores, completando a imagem da passagem da vida.

Mas ali, deitado, sangrando, ele não via nenhuma bela imagem. Nem escutava nenhuma musica celestial. Não sentia o perfume das flores.

A visão que ele tinha era da torneira pingando. O som que escutava eram os pingos de água caindo na pia. E o cheiro que inundava o nariz dele era o de sangue, metálico e forte.

* * *

Gina sentia o coração apertar a cada minuto. Pressionava o medalhão contra o peito, na tentativa de se convencer de que Draco estava bem. Que ela chegaria e o encontraria seguro. Bem. E vivo.

Olhou de esguelha para Harry e Hermione. Eles estavam apreensivos também. Alguma culpa cruzava o olhar de Gina e ela queria se convencer de que ela não tinha culpa. Nenhum deles tinha. Principalmente Draco.

Ela não queria demorar mais nenhum minuto. Draco deveria estar prisioneiro daquele homem já há quase um dia. Não existia razão para que demorassem mais. Draco precisava dela. Era tão óbvio. A urna sumida de Voldemort. Quanto tempo mais eles demorariam?

Olhou para Harry com súplica. Ele entendeu a agonia de Gina e acenou com a cabeça, dispensando dois aurores que falavam com ele no momento.

"Vamos partir agora. Você está pronta para ir conosco, Gina?" – Harry se aproximou com a varinha nas mãos, pronto para aparatar.

"Mais do que pronta. Ele precisa de mim" – a ruiva respondeu.

Harry acenou com a cabeça, dando um sinal para que um dos aurores deixasse a sala dele. "Ao meu sinal, Rony vai aparatar por lá com o apoio. Vamos nós três primeiro. Se Norton estiver ali, nós o pegaremos. Depois daremos um jeito no Malfoy" – ele explicou.

"Harry, prometa que não vai machucá-lo. Dê a ele a uma chance" – Gina pediu. Harry olhou para ela e depois para Hermione.

"Gina" – Hermione se aproximou – "Ele tem que pagar pelos crimes que cometeu. Mas tentaremos aliviar a sentença dele em alguma coisa. Prometo que não vamos machucá-lo."

Gina não ficou satisfeita com a resposta. Mas aquele não era o momento de discutir. O coração dela dizia que ele não estava bem e a única coisa que importava era chegar até ele o mais rápido possível e levá-lo com ela para um local seguro.

"Prontos? Então vamos. Segure-se em mim, Gina" – Harry apontou a varinha e eles aparataram.

- -

Hermione soltou uma exclamação de surpresa quando os pés dele tocaram o jardim da casa. Era tão não-Malfoy. Harry também olhou em volta, tentando se certificar de que tinham aparatado no lugar certo.

Mas qualquer dúvida dos dois se dissipou quando Gina andou para longe deles, indo com passos decididos até a porta. Eles foram atrás. Hermione murmurou um feitiço para se certificar que estavam sozinhos no perímetro externo da casa. Se Norton aparecesse por lá e os surpreendesse, poderia arruinar tudo.

Gina queria correr para dentro, indiferente a qualquer perigo externo que pudesse estar perto dela. Ela ouviu barulhos atrás dela e sabia que Harry e Hermione vinham logo atrás. Ia abrir a porta de uma vez, mas Harry segurou no braço dela e fez sinal para que ela não fizesse aquilo. Ela olhou apreensiva para ele e para a porta e soltou a maçaneta. Norton podia estar ali perto e eles precisavam ser cautelosos. O elemento surpresa era fundamental.

O plano era apenas pegar Norton. Ele deveria ser entregue vivo para o Ministério interrogá-lo e julgá-lo. Tinham que ser cuidadosos porque Norton não os estava esperando. E tinham que ser rápidos. O Comensal estava em posse dos restos mortais de Voldemort.

Se o feitiço para trazê-lo de volta já tivesse sido iniciado, os aurores teriam muito trabalho para refreá-lo. Esses feitiços tendiam a ser bastante rápidos de se executar. E de produzir o resultado esperado.

Harry indicou para que cada um fosse observar uma janela. Ele ficou na janela da sala da frente, abaixado na altura do batente, de forma que não pudesse ser visto de dentro da casa. A mesma janela que Draco tinha ficado enquanto esperava uma coruja que trouxe a carta de Harry.

Gina e Hermione deram uma volta pelos fundos da casa.

Hermione parou na janela do escritório, com a varinha na mão e Gina seguiu, ficando abaixada perto da janela da cozinha. Lentamente, ela se levantou, procurando com os olhos por algum sinal da presença de Norton ou Draco. Mas na altura em que estava, não conseguiu ver movimentação alguma e resolveu se levantar de vez, ignorando o risco de fazê-lo.

E quando seus olhos enxergaram através do vidro da janela, sua garganta soltou um berro.

Harry e Hermione vieram correndo ao encontro dela. Alguém xingou e Gina sentiu o corpo fraquejando. Ela sentia que teria tombado ao chão se alguém não a estivesse segurando.

"Merlin!" – Harry exclamou enquanto segurava Gina e olhava através do vidro da janela.

A ruiva sentiu a garganta apertando, numa luta desesperada para não gritar novamente.

De onde estava, via o corpo morto de Norton ensangüentado no chão. E o corpo semi-vivo de Draco sobre a mesa. O pulso esquerdo aberto, o liquido vermelho escorrendo rápida e continuamente. E Draco não se mexia.

Ela se soltou bruscamente de Harry e deu a volta na casa.

Um cheiro forte veio direto para o nariz dela tão logo ela abriu a porta da frente. Gina sabia o que era, e era tão forte que ela sentiu uma tontura imediata. Vencendo o mal estar, ela entrou na sala e gritou o nome dele.

Ele não respondeu e ela correu até a cozinha, sem querer perder mais nem um minuto.

De início, ficou paralisada na porta, suas pernas não obedecendo a vontade de andar até Draco. Levou as mãos á boca para se impedir de gritar novamente. O sangue pintava de vermelho o chão da cozinha, misturando o de Draco e o de Norton. A urna estava disposta sobre a pia, ao lado do corpo de Draco. Estava aberta, mas, aparentemente, intocada.

Era quase poético olhar aquela cena. Os cabelos loiros de Draco se destacavam contra o sangue vermelho e a toalha branca sobre a mesa.

A cabeça dela girou, os ouvidos zuniram, mas ela não se refreou. Gina chamou o nome dele e andou lentamente até Draco, com passos trêmulos, quando ele não respondeu mais uma vez.

* * *

- -

_I'd jump at the chance,  
__We'd drink and we'd dance_

- -

Um pingo, uma batida. Era assim que Draco tinha começado a contar as batidas do coração dele depois que Norton morreu. Um pingo, uma batida. A mesma velocidade, a mesma quantidade. Cada batida do coração dele se equiparava a uma gota que caía da torneira da pia. O que sugeria um pulso ainda relativamente normalizado.

E então, as batidas começaram a ficar mais lentas. Uma batida a cada dois pingos d'água. O coração dele estava ficando mais lento a cada minuto que passava. Sentiu algum remorso, pensando quando o coração de Ronald Weasley tinha ficado doente, por culpa dele. Mas era tarde para pedir desculpas. Draco concluiu que merecia aquela morte.

Ele já tinha perdido muito sangue. E não sabia o quanto mais agüentaria antes de morrer. E Potter não iria aparecer.

Draco tentou calcular o quanto precisaria perder de sangue para morrer. Mas não tinha idéia. Nunca se preocupou em saber quantos litros de sangue tinham no corpo dele. Contanto que o sangue estivesse ali dentro, circulando, ele estaria satisfeito.

E deitado ali, ele pensou em todas as coisas as quais ele nunca tinha dado importância. Nunca mais teria chance para se redimir com isso, também. Aquilo que tinha feito e aquilo que não tinha feito. Tudo ficaria para trás, junto com o corpo dele.

Nunca mais dançaria e beberia e riria com Gina, nem com ninguém. Não voaria novamente e jamais poderia assistir á final da Copa de Quadribol outra vez. Não leria os livros que gostava.

Mas morrer não poderia ser assim tão ruim. Ele acreditava que as pessoas, ao morrerem, eram julgadas e direcionadas para o inferno ou para o céu. Mas, naquele momento ele não quis acreditar, porque certamente iria para o inferno. Ele tinha matado dois homens. Ninguém que mata merece ir para o céu. Matou um por raiva, outro por necessidade. Mas tinha matado de qualquer forma, independentemente do motivo.

Três pingos, uma batida.

O corpo dele começou a amolecer e a respiração dele estava tão fraca que ele tentava se concentrar nisso, para se certificar que ainda respirava.

Ele estava convencido de que a morte dele não seria uma tragédia no final das contas. Ele iria morrer de qualquer jeito. Morreria se Norton tivesse conseguido terminar o sacrifício. Morreria se Norton nunca tivesse começado o ritual, porque o corpo dele estava doente e cansado de lutar.

Mas morrer daquele jeito era uma bênção. Draco iria levar com ele aquele Norton desgraçado. E tinha evitado que Voldemort retornasse, embora, intimamente, ele achasse que aquilo jamais aconteceria de verdade. Tinha sido apenas um delírio insano de um maluco. E ele tinha sido sacrificado em nome desse delírio.

Draco olhou novamente para a pia. Outro pingo. Definitivamente, aquela não era a imagem que ele tinha querido ver por último. Outro pingo. Onde Gina estaria agora? Ele sentia falta dela, da voz dela, da presença dela. Outro pingo e uma batida. Será que encontrariam o corpo dele ali? Ele queria tanto ter tido a chance de falar que não tinha matado aquelas pessoas no galpão. Ele queria ter tido a chance de viver outras coisas. De não ter sido escolhido para ser sacrificado.

Ele não era um herói. Ele jamais daria a própria vida em sacrifício. Mas, pelo menos, ele tinha escolhido acabar com aquela insanidade. Inconscientemente, talvez, ele tivesse escolhido a própria morte no instante em que deixou Norton dominá-lo, no instante em que não lutou contra isso. Tinha sido, de qualquer forma, a única forma de detê-lo.

Alguma nostalgia o dominou quando tentou pensar em alguns momentos da vida dele. A infância, a escola. Não tinha muitas lembranças depois disso. E se perguntou, onde estaria o garoto arrogante e ameaçador que ele fora um dia. Aquele que apenas há alguns meses, tinha sido frio o suficiente para ameaçar e coagir Gina e tentar contra a vida do irmão dela. Onde estaria esse homem mau, manipulador, que gostava de intimidar? Onde estaria aquele que matou a sangue frio uma das poucas pessoas que tinha aprendido a gostar e respeitar? Ele não era nada, nada além de um corpo. Um fraco e um tolo, como Norton havia dito.

Alguém gritou do lado de fora da casa, mas Draco desconsiderou aquilo, as crianças do bairro sempre gritavam. Ele fechou os olhos. Era melhor assim. Não queria mais ver os pingos d'água caindo. Embora ainda pudesse ouvi-los.

Draco tentou se concentrar no rosto de Gina. No rosto preocupado e amoroso que ele deixou partir naquele trem. Aquele rosto que ele ficou tentando memorizar na plataforma de embarque. Cada sarda, cada imperfeição. Memorizou para que pudesse tê-la claramente na mente dele naquele exato momento. Para distraí-lo da cara feia da morte. Será que ela choraria? Merlin, ele não queria que ela sofresse. Ele queria que ela ficasse bem. Draco queria tanto ter podido ficar com ela.

Alguém abriu a porta da sala. Mas Draco achou que estava imaginando ter ouvido aquele som. Quem entraria na casa dele agora? Gina estava longe, Harry Potter tinha prometido que não a deixaria voltar. Ele não queria que Gina o visse morrer daquele jeito. Seria melhor para Gina se ela pudesse ter acreditado que ele era apenas um fraco que mentiu e fugiu. Ela se culparia quando descobrisse o que tinha acontecido. Quando Potter voltasse para pegá-lo, ela saberia. Não era para ser assim. Gina teria nojo dele? Se arrependeria de tê-lo deixado tocar nela com aquele sangue amaldiçoado correndo das veias dele?

Passos.

Pingo. Pingo. Pingo. Uma batida. A respiração saindo fraca.

E então ele sentiu o perfume. Aquele mesmo perfume de canela que ele se lembrava de ter descoberto adorar. Ele pensou em abrir os olhos. Mas não queria. Não queria porque tinha medo de que, ao abrir os olhos, não encontraria a dona do perfume. Achava que era apenas uma tentativa desesperada do cérebro dele de tentar prolongar a sua vida. Algo como um estímulo para continuar vivo. Gina era o estimulo dele. De permanecer vivo e lutar. Ele tinha lutado por ela, de certa forma. Tinha matado Norton para que ela pudesse ficar segura também.

Passos. E o perfume se aproximando.

"Draco" – alguém gritou.

Ele sorriu fracamente. Aquele sim era o som que ele gostaria de ouvir quando morresse. A voz suave e firme de Gina. Era quase como música.

"Draco" – chamaram de novo. Ele abriu os olhos e virou a cabeça na direção da voz.

_Aquela_ sim era a imagem que ele gostaria de ver por último antes de fechar os olhos para sempre. Talvez Draco ainda estivesse de olhos fechados, porque Gina estava parada na frente dele, como na imagem que ele tinha gravado na memória. Draco via cada pequena sarda e imperfeição do rosto dela, e o olhar apreensivo.

Gina tinha agachado ao lado direito do corpo de Draco, longe de onde estava o corte no braço esquerdo. Ela estava pálida. Os olhos arregalados de medo. A boca trêmula.

Ela passou os dedos finos pelo rosto dele. Draco apenas olhou para ela. Ele estava tão fraco para fazer qualquer outra coisa. Estava tão perto, agora.

A pouca cor que Draco algum dia teve parecia ter fugido. Ele estava tão branco que chegava a ser assustador. As veias pareciam ter desaparecido, por falta de sangue. E piscava muito, num esforço claro de tentar não deixar os olhos fecharem.

Draco respirava devagar. Os pulmões fracos demais para se enxerem de oxigênio. Sem sangue para correr com a molécula por ali.

"Eu vou tirar você daqui" – ela murmurou, alcançando com os olhos o corte. Estava bem ruim, ela podia ver a profundidade e a extensão do machucado. A Marca Negra tinha sumido na imensidão vermelha do sangue dele. "Você vai ficar bem" – ela tentou soar confiante.

Mas ela não tinha confiança. Gina sabia que Draco estava ficando mais fraco a cada minuto – era óbvio pela expressão e cor dele. Se eles tentassem tirá-lo dali, ele provavelmente morreria antes de chegar ao hospital. Pressionou levemente a artéria do pescoço dele. Os batimentos enfraquecidos. Teriam que curá-lo ali mesmo.

Ele acenou levemente com a cabeça. Draco não a queria ali, vendo-o morrer. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele não queria que ela se fosse também. Ele não queria morrer sozinho. Era tão triste e solitário e assustador. Ele estava sendo egoísta ao querê-la ao lado dele. Mas ele não se importava com isso.

E ele precisava contar a ela.

Gina se levantou e deu a volta na mesa, chegando do outro lado. Olhou o corpo morto de Norton. Sentiu raiva. Queria chutar aquele homem que tinha machucado Draco. Queria destruir o resquício físico da sua existência. Profanar a casca que tinha sobrado da maldade dele.

Avançou com cautela, para verificar se ele estava mesmo morto. Viu um punhal de prata banhado em sangue ao lado do corpo. Desejou que ela mesma tivesse feito aquilo, que ela pudesse ter tido o prazer de tirar a vida do desgraçado que machucou Draco.

Ela viu também uma varinha partida ao meio. A varinha de Draco.

Gina olhou para o braço dele. A mão esquerda de Draco estava relativamente solta e manchada de sangue, não deixando dúvidas de que ele tinha proferido o golpe que matou Norton.

"Não toque nesse sangue. Se afaste" – Draco sussurrou quando ela fez menção de avançar novamente. Ela parou de andar. Qualquer centímetro que avançasse estaria tocando com os pés no chão pintado de sangue. – "Volte para cá" – ele pediu com voz fraca.

Draco não queria que Gina tocasse no sangue de Voldemort que estava espalhado no chão. Ele não poderia permitir que ela fosse machada com aquele sangue maldito. Ele tinha tentado protegê-la daquela verdade e do efeito que isso poderia ter se o feitiço tivesse sido executado com sucesso. Não era agora que ele permitiria que ela fosse envenenada também.

Gina deu a volta na mesa e se agachou novamente ao lado dele. Ela não sabia o que fazer, não sabia onde colocar as próprias mãos. Não sabia o que falar para ele. O olhava com carinho e preocupação. Queria tocá-lo e afastar de vez o sofrimento que Draco sentia.

Harry e Hermione apareceram na porta da cozinha logo em seguida. Gina não olhou para eles. Manteve os olhos em Draco.

Hermione deu um gritinho de horror, levou ás mãos á boca e avançou um pouco, sentindo o corpo se ressentir pelo cheiro forte de sangue. Respirou fundo. Deu a volta na mesa e checou o corpo de Norton.

"Está morto" – confirmou para Harry.

Harry acenou com a cabeça e olhou para Draco. Ele tinha visto muitas pessoas morrerem durante a guerra. Ele tinha visto o processo da morte mais vezes do que podia se lembrar. Tinha visto pessoas machucadas, cortadas, sangrando. Mas a visão de Draco Malfoy deitado sobre uma toalha branca manchada de sangue o abalou de forma que ele nunca pensou ser capaz. Usado, como um animal disposto para sacrifício.

"Precisamos fechar o corte e repor o sangue" – ele falou para Hermione.

Hermione concordou e levantou a varinha, apontando para o corte e proferindo o feitiço de cura. Um raio verde claro saiu da ponta da varinha e tocou a pele cortada.

O corte continuou aberto e o sangue continuou saindo. Draco suspirou de dor.

Hermione fez outra vez. E outra. E outra. As mãos começaram a tremer.

Desespero tomou conta dela quando se certificou de que não conseguiria fechar o corte. Gina se levantou e tomou a varinha da mão de Hermione, ansiosa por conseguir algum resultado. Proferiu o feitiço, uma, duas, três vezes. A mão que segurava a varinha suava e a visão ficou embaçada pelo choro. Nada aconteceu.

Harry se aproximou e fez o mesmo com a própria varinha. Mas o sangue não parou de escorrer. O corte simplesmente não fechava.

Draco deu um sorriso cansado. "Norton estava preparado. Não vai fechar de qualquer forma" – ele informou.

Gina murmurou o nome dele e deu novamente uma volta em torno da mesa, para ajoelhar no chão do lado dele. Passou a mão pelos cabelos suados de Draco.

"Me fale como te ajudar, Draco. Por favor" – ela chorou.

"Não tem como. Ainda que fechasse o corte, o sangue dele ainda correria em mim. Eu morreria de qualquer jeito" – ele piscou, sentindo um profundo cansaço.

O sangue amaldiçoado continuaria a correr pelas veias de Draco, mantendo seu corpo doente, se por algum milagre, sobrevivesse para chegar a St. Mungus. Gina sabia dessa hipótese. E sabia que Draco estava fraco e debilitado demais para aparatar. O risco de Draco não resistir durante o processo de aparatação era imenso.

"Tem que ter um jeito" – ela balançou a cabeça – "Hermione, me ajude" – ela pediu.

Hermione olhou com tristeza para Gina. A julgar pela quantidade de sangue no chão, já era tarde. E mesmo que aparatassem em St. Mungus naquele momento, Draco tinha razão. Não tinha como ajudá-lo. Ele ia morrer, de uma forma ou de outra. Estava fraco e doente demais para sobreviver. E talvez, muito cansado daquilo tudo.

"Draco" - Gina passou as mãos pelo rosto dele – "Você não pode desistir. Nós vamos achar um jeito."

Ele deu um sorriso triste para ela e fechou os olhos. Não sentia mais vontade de manter os olhos abertos. Nem mesmo para olhá-la.

Gina desamarrou a mão direita dele com a varinha de Hermione, afastando os pedaços de corda invisíveis que seguravam o braço preso. Hermione fez o mesmo do outro lado quando Gina estendeu a varinha para ela. Rasgando a barra da camisa dele, Hermione enrolou o braço cortado, na tentativa de estancar o sangue, ou esconder o corte, para parecer mais fácil olhar pra Draco.

"Vou chamar Rony. Vou pedir que traga alguém do St Mungus" – Harry informou antes de deixar a cozinha. Ele estava desconcertado demais para ficar ali. Draco morrendo na frente deles porque tinham chegado tarde demais. Porque ele tinha ficado cego pela raiva e não acreditou em Gina. Ele precisava se sentir útil de alguma forma, precisava tentar compensar o erro dele.

Gina concordou com a cabeça, enquanto Harry sumia no corredor. Pousou delicadamente o braço de Draco sobre a mesa. Ele abriu os olhos novamente, deixando-os semicerrados.

"Você sabia que não iríamos viajar juntos, não sabia?" – ela inquiriu com tristeza.

Ele acenou quase imperceptivelmente com a cabeça. "Desculpe por isso. Mas eu precisava ter certeza que você ficaria bem" – ele se esforçou para falar. Não tinha muito mais tempo.

"Eu nunca vou me perdoar por ter te deixado sozinho" – Gina sentiu a voz embargando, a garganta contraindo e os olhos inundados. Mas ela não queria chorar, porque ele ia se sentir culpado.

"Não. Não é culpa sua. Ele ia matar você se te achasse comigo" – Draco retrucou. Ele precisava falar mais devagar. O ar não entrava direito nos pulmões dele.

"Eu podia ter me defendido e você sabe. E você também, podíamos tê-lo derrubado juntos" – ela argumentou.

Ele sorriu. "Eu não podia correr esse risco. Eu não podia ficar esperando ele nos achar e permitir que ele pudesse machucar você de alguma forma" – ele respondeu, na esperança de que ela não entrasse em discussão por causa daquilo. Ele tinha pouco tempo para discutir detalhes.

O braço livre dele tocou o rosto de Gina com alguma dificuldade. Ele limpou as lágrimas dela e pousou a mão sobre o medalhão.

"Cuide dele para mim" – ele sorriu fracamente.

"Sempre. Nunca mais vai sair do meu pescoço" – ela apertou a mão dele por cima do medalhão.

- -

_And I'd listen close to your every word,  
__As if it's your last_

- -

"Eu não matei, Gina. Aquelas pessoas, no galpão. Não fui eu. Norton fez isso. Poção Polissuco" – os olhos dele procuraram os dela. Ele precisava que ela soubesse disso. Ele precisava que ela soubesse que ele não era o assassino que ela pensava que ele fosse. Ele era inocente.

Gina sorriu em resposta. Inocente. _Inocente_. Como ela mesma tinha desconfiado em algum momento. Inocente. E ele tinha esperado ela chegar pra lhe contar isso. Draco tinha lutado para se manter vivo e contar isso para ela, apenas pra que Gina soubesse que ela não tinha amado um assassino de verdade. Mesmo sabendo que Snape e Norton tinham sido trabalho dele, Gina nunca consideraria Draco um assassino. Ele tinha sido usado. Mas era inocente.

Hermione piscou com a informação. Culpa a inundou. Ela desviou o olhar do corpo de Draco e ficou olhando a janela, lutando para não chorar.

Gina sorriu para ele, confusa e aliviada com a informação. E depois, parou de sorrir. Ele tinha fechado os olhos de novo.

"Draco? Draco? Olhe para mim. Não vai embora, por favor. Rony deve chegar em breve com alguém para te ajudar. Olhe para mim" – ela pediu, sentindo o coração doer. Estava claro para ela que Draco tinha desistido de viver. Ele não queria ser ajudado.

Ele suspirou. "Sinto muito. Sinto muito por isso. Por te deixar" – ele manteve os olhos fechados enquanto falava.

"Então não me deixe. Vamos, Draco. Me deixe te levar daqui. A gente vai encontrar uma cura."

Ele suspirou de novo. "Eu amo você."

"Não, Draco, não. Vamos" – ela se desesperou, levantando bruscamente os joelhos do chão e tentando puxar o corpo dele para perto dela – "Hermione, me ajude a levá-lo, vamos" – ela gritou.

A amiga não se mexeu. Gina viu que ela também chorava. "Vamos! Harry? Harry?" – gritou. Hermione abaixou a cabeça e chorou em silêncio, sem se mover do lugar. Harry também não voltou quando Gina o chamou.

Draco estava fraco demais para aparatar. Hermione sabia disso e Gina também. Mas era difícil demais para ela encarar a sensação de impotência. Ele iria morrer e não existia absolutamente nada que Gina pudesse fazer para evitar que isso acontecesse.

"Gina" – a voz dele era rouca – "Fique aqui. Só...fique comigo. Não me deixe sozinho agora. Eu não quero mais ficar sozinho" – a tom embargado dele chocou Gina. Ela podia ver o esforço que ele fazia para não chorar.

Gina sentiu as pernas amolecendo e quebrando. Olhou para o loiro que respirava com dificuldade. Deitou delicadamente o corpo dele na mesa e subiu, deitando-se ao lado dele, a cabeça pousada em seu peito. Podia sentir o coração de Draco batendo tão lentamente que parecia não bater mais. E sentiu os pulmões dele se enchendo fracamente.

"Eu não vou deixar você sozinho" – ela murmurou.

Ele levantou o braço com muita dificuldade e pousou sobre as costas dela, uma fraca tentativa de abraçá-la. A visão dele se enchia de cor com os cabelos vermelhos de Gina. Vermelhos, como o sangue.

- -

_I know it's your last,_

- -

Draco suspirou.

Gina apertou o corpo dele contra o dela. Ela levantou a cabeça, aproximando a boca do ouvido dele.

"Fica comigo, por favor" – ela murmurou, sem se importar se agora chorava.

"Sempre vou estar" – ele respondeu. O medo dominou seus sentidos e ele começou a tremer. Ele estava tão assustado. Tinha tanto medo da morte. Tinha tantos planos em vida.

"Eu amo você" – ela disse, acariciando de leve a bochecha dele.

Ele suspirou de novo.

"Você não tem idéia do quanto me fez feliz, esse pouco tempo em que passamos juntos" – ele deslizou os dedos pelo cabelo dela.

"Draco" – ela chorou. Não existiam palavras na boca dela. Apenas o nome dele, sussurrado delicadamente, como numa prece.

"Você foi uma das melhores coisas que me aconteceu. A única coisa real que eu tive, mesmo quando eu não tinha nada" – a voz dele saiu como um sussurro.

Gina apertou os olhos. Abraçou o corpo dele.

"Eu tive uma escolha. Não sou mais um joguete" – ele tentou sorrir.

"Você nunca foi um joguete. Você foi incrível. Tão corajoso, Draco, tão nobre! Tenho tanto orgulho de você" – a voz dela quase não saiu. Mas ele ouviu.

E queria agradecer a ela por isso. Por ter dito que ele era corajoso. Por ter ficado orgulhosa dele. Mas ele segurou o agradecimento porque não tinha forças para falar tudo que queria. Podia sentir as lágrimas dela correndo caindo no pescoço dele. Estava acontecendo, ele podia sentir.

Draco estava tão cansado. Mas ela estava lá com ele, nos braços dele. Ele nunca mais ia ficar sozinho.

"Só fique comigo agora" – ele murmurou de novo. Gina acenou delicadamente com a cabeça. Respirou fundo, engasgando com o próprio choro. Merlin, o coração dela estava tão apertado em dor que ela poderia morrer naquele exato momento. Apertou com força as roupas dele. Como se pudesse segurá-lo com ela por mais tempo.

"Não me deixe mais ficar sozinho" – Draco sentiu uma lágrima solitária deslizando pelo rosto dele e tocando na pele dela. Era o reflexo do próprio choro dele. Silencioso e solitário.

"Nunca, amor. Você não vai ficar mais sozinho. Eu não vou te deixar" – ela enfiou o rosto na curva do pescoço dele e deixou a dor dela sair. Ela soluçava forte e alto e o corpo dela tremia com a intensidade do choro. Ele tentou confortá-la, mas não conseguiu.

"Está tudo bem agora. Vai dar tudo certo" – ele sussurrou.

Gina sentiu uma mão tocando o ombro dela. Era Rony, que tinha acabado de chegar. Ela não se virou para olhá-lo. Tinha prometido que ficaria ao lado de Draco, para ele não ficar mais sozinho. E ali ela ficaria.

"Eu trouxe alguém comigo, Gina. Deixe-o examinar Malfoy" – Rony pediu, apertando o ombro da irmã, tentando mostrar que ele estava lá para apoiá-la. Um homem vestido de branco se aproximou, ao lado de Rony.

Gina levantou a cabeça para procurar os olhos de Draco. Mas ele estava de olhos fechados, como se estivesse dormindo serenamente. Tão bonito. Tão calmo.

"Draco?" – ela chamou ainda sem sair de perto dele. Ele não respondeu. "Draco, tem alguém aqui para te ajudar. Vamos, abra os olhos" – ela falou baixinho, transparecendo uma esperança inexistente no coração dela. Ele deu um leve suspiro.

Gina levantou a cabeça e tocou o rosto dele. A pele pálida estava quente. Ela acariciou a bochecha dele, a ciência da situação se fazendo presente, o peso da realidade e da vontade de Draco caindo sobre os ombros dela.

Rony fez menção de levantá-la, mas ela negou com a cabeça. Era tarde para fazer qualquer coisa. Ele estava indo embora. Sabia que ele não poderia e não queria mais ser ajudado. Não existia mais nada que eles pudessem fazer, a não ser permitir que ele partisse em paz. Era a escolha dele.

Draco só precisava saber que estava livre para ir embora.

"Eu ainda estou com você, Draco, ainda vou ficar aqui ao seu lado. Você pode ir embora agora, amor, eu não vou te deixar sozinho" – ela sussurrou de encontro ao ouvido dele, buscando as mãos dele e prendendo-as na sua. Ele deu um sorriso quase imperceptível, seguido de um pequeno suspiro. Draco só precisava saber que ela estaria ali quando ele partisse definitivamente. Ele tinha medo de morrer sozinho.

"Gina, nos deixe cuidar dele" – Rony pediu, sufocado no próprio sentimento de impotência. Aquele era Malfoy, que quase tinha tirado sua vida. Mas aquela deitada ao lado dele, era sua irmã, sangrando por dentro com a morte dele. Rony tinha aparatado desesperadamente em St. Mungus, para trazer alguém que pudesse ajudá-lo, mas tinha sido tarde. Draco não tinha forças e vontade para sobreviver mais.

Rony se afastou da mesa quando entendeu que era o fim e se aproximou de Hermione, abraçando a namorada que chorava em silêncio. Ele mesmo sentiu a garganta apertar. Ao lado deles, Harry suspirava e balançava negativamente a cabeça, olhando para Norton, para o sangue no chão e para a urna de Voldemort.

"Eu te amo. Está tudo bem agora" – ela beijou a testa de Draco e soltou suas mãos, para poder enlaçar a cabeça dele. Gina deitou a cabeça dele no peito dela e ficou acariciando seus cabelos úmidos de suor, enquanto apertava fortemente os olhos e soluçava. Não se importou em abafar os soluços. Ela precisava deixar que a dor saísse de dentro dela. Ela queria que sua dor fosse embora com os últimos segundos de vida dele. Ela poderia explodir de tanta dor, que aumentava junto com o desespero da percepção de que ela o estava perdendo para sempre.

Draco precisava saber que ela o amava e o choro dela era a prova do sofrimento em perdê-lo.

Gina ainda enlaçava e embalava Draco, como se estivesse cuidando de uma pequena criança assustada. Draco podia sentir o metal frio do medalhão contra a nuca dele. Ele sabia que ela nunca mais tiraria do pescoço aquele pequeno presente. E sabia que Gina ficaria abraçada daquela forma com ele até o fim.

Draco pareceu ter relaxado no abraço dela. Deu um suspiro profundo enquanto ela o apertava contra seu corpo e o embalava. Os olhos dele se fecharam e os braços adormeceram. Ele podia ouvir o choro desesperado e dolorido dela se distanciando.

O perfume de canela enfraqueceu e ele suspirou novamente. Parou de sentir os braços dela ao redor do corpo dele.

Parecia que seu corpo tinha adormecido por inteiro e que seus sentidos estavam suspensos. Era uma sensação boa. De paz, de conforto. Ele queria sorrir, mas a boca não se mexia. Gina ainda o abraçava. Ele não ficaria sozinho. Estava seguro nos braços dela.

O coração deu uma última batida enquanto seu peito se encheu com um pouco de ar. Draco deu outro pequeno suspiro.

E então, não suspirou mais.

- -

_Cause today, you're gone._

- -

* * *

**Nota: **Foi muito, muito dificil escrever esse capítulo. Nossa, sem palavras para descrever a sensação de colocar um ponto final depois da última frase.

Eu queria falar muitas coisas aqui, mas acho que o capítulo fala por si só. Espero poder explicar algumas coisas no Epílogo. Portanto, por favor, leiam o epilogo que eu vou soltar muito em breve.

Bem, como prometido, vou responder a vocês:

**Srtá Felton:** Sim, sim...nosso (há, sua egoísta, vamos dividir, vai?) Draquinho é relativamente inocente. E o Norton deve tá ardendo sim lá no inferno...Sorry a parte do sangue. Acho que o capítulo anterior precisava dessas cenas, embora eu não tenha percebido que ficaram um pouco fortes! Enfim, você me odeia agora? Espero que não. Não, né? haha, ok, vou ficar sentadinha esperando para saber. Beijos, querida, e obrigada por ler e comentar sempre!

**Aninha Black:** E então, querida? Você me odeia também? E magina - comentário xoxo - nada. Adoro saber que você está acompanhando tudo e gostando (ou estava até agora). No momento, eu é que peço desculpas pela resposta xoxa...queria discorrer mais aqui, mas o tempo é curto. Prometo que dedico mais tempo pra você no Epílogo. Beijos, querida e obrigada por ler e comentar.

**Naira Cirino:** Ainda chocada? Eu estou. Nossa, me choquei quando reli o capítulo para postar. Achei que ficou bonito e triste. Gostou? Beijos flor e obrigada por ler e comentar.

**Vivian Malfoy**: Nossa, eu juro que não tinha percebido que as cenas do sangue tinham ficado tão fortes. Era meio que necessa´rio, por causa do drama das cenas em si...espero que você não tenha tido problemas demais com isso. Cá entre nós, eu não posso ver sangue, juro! Quase desmaio todas as vezes...só Merlin sabe como eu consegui escrever a cena.  
No mais, cá está, nossa GinGin apareceu. Maaaaas...hehehe...o que achou? Beijos querida e obrigada pela review tão sincera!

**Bel Owens**: Oiie, mocinha. Já voltou de viagem? Se divertiu? Seu coração doeu quando o capitulo teminou? O meu doeu. Sem ninguém a quem recorrer aqui desse lado...hahaha. Obrigada por não me abandonar, embora eu desconfie que talvez você mude de ideia agora...será? Bom, acho que eu vou precisar mudar meu disclaimer, não? hahahaha...mentira. a JK é muito mais má do que eu. Bom cá está a atualizãção. Solto o Epilogo muito em breve. Beijos e obrigada pela review...você é muito fofa!

**Ninny Malfoy**: Pode soltar o ar agora, mas não pode me xingar, tá? Promete? Eu sou sensivel e me magoo a toa...hahah. Fazia tempo que não lia um coment seu...fiquei super feliz quando vi seu nominho no meu email. De qualquer forma...cá está o capítulo Eu nem sei o que falar aqui para você, a não ser um obrigada por ler e comentar. Espero que receba uma review sua deste daqui...beijos, querida.

**Mrs. Mandy Black: **hahaha, adorei sua review. Sua analogia é ótima...maaas, será???? Este capítulo foi triste, num foi? Você não me odeia, por acaso, odeia? hahaha. Beijos querida e obrigada por ler e comentar. Ainda tem o Epílogo, viu!!!

* * *


	14. Epílogo

**Disclaimer**: Apenas porque eu sei que tem que colocar, embora não tenha colocado nos capítulos anteriores. Os personagens (com exceção do Norton Willsburg malvadenho!) não me pertencem. São todos da **verdadeira** assassina de Sirius Black.

**

* * *

Sei que ficou meio grande para um epílogo, mas não consigo fazer menor. Não me matem!**

* * *

**Epílogo**

- -

_Could It be any harder,  
To live my life without you_

- -

Ela abriu os olhos. Respirou fundo. Piscou algumas vezes. Se preparou para enfrentar mais um dia. Outro dos dias que ela preferia não enfrentar. Ela não queria se levantar. Ela nunca mais queria se levantar. Ou acordar. Ou respirar.

Gina procurou o medalhão, jogado sobre o peito. O bebê ainda sorria para ela. E ela sorriu de volta para ele. Levou automaticamente a mão para secar os olhos.

Alguns dias tinham se passado. Ela não sabia ao certo quantos. Não contava mais o tempo.

As pessoas haviam dito que o tempo ajuda a superar a dor da perda. Que a tristeza diminui e fica mais fácil encarar que a pessoa não vai voltar.

Mas para ela, estava ficando cada dia mais difícil. Ela não aceitava. Ela não entendia. E se culpava.

Porque Gina tinha deixado ele sozinho. E tinha ido embora. E por causa disso, ele tinha morrido.

Continuou deitada na cama, sem pressa para se levantar. Gina apenas queria ficar ali, deitada, olhando para o medalhão, pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido. E em tudo o que ela tinha permitido acontecer.

Era tão difícil enfrentar cada novo dia. Era sempre a mesma dor que não a abandonava. A dor da perda. A dor do fracasso. A dor da culpa.

Mas Gina ainda estava viva e precisava se levantar. Não porque quisesse. Merlin sabia o quanto ela preferia não se levantar nunca mais. Mas naquele dia, ela tinha algo a fazer.

Suspirando pesadamente, ela levantou a cabeça e com um pouco do esforço, o corpo. Os pés dela tocaram o chão do quarto e um soluço inevitável tomou conta dela. Ela tinha que dar um passo, mas não conseguia.

Ela sussurrou o nome dele e apertou o medalhão, sabendo que, em seguida, choraria. E não se importava em chorar. Ela chorava o tempo todo. O mesmo choro desesperado e dolorido de quando ele partiu, embalado nos braços dela.

Assim que conseguiu se afastar da cama, foi para o banheiro.

Ela mal conseguiu olhar o próprio reflexo no espelho do banheiro, tão logo aconteceu. Não consegui se encarar sem ter certeza de que ela tinha culpa pela morte dele. Se ela não tivesse entrado no trem, ele estaria vivo.

Gina quebrou o espelho do banheiro e do quarto para não precisar mais ver seu reflexo ali. Ela não podia se olhar e ver seu cabelo vermelho. Como o sangue. Porque ela se lembrava do sangue dele escorrendo. O sangue que tirou a vida dele.

Odiava o tempo por causa disso. Porque tinha sido tarde demais para aparatar e salvar a vida dele. Tinha sido tarde demais para eles dois. Ela devia ter voltado enquanto ainda dava tempo.

Draco estava morto. E ela precisava aceitar esse fato. E não tinha nada que pudesse fazer para que isso se revertesse. Ela precisava aprender a lidar com toda a tristeza que sentia o tempo todo. Porque era só isso que sentia: culpa e tristeza a cada minuto do dia.

Mas de certa forma, ela também estava aliviada. Porque o sofrimento dele tinha terminado. E ele poderia ter alguma paz agora. Ainda que isso tivesse custado o coração dela.

E estava sozinha também. Não conseguia mais ficar perto das pessoas. Era insuportável. Ninguém entendia a dor dela. Ninguém jamais entenderia a falta que ele fazia.

- -

_Like sand on my feet,  
__The smell of sweet perfume  
__You stick to me forever, babe_

- -

Os barulhos vindos do andar de baixo noticiaram que não era apenas ela que estava acordada. Em minutos, Hermione apareceria no quarto dela, para que fossem juntas para Leeds.

Gina precisava empacotar as coisas de Draco, pois não queria que os pertences dele ficassem jogados e esquecidos na casa de Leeds. Ela pensou em colocar fogo casa, para tentar apagar os resquícios da violência ocorridos lá. Mas ao mesmo tempo, era a casa deles. A casa onde Gina e Draco tinham realmente se conhecido. O lugar que permitiu que ela o amasse. O lugar que tinha dado a ele algo parecido com uma vida normal. Então, ela não tinha coragem de destruir aquele pequeno templo. Ela sabia que certamente nunca mais entraria ali. Apenas deixaria a casa como estava ou talvez doasse para o Ministério. Seria apenas outra propriedade dos Malfoy que estaria sob domínio ministerial.

Ela voltou para o quarto e se trocou sem qualquer ânimo. Não era como se fosse fazer um passeio. Passeios deixam as pessoas felizes e ela não estava feliz. E ficaria ainda pior quando chegasse lá.

"Entre" – ela murmurou quando alguém bateu á porta.

Hermione entrou devagar. Olhou para a amiga que penteava demoradamente os cabelos. Gina estava cada dia mais magra e pálida, sempre com os olhos inchados e vermelhos.

"Bom dia" – ela se adiantou para dar um beijo em Gina. "Como você está?"

Gina não respondeu. Deu um pequeno sorriso e terminou de se arrumar. Ela sabia que Hermione e os outros não sabiam direito como falar com ela agora. Então, já estavam acostumados com a falta de resposta da menina.

"Eles estão prontos. Esperando você descer" – Hermione informou. Harry e Rony tinham se prontificado a ir com elas até Leeds. Gina queria ir sozinha, mas sabia que não ia agüentar. Ela poderia ir, mas sabia que não conseguiria voltar.

Então aceitou a proposta dos amigos e do irmão. "Desço num minuto" – Gina respondeu.

Hermione olhou para ela com pena. O mesmo olhar que recebia de todos agora.

"Você não precisa ir, se você não quiser" – Hermione apontou complacente.

"Eu sei" – Gina olhou para a amiga – "Mas eu preciso estar lá" – e desviou o olhar rapidamente. "Draco não ia gostar que outra pessoa mexesse nas coisas dele."

Hermione assentiu e não falou mais nada. Era certo e justo que Gina sofresse a dor dela sem que ninguém se intrometesse nisso. Ainda no enterro de Draco, Gina tinha feito questão de tomar sozinha todas as providências – desde a autópsia até a escolha da roupa para o enterro, não permitindo que ninguém a ajudasse. Não faria diferente naquele momento.

Gina tinha enterrado Draco ao lado da mãe, no cemitério da família Black, para que ele não ficasse sozinho nunca mais. Enquanto ela não pudesse estar lá com ele, pelo menos. Não tinha deixado que ele fosse enterrado no cemitério da família Malfoy. Não queria que Draco ficasse perto do pai dele.

"Estou pronta" – ela informou finalmente.

* * *

- -

_And I wish you didn't go  
__I wish you didn't go away  
__To touch you again,  
__With life in your hands_,

- -

Gina sabia que seria muito difícil andar por aqueles corredores novamente. Mas não sabia que ia ser tanto. Se Harry não tivesse aparatado logo ao lado dela, ela teria desmoronado antes mesmo de dar o primeiro passo.

E ela nem mesmo ousou entrar na cozinha. Pediu que Rony fizesse isso por ela, que ele arrumasse o que fosse preciso ser arrumado. Poderia morrer ali mesmo se entrasse no templo em que Draco tinha sido sacrificado.

Seguiu sozinha pela escada, em direção ao quarto dele. Era o único lugar que realmente a interessava e ela queria estar ali uma última vez. Hermione poderia cuidar de arrumar as coisas dela que tinham ficado no outro quarto, ela não se importava com as próprias coisas.

O coração dela batia forte quando ela alcançou a maçaneta como se – ao abrir a porta – fosse encontrá-lo sentado na cama, lendo e sorrindo para ela.

Mas a porta foi aberta e ela não encontrou nada, a não ser o grande vazio que Draco tinha deixado. No quarto e na vida dela.

Aproximou-se lentamente da cama dele, como se contasse os próprios passos em antecipação. Passou a mão pelo lençol que tinha coberto o corpo dele pela última vez. Ela tirou o tecido de cima da cama e arremessou ao chão, com raiva. Era quase surreal estar ali. Era surreal olhar o tecido jogado no chão e saber aquilo jamais cobrira o corpo dele, ou os corpos deles dois, juntos.

Depois, foi até o guarda roupa.

As camisas e calças escuras, perfeitamente costuradas, estavam ali penduradas, esperando que o dono as usasse. Mas elas nunca mais seriam usadas por Draco Malfoy.

Retirou ao acaso um das camisas pretas. Aproximou o tecido do nariz, na esperança de sentir o perfume dele. Mas a camisa cheirava a sabão e amaciante apenas. Jogou-a sobre o lençol no chão. Assim como fez com todas as outras que estavam penduradas. Menos a última que pegou. Embora fosse quase idêntica a todas as outras, Gina sabia que aquela era a camisa que ele tinha usado quando se beijaram pela primeira vez.

Ela passou a mão pelo tecido, sentindo a maciez sob os dedos e sorriu, lembrando como ele tinha estado bonito naquela noite. Ela não podia deixar que aquela camisa fosse jogada fora com o resto das coisas dele. Resolveu que levaria aquela com ela.

Repetiu o mesmo processo com as calças, blusas, cuecas e sapatos. Depois, começou a retirar os casacos. Procurou nos bolsos alguma coisa que Draco pudesse ter esquecido e encontrou papéis diversos e sem importância, algumas moedas e notas. Jogou tudo no lixo e separou um casaco para ela.

Era de linho preto e, embora Gina nunca se lembrasse de tê-lo visto usando, era uma peça de roupa que a lembrava muito de Draco. Vestiu o casaco mesmo sem estar sentindo frio.

Imediatamente, um perfume fraco invadiu o nariz dela. O casaco ainda guardava alguma essência de perfume dele. Ela respirou a fragrância profundamente, tentando guardá-la na memória. Aquilo fez o coração dela ficar pequeno. Ela estava tirando as roupas dele e isso acentuava o fato de que ele nunca mais iria voltar.

Depois mexeu nos livros – os que nunca foram e os que nunca mais seriam lidos. Não separou nenhum deles para levar de lembrança; apenas os jogou sobre a cama, com o resto das roupas.

Passou para a cômoda. As blusas de frio e de lã foram separadas também. Uma malha verde tinha uma pequena cobra costurada chamou a atenção dela. Essa ficaria com Gina. O resto foi para o chão.

O criado-mudo dele estava repleto de outros tantos livros. Ela abriu um deles, ao acaso, e encontrou pequenas anotações dele ali. Ele gostava de ler e ela sorriu quando passou o dedo pelas anotações, sentindo sobre a pele, a textura da letra dele.

Ela queria guardar a letra dele também. Draco nunca tinha escrito uma carta para ela e então, aquela era a única oportunidade que ela teria de ficar com o registro da caligrafia dele, já que o pergaminho tinha sido queimado, junto com as anotações que eles tinham feito juntos.

Ele não tinha muitas coisas além disso. Sem enfeites ou coisas supérfulas no quarto. Uma única fotografia foi achada, no fundo da cômoda dele. Não era como as fotografias bruxas. Ele estava parado, encostado numa parede qualquer de uma rua qualquer. Era uma foto recente, dava para notar. Ele sorria, discretamente. Parecia se divertir por estar tirando aquela foto. Gina guardou aquela recordação dentro do livro.

Depois, foi para o banheiro. Abriu os vidros de perfume e loção pós barba e os shampoos que ele usava, procurando o cheiro dele. Pensou na vez que o viu de toalha, quando invadiu a casa dele, uma vez. O sorriso enviesado, os cabelos molhados, o olhar desafiador e a raiva que ela sentiu dele naquele momento. Merlin, ela daria tudo para poder voltar no tempo, voltar para aquele dia e fazer tudo diferente. Ela daria tudo para ele nunca ter precisado passar pelo que passou. Apertando contra o rosto a toalha de banho que estava ali pendurada, Gina sentiu o peso das lembranças tomando conta da sua mente e aquilo foi demais para ela.

Era doloroso demais estar lá. Era dolorosa demais a falta dele. Tudo doía.

Ela começou a chorar, o rosto apertado contra a maciez da toalha. O nome dele foi repetido diversas vezes, junto com múrmuros de desculpas por tê-lo deixado. A culpa e a tristeza andando juntas e destruindo o coração dela. O desespero por tê-lo deixado morrer.

"Eu sinto tanto, eu sinto tanto" – ela balbuciou contra a toalha, a garganta embolada com o choro e a tentativa de falar.

Gina sabia que, enquanto vivesse, carregaria com ela aquela dor e culpa. Não importava o que todos falassem. Ela achava que ele poderia estar vivo com ela, naquele momento, se ela tivesse voltado. Se ela nunca tivesse entrado naquele trem.

O choro dela se intensificou com esses pensamentos e ela gritou com força e com raiva. Porque precisava colocar para fora aquele sentimento devastador. Raiva dela e raiva de todos que não ajudaram Draco.

- -

Ela o queria de volta. Vivo. Feliz. Ao lado dela, que era o lugar onde ele pertencia.

Gina não aceitava o fato de que nunca mais ouviria a voz dele. Nem sentiria o calor da pele, o toque dos lábios. Não iriam rir juntos e nem brigar e nem conversar. Não haveria mais desafios e danças e tequilas. Não estariam juntos nunca mais. E era difícil de imaginar uma vida sem ele.

Ela queria poder vê-lo sorrindo e sendo debochado e protetor; levantando a sobrancelha e andando de um lado para o outro, preocupado. Queria poder abraçá-lo mais uma vez e fazer as coisas ficarem bem. Queria ver a vida nos olhos cinza dele, olhando-a de volta. Sentir o coração dele batendo no peito. A respiração morna dele na pele dela. O toque quente e pesado das mãos dele, mostrando que ele estava vivo. Mas ele não estava mais lá; não estava mais vivo.

E tudo que ela tinha, agora, eram roupas e livros e toalhas; e nada disso, nunca, poderia suprir a ausência dele.

Ela gritou de novo, desesperada pela realidade que a cercava. Ela queria odiar Draco por tê-la feito amá-lo. Queria sentir raiva dele, por ele ter ido embora. Mas só conseguia sentir dor e chorar.

Sentiu um braço a amparando e sabia que era Harry. Gina sentia tanta raiva dele, por tê-la estuporado no trem. Se não fosse isso, quem sabe, ela pudesse ter descido e voltado e mudado tudo.

Ela queria gritar para ele toda aquela culpa. Mas quando ele a abraçou, ela se permitiu ser abraçada por ele. Porque precisava de alguém que ajudasse a deixar escapar todo aquele sofrimento.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Gin, não chore, por favor" – ele sussurrou enquanto a embalava. Ela soluçou alto, mostrando o quanto estava longe de conseguir parar de chorar.

"Eu quero ele de volta" – ela falou entre outro soluço – "Eu o quero aqui comigo."

"Eu sei, eu sei que quer. Mas você precisa ser forte agora" – Harry apertou o abraço. Ele também se sentia culpado. E entendia a dor dela. "Vai passar, essa dor vai passar" – ele sentiu os próprios olhos ficando molhados.

"Não vai. Nunca mais ela vai embora. A culpa é toda minha, eu o deixei sozinho. Eu o deixei morrer" – ela apertou os olhos com força.

"Não, por Deus, isso não é culpa sua. Você fez o que pôde, Gina. Por favor, não se culpe" – ele apartou o abraço e a fez olhar nos olhos dele. "Você o ajudou muito, eu sei que sim. A culpa não é sua. Você não o matou!" – ele lutou contra os braços dela que queriam se soltar.

"Eu _deixei_ que ele morresse. É a mesma coisa!" – ela soluçou.

A dor que os olhos dela refletiram comoveu Harry. "Eu sei como se sente. Mas não é culpa sua. Por favor, acredite em mim. Eu sou mais culpado do que você pela morte dele. Você não o deixou morrer. Se eu não a tivesse estuporado, você poderia ter voltado. Mas eu não podia correr o risco, eu não sabia. Eu não sabia e você tem que me perdoar por isso" – ele se justificou, usando as palavras como uma tentativa de perdoar a ele mesmo.

Gina abraçou Harry com força quando ele disse aquilo. A raiva dela por ele tê-la impedido de voltar passou naquele momento. Harry Potter não precisava de mais um motivo para se culpar e ele estava sendo bastante nobre ao assumir aquilo. Ele sabia o que era se culpar pela morte de alguém. Gina sabia que estava com alguém que sentia aquilo da mesma forma que ela. E, a bem da verdade, ela também sabia que Draco tinha querido morrer.

"Harry, dói tanto" – ela murmurou de encontro ao ombro dele.

"Eu sei que dói. Mas você precisa ser forte agora. E precisa seguir em frente. Você tem que achar alguma coisa que te faça voltar a viver agora. Se agarrar a qualquer coisa que permita que você não enlouqueça. E acima de tudo, você tem que se perdoar pelo que aconteceu."

Gina piscou com as lágrimas que caiam e a voz saiu rouca - "Eu estou tentando, eu juro. Mas é tão difícil e não importa o que eu faça ou o que eu não faça. Nada disso vai mudar o fato de que ele não está mais aqui."

Harry sabia que ela tinha razão. Sabia que nada faria com que a sensação de perda fosse superada.

"Mas você precisa tentar. Precisa viver a sua vida. Malfoy ia gostar que você fizesse isso" – ele argumentou.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e se soltou do abraço. "Você acha que ele está sozinho agora? Eu prometi a ele que não o deixaria sozinho. Oh Harry, ele vai ficar tão triste comigo se estiver sozinho!" - ela chorou novamente.

"Não, não. Olha, ele está bem agora. Ele está reunido com a família dele, Gina. Não está sozinho e jamais estará enquanto você o amar e levar a lembrança dele dentro de você, dentro do seu coração. Eles estão vivos dentro de nós, querida. E sempre estarão vivos porque nós os amamos, ainda que eles tenham partido. Ele pode sentir isso vindo de você, ele sente o seu amor, e é por isso que ele não está sozinho" – Harry sorriu para ela, pensando nos próprios pais. Ela tentou sorrir e um soluço escapou dos lábios dela.

Harry a abraçou novamente e eles ficaram assim por algum tempo, enquanto ela se acalmava. Então, Rony chamou pelo nome de Harry e ele sabia que era hora de ir embora.

"Eles já terminaram lá embaixo" – Harry informou, olhando por cima da cabeça dela para a pia do banheiro, onde estavam depositados os vidros de perfume e shampoos. Ele sabia que ela não tinha mais forças para terminar as coisas ali.

"Eu desço daqui a pouco" – ela murmurou, olhando para a toalha que ainda segurava com força.

"Não faça isso, Gin. Não se torture dessa forma" – os olhos de Harry buscaram os dela. Gina sabia que ele falava aquilo da boca para fora. Harry era o mestre em se culpar por tudo. Mas tentou sorrir para o amigo pela tentativa de ajudá-la com aquelas palavras.

"Eu separei as coisas dele. Você...você pode sumir com elas, por favor? Eu não posso fazer isso" – a voz dela falhou. Ele assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu vou levar algumas coisas comigo. Para me lembrar dele" – ela alisou o casaco que estava vestindo.

"Fique aqui o tempo que ainda precisar, Gina. Mas depois, saia e não olhe para trás. É a única forma" – ele aconselhou antes de se levantar e sair do banheiro, deixando Gina sozinha.

Ela ainda ficou algum tempo chorando ali, sentada no chão do banheiro que tinha sido de Draco. Não que aquele choro fosse o último. Mas ela nunca mais voltaria aquele lugar; então, Draco merecia que ela ficasse lá o tempo que pudesse, chorando pela memória dele.

Quando, por fim, retornou ao quarto, suspirou profundamente ao notar que Harry tinha sumido com quase tudo ali dentro. Restaram apenas os móveis vazios, a cama nua e as poucas coisas de Draco que Gina tinha separado para levar com ela.

Sem agüentar ficar lá por mais tempo, ela reduziu as blusas dele, colocando-os no bolso do casaco. Pegou o livro que continha as anotações dele e apertou contra o peito, beijando a capa do livro, como se estivesse beijando a própria face dele.

Apertou o medalhão com a outra mão. Aquele ritual que tinha adquirido desde que Draco o dera pra ela parecia ser a única coisa que lhe dava alguma força para continuar.

- -

_It couldn't be any harder.._

- -

Não seria fácil continuar uma vida sem ele. Olhar o quarto vazio daquele jeito era como olhar para a própria alma dela. Mas Draco estava livre agora. Livre da dor e do sofrimento. E ele tinha levado com ele a última chance de trazer Voldemort de volta. E tinha tido escolhido fazer aquilo. Draco tinha sido um herói, no fim das contas e isso era o que a faria seguir em frente. A força e coragem que ele tinha tido antes de morrer seriam a força e a coragem dela para continuar vivendo.

E saber que Draco estaria bem, onde quer que fosse. Os pecados dele seriam perdoados e relevados, porque ele se permitiu morrer ajudando a todos a ficarem livres do retorno daquele que havia destruído tantas vidas. Ele seria recompensado por isso. E Gina o amaria pelo resto da vida. Lembraria dele todos os dias; limparia seu nome e provaria sua inocência das mortes do galpão, como era justo e certo de ser feito.

O visitaria sempre no cemitério, apenas para conversar com ele e mostrar que ele nunca mais estaria sozinho.

Harry tinha razão. Gina estaria com Draco enquanto a memória dele permanecesse viva dentro dela, enquanto houvesse dentro dela todo aquele amor que sentia por ele. E então, Draco nunca mais estaria sozinho.

E cuidaria do medalhão dele, como se estivesse cuidando do próprio Draco.

Gina deu uma última olhada no quarto vazio, deixando que sua memória preenchesse o lugar com as poucas lembranças felizes que eles tiveram juntos. Não seria a casa que guardaria a memória de Draco dentro dela. Seria ele mesmo, por tudo o que ele tinha sido. Por tudo o que tinham vivido. Pelo amor que Draco tinha sentido por ela; e que Gina sentiria por ele, ainda que anos e anos se passassem.

Respirou fundo. Depois, saiu e não olhou mais para trás.

* * *

"Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso sozinha?" – Harry perguntou, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros de Gina. Ela meramente sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

"Gina, estaremos aqui quando você voltar" – Rony se aproximou da irmã, beijando o topo da cabeça dela.

"Eu sei, Rony" – ela apertou a mão dele – "Eu preciso fazer isso. Parece certo de se fazer."

"Sentiremos sua falta" – Hermione secou os olhos.

"São apenas algumas semanas, Mione. Eu vou voltar" – ela sorriu, soltando-se de Harry e Rony para abraçar a amiga – "Eu preciso fazer isso agora. Eu preciso desse tempo para mim."

Hermione acenou com a cabeça e sorriu, ainda chorosa. Sabia que Gina tinha razão. Ela precisava desse tempo sozinha. Depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido com ela, depois da morte de Draco, depois de passar quase um ano lutando para limpar o nome dele e provar sua inocência, finalmente, Gina tinha encontrado tempo para ter alguma paz.

"Eu preciso ir, já está quase na hora" – Gina informou, consultando o relógio de pulso.

"Você não vai mesmo levar sua varinha?" – Harry perguntou baixinho.

Ela sorriu. Quase podia ouvir a voz de Draco em sua cabeça. _Não sabe viver sem uma varinha, francamente_. Ele tinha dito isso no dia em que apareceu sentado na cama da casa dela.

"Eu ficarei bem" – Gina respondeu olhando para Harry e depois o abraçou. Fez o mesmo com Rony e Hermione – "Vejo vocês em alguns dias" – ela despediu e partiu em direção ao portão de embarque.

O medalhão dançava no peito dela enquanto ela andava com pressa até o balcão. O passaporte estava ficando amassado de tanto que era apertado pela mão ansiosa dela.

Entrou na fila para embarcar. Era a primeira vez que voaria de avião. Era o primeiro passo que ela dava em direção a uma nova vida, desde que Draco tinha partido.

Ela seguiu para o balcão quando chegou sua vez. Sorriu educada para o atendente que conferiu o passaporte e a passagem.

"Primeira vez que sai do país" – ele notou, carimbando uma das folhas do documento.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

"Vai a passeio?" – o atendente curioso carimbou outra folha.

"Sim" – ela respondeu quando ele lhe entregou o passaporte novamente.

"Tenha uma boa estadia na Espanha, Sra. Malfoy" – ele lhe desejou quando ela pegou o documento e guardou na bolsa.

Gina agradeceu e passou pelo portão, para embarcar no avião. Ela iria conhecer a Espanha, como tinha planejado com Draco. E quando voltasse, voaria de vassoura até Hogwarts e esperaria até poder assistir ao fim da Copa Mundial de Quadribol, como Draco queria ter feito.

Depois de um ano, trabalhando incansavelmente para provar que Draco tinha sido inocente, espalhando aos quatro ventos como ele tinha sido usado e morto, Gina decidiu que era hora de seguir em frente.

Ela não sabia ao certo porque tinha resolvido seguir em frente com os planos que tinham feito. Aquilo que tinham planejado, mesmo que apenas por alguns momentos, mesmo que ele soubesse que nunca iriam realizar aquilo juntos.

Mas aquilo lhe parecia certo de ser feito. Não como uma última homenagem a ele; não como uma forma de mantê-lo vivo. E sim, porque em breve eles estariam juntos novamente, ela sabia. E então, quando isso acontecesse, Gina queria poder contar a Draco como era a Espanha e como tinha sido a sensação de estar em cima de uma vassoura novamente. E quem tinha ganhado o final da Copa naquele ano e nos outros anos seguintes.

Algumas pessoas não entendiam porque ela tinha decidido fazer isso sozinha. Mas Gina não se importava em explicar para as pessoas que ela não estava sozinha. Draco estava com ela. Em todos os minutos de todos os dias da vida dela, ele estava ali, ao lado dela. Sempre presente, como ele tinha dito que ficaria.

Ninguém entendia também a razão dela ter adotado o sobrenome dele – afinal, eles nunca foram casados. Ninguém entenderia que era uma forma de marcá-lo nela, como se ela fosse uma propriedade, porque era assim que ela queria ser vista. Como Draco mesmo tinha dito que ela era – naquele dia em que saíram para dançar. Gina ainda sentia-se dele e todos deviam saber disso.

Gina apertou o medalhão contra o peito quando o avião decolou, sentindo-se feliz por estar ali. Ela iria para a Espanha levando o bebê Draco com ela. O primeiro passo para continuar vivendo. Não para esquecer. Esquecer, jamais. Mas ela já não se sentia tão culpada agora. E nem tão triste. A falta dele ainda doía, mas ela entendia agora o porquê dele ter sido levado.

Ela entendia que não haveria um lugar para ele se tivesse sobrevivido. Ele viveria o resto da vida sofrendo pelo que tinha sido feito com ele, se não pelas dores físicas, pelas emocionais. Por ter sido entregue pelo próprio pai, traído por quem o deveria proteger e escolhido como um animal inútil e desnecessário. Ninguém pode viver com esse sentimento dentro de si. Draco não seria feliz, ele nunca ficaria bem, nunca mais seria uma pessoa inteira.

Gina entendia agora que morrer tinha sido uma benção para ele. Draco estava feliz agora, ela podia sentir. Ela podia sentir a presença dele, rindo quando ela ria, chorando quando ela chorava, tocando levemente a pele dela enquanto ela dormia. Draco estava sempre por perto, velando seu sono e seus passos. Ele estava vivo – embora de outra forma – e feliz.

E aquilo era suficiente para ela.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Música: Could it be any harder – Alex Band**

**Nota Gigante e Necessária:** Bem, chegamos ao fim. Bom, não vou falar que as reviews de vocês me surpreenderam. Eu fiquei contente com as opiniões de vocês. Me mostrou que – de fato – eu consegui tocar vocês com a história e isso é muito gratificante.

Bem, não consegui escrever um epílogo melhor do que esse. Acho que porque tirar o Draco da história foi chocante até para mim. De qualquer forma, a escolha da cena foi dramática porque que já perdeu alguém próximo sabe como é a sensação de esvaziar os armários dessa pessoa. Eu queria uma cena que fosse real e acontecesse. Mas talvez ela tinha ficado triste demais...mas não foi por mal. Juro!

Bem, sobre a morte do Draco, eu devo algumas explicações. Primeiramente, sim, eu pensei em meios de deixá-lo vivo. Claro, ele foi o personagem central da história, minha paixão. E claro, eu pensei em todos os riscos de matá-lo em relação a vocês. Eu também leio fics e também gosto de torcer pelos personagens. E sabia que muitos de vocês não iam gostar do final dele. Era um risco que eu assumi, mas não me arrependo.

Primeiro, porque bem, um autor não pode ter medo de seguir com a história (JK que o diga. Alias, numa entrevista que eu li, ela foi perguntada se tinha medo que os fãs a odiassem por ela matar todo aquele povo e ela respondeu que não, que ela era uma autora e não podia ter medo da opinião do público). E sinceramente, a morte do Draco era uma coisa que eu tinha planejado desde sempre.

Segundo porque nem todas as histórias tem finais felizes. Convenhamos, nossas vidas não são contos de fadas. Nem todas as histórias devem ter finais felizes. E, na minha opinião, esses finais não felizes são os que mais nos marcam. Ghost que o diga! Hahaha.

A morte dele foi triste, eu me esforcei muito para dar a morte mais linda que eu consegui porque o personagem merecia. E realmente, depois de tudo que ele passou, não acredito que ele acharia um lugar para ele no mundo. Mesmo com a Gina ao lado dele, o Draco nunca conseguiria superar todo o mal que fizeram com ele. Realmente acredito que morrer foi uma benção para ele. E no fim, ele foi um herói. Mas viver e ficar feliz não combinava com o enredo...essa história era sombria e triste desde o começo. Não podia colocar um fim que fugisse a isso. Não tinha como e, acreditem, eu pensei muito em mexer no final. Mas simplesmente não cabia. Então, bem, eu peço desculpas aos que não gostaram.

Bem gente, é isso.

Agradeço aos que ficaram fielmente ao meu lado nessa pequena saga, lendo, comentando (ou não!) e opinando. Foi mega importante e eu amei saber que vocês gostaram – mesmo que o final tenha agradado a poucos.

**Vivian Malfoy: **Hey. Fiquei feliz que você se emocionou. Era essa a intenção. Bem, acho que eu tentei explicar o porquê da morte dele ai em cima, certo? Sorry ter te feito chorar...fala para a sua mãe que eu sou uma aprendiz de JK Rowling...vai ser auto-explicativo...hahaha. Acabou e apesar dele ter morrido, você gostou da história? Bem, obrigada por ter lido até o final e sempre comentar. Não vou esquecer que foi sua a primeira review! Obrigada, querida. Um grande beijo para você e vamos endurecer esse coraçãozinho sonserino aí!

**Naira Cirino:** Que medo de te responder. Mas adorei a sua opinião sincera. Olha, me doeu muito matar o Draco. De verdade, eu pensei em escrever um epilogo muito louco em que a Gina dava um jeito de salvar nosso loirinho, mas não consegui. Ainda acho que esse final era o melhor para ele. Sorry pela decepção de não dar um final feliz. Mas espero que a história tenha valido a pena, apesar da morte dele.

Obrigada por ler e comentar sempre! Foi muito importante para mim. Beijos querida e não me odeie...haha.

**Aninha Black:** Uma ameaça de processo para uma colega é inadmissível! Hahaha. Eu amo angst e intensidade, assim como você. Acho fundamental dar uma morte bonita para nossos personagens. Nada frio e superficial a lá JK Rowling. E hey, você não pode mesmo falar nada...la la la. Embora eu desconfie que as pessoas não gostem muito do Harry e a morte dele foi meio comemorada. Enfim, obrigada por ter lido e comentado.

Nos falamos por aí! Beijos, querida.

**Fabiana:** Oi, você é nova aqui. Que bom que comentou e gostou. Minha garganta apertou a beça enquanto eu escrevia. Obrigada por todos os elogios. Fiquei contente em ter conseguido te emocionar também. Draco merecia isso de nossa parte, que Merlin o tenha. Espero que tenha valido a pena ler a história até o final! Obrigada por ter lido e comentado. Beijos para você.

**Bel Owens:** Uma pena mesmo que o FF não coopera conosco. Mas amei seu comentário via e-mail, anyway. E não me agradeça...é o mínimo que eu posso fazer pelas reviews lindas que você me manda! Foi difícil escrever sim...não vou negar. Mas eu queria que a morte dele fosse linda e tocante. Não sei como ficou o epilogo, porque, sinceramente, ele tinha sido escrito junto com o último capítulo e eu li e reli e li de novo e não consegui saber o que escrever direito. A morte do Draco minou toda minha criatividade e acabou saindo um epilogo triste também. So sorry. Hahaha, acho que eu ando fazendo estagio com a tia Jô!

Enfim, valeu a pena ter lido tudo? Espero que sim. E espero que esse Draco tenha ficado gravado mesmo.

Obrigada por ter chegado até aqui e pelas reviews lindas que você sempre me mandou! Beijo pra você do fundo do coração.

**Srtá. Felton:** Minha garganta também doeu. Mas eu fui em frente...coragem grifinória nas veias de um coração sonserino! Mas fiquei preocupada quando você terminou sua review com 'sem mais no momento'. Você é a segunda pessoa que me odeia...hahaha. Sorry te decepcionar, mas não tinha como fazer outro final. Espero que apesar de tudo, tenha valido a pena ler até o final. E muito obrigada por ter lido e comentado até aqui. Foi muito importante e fiquei muito feliz. Beijos, querida.

'**De Zabini:** Quando você chegar aqui, já terei postado, mas não podia deixar de deixar um recado para uma futura review sua. Será que você ainda gosta da história agora? Hahaha, que dúvida! Você não vai me odiar também, né? Ele era perfeito, num era? Mas foi uma morte a altura ele, você não acha? Completamente diferente da outra história e mesmo assim, você veio até o final. Eba! Obrigada por ter lido e me deixado uma review. Amei! Beijos para você e nos vemos no MSN!

É isso gente...nos vemos aqui no Fanfiction. Devo soltar logo logo duas D/G novas que eu tenho em mente e que não me deixam dormir a noite...hahaha. Então, quem quiser acompanhar, vai me fazer mega feliz!

Beijos a todos!

**Annie**

* * *


End file.
